Padfoot, Docteur D'amour
by Fibinaci
Summary: Complete, Sirius thinks Harry could do with some female attention but his efforts lead to more than he might have been willing to bargain for, both for Harry and himself.
1. Harry and the Bottle of Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.1 "A Dark and Stormy Night"

Synopsis: Sirius had a lot of time on his hands in Harry's third year, what if he did something with it?

It was a dark and stormy night, matching the dark and stormy day it followed. The sound of the rain was only seldom drowned out by laughter in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts School in the highlands of Scotland. The dreary sky was matched by the dreary mood of one Harry Potter. An incident in a Quidditch game had cost his team a victory, and himself his most beloved possession, his Nimbus 2000.

The food and drink which had been nicked for a house-wide victory party had instead been used for a team-only social. This was not the first of these gatherings, team captain Oliver Wood had begun these Harry's first year as "team building exercises". The parties devolved as the beverages were consumed, the butterbeer went first, then the firewhiskey.

Harry had been careful never to drink the more potent alcoholic libation. He knew instinctively if he was found inebriated by his teammates he would be subjected to some sort of humiliation, which would only seem funny to him ten or twenty years in the future.

He had also avoided ever choosing "dare" in the inevitable game of "truth or dare" that the twins would start once they were sure the others were "in the right mood". After the first few uncomfortable stories of his early childhood, the questions asked of Harry were kept light.

Harry was also certain the bottle was spelled, as his spins always ended on one of the girls. As shy as he was normally, he would never even dream of engaging in any "dare" to do with his female teammates, as much for their sakes as his own. He didn't see himself as someone who could afford to lose many friends.

Tonight however, things were different. Still mourning his broom, he had drank the most butterbeer and had also moved on to the stronger drink. His only saving grace being that Fred and George had in fact beat him to inebriation. With the twins quite pissed, and therefore unable to spell the bottle, Harry had become a little too comfortable with the group of older students who comprised the team.

After his first spin had landed on his erstwhile captain, who had only requested to see his basilisk scar, Harry felt good about things. The girls, who had cheered when he chose his first "dare" in almost three years, were also quite pleased. They had let him know his days of hiding behind "truth" were over.

So on his second spin the universe waited as this most conspicuous moment played out. Unspelled, the bottle landed on Fred and the catcalls from the girls began. "Dare!" "Dare!" "Dare!" They exclaimed in unison and Harry, just a bit wobbly but wanting to please, gave in to their pressure.

"Dare!" Harry shouted. Fred seemed confused for a second, like he hadn't really heard that. Then, an awful grin split his face as though Christmas had come early. He called the boy over and in a hushed whisper set Harry to his task. Harry stood there for a moment. Not for the last time that evening, he wondered if Fred was really his friend.

The hard liquor had plowed a road over his normal retiring manner, leaving only his courage, whether supplied by Godric himself or by Old Ogden's, running the show. He screwed up his face and flew out the portrait hole to his destiny. As it closed, the last he heard from his friends was Fred telling them they'd find out, if he returned.

After fumbling around for five minutes he managed to make his way under his cloak to his target, the Hufflepuff dormitories. They didn't have a tower like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, or reside in a dungeon like Slytherin. As though their accommodations were an afterthought for the Founders, the 'Puffs were housed in the basement.

He stood outside their portrait door, which featured a group of farmers, pondering how to gain entry. They were nice farmers, and tried to give him hints to the password even though he wasn't of the correct house, but as sloshed as he was, it did no good.

He refused to return unsuccessfully and take his penalty. He would triumph. He would find a way in and toward his goal, after all, the elves got in everywhere for their cleaning didn't they? Then so could he! Wait a minute! Elves? He knew one!

"Dobby!" Harry cried out.

The elf appeared not even a whole second later ready to assist his buddy, the amazing Harry Potter. He even offered to get the trophy Harry sought. Dobby was not surprised Harry wanted to get it himself, Harry Potter was so noble in that way. One silent elf apparition later Harry was within ten feet of his goal. The elf even pointed out exactly where his prize was hidden, then vanished, leaving Harry to his task.

The enormity of his challenge hit him, and he took of swig from the bottle he carried to boost his courage. He again doubted Fred was really his friend. The sounds of the dorm room's occupants seemed to almost calm his nerves,

If girls snored or mumbled in their sleep they couldn't be so scary could they? Better still, if they snored it meant they were asleep and unable to alert the staff to his intrusion. Even better still, if he hit each of the others with a stunner.

He inched as slowly and silently as he could toward his goal. She slept soundly it seemed, and made no noise or movement as he peeled back one of her bed curtains to get a better look. He gazed on her and found he couldn't breathe. Harry had never seen her, or any girl, in such repose.

Her red hair, normally bound in a braid, was flowing it seemed around her head. Her skin was aglow, though it was actually the light of the few candles still lit in the room. The warmth of her covers gave her cheeks a slight blush. Even in sleep, she had the smile he had only twice seen leave her face.

Harry was suddenly filled with shame that he would disturb, no, despoil this angel in her slumber. Two quick swigs of Old Ogden's gave him a reprieve from that feeling. Still, he was unsure how to finish his task, the rules Fred gave were quite specific, as though he had been hoping to use this for a long, long time.

His two sources of courage warred within him. His magic though, had most of his life fought to keep him going and broke down the rotgut before it could do any permanent damage. He couldn't bring himself to attack her, but he wouldn't go back a failure.

Three deep breaths and a re-application of the stunning jinx to her roommates later, his plan in mind, he set into motion. Putting himself completely at her mercy, which as beautiful as she looked, he felt safe doing, he moved forward and touched her knee through her covers, giving it a little shake. She murmured a little and stirred. Hoping to avoid any screaming, he whispered her name.

"Susan!"

He shook her knee a little more, and as she first opened her eyes he put his finger to his lips to indicate he'd like to keep things quiet. She stared at the boy in her dorm room, only one boy in school had glasses like those and green eyes. For a moment, till she felt the cold, she was sure this was a dream.

"Harry?...What...What time is it?"

"Sorry to wake you, Dunno what time it is, Sorry".

Susan woke a little more, and realized where she still was, and where Harry was now. The smell of alcohol hit her nose, and as she peered at the boy who was the hero of her people, Susan could almost exactly tell what had happened to him and why he was here in her dorm. She sat up to face him, her nightgown shimmering in the candlelight.

"Chose "dare" didn't you? And do I even want to know how you got in here?"

"I'd tell you if you asked, but would you be able to sleep any better knowing how easy it is?"

Surprising herself by how calmly she was taking this, she accepted his point and changed the subject.

"You're looking for what then?"

"Well...actually..." He couldn't look her in the face.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Bras or knickers?" He almost jumped out of his skin at the simplicity of this question and she had to quash a giggle in her throat at the idea, a boy, who could face down a basilisk, an evil teacher, and a homicidal ghost, who would be terrified of her underthings. Harry took three swigs of his new best friend and settled his nerves to answer her very basic question.

"Knickers".

"I have a drawer, the top one on the bureau there, and there are some plain ones I use for potion and herbology days". She could see him go to down more of that bottle and stepped in. "No Harry, no more of that for you, it's what got you into this mess. Though I'm a bit nippy now that you've opened my curtains".

She held her hand out much like her Great Aunt had when she had taken a biscuit when she ought not have. Just as she had at age six, he looked down at his shoes and handed her the offending item and the cork and watched her take a swig.

Still looking at his shoes he slowly began to whisper "That's right nice of you... but the rules say..."

"What, you have to steal them? Well alright, I'll turn my back and you can leave however you got here".

"No... Well, yeah... I have to take them, but not...". He couldn't finish his sentence, and now, as she was finally fully awake, Susan understood why you should never choose "dare".

"Which one was it?"

"Huh?"

"Fred or George? I doubt Wood might give you a dare that could get you suspended, Granger wouldn't play this game and it doesn't seem like the girls on your team would send you after MY knickers".

"Fred. I don't think he's really my friend like he says".

"No, I doubt that too, Harry. Well, you're letting my warm air out, why don't you kick off your shoes and climb in here, and we can talk this out".

"In your bed? I don't know Susan...I mean..." Susan was enjoying this very much, and if one had inspected her diary first year, they'd have read that she had dreamt of a situation much like this, though she expected it in their fourth or fifth years.

She felt perfectly at ease and in total control. The poor boy could barely say "Knickers" let alone touch them. She thought about how many more chances she might get at him with Granger and the Gryffindor chasers hawking his every move.

Susan was a member of a generation of girls with a single idol, Harry Potter. As much as she couldn't imagine her life without her parents, she didn't want to imagine her life without her Aunt. She knew the enemy had claimed her uncle Edgar and his family as well as her grandparents. Susan knew her Aunt's job had been dangerous, but Harry's victory over You-Know-Who had eliminated most of that worry.

She had all seven of the books written about his supposed adventures. She had a plush likeness of him. She had her Wedgwood pattern picked out. She took another swig, made her decision and gave him her ultimatum.

"Get in here, close the curtains, or I scream and you can deal with Sprout and McGonagall". Not surprisingly, he complied taking up a spot at her foot board. She cast a sticking and a silencing charm on the curtains so they wouldn't wake up her neighbors, though he looked confused.

"Sticking and silencing charms for privacy are the first things they teach us girls. What? They didn't teach you those?" He shook his head. "What'd they teach you boys?"

"The courtesy flush."

"Oh", Susan would never admit to her Aunt that she was right about boys.

"And to use stunners on the other girls in the dorm room." She couldn't contain that giggle, but tried to settle down. They spoke for a while about the match, the party, his broom, his teammates and his friends. She told him about life as a 'Puff, Hannah's friend, and Amelia Bones' niece. It didn't go unnoticed by her how he avoided as much as possible talking about his muggle relations that he lived with. Finally, they came to the crux of the matter before them.

"Well, down to business then. You need not just any of my knickers. but I'm sure they must be the ones I'm currently in, and I'll hazard a guess and say I can't just give them to you." She took his sad face and silence as a yes. "Puts us in a bit of a spot then, doesn't it, Harry?"

"I'm really sorry, Susan. I just didn't want to go back a failure. It's only my second "dare" and since the first one was so easy, I didn't think he'd give me something like this."

"What was the first one?"

"Just had to show my basilisk scar." She nearly lost her breath at that, but recovered.

"Can I see it Harry? I mean we all heard, but that would be proof wouldn't it?" Slowly the boy lifted up the sleeve on his quidditch jersey and held it out for her to inspect, though being so dark she really could only make out the biggest part, a series of concentric red and white circles. "You really did it. Went down there and fought a monster to save your best mate's sister."

"Anyone would've done the same." She gave him a look he got often from Hermione when he talked about the things he had done. Then her face turned soft for a moment. Susan frowned, then smiled and asked her next question.

"Why didn't you try and take them Harry? I think you could've got them off me and been out before I knew what happened."

"You were so pretty" That was not the answer she expected from him.

"Huh?"

"When I opened your curtain,...in the light,...you looked like an angel,...with your hair down and all." Susan having had seen the covers of, and read the various muggle life and fashion magazines, had in her mind a standard of beauty, what a girl, a woman should look like. She knew, as she'd be lucky to hit five foot three inches and was already eight stone, she didn't match up.

Harry hadn't seen those things. Aunt Petunia didn't leave them out and he was never taken to the store to see them in the rack. He barely got to see stuff on the telly. He only knew what he liked.

"You were smiling...like you always do...you were dreaming maybe, safe and warm in your bed. I couldn't take that from you."

"Take what?" She was smiling much bigger now and maybe tearing up a little. She could stand to hear more about this.

"I bet they were good dreams,...cause you were smiling...because you felt safe. I might've been able to grab them and get clean away, but you would've known I did it. Maybe not it was me, but someone, someone got in here, in your room, in your curtains, under your covers, inside your peejays. I wouldn't have taken your knickers. I'd have taken your "safe" away." If she thought he would take them, she would've given him the damn things right there. He really was this side of perfect. He was not leaving.

"Thank you again, Harry."

"What for? I'm a knicker nickerer after all." Why not to drink, another thing Susan would never let Aunt Amelia know she was right about.

"For thinking of me. I don't know how it is for boys, but it seems all lot of the time, the feelings of a girl don't come into the equation."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll take the penalty and be on my way."

"Wait Harry, I didn't say you could go, and I'll decide when and if you take the penalty."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Sorry."

"Yes, well, make an appointment next time. I'm not sore about it and I think I have a solution."

"That's okay...I'll just..."

"Freeze, Mister Potter."

"But..."

"But nothing, sit, and as the offended party, I shall name terms." Susan took her time and let him sweat his situation. She wanted him good and willing to do whatever she demanded. Susan also thought outdoor weddings were the most romantic, and July the best month to get married.

"Now, I have no problem giving you a pair of knickers in principle, but in this situation there are extenuating circumstances. One, these knickers are really rather nice as you will see, and two, not only that but they are part of a set that matches a bra."

"Can I...?"

"What?"

"Well, what if I have concerns?"

"Very well, but you may only raise one concern. Think for a minute, this is your only chance. Then I will pronounce judgment."

"I just realized, ... we're friends now, right?" Susan smiled and nodded. "What if I don't want my friend to be thought of as the type of girl who just hands out her knickers?"

Susan was shocked. Did his thoughtfulness know no end? How had Granger not climbed right on top of him by now? This was however, a valid point. In pureblood society, especially as the last of a family, a girl had three things going for her; her name, her dowry, and her reputation.

Aunt Amelia was right, again, boys might ride the team broomstick, but at the end of the day she was left in the shed. Sad, harsh, but true. This too, though, could be made to serve her agenda.

"Well, you'll just have to defend my honor, and my person, while you're at it."

"I promise." Too easy.

"Well then, if there are no further objections, and I'm not letting you have any, I will hand you your sentence."

Susan saw he didn't realize she was joking. He was serious, he would go about defending her honor. She imagined he would be a proper boyfriend, well trained and what not, in but a few weeks.

"One, the defendant shall be remanded into the custody of the claimant until such time as the claimant thinks she can do better. Two, the claimant will place on a plain pair of knickers for the defendant which the defendant can remove tomorrow morning. Three, the defendant shall compensate the claimant for said plain pair of knickers with his house quidditch jersey which shall indicate his custody as being held by the claimant. Any questions?"

"Can you say that in the Queen's English, but slower?"

"I do believe I did."

""Okay then, maybe... dumb it down so I can understand?"

"Well, I'm tired and cold, but still giving up my knickers, just not these ones. You'll get the other pair tomorrow after my roomies go to breakfast. It's Sunday, no one will find it odd I'm having a bit of a lay in. In exchange for not turning you in to the authorities for your sins, you will keep me warm and help me get a good night's sleep. You will also serve as my boyfriend protecting my honor and keeping me warm until I dump you. I also get your quidditch jersey to wear, one, to keep me warm and two, as a sign of my ownership of you."

"OK, so what's my punishment?" Perfect.

"That is your punishment Harry."

"But?..."

"But what? I told you, you would be allowed one concern."

"Well, It's just doesn't seem like a punishment to me...I mean, I get you as a girlfriend, you would be my girlfriend right?" She nodded. "And you're so brilliant and I get to finish my dare, but what do you get? Seems you get the short end of this stick."

"Do I look stupid to you Harry?"

"No. But I can't even go with you to Hogsmeade, no one'll sign my form"

"Well then, trust that I've thought this through. As for Hogsmeade, you'll just have to find some way to amuse me those days won't you? And it might not seem so great when I put my cold feet and bum up on you."

"Wuh?" Was his only response. She half-thought maybe a tattoo, along the lines of "Property of Susan" was in order.

"And I'll take my jersey now, thank you." He took it off quickly and handed it over. The sudden movement though made him dizzy and he feel onto the bed and struggled back up. Susan immediately put it on and in a second had removed her previous top from underneath her new jersey.

Along with the top came the afore mentioned knickers, whose presence completely flummoxed Harry. Susan held them up for his inspection, and enjoyed the effect they were having on him. She might have to remind him to breathe.

Storing the "unmentionables" under her pillow, she motioned for him to come towards her. "If you're gonna keep me warm your gonna have to get under the covers with me, and that means you'll have to lose the trousers Potter." The Old Ogden's having done its sinful business, Harry managed to silently comply.

Shed of his trousers, which she folded and hung from one of the bed curtain rods, he had a plain white t-shirt, boxers and socks on. Susan knew of several owl-order catalogs that would help out there. She patted on the mattress and watched as he cautiously moved to where she indicated. Susan had, by now, named their first three children and had good prospects for their fourth's, especially if it was a girl.

Harry tried really hard, as best as his sloshed mind could, to figure out how his night had ended like this. While the dots were plainly marked, they just didn't seem to flow together. There was no explanation for this. All his attempts at cogitation ceased once Susan snuggled up next to him and pulled up the covers. She was warm and soft and smelled of something he couldn't quite place, though it put him in mind of a beach on a warm island. She put her head on his shoulder and her free arm across his chest. He did not move.

She had crushed on the "boy-who-lived" since she could remember. Tonight though, she had met Harry. The sweet, goofy, shy boy he actually was. Susan didn't think it was possible but Harry was even more wonderful than the "boy-who-lived". She fell in love with him, completely and purely, in the way only a young girl can that first time. He deserved every happiness life could give him. Of course, by "life", she meant herself. She had lists in mind already, the Bones family house elf and probably several owls would be busy tomorrow.

"Well then Harry, you just need to stay put, don't snore and generate heat. I need my beauty sleep, so try not to fidget. See you tomorrow, Harry." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat a mile a minute. Another thing Auntie was right about, you have to get them when they're young.

Daddy would just have to get over the end of the Bones family, or convince mum to start trying for a boy. Susan would be Lady Potter or was that Baroness? It took twenty minutes for Harry to relax enough to actually enjoy the position he found himself in and another twenty to fall asleep himself. Before he did, he managed to squeak out one thing.

"Good night, Susan."

"Night, Harry." She on the other hand, would fight the sandman tooth and nail to enjoy as much of her hold on Harry as she could.

A/N: A much shorter chapter two next time as its from Sirius' POV.


	2. The Best of Times

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title**: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.2 "The Best of Times"

**Synopsis**: Sirius had a lot of time on his hands in Harry's third year, what if he did something with it?

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Despite being an escaped supposed-murderer, Sirius Black would never be this free, or this close to his godson, Harry Potter, again. He could watch Harry play quidditch and fly on hippogryphs, but not talk to the boy. There was no way to plead his innocence, nor confess his guilt

Sirius Black had broke out of Azkaban for one purpose, to get his revenge on his and James' betrayer, Peter Pettigrew. The figurative and literal rat was snoozing safe in Gryffindor tower, but that was not what kept Black's interest these many evenings.

While he still wanted his revenge, Sirius had become more and more interested in the coming and goings of his godson. The boy, except for his eyes, was in appearance a mini-James, but in personality was a male Lily. That was not a fault Sirius could hold against the boy, as much as he had come to love Evans. Harry did have a developing disdain for authority, which Sirius found delightful. Still, Black had cause for concern.

He had been around Lily and other muggle-borns enough to know how they dressed. Harry's clothes were far too large for him, and his search of Harry's trunk at Halloween had revealed nothing better for the boy to wear. Harry was also far shorter and scrawnier than James had been in their third year. All those things could be remedied, but the most damning thing of all, was what had spurred Sirius into action that evening.

Harry had no confidence around girls.

From the shadows and hidden alcoves, he had eavesdropped on the student body of Hogwarts and found Harry was a popular topic of conversation. There seemed to be a plentiful amount of girls who had crushes on the boy. Several second, third and fourth year boys had lamented about girls they liked who were waiting for Potter to notice them. The girls, themselves, lamented about his "security detail" who kept them from even saying hello.

It got worse.

Harry himself, seemed to have no ability to just walk by and chat up a girl, even just in a friendly way. He had seen Harry take in the beauty of several girls, only to be dragged off by the bushy haired girl he kept time with. She was possesive, imperious, and had, if Sirius wasn't wrong, and having gotten into as many knickers as he had, he doubted it, a desperate need to be noticed as the best at everything.

She was muggle-born though, and he hoped like Evans had, she'd grow out of it. Plus she wasn't trying to get Harry to do anything but what he needed to be doing, and had in some moments shown a softer side than she presented in public. Unfortunately you can't spend that much time with a girl without people assuming you're together, no one really believes boys and girls can be just friends, one of them will bound to develop feelings.

The third member of the so-called "Golden Trio" though, was hopeless.

Sirius understood better than most that sticking with your mates was important, but the red-headed oaf who appeared to be Harry's best friend was doing the boy no favors. He seemed the worst of Peter and Snape all rolled into one. This Ron had all of Snivelly's lack of hygiene and manners, and Peter's depressing need to impress, but with an boorish manner and an intellectual laziness that combined to keep many girls waiting till Harry grew past the boy.

Those two weren't the poor lad's only handicaps in the skirt chasing department.

Sirius heard how at mealtimes, the Gryffindor chasers and their friends would position themselves around Harry to keep other girls at bay. Harry apparently didn't notice. Without any of the girls on his "detail" working up the moxie to approach Harry themselves, the boy was left with the impression none of Hogwart's young ladies wanted anything to do with him.

Sirius Black's happiest memories of his Hogwarts days involved either James Potter or a bird. Moony and the rat were unwilling, or too ugly, to go along, so it was often Padfoot and Prongs on the prowl alone. The two friends were handsome lads from rich families, they knew it, and so did the female student body.

James had been hung up on one Lily Evans since the first day on the express, but girls had little trouble talking him into a broom cupboard. They would all eventually give up trying to get him over Evans though. Sirius had no such issue, and did as much as he could with as many girls as possible.

Harry though, as much like Lily as he was, most likely wouldn't be willing or able to enjoy girls that way. No, Harry would be a one lady lad, and most likely his girl would be the first one to get to him.

Sirius could live with that. His main complaint with his own family had been they're unwillingness to take him as he was, he'd be damned if he did that to Harry.

Still, it was clear the boy needed some female attention in the worst way. He spent almost all his free time brooding. Sirius only saw the boy really smile at quidditch practice. Nothing like plotting to get in some bird's knickers or at least in her robes, to keep you mind off your sociopathic godfather, who just wanted to kill you.

It didn't take long as Padfoot to overhear enough conversations in the castle and in Hogsmeade to pick out which girls liked Harry the most, and which of those might be the most right for his pup. With Harry's best interests at heart, and taking breaks only to steal lunches from poor Fang, and perv on the younger teachers and saucier seventh years, Sirius whittled down the girls of Hogwarts first by house, then by reputation.

While it was possible there might be an Andromeda or two in Slytherin these days, he didn't have the time to waste. He remembered how it was for Andy and Ted at first, and shivered. The outright meanness of the snakes would have Harry and any dungeon darling on the defensive all the time.

Ravenclaw girls tended to think everything inside and out and over again. Harry had Granger for that. Plus, it was often the quiet and bookish ones that turned out to be the freakiest, and that wasn't what Harry would want, or needed.

If the party after the first quidditch game was in a classroom, barring one of his teammates dragging him into a broom cupboard, then the other Gryffindor girls would get a shot. Maybe that Vicky Frobisher, or Leanne Cornet, but if it was in the common room, then Harry was heading for Hufflepuff.

A sweet, good natured, Hufflepuff girl was just what Dr. Padfoot ordered. And while all the girl 'Puffs from Harry's year were all right, there were in fact two who seemed to fit the bill. The ones named Susan Bones and Megan Jones were each pretty and sweet, but in their own way. Introspective pure-blood Susan had red hair in a braid, outgoing half-blood Megan was a brunette with a welsh accent.

Susan could help him with all the pureblood crap Sirius had always avoided, but was less likely than a Slytherin girl to insist on a betrothal or marriage contract. She could be quiet with Harry, he didn't need to be yelled at all the time.

Megan would be able to help Harry connect to his Welsh heritage, which had been important to James' Dad. She was athletic like Harry, and into quidditch. Megan seemed to be the ringleader of her friends but was not one to take herself too seriously.

The tie-breaker had been when he heard Susan say, and her best friend Hannah confirm, that she had never believed Harry was the "Heir of Slytherin". She had apparently taken some guff from a few people for that opinion. That she was Edgar and Amelia's niece, and due to her friendship with half-blood muggle-raised Hannah, able to live just as easily in the muggle and magical worlds, was icing on the cake.

When Sirius thought this couldn't get better for Harry, Hannah teased her friend for her long standing crush on Harry Potter.

Those damned dementors had surprisingly provided the opportunity he needed. They just couldn't stay away from Harry, the suffering that he had known growing up at Lily's sister's house was like honey to them The Gryffindor captain, their keeper, decreed the party that evening would be team only, though he quickly amended that to allow the announcer as well..

He had gotten at the Weasley twins as they raided the kitchens. Their anti-inebriety charms were canceled and the bottle disenchanted, he also hit one of them with a solid confundus charm. Sirius had sat in the common room under a disillusionment charm to watch the fireworks.

The two fifth year chasers obviously were trying to swing things toward the third member of their troika, a pretty blond girl named Katie. The twins themselves seemed to want to embarrass the boy to save him for their younger sister. Bushy Head was apparently on her own. The other two boys, the team captain and the announcer were just hoping for a good show.

Sirius swelled with pride as Harry, for what from the other kids' reactions seemed the first time ever, chose "dare" and showed his captain and teammates the scar he got fighting a sixty foot long basilisk the previous school year.

Padfoot watched when Katie spun her bottle and it landed on the announcer. He did not have her kiss Harry, as was expected, but instead had her sing "I'm a Little Cauldron". The other two chasers glared at the announcer, named Lee, and Miss Bell had to listen to the chortles of the twins as they enjoyed her vexation.

Sirius decided if Katie, who was a year older than Harry, hadn't made her move, or in fact any move in over two years, he wasn't going to help her now and set things up to complete his master plan. Before Harry could touch the bottle to spin it, his godfather spelled it to land on the one he had confunded before, apparently named Fred.

Fred followed his instructions to the letter, and in fact seemed more than happy to do it. Sirius gave Fred a quick memory charm, to keep him from remembering right away where he sent the boy, and followed Harry out the portrait hole, charming it shut behind him.

Harry had James' cloak on and was hitting the Old Ogden's every three steps, and Padfoot for the first time wondered if this was a good idea. Yes, he was trying to get her thirteen year old son laid, but even he knew he'd prefer to go to hell if Lily Evans's son died from rotgut. Yet, the boy didn't appear to show any signs of alcohol poisoning, so Padfoot let him continue with only a contraceptive charm. James would be proud his boy could hold his liquor.

After fifteen minutes with the 'Puff portrait, he saw Harry summon a house elf. Sirius didn't know the boy had one, living with muggles like he did. He thought all the Potter elves had died when You-Know-Who burned their house down. The elf popped the boy away and Sirius began his wait for the boy to emerge triumphant or on the run for his life.

Padfoot couldn't help but envision Harry with a goofy looking grin on his face when one of his friends asks if he got any sleep last night. He remembered the first time Lily answered "No" for James. He really wanted their boy to be happy.

A chime from nearby clock brought Sirius out of his reverie. He stood in the main hall watching the portrait to Hufflepuff. Harry had been in there for nearly two hours. Sirius couldn't have been prouder. With Harry hopefully snogging his Hufflepuff princess, Sirius set off to the shack for a well earned nights sleep.

**A/N:** The opinions and statements made in this chapter are those of Sirius Black and not the author, or this website, except about Ron, come on now, who really wants to sit across from that at dinner?

Next time, Harry and Susan face the music and try to make some as well.


	3. A friend in need

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.3 "A friend in need"

Synopsis: Sirius had a lot of time on his hands in Harry's third year, what if he did something with it?

In her younger and more vulnerable years her Great-Aunt gave her some advice that she'd been turning over in her mind ever since. Susan had, in fact, received a great many pieces of advice, at least one memorable quote a week for as long as she could remember.

The culmination of which was that she woke that Sunday morning in November in her bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Twig-wiggling not alone. Breathing slowly and softly out of his nose was her new boyfriend, Harry Potter. Daddy and Aunt Amelia would, of course, never hear of this, she did expect her mother to drag it out of her before Boxing day.

They had changed positions in the night and were currently on their stomachs facing each other. His right arm held her at the shoulder, keeping her close to him, not that she was trying to escape. Awake since dawn, she ran her index finger along his brow and through his hair.

She had heard her roommates wake and make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her curtains sealed, no one bothered them, save her best friend Hannah, who found Harry's shoes on the floor and tossed them atop her four-poster.

"I can't believe you stole his shoes, that's sick, Susie. We will be discussing this." Hannah didn't expect nor wait for an answer. Soon, they had the room, and she had Harry, all to her self.

Harry awoke just after breakfast had ended, he stared at her for a while and then began to run one of his fingers through her hair. She turned to face him more clearly and possibly inch a little closer. Though the sound of his stomach growling ended the romantic part of their morning.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"We missed breakfast."

"Hope it's not too long until lunch."

"Probably be time once you get to your tower, shower and change."

"I don't know how long whatever penalty Fred comes up with might take."

"I told you I'd…"

"What?"

Susan sat up on her knees and pulled the jersey down to cover herself, but felt no seams or edging which would indicate she was wearing knickers. Harry was busy staring at the bit of her thigh that wasn't covered. He was still lying down and trying to peek, bless his heart.

"Oh no." Now he sat up as well.

"What?"

"I forgot to put a new pair on before we fell asleep."

"You mean you're… ?"

"Starkers underneath this? Yeah." Harry froze at that, with his goofy grin quite solidly on his face. Susan giggled and wondered how long he might be like that, but hearing girls walk past her dorm room reminded her that if they wanted to stay in school, he needed to be gone before any of her roommates returned.

It was not really a question of how she would seek to restart his cognitive functions but of how long treatment might need to be applied. She held his face still and then softly, chastely kissed her new boyfriend. The moment she stopped, he returned her kiss.

"Very good, Harry." Was all she said before she cancelled the charms on her curtains to retrieve his things and then began to collect what she would need for the coming day. Reminding him to get dressed and out before he was discovered and that he would be having lunch with her at the 'Puff's table, she exited thru the door to her year's bath.

Harry stood thunderstruck for a moment but another sound from outside had him moving as fast as he could. On the other side of the door, Susan pumped her fist let out a silent "Yes!" and made to hang up her new jersey and the pair of corduroys she had absconded from Hannah.

Harry returned to a Gryffindor tower in chaos. His absence had caused much consternation for his friends. He entered to find Fred being accosted by Angelina, Hermione, and a raven haired first year he hadn't been introduced to yet. Ron and George were at the couch comforting Ginny and Katie, respectively.

Fred, finally able to remember as Sirius' memory charm faded, gave up where he had sent Harry on his dare and the three girls erupted in rage. Ginny and Katie fixed him with and evil glare and went for their wands.

"Huffleslut?! You sent sweet, innocent Harry to the Hufflesluts?!" Angelina screeched. The firstie began hitting him, while Hermione seemed torn between upbraiding Angelina for her epithet and joining the ickle lioness, who had Fred shrinking from her blows.

"They're not like that at all." Harry stated into the room evenly as they all turned their heads toward their missing compatriot. "And I think, an innocent would never have even tried to accomplish that dare." Harry didn't mind the beating Fred took as the girls began to question him as to just what he had sent Harry to do in the Huffleslut dormitory.

Hermione wasted no time once she saw him, in making her way to him. Firstly, to check him for damage, then to hug him tightly. Thirdly, to hit him, and finally, begin her own tirade on the evils of making her worry, demon rum, and playing such games with the twins in the first place, whilst hugging him again.

Harry then related the cover story Susan had come up with once they realized she hadn't placed on the new pair of plain knickers the previous evening. Which made it so she had none he could steal and satisfy the requirements of the dare, and thus, would have to take the penalty. Though she would get him to admit later what he really didn't like was the idea that any of the other boys might see her knickers, plain or not, even if she wasn't in them.

The idea of Susan nude under what had been his jersey, had caused Harry's upper brain to shut down for quite some time, and his lower one, so unused to being in charge, had, thankfully, not taken the wheel. Susan enjoyed how she affected him and then sought to restart his brain with a kiss, their first. It was simple and affectionate, but describing the kiss would take Susan two pages in her diary later that night.

While the girls were dubious to his version of events, the boys seemed depressed he didn't have something more scandalous to report. Ginny and Katie looked to join the first year, named Romilda, who Harry made a silent note to never be within ten feet of, while he said he'd be on his way to shower and change so he could meet Susan Bones for lunch. Fred yelped as the girls reacted to Harry saying he now had plans to meet with a girl from said dorm, Harry wasn't sad to see the older boy taking the penalty.

That Sunday and Monday would've ranked in the top five of days he remembered. Susan found all of Harry's hand-me-downs and used a sizing charm to make what was still good fit like it was tailored. She also produced what she called an early Christmas present, a pair of off-brand but brand new trainers, his first ever pair of new shoes.

It wouldn't be Harry's life though, if thing's were that easy. Harry hadn't seen how sour Hermione's expression was every time Susan performed some new charm or filled some need Hermione had missed, like producing a pamphlet on the only charm that could repel dementors, the Patronus charm. He also missed the look of longing in Susan's eyes whenever he and Hermione would have their "silent" discussions, where only her eyebrows moved.

In the first week and a half after Harry and Susan first got together, those two girls who were most important to him, fought, in an increasingly more heinous passive/aggressive style, over where their places were in Harry's life. Poor Harry, when he couldn't avoid their confrontations, as had been his way his whole life, had to referee.

Susan, to Harry's shock, was a mistress of the backhanded compliment. One morning, she told Hermione how jealous she was Hermione could go about her business without being concerned for her appearance. Susan was, she claimed, especially jealous of Hermione's unkempt hair and less fragrant aroma.

Hermione, meanwhile, had "home pitch" advantage, and used it to the fullest, keeping Harry as busy as possible in his studies. She also, having gone to a state school, knew over twenty words to describe what she felt was Susan's lack of sexual control and morals.

He knew what they were doing, each sought to inspire the other to say something Harry couldn't forgive and so she would be the one banished from his life. Harry was stubborn in his own right, and wasn't prepared to give up what he had just found, nor what he had had all along, he became very stressed trying to figure out how to get the two to willingly co-exist.

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any worse for our hero, he lost his best mate as well. Once the news of the destruction of his old broom got out, there had been a bidding war between the Nimbus and Comet Broom companies to be the "Official Broom of Harry Potter" and to a lesser extant Gryffindor Quidditch.

Both offered him, and the team, brooms in exchange for using him and his likeness in adverts. Comet though, to begin the roll out of their new "Firebolt" broom, which he had ogled in Diagon Alley, was also willing to supply his friends as well, but what they wanted in return was just too much for the still shy young man, so he accepted Nimbus' offer instead.

Ron, having seen his hopes of not just a free broom, but the most expensive one made, evaporate had become very sullen and bitter towards Harry. It didn't help that the twins made sure Ron knew how much they loved their new brooms. Nor that Ginny was still unwilling to accept Susan, so both Weasleys had a somewhat receptive audience for their diatribes.

The girl's last fight was so bad, he was driven to the greenhouses and back to his least, best friend, the firewhisky. Luckily his "security detail" had found him and brought him to the infirmary for sobering. This drove Hannah, who had previously sided with Susan, over the edge.

Apoplectic, she grabbed Susan by the earlobe and Hermione by her hair and dragged them to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was pumping Harry's stomach. They were both promptly slapped, and told how she regretted letting herself be convinced Harry was the Heir and now if they forced her, Hannah would turn on both of them for his sake.

She told Susan that if push came to shove, Harry would probably choose Hermione, just by seniority. Hermione was told that while she could be rid of Susan, it would irreparably harm her friendship with Harry, and she would lose the closeness they had. She told both, if they didn't get their acts together, they would have nothing to argue over, as they would both be replaced by the second year Ravenclaw, who was sitting with Harry and rubbing his temples to relax him.

Both girls had the decency, seeing the consequences, to be deeply ashamed of their actions and after fifteen minutes of crying, the last five in which they held each other, promised to put Harry first, no matter what. The first proof of which was they left Harry alone with Luna, who had earned her moment with him, and promised not to treat her as they had each other.

Their denouement was further aided by the detentions they served, which had been assigned by Alicia, who had made prefect that year. Short of a death match with a cave troll, there is nothing like scrubbing bed pans to bring two souls together.

They switched almost instantly, as far as he could tell, from adversaries to co-conspirators. Any irritation he felt at the two girls planning his life out usually ended when he saw their smiles. As long as they were smiling, Harry would just accept everything was going the way it should. Especially as Hermione had lost her previously only girlfriend, Ginny, for refusing to participate in her Susan embargo. Hermione had felt the girl was being ungrateful and a bit presumptuous.

Now that they were friendly, Hermione had joined Hannah in helping Susan keep tabs on those girls who seemed most likely to make a move on the new and improved Harry Potter. Susan had put in the time, and wasn't about to lose him just as her investment was paying out. If they had wanted him, they could've made a move, never mind that she had been just as guilty of failing to do so.

Tracey Davis and Lilith Moon from Slytherin were considered low risks, due to the social pressures the girls would feel in their house. But Cho Chang and Megan Jones were considered high risks, Cho as an older girl and quidditch player, Megan for her beauty and personality. Susan had seen Cho's Scottish burr and Megan's Welsh accent affect Harry. There was one other girl they had to consider as a threat, as well.

Sitting sometimes at the Hufflepuff table had had an unforeseen consequence, as Harry had made a new friend of his own. Susan and her friends sat far closer to the professors and the head table than Harry ever felt truly comfortable doing.

It did though, put him in the orbit of a second year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. She was often the subject of teasing and pranks by her house mates, he accepted such things happened, but Harry couldn't abide by how truly mean they were, and responding to what Hermione wouldn't name his "saving-people-thing" for another year, he reached out figuratively and literally to the girl.

Luna acted like such things weren't a bother, or even noticed by her, but Susan, and Hermione once she began eating with them as well, could see the girl's shy smiles at her knight in cloth armor. He took her fantastic tales of unknown animals at face value, as he hadn't believed in dragons or ghosts either. She had shot to the top of Hannah's list though, when Harry began escaping to sit with Luna during Susan and Hermione's fights.

Their promise though, forbade any action like what they, or the "security detail," had ever taken. Alicia stepped up again, and told them that were they to befriend her as well, she might feel as much loyalty to them as Harry.

The bad times seemed like distant memories the day before they'd take the train back to London. Such is the minds of people that age that four weeks could seem a lifetime.Their plans for that last day of term included revision with Hermione, and a picnic in the Quidditch Stadium.

Susan enjoyed picnics in winter, as they featured a lot of snuggling under cloaks and blankets. Though the expressed reason for the picnic was for Patronus practice, even Hermione admitted the possibility of making a memory worthy of a Patronus was time well spent. They would also have their last chance to feed their new friend before the holidays. Not knowing it was in fact Sirius Black in his animagus form.

They assumed the shaggy dark furred canine had been living in the forest for a while and been pushed to the school grounds by the dementors presence. Susan took to the dog immediately, as he was very affectionate, and named him "Scruffy Nerfherder". She hadn't told Harry yet, but she had a plan to take the canine home with them.

Scruffy had benefited from Susan's good nature as he was not as thin as he was a month ago and after a bath of sorts, had a much cleaner coat. She or Harry would leave him a bowl of leftovers from the previous nights dinner every morning. Being a Hufflepuff, Susan knew Professor Sprout's schedule enough to rotate the greenhouse they left him in at night so he could stay warm.

After a very comprehensive revision session, which had been so thorough because Ron had not been present, Harry waited for Susan out side the main doors on his new Nimbus 2001x broomstick.

Said girlfriend descended the stairs that winter morning to the view of her boyfriend on his broom quite happily. She took a moment, while he was lost in thought, to consider just how much had changed in just a bit more than a month. She found she had almost nothing to complain about.

Was it really only five weeks ago? On Monday, they would take the train together for Harry's first Christmas not at Hogwarts. He would meet her parents and Great Aunt at the ancestral home of the Bones family and be introduced as her boyfriend. He wouldn't be ashamed of his appearance, as he now had nice clothes to wear for all the Christmas and New Years festivities. He even had nicer things to wear for just lounging around.

Susan had several changes for her family to notice. The most prominent was her hair, as Harry really liked it loose, she had trimmed the length. What once went almost to her bum in a braid, because her dad liked his girls with long hair, was now just past her shoulders. Once her family got used to this, she had plans to cut it even shorter, to just above her shoulders. She also had improved marks and a more confident gait to show for life as Harry's girl.

Yes, Granger was quite annoying, every bit the bossy know-it-all who was becoming just as legendary as Harry. But once you got to know her, it was apparent her behavior was due to her terrible insecurity and loneliness. Hannah's screed and subsequent pledge of friendship had handled most of that, and the girls unconsciously began to draw boundaries for themselves and the other in his life.

Susan tried not to tear, as she remembered the day in the Gryffindor common room Harry had, of his own volition, hugged Hermione after she had helped him with a difficult essay. Granger waited until he had gone up to his dorm, to put away his parchment to walk Susan back to Hufflepuff, to run up to her room and begin to cry.

Susan followed her up and rubbed her back until the other girl squeaked out "Thank you, whatever you've done... before, he never would've... it's just I thought..." Harry had to wait twenty minutes before Susan came back down but was rewarded with a very soft kiss for his patience and for asking if Hermione was okay.

Ron Weasley though, had angrily left Harry's company after the broom debacle and Susan was not sad to see him go. He was willfully ignorant, quite lazy, and it was apparent to Susan that Harry had been holding back to keep the boy's dubious friendship. His slovenly manner and horrific table manners were not missed either.

Both Susan and Hermione had hoped to acquire Neville as a replacement male friend for Harry, but Ron had latched on to the boy, whose crush on Ron's younger sister kept him sitting through both Weasley's tirades.

Small piffles really, because a sober Harry was in his shy way, a bit more caring and thoughtful than his inebriated counter-part. While off the sauce, Harry had a harder time with accepting affection and being open with what he wanted, dry Harry got all the little details that made her friends swoon right. Harry went beyond the normal carrying books and opening doors all the polite boys did.

Susan still hadn't got the whole story of his childhood out of Harry, he seemed desperate to avoid the subject and the pity he might receive, so she let it slide most of the time. But it seemed among his survival skills was paying attention when people spoke and how they reacted to what you said.

They floated along on his broom towards the greenhouses where "Scruffy" awaited and he pondered what might be next for his pup. He realized he hadn't accounted for how whatever girl he picked would react to Bushy head, and how Bushy would react to her.

While he felt some personal guilt for how things turned out, he also was less than thrilled with the girls. The little Ravenclaw had now seemed to be the catch, but no opportunities for meddling had arrived. Plus, however she acted to Harry, "Scruffy" got top drawer meals from Red.

Red had also produced that Patronus pamphlet they had been working from. He was sure Harry would have it down by the next quidditch match, he could almost have made out Harry's shape the last time he had found them practicing.

Sirius began to also question why Moony wasn't teaching Harry something this important. He had heard Harry tell the Ravenclaw, Remus wouldn't begin any instruction till after the holiday's.

Padfoot would have serious words with Moony. He could detect no emotion or familiarity between Lupin and the boy, nor did they have each other's smell on them. Which meant Harry had only just met his DADA teacher, and therefore Moony had avoided the boy his whole life.

Padfoot had seen what life for his godson was like with the muggles, and the thought that Remus had failed to be the for the boy was infuriating. Unless he was an actual werewolf at the time, a certain werewolf was getting his arse kicked, as soon as Padfoot found it convenient.

He heard them mention Christmas plans and wondered what he would do with himself besides starve, until they returned. Until she sprung her plan to take "Scruffy" back with them to her house, which had plenty of room for an Irish Wolfhound such as he.

Harry objected and made logical arguments, as to the possible ways such could go bad. Susan listened and accepted the facts he quoted. So it was no surprise "Scruffy," was in fact on the Express in the luggage car on the way home.


	4. Nowhere to go but up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.4 "Nowhere to go but up"

Synopsis: Sirius just wanted to get Harry some nooky, but he managed a bit more than that when he set him up with Susan Bones.

Miss Spinnet had that kind of beauty which seems to be thrown into relief by poor dress. She had come to Hogwarts this year, as in all four past, not in new robes as was the fashion, but in her father's robes, which had been kept by her grand-mother in moth balls. The only new item in her possession being her prefect badge, which was proudly pinned over her heart.

Alicia made her way from one end of the Hogwarts express to the other, well aware that the Slytherin prefects had all abandoned their rounds. The upper year Gryffindor and 'Puff prefects had told her in the first meeting on the first of September to expect as much. The Ravenclaw prefects never went home on holidays, always choosing to stay and study at the castle.

The ride back to London for Christmas holidays was a quiet but festive affair. The most she had needed to do was tap on some windows to break up some of the more amorous couples.

She soon came to the compartment where the young man who had become more like a little brother recently, was snoozing his way to Kings Cross Station. Everyone in the wizarding world, whether they accepted it or not, owed Harry Potter a debt. Not only due to the fact that he had somehow defeated Voldemort all those years ago, but that he had lost his parents in the bargain.

The children of muggle-born parents, and those who had family members in the ministry, especially the Auror and Hit-wizard corps, felt this debt most strongly. Alicia's father had been both, and though he was let go by the Hit-wizard squad almost immediately after that Halloween night, the Spinnet family had not forgotten it's fortune that her father survived.

She knew Hannah Abbot was the same, and wasn't surprised that it had been that girl who reined in her best friend and the stubborn Granger, once Harry had been found inebriated in one of the greenhouses. Alicia had helped out by assigning the both of them to a most heinous detention with Madam Pomfrey, who once she had heard who had drove her favorite patient to drink, had made sure the two girls would never forget their time in the Hospital Wing laundry.

Harry was asleep with his head in his girlfriend Susan Bones' lap. His new friend, that curious Ravenclaw, was on the floor of their compartment, brushing the coat of a dog he had apparently rescued from the forbidden forest. Hannah and Hermione were sitting opposite Harry and Susan and were carrying on a conversation about Christmas traditions in wizarding families.

Alicia was glad to see everyone getting on, even if it was just for Harry's sake, because the boy who had done so much for everyone even after he had started his Hogwarts education, deserved no less. She remembered that night he had shown them the scar he got fighting the basilisk to save Fred and George's little sister. Seeing that had convinced her to take a firmer hand in Harry's life, past keeping the fan girls away.

Katie had gotten over seeing Harry with another girl fairly quickly, and once Alicia had put her foot down, the girls of the "security detail" had switched to protecting Harry's new happiness with the Hufflepuff girl.

Alicia was also proud the security company that had hired her father almost instantly after he lost his ministry job, would also be providing the extra security Madam Bones had agreed to, so Professor Dumbledore felt comfortable letting Harry go home with Susan for the winter break. Her father was also assigned to the crew that would be taking Harry and a friend's family to a quidditch game.

Alicia heard the dog barking, and saw the Ravenclaw feeding it the largest corned beef sandwich Alicia had ever seen. Harry barely woke, and only reached over from his comfortable repose to scratch the hound behind it's ears and then snuggle a little more closely to his lady friend.

Glad that everything seemed all right she waved to the inhabitants and resumed the rest of her rounds hoping there wasn't anything else to mar this trip home. And happily aside from a prank Fred and George had sprung on Katie and Angelina, there wasn't.

The four girls in the last car of the last train of the Hogwarts express began to collect their belongings as they could finally Kings Cross Station. Harry had slept the whole way, leaving the girls to make quiet conversation amongst themselves.

When he was undisturbed by nightmares, Hermione and Susan knew he was a deep sleeper, so they hadn't worried about him overhearing. Girl talk was at a premium for the young women, as their lives, which didn't necessarily revolve around him, did include him for a great amount.

Susan had admitted she wished she had more muggle clothing, so as to better allow Harry to appreciate her figure, which was the most curvy among her friends. At least until those curves began to work against her. Hannah and Hermione snorted at that thought, but knowing they had their own body image issues, let it slide.

The next hour was a deep discussion of the benefits of trousers, dresses and skirts in attracting male attention. Hermione spoke in defense of the robes and sensible shoes witches wore, saying she didn't really want that sort of attention yet.

Luna, who in her travels had worn the native costumes of many different countries, suggested a Navi Sari or Qipao. Hannah couldn't resist and suggested she simply go "au naturel" which brought their conversation to a halt in a flood of stifled giggles.

"I really don't think he'd survive that." Susan stated.

"You aren't going to try and sit there and tell me.." Hannah sputtered.

"What is she talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Where Harry spends his Saturday nights and Sunday mornings." Luna chimed in.

Exactly how affectionate Susan was with Harry had been one of the original sore points between her and Hermione and seeing the steam begin to build in Granger, Susan sought to cut this line of questioning off before Harry woke up to screaming and hair pulling.

"Please Hannah, you know me, and even if I wanted more than what we're doing right now, he isn't ready. It's taken this long just to get him used to the hugs and holding." She said in a tone that begged her friend to just drop the subject. Hannah had one more salvo to launch, though.

"And the kissing…," Susan couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I've noticed if you don't give him a warning contact is imminent, he flinches away. I try and keep the nargles out, but to them he's like a gold to a niffler." The existence of nargles aside, all the girls admitted what Luna said was true. Though none could say they knew what Harry's home life was like, as he always clammed up at the mention of the subject.

"He doesn't seem to mind it now," Hannah noted, as Harry enjoyed being massaged on his temples by Susan. "Better wake him up though, he needs to see about fixing that hair before he meets your folks."

"Mrs. Weasley and I have tried muggle and magical hair care products, and short of slicking it back, it does what it wants." Hermione added with a snort, "I don't know who's scruffier him or the dog."

"I want to let him get all the sleep he can, my poor baby's magically exhausted. He spent all of yesterday after our picnic practicing those spells on the paper Scruffy found and showing off his Patronus to all the teachers who asked to see it." Susan said proudly. "I think I could've managed my own just off the look on Snape's face when he saw Harry do it."

"Oh, you didn't say… what form did it take?" Hannah wondered.

Before Susan or Hermione could answer the train came to a halt and the girls who were standing lost their balance and fell forward. Hannah grabbed the luggage rack to maintain her balance. Hermione jumped to avoid Luna and the dog, landing face down on Harry. Harry awoke at the start and lifted his forehead right into Hermione's. Both began to say "Ow!" but Harry got a mouth full of bushy brown hair instead and spent the next five minutes trying to work it out. He could swear the dog was laughing at him.

"Well?" Hannah demanded.

"Oh, it's a tiger. Very fierce."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was on the platform talking with Wayne Hopkins. Wayne didn't really know if he wanted to be friends with Harry. He knew the people around Harry seemed to get drawn into adventures and such on a daily basis it seemed. There was of course the murderer after him as well to consider.

Still, Harry was a good bloke, who knew not to ask too many questions, and never questioned why Wayne didn't have new things. Wayne also knew Harry had a hard time making male friends, as opposed to the female kind, which it seemed, came easier for Harry.

Zacharias had taken a dislike to Harry almost immediately, once Harry began his "thing" with Sue Bones. Ernie might have wanted to be Harry's friend but had an off-putting style that made him seem pompous. Harry it seemed, hadn't forgotten either that Ernie and Justin had tried to convince everyone that Harry had been the "Heir of Slytherin," just last year. Stephen acted like he was still afraid of Harry.

Wayne felt a little bad about his fence sitting when Harry gave him his Christmas present early, tickets for Wayne and his family to join Harry at the Catapults international friendly match versus the Almighty Dollars of Albuquerque in the Nimbus Broom Company's private box.

Still, Wayne knew his magical ability, and the promise it held once he was of age, was his family's ticket off the dole. It only made him feel worse when he realized Harry, as an orphan, would understand that more than most. Deciding not to decide anything, except to at least by nice to the bloke, Wayne accepted the tickets and asked if Harry would like to join his family for lunch before the game, which Harry said would be nice.

Harry was soon swept along in a sea of girls, most of whom he knew. Hermione was leading the way, while Susan had him by one hand and Luna had the other, with Alicia bringing up the rear. They were all talking to one girl or another, dragging him to his destiny, meeting their families.

Soon the general group Harry would spend his time with had got together, being composed of the Spinnets, Grangers, Lovegoods, Bones', Abbots, and Harry. Hermione pulled out her planner and began, again, to confirm and reconfirm everyone's schedule for the holidays.

With everyone more or less in agreement, except for Harry adding his invitation to Wayne's home for lunch, which Mr. Spinnet said he would arrange, and their goodbyes having been said, they began the process of getting Harry out of Kings Cross and London and on to the county of Norfolk, in East Anglia, and the historical home of the Bones family.

They made their way comfortably in a convoy of large, black American cars, which gave their heritage away by having the steering wheel on the wrong side. Alicia's father said these had been "Up-armored" to provide extra protection to v.i.p.s who needed it. Harry, for his part, appreciated the comfy, snuggle enhancing rear bench seat.

Susan liked the privacy screen they discovered. With the window tinting, they had the most privacy they thought they would have for the next two weeks. She insisted they take advantage of it, Harry happily obliged.

In the car behind, Alicia and her father decided that as long as they could see evidence of clothes staying they would let the kids have their fun. Scruffy, who had found himself in the last car barked his approval of their plan and enjoyed another scratch from Alicia.

Scruffy was trying very hard to get the girls conversation out of his mind. There are just things a bloke doesn't want to know about girls, let alone girls twenty years his junior. Harry the prat, had slept through the whole trip and thus avoided hearing the things that were at that moment searing in Sirius' brain.

Still, Sirius was so proud that the boy had not only managed to cast all the spells on the list he "found" for them, but that the boy had managed a corporeal Patronus. He assumed it's tiger shape had something to do with Red, and felt that at least earned her a reprieve from his planned meddling. Once they were back at Hogwarts, he would get back to seeing about pushing his godson towards the little Ravenclaw, who he was determined to give an appropriate nickname.

Two hours after they started their journey, the convoy turned off the A148 and headed north past the village of Little Snoring. Alicia giggled as she saw Susan sit up and begin to work a brush through her hair trying to get the "just snogged look" out of her mane. Harry, unfortunately, would look that way regardless.

In the front car, her parents sat silently. Ellie Bones knew her husband had been looking for a reason to dislike Harry, and was brooding for three reasons; first that Susan had cut her hair which made her seem more mature, which he wasn't ready for, secondly, that the boy was so unassuming it was nearly impossible to find a flaw, and lastly, that the security company safety requirements of one passenger per seat belt had led to Harry and Susan having their own car on the ride up from London.

Ellie was not actually happy that her daughter had set her cap to Harry Potter but for completely different reasons than her husband, who would have considered her concerns almost treasonous.

If the rumors were to be believed, and she thought that the ones she heard from Susan herself were, then the boy simply drew danger to himself, After having gotten Amelia and Anthony through the loss of Edgar, his family and Anthony's parents, she was not happy to consider the danger her daughter was now in.

Silently, she cursed Hufflepuff loyalty and stubbornness. She had hoped Susan would follow her into Ravenclaw, or at worst Gryffindor. Lions may go where angels fear to tread, but they also understood when to retreat. Many of her husband and Amelia's housemates had died holding off the enemy, letting others escape.

Seeing the cars pull into the driveway from main road Amelia stood on her front balcony at the coming of a huge change for the Bones family. She had considered refusing Susan's request for Harry to join them over the holidays and could have probably got away with the "you're too young" excuse.

Things were unfortunately never simple when the Boy-Who-Lived was concerned. Amelia had decided, in the end, to go with some of her own advice, which Susan had quoted to her in the first letter she sent about her liaison with Harry, "Shame is bad, but regrets are worse."

She could see as they got out of the cars neither Ellie or Anthony were particularly happy, with Susan's choice of beau or Amelia for not fighting it. Amelia knew Ellie enough to know she'd be in love with the boy too, by Tuesday, and Anthony wouldn't have much to say once that happened.

Glancing along the flat plain that made security for the Bones' family home simpler and seeing the security staff already in place, she smiled. There were no forests, rivers or hills to hide his approach, he would have no caves or tunnels to plot from. Satisfied and hoping only to make a good impression on the boy, she made for the main hall to welcome her great-niece's new boyfriend.

Scruffy trotted over to the kids' car and waited for them to get out, even he was impressed with the security for the boy's stay. He was glad Harry had people around who cared enough to try.

Harry and Susan got out as soon as she gave up on his hair. She took a lead and attached it to Scruffy's new collar, taking Harry's hand in the other after they said goodbye to Alicia and her father. They walked towards the double front doors.

Amelia stood at top of the stairs and welcomed Susan and Harry into her home for the holidays. She noticed he was marking all the exits and had his wand discreetly palmed. She couldn't get any more impressions of the boy, as her great niece climbed the stairs and gave her a big hug while whispering "Thank you for letting him come" as lowly as she could.

Introductions having been made, Harry was given the grand tour. The house was two stories and mostly brick, it was a replacement for the original, which burned down a few hundred years previous while the family was in London.

Once everyone was settled, dinner was served, which was a quiet affair. The conversation was kept light, and the only adventure Harry was asked to recount was when Susan brought up his hippogryph flight at the beginning of the year.

Afterwards, they sat in the Bones' family library and talked about the kids' classes and activities at school. Amelia said she knew several other members of the Wizengamot had lost galleons betting against Harry and Gryffindor. Amos Diggory was apparently still crowing about his son Cedric's victory over Harry in the first game of the year.

The next day being a Monday, Amelia and Susan's parents retired early, leaving her and Harry to their own devices. They talked for a while about how they felt the day went over a game of Chinese checkers which, like a lot of things, was new to Harry.

At ten o'clock they both went to get some sleep themselves. Susan showed Harry where the family house elf, Pixie, had stored his things and took Scruffy into the room she always used for the night.

Harry brushed his teeth and made ready for bed, but couldn't find his pajama top. Giving up the search as a bad job, he put on the bottoms he could find, and began removing all the decorative pillows from his bed in the guest room he was assigned.

Harry hoped the rest of the week would go as well as this day had. He settled into the comfortable bed when he heard a knock at his door. Susan walked in without waiting for a reply and the mystery of his missing top was solved. She looked much better in it than he did, even though being for a boy, it clearly didn't fit her. Harry thought that was probably why he liked it so much.

Taking up her normal Saturday night position, Susan was soon snoring softly as was her custom. Harry wrapped his left arm around her and only hoped he would have the chance to get used to this.

The next three days were a blur of general loveliness, if one asked for Harry's opinion. One of the adults would make it back to join them for lunch, but otherwise they were left to make what they could of their days till dinner time.

Mornings were for laying in, and if they knew where Susan spent her nights, her family wasn't saying anything about it, nor was Harry about to raise the subject. They would play record albums on the Bones' gramophone, and Susan would teach Harry the rudiments of how one danced with their partner in the wizarding world.

Harry took the opportunity to show the men on guard his list of spells, and several were impressed he could cast them all as well as he did. Many had their own favorite spells to share, and soon he had another page of spells to practice. Harry made sure Dobby kept the men in biscuits and their choice of tea or coffee.

Hannah, being the only grandchild on both sides of her family, was very popular amongst her "Grands and Aunties" as she called them. Thus she was kept busy with visits and such. She could only floo called twice a day for an update, while Hermione, it seemed, was sleeping through the days, quite uncharacteristically for her.

Luna had left with her father for a three day trek through the wilds of Costa Rica, looking for something Harry never managed to pronounce correctly, though his attempts did give Luna cause to giggle.

Susan would spend Thursday with Hannah, Hermione, if she woke up, and Luna if she returned on schedule. The girls would have a day of girly things while Harry was with Wayne at the exhibition match.

The only thing missing really, as both Harry and Susan agreed, was snow. Unfortunately while rain had been plentiful that year, White Christmases were rare in Norfolk, as in England in general. Still Susan made lemonade out of that lemon by sharing with Harry just how romantic she found the sound of rain to be. Especially as the rain was an excuse to build another romantic contrivance, the roaring fire.

Scruffy Nerfherder, whom Mr. And Mrs. Bones had raised nary a squawk about, spent his days sleeping on Susan's bed, as she had little use for it herself, and eating all the wonderful people food Pixie had to stuff down his seemingly multiple stomachs. Harry would do his duty and walk the dog outside to do his business, except in the rain.

The day of the game came with Harry waking up not as warm as he had happily gotten used to, as Susan had left to Hannah's house before he awoke. After seeing Scruffy and himself fed, Harry spent the morning practicing his spells and learning beginning dueling techniques from his guards.

Wayne's family lived in council housing in Cardiff. Just like the Weasleys though, the feeling of welcome he received made it seem preferable to 4 Privet Dr. His parents were kind and terribly proud of Wayne. The best part though, was they seemed or at least acted as if they had no idea who he was, past a year mate of Wayne's.

Apparently, deals like he had with Nimbus brooms were normal for football wunderkinds and was just accepted by the Hopkins family. After a nice lunch of a Welsh stew, Harry, The Spinnets, the Hopkins, and the other guards set off for the quidditch stadium in Caerphilly.

Four hours later, the Spinnets and Harry emerged from the floo in the Bones' entry hall. Alicia and her father were wearing the free Catapults jerseys they received, while Harry who kept his for Susan, was wearing the Dollars' keeper's jersey. Alicia thanked him for getting her a ticket too, gave him a kiss on his cheek and left with her father. Scruffy jumped up and licked his face happy to see him. With kissing Harry seeming to be the thing to do, Susan, Aunt Amelia, and Ellie did as well.

He gave a detailed account of the match and getting to meet both teams after over dinner. Susan was happy to receive another jersey with "Potter" on the back. The Dollars just had had no answer for Caerphilly's seeker who was as much a part of the offense as the chasers, leaving Harry very impressed.

As she joined him again in bed, she shared her day with the girls. Harry managed to stay awake for all of it. Hermione though, had fallen asleep twice during their party. Harry noted she had a lot more classes than he did and wondered if the work load was getting to her. They fell asleep after deciding to talk to her during the party the next evening, Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve Day was a hectic mash of preparations. Harry and Susan's dad went out to get the Christmas tree to be trimmed that night. By the time they returned with the fourteen foot Noble Fir, the lady folk had arranged the ornaments and had all the other decorations in place.

Luna arrived with her father, bearing a suntan but no whatever-it-was-they-were-looking-for. Neither her, nor her father, seemed the least bit fussed about it. Luna was wearing a very fetching elf costume as you might see on a girl helping Father Christmas in adverts. Scruffy presented himself for a scratch as soon as he saw her.

Hannah and her family arrived next, just before the Grangers. This not being their first holidays here, As Mrs. Abbot and Ellie were school chums, they knew exactly what was going on. Though they had talked just two hours previous, Susan and Hannah found they had much to catch up on.

Harry was recounting his weeks activities to Luna, who upon hearing of his dance lessons put herself in his arms and claimed the first dance of the evening, a box waltz to "Do they know it's Christmas time?".

Hermione Granger entered the double doors to hear the familiar "Feed the world!" of the chorus and see her best friend actually dancing, and not at wand point mind you, with Luna Lovegood. She could be forgiven for looking around and wondering if they had the correct address. Soon she had a impromptu dance card fashioned and the ladies all had their names on it, with Susan getting every third turn.

The tree was trimmed with actual candles charmed not to actually burn, and other traditional decorations. Harry and Hermione both agreed they preferred this look to electric lights. As the Yule log was lit a pile of presents began to appear under the tree.

Stockings were hung, Harry stared for a minute at the one with his name embroidered on it, until Hermione insisted on her dance. Mince Pies were left for Father Christmas. Scruffy, having already helped himself to one, had his eyes on the others.

Harry and Luna passed out first, just before eleven o'clock. By half past midnight, everyone but the Grangers, who had gone to a midnight service, and whoever was on watch, was asleep in bed.

They snuck back in quietly, and before settling down for the night as well, decided to check on the kids. Susan and Hannah were sharing the latter's bed, having fallen asleep talking. Luna had Scruffy at the foot of Susan's bed where she was asleep. Which left Harry and Hermione together in his room.

It was innocent yet fraught with terrible potential. Hermione had Harry quite firmly held, possibly afraid he would disappear if she let go. Mrs. Granger had to drag her husband away, and promised herself however thing's turned out for her daughter and the hero, she would be there for Hermione.

Harry was awoken, not by the light of the new day nor by the smells of bacon or coffee, but the sounds of Scruffy howling for his breakfast. Harry felt a weight on his chest and there was no mistaking Hermione's mane for anyone else's. She had a good hold on his sides and was using his chest, scrawny though he was, as a pillow.

"Hermione!" He whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Wuh? Huh? What? Harry, what time is it?"

"It's Christmas." He said as though that was all they needed to know. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

They stared at each other for a few moments until Hermione realized where she was and that her parents most certainly knew it as well. Harry saw her face lose some color and made to nip whatever she was thinking in the bud.

"Calm down Hermione, Your parents know, Susan knows, but if anyone was mad do you think they'd let us lay in like this? It's fine just lets get dressed because if they are mad, it's cause we're holding up the show." He didn't really believe that, and for the first time he felt anxious being around Hermione.

"Basically, Potter." Hannah stated from the doorway. "Now get dressed and get down stairs, or have you forgotten the schedule Hermione?"

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the Library where the tree was. Susan gave Harry a good morning kiss and thanked him for brushing his teeth, Hermione got the same from her mother.

Soon presents were being passed around by Hannah, who was chosen as the elf. Harry frustrated Susan with the slow and deliberate way he opened all his packages. Luna would reach over and slap her hand if she tried to "help" Harry along. Harry's haul was impressive and his gifts to the others were all well received.

Soon, eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice was being consumed, but not in the large amounts normal for a weekend morning as everyone could begin to smell the huge turkey Pixie had in the oven. The elf promised Harry the drumsticks.

The kids settled into a pile in the drawing room and discussed their presents and began to make plans for New Years. Harry shared the new spells the guards had been teaching him, promising Hermione and Luna they could make copies of his pages.

Mr. Granger put one of the Christmas albums he had brought from home on and the children got to enjoy the holiday music stylings of Mr. Nat King Cole. If there was anything that could've made the last few days better, Harry couldn't imagine what.

Meanwhile though, Christmas day was not as lovely for everyone. While he enjoyed the parties at the castle for the staff, Remus Lupin felt the same general emptyness he had felt every Christmas since 1981.

He also had a deep rumble in his stomach at the thought of Harry Potter's patronus. Not it's form or strength, but that he hadn't helped the boy learn how to cast it. While he had kept his "furry little problem" a secret for all these years, he had always hoped to show Lycanthropes could function just a capably as normal wizards.

Yet, clearly, he had been remiss in his DADA duties if he couldn't teach a much needed charm to a child, one of his students, clearly in jeopardy. That he was James and Lily's son made it hurt more.

Gathering up what he could of his Gryffindor bravery he decided to make himself more available to Harry. He looked through boxes and found several photos he usually only looked at when drunk or when throwing a particularly intense pity party.

He had overheard that they would all be at the Burrow, the Weasley home, for Boxing Day. Molly Weasley had invited him as well, he hadn't thought to attend, but now, he would, and present Harry with the photos and hopefully earn his pride back.

A/N Dun dun duuhhhh! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and LilProngs all in one place!


	5. All downhill from here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.5 "All downhill from here"

Synopsis: Harry is confronted by the ghosts of his past, and the first glimmers of his hopes for his future.

James Potter was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. Nor that his wife, Harry's mother was also deceased. But on this Boxing Day, many other things they thought to be true would be laid false, and many more questions would arise from these new bits of knowledge. So as Christmas day, the happiest so far of Harry's life, came to a close, Harry and Luna, who had fallen asleep first, were levitated and set on Harry's bed together. She stayed there as no one had the heart to remove her from her perch curled up on his tummy.

The dog, Scruffy Nerfherder, followed his erstwhile human master up stairs, as he had learned his lesson on listening in on female conversation during the ride to London on the Hogwarts Express.

The topics of their conversation had started mundane but as they were more certain Harry was asleep they veered into territory Sirius hadn't thought girls, especially at that age might think to talk about at all. He had cursed his amazing canine hearing, as even with covering his ears with his paws, he had heard every excruciatingly intimate topic the girls discussed.

Even the sweet, second year Ravenclaw, who he had held up as the best possible girl for his pup, had gotten in on the act to his dismay. Talk of the various depilatory charms, and their uses on their legs, had swung towards a discussion of "personal care" of an area he was sure he was happier not thinking that those girls had. Then Red's friend Hannah, who he had nicknamed "Piggy", had asked why Susan might be interested in such a thing, and what she and Harry might be doing that would necessitate grooming said area.

Bushy had reacted with shock that the blond would even mention such a thing. His favorite of the girls though, had after a giggle, began to name euphemisms for one such act, starting with "growl at the badger," and got up to a sixth, "pearl diving," before she was lost to a fit to a giggles which claimed Piggy and Red as well. Bushy was silent, but as he couldn't see, he wasn't sure why.

Still, his lesson was learned, and he sat guard over his godson and the girl he had befriended. Sirius had decided Red's part in Harry managing his corporeal Patronus merited at least a reprieve from his meddling, at least till they returned to school. He did switch back for a moment and use the spare wand he'd nicked from the Boneses to transfigure their clothes to pajamas and levitate them enough to get some covers over them.

Downstairs, the adults had retired to converse around the dining room table while the other girls remained in the library. Hermione asked as the dog walked up the stairs why she had picked that name for the dog.

"I thought Harry would think it funny, I didn't know he hadn't seen the movie, I was raised in the wizarding world and I had seen it." Susan explained.

"He needs to see it, and we have another week to show it, maybe every other day and then we can all watch 'Jedi' as part of New Years." Hannah suggested.

"You've all noticed how he doesn't really seem like he's done much, I take it? He's had a unhappy life, hasn't he?" Hermione asked, to nods from the other two. "The only thing I can verify from him he's ever done is a trip to the zoo before he got his letter."

"Well there's nothing stopping us from giving him good memories now that we know, is there?" Hannah asked to smiles from the other two. "I mean, he might not've been hugged a lot as a kid, but he seems to be taking to it well now that we've started "applying treatment", hasn't he?" Hermione and Susan both got dreamy smiles on their faces as they remembered the hugs Harry had initiated with them.

"Maybe show him 'Star Wars' tomorrow, I don't think this trip to the Weasleys is going to go well at all." Susan suggested, then turned to look at Hermione, "You have a copy and a player at home?" Hermione nodded, "Good, cause we got a telly, it's not big, but it'll do."

While the girls then decided to head up to bed themselves, this time with Hermione in Susan's room, the adults were still processing what they'd seen of their number one topic of conversation, Harry Potter.

"… and a corporeal one at that. If I hadn't seen I'd never've believed it, at their age…"

"That is pretty amazing Amelia, but you have to admit, he has to be pretty motivated given how Hannah tells me they affect him." Mrs. Abbot smiled at the woman she had known almost as long as Ellie. "I was more shocked by just how retiring a son of James and Lily Potter was. I can still remember them in school, and neither had any problems saying what they thought."

"Luna never comes out and says it, but I gather he has no problem defending his friends fairly vociferously." It was hard for the other adults to take anything the brightly dressed man said seriously, given what was printed in his magazine, but they all nodded having heard similar from their respective girls. "She basically eats all her meals wherever he sits now."

"Susan told me he's basically turned against the whole of Ravenclaw over how they treat her." Ellie contributed. "Which has me concerned about tomorrow, as we're visiting last year's damsel and her family."

"Arthur seems a relaxed but decent chap, I'm sure he's got them squared out on their P's and Q's." Susan's dad chimed in.

"I hope so, Harry's a good boy and deserves all he's gotten this Christmas and more."

Amelia smiled, she had called this, hadn't she? "Making plans to keep him then Ellie?."

"What mum wouldn't want a Harry of her very own? I have never met a child more grateful for what he's got, or surprised he's getting it, than Harry." Mrs. Abbot and Mrs. Granger agreed.

"I wish you could see the difference between my girl before she met Harry and now, she's growing into quite a young lady." Mr. Granger stated.

The conversation continued like so until the late hours, when the grownups made their way to bed. Mr. Lovegood stopped to check on Luna, and found someone had magicked her and Harry into pajamas and under some covers. She had rolled off her perch, but was still curled up next to the boy he had seen her paint on her ceiling before they left for Costa Rica. He smiled at the sight, but being a dad, couldn't bring himself to shut the door, leaving it opened as he shuffled off for his own slumber.

Boxing Day began with a brilliant sunrise that was only seen by the overnight security staff and Dobby, who kept their hands warm with drinks and their tummys warm with soup. No one in the house stirred before seven.

Mrs. Granger found Hermione and Susan standing in Harry's doorway, looking at him and Luna still snoozing. "That was you, yesterday." She said.

Hermione turned around and Mrs. Granger saw her big smile, which Susan emulated. Peaking in herself, Mrs. Granger saw why, Luna had Harry by what could best be described as a three quarter nelson hold. Hannah soon arrived with the camera and several photos were taken.

The clicking awoke Harry, who soon realized he was unable to move. Mrs. Granger came around the side and began to wake Luna, who released Harry but took a hold of Mrs. Granger instead.

Eventually everyone was up and dressed and organizing for their trip to Devon and the Burrow. The security company couldn't guarantee passage for Harry through the floo, so they would be traveling again by the large black saloon cars.

Harry and Susan had again got their own car. While the adults, minus Mr. Lovegood who had flooed ahead, and Aunt Amelia who went to the ministry to check on things, would ride in a stretched limousine. The remaining girls would be in the last car. At ten in the morning, the six hour journey to Devon was begun, in order to get them there by four, and hungry.

Scruffy, who Susan couldn't bare to leave at home alone, was packed in the Granger's car which would shift places amongst the convoy as they drove. He had resorted to the most mournful howling as he saw his best chance to capture Peter almost slip away.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly Weasley busied herself with producing a feast seldom seen outside of Hogwarts. Members of Harry's security staff had shut down their floo connection, due to the lesser protections at the Burrow as compared to the Bones' house. So she had been sending the older boys to the muggle grocers as needed.

She had even resorted to baking things in Xenophilius' oven, which he promised to be at home to check on during the day, while everyone else made their way from Norfolk. Not that she didn't trust him, but she had sent Percy over to watch things.

Ron sat in his room sulking. He had seen the photos of Harry, Alicia, and some kid from Hufflepuff at the catapults game, all in new jerseys. He knew that could've, would've, been him if he had kept his mouth shut.

He had been sat down by; his mother, father, Bill, Charlie, and the twins and was given a talk by each about his behavior over the previous term and what was expected of him during, what the twins called, after seeing all the hubbub, Harry's state visit.

True to form, he hadn't taken any of it to heart. Rather, each became a new reason to resent Harry. His parents had gone so far as to write Harry a letter, and tell him under no circumstances was he to give Ron a broom for Christmas, in order to patch their friendship. Ron never considered how wrong it was that a possession was would be needed to gain his friendship.

Ron wondered what new humiliation he might suffer during Harry's visit? He looked over to the cage for Scabbers Neville had given him for Christmas. At least if Hermione brought that furry monster Crookshanks, his rat, sad as he was would be safe.

Ginny had received the same number of talks, though differently aimed as her transgressions were her own. It had been Charlie who had finally talked something resembling sense in to her, by reminding her how many girlfriends Bill had brought home during his school days, and that all she had accomplished was to make herself look petty and immature.

Her Slytherin side accepted that she had in fact worked counter to her own goal, and needed to use this time to make amends with Harry and Susan, in order to better position herself to replace the Hufflepuff. Hermione would, as she was much more on guard, need a different tact. Ginny knew no girl would survive as Harry's girlfriend without Hermione's forbearance.

Ginny therefore, was in the kitchen helping to chop and reminding her mum of Harry's favorite dishes and treats. Work she would normally eschew, but if she could get her mum to ask on her own in Ginny's behalf, her work would be half done.

Arthur, sat in the drawing room, reading the wonderful book Harry and Hermione had got him called "Connections," about how almost all muggle inventions were created out of previous advancements. His shed, where he normally hid from Molly's more manic episodes, had been declared "out of bounds" by the security team.

He was joined by Remus Lupin, who had arrived early hoping to help, only to discover what Molly thought of men in her kitchen and promptly shuffled off to the side. Remus pulled out his own book and began reading.

Bill and Charlie sat in the latter's former bedroom, now Percy's, and discussed the danger and women they'd met in their travels and on their jobs. Bill having seen a fossilized basilisk, and Charlie having dealt with dragons, wanted to meet the boy who had saved their baby sister at all of only twelve years of age.

Both doubted the stories they were told by their family, especially the twins assertion Harry's quidditch prowess surpassed Charlie's. Having been introduced to the wizarding publications available outside the Isles, they had also come to doubt anything the Prophet said about the Boy-Who-Lived.

The twins, as usual, were locked in their room, with only the occasional explosion to indicate they were even alive. The Weasleys were so inured to this, that only a death scream might cause them any concern.

At four o'clock everything was ready and Percy was bringing the last of the bread and rolls from the Lovegood's oven when the convoy bringing Harry arrived. Molly and Arthur had never had a real chance to thank Harry, in a formal way, for rescuing Ginny so she saw this as their big chance.

Susan righted herself, and began to brush the snog out of her hair again, while Harry began to make sure all his buttons were in the correct holes. She fixed his tie and he helped find her shoes, which had disappeared under the seat.

Hannah, Hermione, and Luna all found this very humorous. They began to give the couple the forefinger rub and called out "For Shame!" and "Tsk!Tsk!".

Scruffy was retrieved and put on his new leash, while Hannah began to pick at Harry's hair, she never failed to be unnerved by it's unruliness. Harry undid any progress she made when he put on the new jumper Mrs. Weasley had made him that year, navy blue with a white lightning bolt framed in magenta.

In the future when they talked about what happened next, Harry and Hermione would always make it seem more dramatic and drawn out than it really was. There would be an almost Scooby-Doo style amount of near misses and close calls. Susan would also be excised from their tale.

Still, in truth, this most dramatic, and in many ways life changing event, was actually started and over in less than ten minutes.

Harry, Susan and Scruffy reached the door first and were assaulted by Mrs, Weasley. The woman put everything she had into everything she did, including her hugs. She then hustled them into the kitchen where all the wonderful smells made anything less than smiling impossible.

Susan stayed to introduce her parents and Auntie, while Harry continued in. As he found the drawing room, it was filled with male Weasleys and one surprise, his DADA teacher Remus Lupin.

Before any introductions could be made, Professor Lupin began to draw his wand at Scruffy. Scruffy bolted towards Lupin, and jumped in the air. But what impacted against the professor was a black haired man.

Mr. Weasley, like everyone, else stood in shock as the man who had been Harry's dog began to pummel Remus. The professor's wand skidded across the floor to the feet of Aunt Amelia who had just entered the room.

Harry was for a moment unsure, Lupin had been an all right teacher, but had put him off when he asked for help with the dementors. Scruffy had been a great dog, but it didn't take much to realize he could only be Sirius Black. Harry drew his wand and cast the first spell to come to mind, there was a flash of light and Professor Lupin was hanging in the air by his ankle.

Sirius Black only had a second to laugh at Lupin's expense before he found every other wand in the room pointed at him. He raised his hands and said with a grin on his face, "I can explain."

Aunt Amelia soon had him on his knees, with his ankles crossed and his hands on his head. Harry finally released the jinx on his professor, who said he knew why Snape hated that. Black said he wasn't surprised Lupin was taking Snape's side. A loud "Silence!" from Aunt Amelia had every quiet until Harry spoke next.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hide as a dog? Why not just kill me? Why betray my parents?" Harry yelled.

"I made mistakes," Sirius admitted, "But I never willingly betrayed your parents or you Harry. I hid as a dog because it let me get close, to you and their real betrayer. I could never hurt you Harry, I love you, you're my godson."

"Do you expect me to believe that? You killed those muggles!"

"Harry, think! Why, if I knew where you lived, and that you had killed my supposed "master" would I go after Peter? If I wanted you dead, why didn't I just get you then?"

Harry wished Hermione was in the room with him, Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Abbot were blocking the entry keeping the other ladies in the kitchen, but for himself, he couldn't figure why, if his death was the goal, Sirius would go after Peter.

"Who then?" Amelia asked. "Only the secret keeper could tell, and they can't be made to give it up unwillingly."

"I wasn't the secret keeper." Sirius began, "Dumbledore offered to do it, but they thought he was too likely to confront Voldemort and be killed. I suggested they use Peter as the secret keeper, but let people think it would be me. That way if I disappeared, Peter would have a chance to get to safety."

"Still blaming Peter, Padfoot?" Remus spat. "This isn't school, he can't do your detention and get you off for this. Peter is dead."

Sirius looked straight into Harry's eyes as he said the next part. "No, he isn't Remus, Peter is alive. I saw him in that paper, I followed him to Hogwarts. He's alive, in this house, right here, right now."

"Think Harry! Think!" Sirius half begged, half ordered. He watched as his godson put it all together. The picture in the Prophet was just of the Weasleys, the Weasleys and…Scabbers!

Harry raised his wand and intoned the third spell on Scruffy's list. "Accio Scabbers!" There were some knock and bumps and then the cage with Scabbers in it flew over the other men's heads and into Harry's hands.

Ron made to defend his pet but was held back by his eldest brothers. Harry looked into the cage and saw the rat was awake and very disturbed. Harry turned the cage and gave Sirius a good view inside. "Hello Peter." was all he said, Scabbers or Peter, began pitching himself into the sides of the cage trying to get Harry to drop it.

"If you would please, Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry obliged pointing his wand inside and after a flash of light, Scabbers levitated out of his cage, held up by a rear paw. "Now Amelia, if you wouldn't mind?" She complied and Scabbers reverted to his human form.

Feeling exonerated, Sirius stood, no one gainsaid this. "Led me on a merry chase, he did. I didn't know what it was he was standing on, the last time. Never paid attention muggle studies. Cut his own finger off, and cast a Reducto into the ground. He hit a pipe, it exploded. Those muggles never had a chance, he changed in to a rat and slipped away. My choices were; fight aurors who were only doing their jobs, or let them take me in. Didn't know Barty Sr. was just gonna chuck me in without a trial, no veritaserum, no nothing."

Peter stiffened as Aunt Amelia having heard enough, petrified and bound Pettigrew. "Let him down Harry," She said. "He's not going any where but Azkaban."

"What's the matter Peter? Nothing to say for your self?" Sirius taunted.

"Oh sorry, did you want him to talk? I've got him silenced." Harry said sheepishly.

"You had both on him at the same time? Impressive pup! I knew those spells would be useful for you." Sirius smiled. Having been under Susan's care for a month, and fed the way he had been, plus with the access he had to a wand, it was hard to tell he had just spent over a decade in prison. Only his eyes really gave it away.

Aunt Amelia looked at Sirius and said "Since you weren't sent to Azkaban by the Wizengamot or Minister but on the authority of the then-head of the DMLE, I as the current head of the DMLE do hereby rescind your arrest warrant and expunge your record. You will, I hope, be willing to come in to my office and give a statement?""

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I better go tell the Headmaster." Remus said, not really knowing how he felt about all this.

Sirius was not so confused. "Yeah, you go run along and tell him, maybe he'll give you one of those candies of his."

"Why did you attack me? I wasn't hiding Peter? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, but what you didn't do, Moony."

"What? How was I supposed to know? All the evidence.."

"Evidence? You think I care about that? I'm talking about Harry! Why doesn't he know you Remus? Why doesn't he know any of the stories about his parents, about the people who were your friends?"

"Dumbledore..."

"Fuck Dumbledore! You owed it Moony! To James, who took you in, to Lily, who knew your secret and never told, who made excuses for you just like the rest of us. Why did he grow up miserable and alone?"

"I…"

"Run along, Remus." Sirius turned his back to the man as the professor left to return to Hogwarts behind Aunt Amelia, who was floating Pettigrew out of the house. There was for a moment total silence. Then, Susan and Hermione finally worked their way through the adults and attached themselves to Harry, with Luna right behind.

The chatter began to pickup as the people began to assimilate these new events. Harry sat down on the sofa and began to run his fingers through his hair. The girls, except for Hannah, who figured three was enough, took their turns hugging him and holding his hand. Sirius watched with amusement, his pup had a harem! He could meet James in the afterlife now in pride. Lily might be less amused.

Harry looked him square in the eye. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Yeah, but nothing that can't wait till after supper. To be honest, I haven't eaten at a table in twelve years. And the smells coming from the kitchen are killing me."

Whatever problems people had, were forgotten as everyone sat down to eat all the food Molly made. Arthur sat at one end of the table, a place was left for Amelia at the other. Harry sat near the door with Susan and Hermione at either side. Sirius sat between Hannah's father and Mr. Lovegood on the other side.

The meal was a silent affair, no one knowing really what to say. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was praised, though she found it hard to take such compliments from a man she had spent years afraid of and angry at. The girls mentioned Harry's newfound dancing ability.

Aunt Amelia returned as pudding was being served. Though she had a huge plate of Turkey and sides awaiting her. Sirius thanked her for how she handled things, and all she had done for Harry and his friends. Molly thanked her as well.

An hour later, the Weasley floo was unlocked and most of the security staff returned to their families. The goodbyes having been said everyone began to make for where they were spending the night. Luna kissed Harry on the cheek and said she'd be over by lunch time the next day. The Grangers would be skiing for the next two days, but Hermione couldn't leave Harry now, not with all he just had to absorb.

The other adults all had to work the next day as it was a Monday. But they weren't comfortable leaving the kids with Sirius, even though he had been with them the week prior(in disguise), despite the remaining security officers. So Alicia and her father were called and drafted to chaperone.

It was still early when they arrived back at the Bones family home, but it had been an emotionally tiring day. The adults had taken Sirius into the kitchen to begin to grill him on all that had really happened in the first war and since his escape while the kids went to the library where Harry got to see "Star Wars" for the first time.

A/N Next time Dumbledore!


	6. beginning of the end of the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.6 "Beginning of the end of the beginning"

Synopsis: The law of unintended consequences strikes hard and fast in the wizarding world, but not at Harry this time.

Potter's mother, Lily Evans, was arrested in London in 1976 for wounding a man in a movie theater. What he had done to deserve such, and how quickly and violently Lily had rendered judgment, was just one of the things Sirius Black kept meaning to tell Harry. They both agreed that they needed to talk. They had thought to have this discussion first after dinner, and having failed that, the next day.

The anticipated/dreaded "Big Talk" never materialized, at least, not that Monday. Hannah and Luna being gone, Harry and Susan had returned to their co-somnolation, only to be discovered or exposed by Susan's mother, depending on whom you believed.

With Aunt Amelia and Sirius at the Ministry, and Susan now held in conference by her mother, Harry and Hermione were by themselves until Luna arrived for lunch. They made use of this time by practicing with the remnants of his security team.

Since the major threat had turned out not to be one, half had returned to spend time with their families, the other half, apparently needing the money, had stayed. Mr. Spinnet and the others helped Harry and Hermione with their spell casting and kept the duo occupied until Miss Lovegood arrived to relieve them.

By that time though, the yelling in the house had reached the outside and with discretion being the better part of valor, Harry, Hermione, and Luna requested, and received, permission to wander about the nearby town of Fakenham for a place to eat lunch.

Harry's favorite part of spending time with Luna, at least in the month he had known the girl so far, was that they could enjoy each other's company quietly. Susan seemed to hate the silence, except when he was asleep, and if he didn't jump in, would maintain a running commentary about anything and everything. Hermione couldn't stay quiet unless she was reading.

Which given the shocking event of the previous day, the unmasking of Scruffy Nerfherder as Sirius Black, and then his subsequent exoneration, made any quiet time unlikely. At least until Hermione felt both she, and Harry, understood how they felt about the new circumstances he found himself in.

With Luna claiming his arm, they walked about the main streets of Fakenham. And though their guardians kept themselves out of the kids' way, the locals couldn't help but notice the young adolescents who had the obvious protectors. Eventually settling on Chinese food, they spent a lovely afternoon visiting the shops and museums in the place called, "the most boring on Earth."

Susan meanwhile, was being questioned and teased, mercilessly, by her mother about all facets of her relationship with Harry. The shouting Harry had heard, had been Susan wishing her mother would change the subject, but Ellie thought if Susan wanted to share her bed with Harry, even as innocently as they had, then she should be willing to discuss such like a grown up with her mother.

Ellie had innumerable concerns, but was focusing on three. First, that Susan was pushing her and Harry to become more serious then was healthy for a first romance. Secondly, that Harry, from what she had seen and heard, was not ready for anything like that and would most likely not know how to deal with the feelings he might have about such. Thirdly, and most importantly, that Harry, and she hated even thinking it, but all one had to do was hear the story of his first two years at school to realize, might not LIVE to marry Susan as she wanted.

Susan had, by ten, eased her mother's mind about the first point by showing a remarkable sense for the second. Ellie had a good time teasing Susan about her and Hannah's plan to acclimatize Harry to close contact, by what they called, "immersion therapy." A new round of teasing began, which resulted in said yelling, which then led Harry to flee with Luna for lunch, with Hermione in tow.

Her third concern would just have to remain hers, Susan refused to quit Harry, and Ellie understood that if she pushed it too much , staying with Harry would seem all the more romantic. Susan however, did tell her mother that the division of his life, that she and Hermione had achieved, would almost guarantee Susan would not be going on adventures or solving mysteries with the boy. Which did ease her mind, somewhat.

Aunt Amelia had more on her mind than Susan's love life. With most of the Ministry and Wizengamot on vacation the week after Christmas, the sessions on these days had become the time for the Grannies who sat in the magical legislature to make small charitable allocations, and propose civic improvements for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, out of the remainder of any year end budget surplus.

Bringing Sirius in though, which she had only intended to be an interview in her office, had devolved into a Wizengamot trial for him, and then Peter Pettigrew as well. She had made sure no one even knew they had him in custody, so no hi-jinks might occur before she'd get her answers.

The older ladies, who had enough members to make a quorum, were mostly traditional light side purebloods, like Augusta Longbottom, and Harry Potter fans all. Most generally let their eldest sons or nephews do the governing, only claiming their seats during the winter and summer holiday seasons.

The real ruckus had been raised when, under veritasserum, Peter had begun naming names of Deatheaters he knew. Half of whom had never even been questioned about their activities during the first war, while the other half had used the Imperious defense. So many of these women had lost friends, and sadly family, during the first war, they became enraged.

Fudge had been on vacation as well, and was not there to try and run interference for his favorite contributor/advisor. Thus, Lucius Malfoy found himself being dragged from his home by Gawain Robards, and thrown in a holding cell until his own trial. Which Amelia had ensured would be the second of the newly named suspects, but would be taking place that day, before the Minister could return.

The first trial of the newly named suspects would begin with Severus Snape, who Peter had not only named as a Deatheater, which was not new news, but as the source of a prophecy which named Harry Potter as the one who would defeat the Darklord. At that, Amelia had ordered the Wizengamot into immediate closed session, locking the Grannies in, and everyone else out.

Snape was found at his home in Spinner's end, and brought before the assembled matriarchs by Kingsley Shacklebolt. The spy had been certain Dumbledore would handle this quickly, but upon entering the chamber saw that not only was the headmaster not amongst his fellows, but would now, due to the lockdown, not be allowed in. Adding to his humiliation was that Sirius Black, exonerated only one hour previous, had been sworn into his family's seat and would be sitting on the jury.

Dumbledore had known of Pettigrew's capture the day before, as Remus Lupin had told him of the events of Boxing Day. Since he hadn't heard an official announcement of Peter being brought in, he assumed Amelia wanted some private time with the betrayer of the Potters. Believing that Amelia would announce the capture once the full Wizengamot had returned, and when Harry was back in school the next week, he had allowed Snape to return to his home.

Dumbledore didn't often make mistakes, but when he did, they were costly. This one cost him his potions master, and DADA teacher. The questions had been asked, and their honest answers, forced by the potion, given, Both Snape and Malfoy were sentenced to the Kiss.

Procedure allowed them a chance to save their souls, and possibly have their sentences commuted to life in Azkaban, by naming their co-conspirators, as Wormtail had done. Lucius wasted no time in shouting any name he could, robbing Snape of the chance to add anything new.

With no one left to name, who hadn't been implicated already, as he was still under the potions direction to be truthful, he named the one person he could, Remus Lupin, as a werewolf.

If he thought this would hurt Black, he was surprised when the man simply said "He gets what he deserves," and met Severus' stare with one of his own. Snape only had two bits of conciliation about the whole thing. First, after the Wizengamot reconvened, it was decided Malfoy and Pettigrew, after the other trials, would face the Kiss anyway. Secondly, they would have to watch him receive the Kiss, and have the that image on their minds till they were similarly, "put down."

The dementor was summoned, and Severus Snape faced his doom. The Grannies all fled to the higher levels of the chamber as their long lives gave the monster plenty to work with. Snape refused to quiver, or cower, however. He had done horrible things in his life and horrible things had happened to him. This would only be the last.

Amelia asked if he had any last words. Severus looked at her and Sirius Black, then Malfoy and Pettigrew, and held his head high saying "I thank you ladies for the this kindness, as the destruction of my soul will spare me the wrath of Lily Potter."

The monster rushed forth at the sound of a gong. Eight seconds later it dropped the body of Severus Snape, who collapsed on the floor, like a puppet with the strings cut.

At four o'clock, the doors of the Wizengamot chamber opened, and the press was finally allowed to see the results of the days work. They would hear who was being arrested and would be on trial in the coming days. The Grannies, to a witch, all vowed to stay in their seats to see justice done.

They would be told the headmaster had employed a werewolf to teach their children defense. Only the part with the prophecy would be excised from the official record.

The Chief Warlock watched as Sirius and Amelia exited together, discussing already how they would see the rest Kissed, despite the fact the next ones to go on trial would have Barristers and their allies in the Wizengamot present. The Grannies, to a witch, all vowed to stay in their seats to see justice done.

Albus collected Severus' body for burial. Though technically not fatal, losing your soul was still legally considered death in the wizarding world. Albus would end the body's functions, as he would hope someone might do for him.

Harry, though, was not rid of Snape yet. In one of those things that just causes people to shake their heads, Severus had named the boy as his sole beneficiary.

Remus would have to be told to pack his things and leave. Dumbledore was as disappointed, as he was unsurprised, Snape had lashed out at the one Marauder most ashamed of his actions and inactions as a youth. Albus just wouldn't have the political capital to be able to keep Remus on the whole year, not that he would've fought for such if he did, anyway. It was nice though, not having to lie.

Of paramount importance though, and pushing everything from the front of his mind was retaining his influence in Harry's life, and maintaining Harry's habitation at his Aunt and Uncle's house. If only this had a magical solution, Albus was so very good at magic.

An hour before dinner time, everyone returned home. The wards on 4 Privet Dr. were maintained only because Harry had not yet vocally admitted that he thought of the Bones' manor house as "home."

Sirius and Amelia apparated to the edge of the wards where the security people could identify and allow them past. Harry, Hermione and Luna were dropped of by the hired car at the edge of the drive. Hermione, being so sedentary, was carried to the house by Harry, piggy back style. Luna was used to walking all over creation and so had no problems.

Harry took the news of what role Snape had played in the death of his parents as well as could be hoped. He sat silently, pondering all that Sirius and Amelia had reported. The girls sat with him, only breaking their solidarity to react in horror to the punishment their former potions master was given.

The adults, minus the Grangers, returned to Amelia's home and began to deliberate over what all this would mean. Hannah rejoined the others as they processed the idea that one of their teachers had been a part of something so heinous, and then still given a place of authority over them.

The girls would tell small stories and then laugh or cry. They would hold each other's hands, and rub the other's backs. While Harry sat silently. He knew what they wanted, and would try, but he couldn't get through any sentence without whatever thought he was expressing causing him to realize two more unpleasant things.

He took to the hand holding, and back rubbing after another of his silent discussions with Hermione. He had yet to win one of those, as he couldn't raise only one eyebrow. He did manage to say they should call the Weasleys and see if they had heard about Malfoy, who had instigated the plot the previous school year, which almost claimed Ginny's life.

Dinner was excellent, but taken silently. Luna mentioned their trip to Fakenham, which got Hermione to mention that Harry had got to thank Father Christmas for all he had received when they visited the Thursford Collection. Mrs. Abbot and Mrs. Bones were as outraged as Hermione that he had actually been called "Santa," in all the signage.

It was on that happy note when Albus Dumbledore chose to ask if he could step through the floo, into the Bones family home. He said he had two reasons for calling; one, that as the executor of Severus' will, he had to explain things to Harry, and that he had hoped to speak with Sirius and Amelia about things he had read in the transcript of the day's session.

Harry had had very little to do with the professor since the end of his adventures the previous year, and found he wasn't pleased to be near the man he had so enjoyed being around before. Somewhere inside Harry, Albus Dumbldore's identification had switched, from all Harry had heard in the past hour, and could infer, from those revelations. The headmaster had been switched in Harry's mind from "Kind Uncle" to "Bully."

Dumbledore was now treated like all those who shared that title. Harry would not look him in the eye, Bullies saw that as defiance, which brought punishment. Harry would not answer his questions, there was never a right way to answer a Bully. The only way to deal with Bullies was to ignore them and give no sign of any reaction to what they said, they would eventually get bored and find something else to do.

Harry's withdrawal was very disconcerting to everyone present. The women remembered the sweet boy who had danced and laughed with them, with Dumbldore's arrival that boy left, and was replaced with the young man only Hermione remembered, the Harry who had first arrived at Hogwarts.

The men saw a young man who they knew could battle a troll, or basilisk, withdraw within himself. Aunt Amelia eventually invited Albus and Sirius into the library to talk about whatever the headmaster was concerned about, and let Harry absorb this new revelation.

It didn't take long for the yelling to start. Mainly from Sirius, though Aunt Amelia raised her voice several times as well. The girls all giggled when Hermione would whisper "Language, Sirius!" under her breath, as though by habit. Luna got up and began rubbing Harry's temples, he immediately relaxed.

After they heard Sirius exclaim that Dumbledore had no right to threaten Amelia, Harry arose from his chair and walked to the door separating the dining room from the great entry way. Ron Weasley, having been the only one to have seen it each previous time, wasn't there to identify the aspect in Harry's eyes. As he walked thru the door and across the main entry towards the library, everyone followed him.

Harry entered the library to hear Albus tell Sirius that if Harry was not at the Dursley's for at least two weeks, the blood protection that was there would be lost forever, unavailable when Harry might need it to save his life.

Sirius was unimpressed. "You mean when you might need it to protect Harry. Harry can always find his own protection, you just don't care what it costs him, as long is it doesn't cost you any time or effort."

Dumbledore paused, he had been caught out, and now had an audience. It didn't escape the headmaster's notice Harry had his wand in his hand. Albus saw how quickly this situation was turning towards tragedy, and hoping that once he had Harry back in school he might be able to work on the boy some, he resumed his kind avuncular persona.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore began, "We can discuss this further at a later date, we will be so busy this week with the trials your investigation has required."

"No." Everyone turned and looked at Harry. He had said it as softly and evenly as he could. Albus began to edge out of the room, the many ways this could get worse, flashing in his mind. He needed to get away before Harry did or said something that would ruin everything.

Harry kept his eye on the headmaster until he exited through the floo. Amelia dropped into a seat, and released a breath she had held for two minutes. Sirius walked over and clapped Harry on his shoulders. He found new reasons to be proud of the boy every day it seemed.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" Everyone except Harry gave Sirius a disbelieving look, Harry just began to laugh.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You were yelling at the professor, Harry had his wand drawn!"

"Well, he could've obliviated and memory charmed the lot of us. Amelia and I might've ended up under the Imperious in few minutes more, if Harry hadn't arrived."

"You don't really think he would've done any thing of the sort, do you Amelia?" Mrs. Bones asked.

"Two weeks ago… I would've sent you to the mind healer for saying half of what I know now to be true. And the problem… Oh God, the worst part is, we still need him. There is no one wizard I would want to fill in that vacuum. It would take five or six wizards, minimum to take up that slack." Madam Bones sat there looking at her hands, they were shaking. She stood and tried to wring them still.

Harry looked at the woman who had intimidated him so upon his arrival a week ago. But now she seemed as short as he was, and her grey hair and monocle made her seem old, not powerful. Still, he had come to respect her, it had been her kindness and insistence that had made this holiday possible for him. He couldn't do less than support and trust the woman who had raised Susan as much as her parents had.

"Maybe not one or six wizards," Harry said, "But I know of one witch…"

They all turned and smiled at Harry. Amelia looked at the young man who seemed to have so much good and bad ahead of him. It suddenly occurred to Amelia that Harry had shown just after Albus had threatened her with all the ways he could end her career without looking involved.

"I appreciate the support Harry, but I wouldn't be able to do the job I would need to, to be happy about it, if I had that much responsibility." She crossed over and hugged the boy, he didn't flinch or stiffen. She thought she had been taller, but no, they were the same height, it seemed.

Sirius got a hug from Susan. "You wouldn't have let Aunt Amelia get obliviated, would you've, Scruffy?"

"Who're you calling Scruffy?" Hannah, Hermione and Susan burst into laughter to curious glances from Harry and Luna.

"It's a line from the next movie Harry, we can watch it tomorrow, I brought my copy from home." Hermione gave Harry a hug and whispered into his ear how proud she was of him.

"You were a good dog, though." Harry said.

"He had his moments today, too." Madame Bones added.

"I don't doubt the accused will have their "O" games ready for tomorrow, either." Sirius stated. He gave a Harry a loaded look, one which Harry understood meant the "Big Talk" they both wanted to have would be indefinitely post-poned. Harry walked over and gave his godfather a hug for the first time.

The adults retired back to the dining room, as Sirius and Amelia would need to get to bed early to deal with all the legal maneuvers the accused and their supporters would attempt, possibly even calling an early session. The girls decided they wanted to have a sleep over, so Mr. Lovegood conjured several mummy-style sleeping bags which were quite comfy.

Sirius and Amelia headed up stairs early, still plotting and conferring. Given he was raised a Black, she wasn't surprised how devious his mind was. "We'll get through this Amelia," He said, "We'll handle our business, so Harry can have a good life with those girls."

She couldn't believe it, but she giggled at that thought. She hadn't giggled in more years than she cared to admit. Still, his almost glee at the thought of Harry somehow turning those girls into a harem, caused her no end of mirth.

"Honestly, Sirius, Hufflepuff women maybe loyal," she started pushing him off in the direction of his room, "But we don't share."

He gave her a sad look, as though she had just said the league season had been canceled, then held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, hopefully. "No," she said, "Not even a little."

Sirius entered his room and returned to his "Scruffy" form and curled up at the foot of the bed. He wouldn't have enough good things in his life for another month to be able to sleep in his human form. Harry, and now Amelia, needed him, and he would be of no use unless in top form, which meant eating and sleeping.

At Hogwarts, Albus returned a few minutes after Remus Lupin had taken his final leave. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick sat in her office, aghast that they had lost a competent teacher and the potions master in the same day. All mid-year staff hirings fell to her, and with the supposed curse on the DADA job, and the fact that a certified potions master could make ten times what Hogwarts could offer, these openings would not be easy to fill.

Dumbledore only paused to look at the silver doo-dads that lined one shelf, each functioned as expected. It had been close, if he had stayed, something unwanted may have happened. It still might, and so he spent the next two hours drawing diagrams and notes on a chalk board, trying to find some way to get the outcome he wanted.

Fawkes slept soundly on his perch. Being willing to sacrifice one boy's life and happiness was a horrible decision to make, but not an outright evil one. Plus, the stories everyone believed about phoenixes had been started by Dumbledore anyway. At the end of the day, though highly magical, unicorns were just horses and phoenixes were just birds.

In a box at the bottom right hand corner of the slate, his last ultimate play was written in two words, "Potters' will?".

Next time: Harry's life goes kaboom!


	7. Meant to be

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title**: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" **ch.7** "Meant to be"

**Synopsis**: Sirius just wanted Harry to be happy, and so a lot of others, but who will have the honor is to be decided Chs. 1-6 Harry/Susan 7-Harry/Hannah.

A throng of bearded men, in sad-colored garments and gray, steeple-crowned hats, intermixed with women, some wearing hoods, and others bareheaded, was assembled in front of a stone wrought edifice, the door of which was heavily timbered with oak, and studded with iron spikes.

This would be the last day of deliberations in the Deatheater trials. Two had been completely exonerated and declared not guilty. Four more had been found to actually have been under the imperious, which Peter apparently couldn't discern. Those four had been let off after giving an oath to never serve the Dark Lord in the future.

The last six would have their fates decided today to see whether they would join Malfoy and Wormatail in the gallows, or their other fellows, who had been found guilty only of giving material comfort, in Azkaban.

After the Grannies, who had only lost two of their number, had asked for, and been granted a three day weekend to deal with all the stress and consternation of the week so far, this day would also be an end to Dumbledore's attempts to keep Sirius too busy to be a proper provider for Harry.

Dumbledore, had miscalculated again though, he didn't know Sirius had seen for himself the accommodations Harry was provided by the Dursleys, and would never let his godson return there. Every time Albus attempted to push Sirius more towards some nebulous duty, Sirius rebelled even harder.

The headmaster did get the Grannies to join him and appoint Sirius the head of the jurisprudence reform committee. But they would allow the changes to the proposed meeting times Sirius asked for when he would mention he needed that time to be with Harry. Dumbledore always tried to schedule things for Hogsmeade weekends or Gryffindor quidditch matches.

That wasn't the only thing frustrating Sirius lately. On Wednesday, they discovered Remus had been hired by the private security firm that Amelia had contracted with for Harry's safety, on the recommendation of Alicia's father. No amount of magical oaths would convince Sirius that Remus wasn't there as an agent of the headmaster, so he was kept outside.

His other trouble was Harry's insistence on seeing Malfoy and Pettigrew be Kissed. Sirius had no real opposition to it. Personally, he thought it showed character on Harry's part, but the women and the girls especially, could not have been more vocal in their disapproval.

Bushy disapproved based on a general distaste for anything that smacked of summary punishment and death penalty, while Red was concerned she might not get "her Harry" back afterwards.

Harry eventually settled for watching Sirius' memory in a pensieve after the security company indicated just how little they liked the idea of taking Harry into the Ministry. He got them to agree to supervise a day in Diagon Alley on Friday instead.

Sirius took advantage of such, by saying it would be the perfect time to have his parents' wills read and then focus on fun with that off his shoulders. So the whole pack descended on the wizarding part of London and Gringotts in particular that Friday morning.

Hannah volunteered to stay behind with the other parents and discuss the snacks for their New Years Eve festivities. So the rest followed Harry and Sirius to the bank and a comfy room for the reading.

If what Sirius had said about Harry's parents and the Potter family was true, they expected to be collecting Hannah for their day of fun in only a half hour.

There was, it turned out, two Potter wills one for each parent along with a letter written in came the worst came to pass. James' was simple to adjudicate as he predeceased his wife he left her everything except those things legally required to go to Harry, but Lily would have control even of those things till Harry came of age. He had Sirius at the top of his guardian list for Harry, ahead of Neville's parents.

Lily's will was simpler but more shocking. Since she died after her husband, everything went to Harry. Only because she had died after James, two clauses were enacted. One had the Longbottoms ahead of Sirius for custody, but allowed for Harry to be adopted by either, which James' will did not. The second was a marriage contract.

Susan Bones had heard of people near death seeing their lives flashing before their eyes. Now though as she heard the words come out of the goblin's mouth and be repeated by Sirius, she saw her dreams die, and the life she would never have flash before her eyes.

There would be no stringing Harry along, rationing the affection till their wedding day the July after N.e.w.t.s, No Head Boy and Girl badges. No happy, little, Arts and Crafts cottage. She would not carry their four children, no Harrison, Henry, Hart, or Holly.

No listening to him play for the national side on the WWN, knowing he'd rather be at home with her and their family. No adjusting his collar before he went to his safe, easy, but rewarding job every morning.

Susan was brought from her own despair by the sounds coming from behind her, Hermione was hyperventilating. Sirius conjured her a bag to breathe in, it seemed to help. But when Harry got up to check on her, she jumped from her seat and after giving the rest of them a look, bolted for the door.

When Harry turned to Susan, she saw the pain and loss in his face. It was too much, she hadn't even dealt with her own loss yet, and when he inched towards her with his arms open she too made for the exit. Luna got up silently before Harry could make eye contact and left as well.

Harry wanted to follow, did not want to be alone with this, but the goblin insisted they finish the entire reading before he left. Harry didn't hear any of what came after, except for the existence and location of the Potter family compound. The house had been destroyed but everything else remained.

The Abbots and Grangers were discussing sugar-free treats for the evenings festivities when the archway to Diagon Alley opened. Not expecting their friends back so soon, it was only the loud sob from Susan that got their attention and made them turn towards the entrance.

Hannah Abbot watched as Susan ran to the floo, Luna Lovegood walked slowly behind her. Hermione Granger ran up to her parents and begged them to take her home. Her parents would try to get the story out of her, only to get a renewed request to leave in return. By the time Luna fled using the floo, the Grangers gave in and they left the Leaky Cauldron.

Hannah felt an odd feeling in her chest. Breathing was slowly becoming hard. It was somewhere between the feeling of trying to breathe on too cold of a morning, and when you could feel your heart beating fast after a good bit of exertion.

Then she saw Sirius leading a shell-shocked Harry up towards the end of the alley. At the moment she said his name, the pain inside her numbed. As she began to walk, then run towards him, it disappeared completely. She forgot it once it vanished, focusing only on the boy who wasn't even responding to his own name.

They got him situated in a booth. Sirius took the parchment Harry was clutching in his hand and gave it to Mr. And Mrs. Abbot. Hannah saw her mother's jaw drop.

"Lily?" Mrs. Abbot asked.

"Yeah, once James died, she became Harry's sole guardian and regent of the Potter family. It went through between when James died and she did." Sirius said.

"I don't see any "out" clauses or conditions." Mr. Abbot stated.

"There aren't any, Harry can't get out of it, even if the other family wanted to. The girl gets pregnant, the contract matures and they get married, even if it's not his kid. She even already paid the bride price."

Hannah was getting more confused by the second. She had known of arranged marriages since she was growing up, but this didn't sound like anything she ever heard of. "Harry, what are they talking about? What's going on?" She asked.

He turned to her with a sad look on his face. "My mum married me off to Padma Patil. I have to marry her, and if we don't do it on our own by a certain time, the thing matures and we end up married anyway."

"But why? I thought your family didn't do that. Sirius said your dad was against that stuff."

"He was, but my mum was so worried Dumbledore might try, well, what he did, so even if all the people on her custody list were dead, the Patils would've taken me in, they'd've been required to."

Hannah now understood why the others had fled. She wondered if Granger and Lovegood had been aware they fancied him or not. The second she thought to leave Harry, to check on the other girls, especially Susan, the pain returned. She winced, which her parents, still in consultation with Sirius, missed. Harry, caught it though, and put his arm around her and asked if she was ok.

Despite her insistence on wearing pigtails, she hated being babied, and even under good circumstances would've shrugged it off, but once he hugged her, the pain disappeared. She took the moment to catalogue when she'd felt bad and when she'd felt better and while she didn't know why, yet, the less painful times all corresponded to being with Harry.

Susan's Aunt Amelia came through the floo and took Harry from Hannah, wrapping him in a big hug. Hannah was about to protest when she noticed the pain hadn't restarted.

The Abbots went home, leaving Sirius and Amelia to deal with Harry's disappointment. Once she exited the floo, she went to their library, which shared space with her dad's billiards table. She wasn't researching marriage contracts as her parents thought, but these strange pains she was suffering.

Thanks to magical indices, it didn't take long for her to find her symptoms. Staring back at her from the page was the heading, "Magical Vows, violation of." A new shortness of breath gripped her, though it was completely different from what had happened earlier.

She knew she hadn't ever gave a formal magical oath, so that left an accidental one. Her mind zeroed in on the promise she had made regarding Harry, and she knew to what she would be held. She had said she would always "choose" Harry.

Hannah was afraid, because who knew how her magic would take something that vague? Also as she hadn't specified a price for violation, her magic was free to punish her however it wanted.

The pain flared the second she thought of telling her parents. Clearly, it was going to make her stay true, and any attempt to circumvent or negate her oath, however accidental it's genesis was, would be punished. She went through the adults she knew, the oath acted badly in regards to all of them, except for Sirius Black.

Hannah began to think of friends and classmates who might help her, they all similarly prompted the oath to react, except for Alicia Spinnet and Luna Lovegood. The one thing they all had in common was their loyalty was primarily to Harry, and not her. That left her surprised the oath wouldn't allow Hermione, then.

Soon the floo became very active as the girls began to regroup after that shocking announcement. Both Susan and Alicia gave her weird looks when she told them she would still be going over and spending New Years with Harry. But it was hard to tell just what kind of look when the face is composed of green fire.

That night being New Years Eve was hard for Harry. Hannah and Alicia came over and stayed with him. The decorations they had all put up that morning were still in place. They watched "Return of the Jedi" together. At midnight they both gave him a kiss.

The other girls plus Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil had apparently all congregated at Susan's parent's flat to commiserate. Parvati was allowed once everyone committed to keeping this arrangement to themselves. All the girls had been told for Padma's safety, they had to keep the identity of Harry's future wife a secret.

Parvati was upset that not only had her sister, who didn't really fancy Harry, been selected for Harry, but her own future spouse was apparently no one special back in India. Hermione derided the whole concept of arranging marriages, and for the first time, no one rebutted when she criticized a part of wizarding society.

Hannah spent New Years day with Harry. There was more spell practice and a little pugilism thrown in. The men all saw some of their own little ones in the two kids and wanted to be sure they, but especially Hannah , could handle themselves if they lost their wands. Remus worked with Hannah, but left Harry to the other men, he knew if he was to rebuild his friendship with Padfoot, it couldn't be through Harry.

Hannah stayed overnight as well. She wasn't sure if it was proper for her to join Harry, he and Susan hadn't officially broken up yet. If one counted her running out of Gringotts a declaration of cessation of exclusivity, then they'd only been apart for a day. She stood outside his door deciding, or more accurately, waiting to see if the vow would decide for her.

Harry had said Sirius had joined him in Scruffy form last night, but he didn't appear to be making a reappearance tonight. Soon the throb just behind her throat began, and she entered his room.

Inside his room, Harry looked over at the empty space that the girls had left in the bed. His wish had come true, he had gotten used to sharing a bed with Susan. It wouldn't be his life it once he learned to accept and enjoy his happiness it was taken away. Now, he just had to wait until he and Padma got married to feel that warmth and safety again.

It was telling of how difficult his last two days had been that he couldn't remember being happier than when he saw Hannah there.

He opened the covers for her and managed a "Thank You." She was about to respond with a "You're welcome," when she noticed a small smirk forming on his face. It was the closest to a smile she'd seen on him since she and Alicia kissed him last night.

"What?" She asked. He snorted.

"Horsies? Really?" It was true, her pajamas were the sort a daddy buys his blossoming baby girl and they featured horses prancing about.

"If they bother you…" She began, but then he tightened his grip on her.

"No, no, I can't really see them, and…just, stay."

"If you're sure?" Though she had to admit, Susan was right being held, was different from being hugged. The reminder of her best friend, also in pain, ended her mirth, but Harry couldn't tell.

"Yes, Please. Goodnight Hannah."

" 'Night, Harry."

Amelia Bones and Sirius Black disillusioned themselves the instant she entered his room.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

He looked at her completely shocked, like she'd asked if he had sent Snape in to comfort Harry. "Why would I stop her? As far as I was concerned, she could've maybe had something on to give him a better view." That got him hit.

"She is only thirteen, Sirius, not an adult. I've just watched another one who got her hopes up deal with heartbreak."

"He didn't break her heart, it wasn't Harry's fault."

"I didn't say it was, just that this situation is bound to break hearts all around."

"Piggy was raised wizarding right?"

"Piggy?"

"Her nickname, there's Red, Bushy, Piggy, and Wavy." Amelia just stared at him.

"OK," she said, picking her fights, "she grew up knowing about it, but spent as much time in the muggle world. She and Susan went to muggle primary school together."

"But she knows then, that he has to marry this Patil girl? That no child born out of wedlock can inherit from the Potters?"

"Her mother said she went straight to their library, when she got home."

"Well, all right then. Squares that for me."

"So what, you'll just let her 'comfort' Harry however, and when he has to leave her to marry Padma, what then?"

"I didn't notice you stopping her, either."

"I didn't think she'd really do it."

"You're assuming she's doing anything with him, and that she'll stick out the four years to make a fuss."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Believe I did with my comment about her sleepwear. I'm on Harry's side, whatever makes him the most happy, the longest is okay by me."

"It's just something isn't right here. 'Puffs are loyal, but she starts sniffing around Harry the exact second he loses Susan. They had been friends their whole lives, but now…"

"Did you just accuse her of sniffing around Harry? Amy, do you know how you sound? If you say "scarlet woman," I'm leaving, and taking Harry with me." Never mind what she was criticizing, and he was praising Hannah for, were different sides of the same coin.

"Oh my, I sound like one of 'those' mums, don't I?" His kneazle eating the snidget grin didn't match how badly she felt for basically attacking Hannah for being loyal, and nice to Harry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy." He gave her a hug and a pat on the back. "You know I'm perfectly willing to share, seeing as how he and I might be bumming room and board off you for a while, at least till we can get something of our own built." She was smiling now, it was hard not to be amused when he got on one of these jags. "I know we can even divide the labor. I'll take quidditch, pranks, and fun times, and you can do; his marks, peculiar odors, and feelings."

"Oh all right, deal." They shook on it. She did have one other question. "Amy?"

"Well, your hairstyle doesn't lend itself to anything, unless you like "Dour" or "Mini-Minnie," or happen to be an animagus, I can get a good nickname off that." She told him no, deciding to quit while only behind as much as she was, and as he closed his door she heard him say, "Animagus, that reminds me!"

Sirius Black and Amelia Bones were used to having some opinion or suggestion for dealing with a situation. As they took the two kids to King's Cross the second day of January, there was nothing that could be said for this. Neither liked the feeling. Sirius hated seeing Harry hurting, even worse he couldn't blame Dumbledore or Remus for this, this was all on Lily.

Sirius knew whatever he was saying wasn't helping, but it was all he had. He did promise Harry he'd have something special for them to do when he returned for Easter. Aunt Amelia just hugged him and told him to make sure he wrote Sirius.

Susan's parents and the Grangers were on their way out when Harry, Hannah, and their group arrived. They both got hugs from the ladies and requests to give their daughters time. Ellie made sure to give Harry an extra long hug and tell him the most important thing she could.

"I love you, Harry." She said, putting as much emphasis on "you," as possible. "No matter, if you're to be my son-in-law or nephew or whatever. My feelings for you are for the person you are." Harry gave her a queer look at "nephew," but couldn't help but smile at that affirmation of affection.

Harry and Hannah split up as soon as they got on the train. Harry took up residence in the usual compartment, after stowing their gear, he gathered his courage and went in search of his bride to be. Hannah went in search of the one person she knew she could tell what was wrong and not get killed by the vow, or a useless lecture, Alicia Spinnet.

Hannah found the Gryffindor prefect arranging to keep Harry from having to deal with Draco or Ron Weasley. Despite how important it was to Hannah, it sounded different when she said it out loud.

Alicia looked at the girl she had felt closest to amongst Harry's "harem." The story Hannah was telling had just enough details to tell the what the girl had done wrong. This was something she'd thought the girl would recognize, having been raised wizarding, but maybe the kids just thought you had to have your wand in your hand.

It hurt Alicia to tell the younger girl that she was just about in the same boat as Harry. She'd refrain from telling Hannah she had no else to blame though, that never helped.

"But I didn't say "So mote it be," I…"

"Honey, no, magic is all about intent. People say that so their magic knows they're serious. You meant what you said, but since you didn't promise anyone, just yourself, there's no one to let you out of this promise."

"But, he has to marry Padma!"

"You said when Madam Bones was hugging him, you didn't have the ache?"

"Yeah, it only really hurts when he's alone, it doesn't hurt if someone else is helping him."

"Which explains why it didn't bother you before, he was never alone."

"He's not in my house, so I only have three classes with him."

"Well, I'll help in the common room. As far as Patil goes, you'd better hope she decides to take him on then, or granger comes around, otherwise you're his new best girl."

Padma shut the compartment door on him and he heard the click of the lock. The girls in there with her seemed to be giggling. Well, that was embarrassing. He wondered if there was some new low waiting out there for him? Rather than give the universe a chance, Harry went back to his compartment.

Hannah walked the length of the train, from where she was talking to Alicia under a secrecy ward, to where Harry was sitting in the last compartment of the last car. She stopped and saw the five girls, Susan, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Parvati still in their compartment commiserating.

Wayne was in a compartment with some other Hufflepuff boys. He hadn't made a real effort to spend time with Harry, but had been pleasant when he saw them.

At least Harry hadn't had to suffer whatever Draco had thought up. According to Alicia's sources, the pale haired Slytherin was still mourning his godfather, Severus Snape, and that grief hadn't changed into anger at Harry yet. Lucius, Draco's father, was not apparently so well loved.

She stood just outside their compartment, and watched his face for a moment. Hermione and Susan had mentioned the character tics that Harry had, and Hannah hoped one would give her a better clue as to where he was emotionally. He only blankly stared ahead.

Hannah eventually felt the tightening in her chest that told her when she needed to be fulfilling her vow. She knocked but opened the door without waiting. He turned and looked at her, half surprised to see her this soon, half embarrassed she'd seen him this way.

He sat at the edge of the bench, grinding his fingers together. His shoulders and head slumped in defeat. "Hey, Hannah."

"Hey, Harry."

"I talked to Padma like you said," He began, "she… doesn't want anything to do with me, at least not now. Said she wanted to focus on her studies. She said we could get to know each other later, after O.w.l.s. That it wasn't like we were going to get married for three years or so anyway, and that nothing we did now or then would change it."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I knew she wasn't a fan girl, but I thought she'd want to get to know her intended."

"Nope. Apparently, she hadn't thought she'd meet him, or I guess, me, at all, till, like, a few weeks before the ceremony. She said she hadn't even asked who she was marrying growing up." Harry put his head in his hands to hide the tears that were flowing again. Hannah could see them though, as they fell to the ground. The tightening in her chest in her heart, the physical blood pumping one, became close to unbearable with his next statement.

"I've lost everything. I have no one. It just hurts, here." He indicated his heart. Hannah tossed her robe on the other bench, revealing regular jeans and a t-shirt. She climbed behind him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso, and laying her head against his back. The pain in her heart, well the pain from the vow anyway, receded.

"I don't… can't be alone anymore. I didn't know…. But now I do, how lonely I was, am. They won't talk to me, Luna won't look at me. Susan, she cry's if she sees me. Hermione just runs the other way."

"You are not alone, Harry. You have Alicia, and you have Sirius, and you… you have me."

"What? No! Why? You're Susan's friend, she needs you." Hannah searched for an answer. The vow was clear though, and Harry was not to know of her promise, at least not that it was magically binding.

"There's four other girls in there with Susan right now, Harry, but who's here with you? And I'm still Susan's friend, we'll talk tonight in our dorm, and between classes. But right now, you need me more. And I… I need to be here for you. I couldn't be happy doing anything else."

"It's…" Whatever he was going to say stayed on his lips because she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He fell off the edge of the bench and landed on his knees. She held his face in her hands. He stared at her boobs, unable to keep eye contact with Hannah.

"Look at me Harry. Harry. James. Potter." The use of his middle name got his attention and he focused on her lips, her nose. "Harry! Look at me. Look me in the eyes, Harry."

Hannah got a look at his blood shot eyes, and the red end of his nose. She knew he wouldn't believe what she planned to say next, he probably couldn't, but he might hope she was telling the truth, and if she kept it up long enough, he'd come to expect that she meant what she said.

"I had a choice, Harry. It was my choice to make. I chose you. I helped Susan make you happy as best I could. I helped her and Hermione get along as best I could. But it was always for you, I chose you. I will always choose you. I will stay with you till Padma throws me out. Then I will climb in through the back window when she's not looking."

That bit of imagery had him smiling despite himself. She smiled too. It was progress. She didn't have to hold his head in place anymore, not that she let go. He was looking in her eyes now, for any trace of prevarication. She hoped she passed.

"You will never lose me Harry. I know going in what the score is. I know you have to marry Padma someday. I won't be shocked, it's not a surprise. My eyes are open."

She touched their foreheads and noses together. If he didn't believe that, she didn't know what else she could say he would. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him.

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

**A/N** Yes, This is now officially a H/H story. Alicia is a great witch, but only a fifth year, so her interpretation of events is just that, her interpretation, based on what little she's been told.

**Next time**, after seeing Harry apply the pimp hand to Ron, Draco gets the brilliant idea of trying to get Harry to kill him(Draco, Not Ron).


	8. Once more

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.8 "Once more"

Synopsis: Sirius just wants Harry to be happy, but that's something he needs to accomplish for himself. Good friends always help though.

Hannah Abbot, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly fourteen years in the world with very little to distress or vex her. Then her best friend had the opportunity to indulge in her long standing crush on Harry Potter. So much had changed from that simple point, a boy, a girl, a need to steal her knickers.

Now, somehow, seven weeks later, Hannah herself was the boy-who-lived's girlfriend, or perhaps at this point, best girl or Girl Friday might be more accurate. Still, there she was comforting him and providing assurances that he could be happy in the future, despite her poor placement to guarantee such.

The adults were having a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender had expanded a private dining room in the back for the adults. The group which had begun meeting informally, just to deal with the events of the winter break had decided to meet now regularly. Just before Sirius, Amelia and the Abbots arrived, the others all voted to call themselves "The Hogwarts PTA."

Joining the conclave now were Padma's parents and the Spinnets, though Mr. Spinnet in his role as the DaDA teacher for the remaining term was on the Express. Also new was Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She had only managed a few moments with her again favorite relation during the previous week as his time was taken up with the trials and Harry. Augusta Longbottom would be making appearances as she was able to.

Since event the muggle culture of their parent's homeland still used arranged marriage, no one really questioned the Patils about why they agreed to a contract with Lily for Harry and Padma to wed, rather the questions were about the lack of out clauses for Harry and why they hadn't approached the boy before.

"It was almost all what she wanted," Smita Patil began, "We didn't like the idea of out clauses, except in the case of misbehavior by Padma or Harry, but she agreed to not have any and to pre-pay the bride price in exchange for two things. One, that we take in Harry if none of the other people on her list of guardians was able, and two, that we not otherwise have any access to the Potter family funds or investments."

"He was still just Harry Potter at that point, and not the boy-who-lived," Smita's husband Sanjay, continued, "We do most of our business in the muggle world anyway, so it didn't seem any real hardship on our part, and to have found such a good match for Padma was, we thought a blessing. So, we agreed."

"With our dealings mainly muggle, we didn't have the clout to see Harry or even confirm he was all right. Dumbledore refused our attempts to visit the boy."

"And since, Padma didn't show any particular concern for who we had picked, well it seemed it would handle itself later, when they were older." Sanjay said. "But as we saw the danger he got up to his first two years, we were silently happy, if he died, we hadn't planned to mention who her chosen had been at all." Everyone winced at that last bit, but as horrible as it sounded, they all understood.

At that, everyone else accepted that person they really wanted to question was Lily, and that was impossible, so they'd probably never get satisfying answers to their questions.

Mrs. Weasley had to eventually resort to biting her tongue literally to keep from leaping to Albus' defense every time some charge was leveled at him. Yet, she had seen more than most the results of leaving Harry with his muggle relations for any one time, and so was also the most strident in doing what needed to be done to keep him safe and cared for.

Dinner in the Great Hall was a subdued affair, for a return from holiday feast. While normally a loud, boisterous event, the scandal and gossip passed around on the return ride and now between those who had stayed and gone was exchanged in the slightest whispers.

A few of the current Slytherins had been orphaned and the jockeying amongst the remaining, now without their head of house to guide them, to claw their way to the top of the pecking order was fierce.

Also many students who had ignored the antics of young Harry Potter and his "harem," like those who were studying for their exams, now could take in the show, which seemed to have changed characters. The gossip soon made it to their ears as well.

The whole school eventually noticed that Harry, who had a rather large retinue before the hols, now was down to one girl, and she was not the main girlfriend they had remembered.

Since none of the particulars were saying why Harry had broken company with Susan Bones, they were left to their own imaginations. The worst was quickly assumed. Which was easy to do since the other girls might also be assumed to have ended their friendships with him over his imagined behavior.

The Hufflepuffs took it as an insult to one of their own, and cast Hannah in the role of seductress, and boyfriend stealing was just second to actual murder in the mind of the badgers. Even if seeing her holding Harry's hand had hurt, Susan still wanted to defend the girl she thought of as her best friend, but no one would let her get a word in edgewise.

The Ravenclaws had known how Harry felt about them, and rather than use such as an opportunity to search their own consciences and find if how they treated Luna Lovegood really was wrong, they just turned the bad feelings back at him. Now satisfied that a boy who would act as they assumed he did had no place lecturing them about anything, they went back to their routine.

His housemates hadn't treated him or Hannah badly, but he hated the looks and other parts of being both famous, and now, scandalous. So Harry and Hannah sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, by the doors. Harry felt the most comfortable, there, as far from the whispers as possible.

Just as the last stragglers came in the great hall, one of them paused , looked to her house table and then to Harry and made her way over to the boy who had befriended her for no reason she could muster. He gave his first big smile since Hannah had pledged to never leave him alone.

"Hey," He began, as silver tongued as always. "Uhm, How are you feeling Luna?"

"I must apologize, I had a most intense case of wrackspurts, Daddy had to evacuate me to Ireland for treatment."

"It wasn't bad I hope? I know Madam Pomfrey seems to delight in giving me the most heinous potions possible."

"No, but thank you for asking, the treatment was pleasant enough and once they were out of my mind I wasn't thinking fuzzy anymore."

Harry reached next to him and gave her a light squeeze with his arm. "I'm glad you're feeling better Luna."

"Thank you, Harry. You might be due to be checked your self. Maybe for nargles as well."

"I've been doing regular checks Luna , and he's clear so far." Hannah finally cut in. She was so happy Harry had one friend back, she wasn't going to say anything that might set the girl off.

The rest of the feast passed quietly enough with Dumbldore announcing Mr. Spinnet as the new DaDA teacher and the man who had held the Potions master job before Snape, Horace Slughorn, would return for this term, so a permanent replacement could be found for the next year.

Harry walked Hannah , then Luna to their common rooms afterwards, and made his own way to the Gryffindor common room. Hannah kept her word to Harry and walked upstairs to have an overdue conversation with Susan.

Luna entered her common room to find that people had already stolen some of her things. She hoped Harry wouldn't notice the next day as he would certainly overreact and find himself in detention for harming the ringleaders, which seemed to be Micheal Corner and Marrietta Edgecombe.

Padma Patil sat in her four poster quite vexed. She had not wanted to get involved in Harry's adventures, ever, and had been thinking on how to get him to take a more relaxed look at life since she had found out who her intended was. But that seemed unlikely, considering what she thought she knew of the boy.

But if things like these robberies of Luna Lovegood continued, she knew they would eventually intrude on her future happiness. She knew it was Lovegood's possessions they were stealing because Edgecombe had asked Morag, Padma's dorm mate, to help with the larceny, not at all concerned about who knew.

Potter had all but put Lovegood under his protection, his dislike of Ravenclaw for their treatment of Luna was well known, and he made no secret of it. It would not be long before his Gryffindorish view of the world would paint her with the same brush as he painted her house mates.

Perhaps she had been too hasty in dismissing him? Her plans were all based on the clean slate they would've had meeting each other years down the road. But now he was watching and judging her.

They could not begin their life together, if he considered her some sort of heartless, or maybe worse in his eyes, spineless woman. But what could she do without betraying their promised future? If she was found out, the likelihood of an enemy of his going after her was a certainty.

Padma began to plot the unseen ways she might aid Lovegood, better warding on the girls trunk was definitely in order.

Harry was the last it seemed to make it back to Gryffindor. Everyone seemed busy resorting revision schedules and trading notes and lists of books. Wood had the rest of the team in the corner, presenting the new training schedule. Hermione and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

Ron Weasley saw his former best friend walk through the portrait and had to wonder which Harry was that?

The Harry he had always known, at least before his accident last November, would've done what he had to so Ron could get that firebolt. That Harry never would've strutted around with a harem of girls, or traveled by fancy motorcars. Original Harry never would've gone to quidditch matches to be photographed or meet other famous players.

And now, if Ginny, the twins, and all the rumors were to be believed, this new Harry had not only done that, but tossed a girl aside for not providing as many "benefits" as he wanted.

If Ron was honest, and in this he was, he knew this Harry was apparently acting just as he would in his place. Ron had always dreamed of putting the money and fame to good use. While Ron hadn't really discovered girls yet, if Harry was into them so much, there had to be something there.

Ron was suddenly filled with hope. With that know-it-all bookworm having taken a powder, apparently not agreeing with how New Harry ran his life. It was possible to slide back in to his graces. They could get back to goofing around, playing chess, and quidditch.

Maybe Harry could hand over one of his extra girls, but not that bint Loony, he assumed that Loony "put out" and was good at that stuff, but he couldn't see anything being good enough to keep her around.

He was not the only one thinking this way. Seamus and Dean had both had thoughts in that direction. Dean was explaining what he meant by calling the boy-who-lived "Mack Harry," when the man himself entered the common room.

"Oi , Loverboy!" Seamus called out, "Which one kept you late?"

"Huh?"

"We saw you leave with Loony and Abbot, who was keeping you busy?" Seamus asked, then Dean continued before Harry could deliver his lecture on calling Luna that.

"Getting busy more like."

"My hero!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are you on about? I just walked them back to their dorms, which were on the way here, and don't call Luna that! She doesn't deserve how people treat her." Dean and Seamus were taken aback by the vehemence of Harry's warning, and slunk a little back, Ron did not.

"I bet you treat her right, don't you Harry?" Ron's question seemed so innocuous Harry relaxed.

"I try to… my best… at least."

"I'm sure, You tell her she was wonderful, a couple galleons on the bureau after, maybe flowers the next day." Even Harry couldn't miss that insinuation.

"You don't anything about what you think you are talking about."

"Really Harry? Clear it up for all of us right now, a wizards oath you never were in bed with any of them." Harry flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone, as everyone in the common room was now watching. He knew technically it was true, but before he could connive to swear he hadn't had sex with them instead, Ron was moving forward.

"See, not so bad, and a life like yours, who's to blame you? If you can find some happiness in this life Harry, take it." Ron got right up to Harry and continued. "Yeah and I noticed Hermione wasn't hanging around you no more. Sad that, but we could still be friends, hang out, goof off, have fun. No more bookworm nagging us to do our essays."

"She's the only reason you've ever passed a test Ron."

"Yeah, but I never asked for her help, did I? I might've wanted to copy her notes once or twice but that didn't give her the right to just waltz on in and take over did it?"

"It wasn't just her notes Ron, your were copying her work, too. You'd complain about how swotty she is, then beg to copy her work."

"Well, that's all over now ain't it? We can go back to what we wanted to be doing anyway, having fun, some chocolate, maybe one of those brooms, and any spare girls you have, you know, lying around." Ron turned and began walking back towards the fire.

"What?" Harry had now made two fists and was slowly stalking Ron from behind.

"I'm sure if you just call Nimbus, they'd send one over, and as for girls, you don't need more than one, maybe two at a time, do you?"

"So you just think what, some girl likes me enough she'll mess about with you, to stay in my good book?"

"Not Loony, I get you like her, but one of the others, like Abbot or Jones."

"Okay, Ron." Ron didn't notice that everyone was watching and waiting for what they assumed would happen next. Whether or not they believed Harry was more than friends with those girls, no expected for him to tolerate this much disrespect, to himself or them. Except Ron.

Ron turned around but only had a glimpse at the fury in Harry's eyes before Harry planted the heel of his new boot in Ron's groin. Ron doubled over, but managed to stay on his feet. Which was probably a mistake, as Harry kicked him in the gut next.

Ron looked up at his former best friend in time to see Harry strike out with the meaty part of his palm, it looked like a lion's paw. He didn't see anything else till the next morning.

After he was done, several blows later, Harry stood there panting over Ron's body. He saw but didn't hear, Alicia taking control and directing the twins to take Ron to Percy's empty bed in the tower. She swore everyone to silence and had someone go get her father. She wished she could get Penny Clearwater, but that wasn't possible without Percy finding out, and he just wasn't to be trusted with this.

She told his roommates to give him some privacy and had them wait a half hour before going up to their dorm room. Alicia led him upstairs and wasn't surprised to find Hannah Abbot waiting for them. Leaving Harry in her hands, Alicia went about the business of hushing this up.

Hannah had been in the middle of her talk with Susan when Dobby had come to get her. Though they hadn't done much but reaffirmed their friendship and talked about how Susan was doing.

She had felt the twinge but hoped it could wait. Dobby was scared though, and that set Hannah on edge. Susan looked sadly at her and told her to go and they could talk later.

Alicia Spinnet brought her a shell shocked Harry. Alicia gave Hannah the gist of the story. Harry was still wearing his frown, but his hands were loose. She and Dobby got him dressed for bed and then she did likewise, sending her clothes back to her four poster in Hufflepuff via house elf.

She crawled in and had Harry join her. She set the silencing and locking charms after thanking Dobby and tried to figure out how to continue. Hermione would just nag him, Luna would present the blunt truth of the matter, and Susan would try to get him to look past his mistakes to the future.

Hannah was still new at this. They had made such marvelous progress on the train. She decided to go with that. She would comfort him and let him know she was still with him. He needed to know even when he messed up, he would still have her.

She began idly running her fingers through his hair, trying once again to put it in some semblance of order, while she reminded him of her friendship and her promise.

"This is how it all started." He finally began.

"Huh?"

"He accused me of having sex with all of you, he challenged me to say I had never been in bed with you, and I couldn't say that could I?"

Hannah was pleased he was actually volunteering information. According to Lovegood, he had, on several occasions, just sat with her silently.

"Then he said I could just have one of you mess around with him too. He said stuff about Luna, made her sound like some slattern. The, he said he understood if I wouldn't share her, but he'd settle for you."

Hannah almost smiled, he had been listening to Granger after all, she'd have to get the distinction between slattern and slag latter.

"I know he barely said anything about you he doesn't think about girls in general anyway, and I was sick when he said what he did about Luna, but when he said he would take you from me…I got mad Hannah. I don't got much, except my trunk and my broom…Hedwig, and…you."

"I would never leave you Harry, even if you tried to give me away. I'd plant my boot up your arse and when that knocked your head loose, I'd be right there."

"Promise?"

"I promise, if you actually need to swift kick to the arse I will apply it. But that won't mean I'm leaving you."

"But Susan…"

"Susan couldn't stand to give you away, which she would've had to eventually, cause she's a named family too."

"But…"

"But nothing, my families not named, no one cares what we do, and if I want to moon over you my whole life, well, that's my business."

The rest of their talk went downhill as Harry began to mourn the loss of his first friendship and then began to process the idea that given how Ron had acted lately they might never have really been friends at all.

It hurt Harry to even consider that the boy who had sacrificed himself to help save the stone first year had had some plot or scheme in his head as he did it. While she held him, Hannah made mental notes to talk to Alicia's dad or write to Harry's godfather about all this.

By the Wednesday after they returned it was official, Draco Malfoy had had the worst week and a half of his life. His father had been dragged out of their home and put on trial before the Wizengamot, a body his father had often bragged he owned, for crimes basically against Potter.

Then just as he was looking for guidance, or the hope of revenge against the Gryffindor Golden Boy, he learned his godfather, the only person other than his mother he might've expect kindness from, had not only been tried, but then summarily Kissed.

The embarrassments only continued.

The new year had brought the bills and payments of December due. But the Malfoy Family vault was almost empty. No payments or dividends from wizarding investments could be expected according to the goblins, as they had no records of such, only monthly conversions of muggle money into galleons.

Still, there were no records or contracts showing any business ventures in the muggle world either. The family solicitor had no agreements with any muggle business or interest to produce. It was now quite clear however Lucius, and that is how Draco would refer to him from now on, had paid for their lifestyle it was not only muggle, but illegal in the muggle world.

The train ride back to school, which might be his last, had only proved the change in Draco's status amongst the Slytherins. Whatever respect he thought he had commanded had actually been solely the other children's fear of Lucius and Severus.

Only Pansy had remained loyal to him, and that made him only esteem her less. What use could she be if she had not the wit to clearly realize his situation? Not that Draco was some mastermind himself. Lucius had always made sure to point out the banality of any scheme he had directed at Potter so far. Draco would've rather had the Cruciatus than a replay of what his father thought of his failure to obtain the friendship of Potter.

That Crabbe and Goyle, who had also lost their fathers, would abandon him was not surprising, nor was Crabbe suddenly following Nott around. But that Goyle was now trying to send out feelers to the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and making some offer of truce or alliance was so telling of how things had changed in just a week.

Gregory's own father would've beaten the boy for even suggesting such, or arranged for Severus to have some upper years to provide the "lesson," a week ago, but those same upper years were now scrambling either to fill the void left by those departed the last week, or make their own deals to avoid either Azkaban, or the cells the goblins maintained for gross debtors.

He knew that day or the following, his mother, so noble and proud would have to take a bended knee to her blood-traitor cousin, and beg, for help in maintaining herself and her son. He had no doubt the newly freed Lord Black, though the light side found such title gauche, would require them to disavow his father and his name.

Would he ever see the only home he had ever known again? Doubtful. Since it was paid for, it made to much sense to liquidate it, to retire the debts Lucius left outstanding. But who could pay what it was worth? No, it would go at sickles to the galleon.

Without Severus and Lucius to keep Dumbledore honest, Potter had been getting away with even more than usual. Gryffindor solidarity had kept the first story quiet, but with the beating of Micheal Corner by Potter, for hazing his "friend," that weirdo Ravenclaw Lovegood, people began to also talk of the other thrashing Potter had meted out that week, that of the Weasel.

Weaselbee had apparently misjudged the Gryffindor's sentiment towards several girls. And after having asked if not only could they be friends again, which Draco hadn't even noticed they weren't, but if he might partake of some of Potter's harem as well, the ginger received what was called by Pansy's source, a viscous muggle-style beating.

All that hadn't come out till the very public beating, though with magic this time, of Micheal Corner. Corner had lead several others to steal and misplace the things of that girl known as "Loony." The others being girls, which was a line even Potter wouldn't cross, Corner made himself conspicuous in his delight in tormenting the girl.

She had sat at her own table for a meal, which she hadn't done, except for the leaving feast in December, since the end of November. It took two seconds for Corner to dump something on her and less than that for Potter to react.

Potter jumped on to his table, then the Ravenclaw table, and proceeded to use every jinx and hex he knew, which it turned out was a few. Potter wasn't stopped before he had disarmed, bound, and banished Corner's body to the area between the Hufflepuffs and the head's table.

Potter got two weeks detention and lost fifty points for Gryffindor, but those idiot Lions just stood and applauded. No doubt, his detentions would be served with that oaf Hagrid, or the new DaDA teacher, who was in Potter's pocket as well.

Suddenly an inspiration hit Draco, if his life was over, he might as well go out with a bang and maybe take Potter with him. Potter had shown almost no self control where Loony was concerned, so if he struck there…and at worst it would be expulsion and the loss of Potter's reputation, but the best, Potter could go to Azkaban for Draco's death.

Draco decided he could enjoy his afterlife early if it meant watching fifty years of Potter suffering. Maybe Pansy would be useful after all.

A/N the Hogwarts PTA: Joseph and Mary Abbot, Sirius Black, Ellie and Tony Bones, Amelia Bones, Lionel and Jean Granger, XP Lovegood, Smita and Sanjay Patil, John and Elaine Spinnet, Arthur and Molly Weasley

Named families: the family lines that hold the inherited 49 seats of the Wizengamot

Next time; Sirius and Amelia vs. Dumbles, round 2 and Draco gets exactly what he asks for.


	9. The Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" ch.9 "The Prince"

Synopsis: Sirius just wanted Harry to be happy and did what he could to ensure such, but other are working just as hard to hurt him.

Nobody was really surprised when it happened, not really, not on the subconscious level where savage things grow. "Things had been going so well too," thought Hannah Abbot. She had gotten Harry through his fight with Ron Sunday night, and Hermione had returned to Harry's company the next morning. Granger had apparently heard Harry make some defense of her to Ron.

Monday had gone as well as could be hoped as well. Harry had received a letter from his godfather, which Sirius apparently dictated to an auto quill during a Wizengamot committee hearing. Neville and Wayne had both been kind and kept Harry busy during the lulls in classes so he didn't notice the continuing gossip.

Ron appeared none the worse for wear at breakfast Monday morning, and kept to him self. He automatically sat behind and away from Harry in all their classes. Alicia and the twins apparently had him well in hand. Alicia had also managed to keep the story of the fight within Gryffindor.

By the end of Monday, Hannah even felt Harry was up to sleeping on his own, "Like a big boy," she told him, and changed his previous canoodling schedule set by Susan from all night Saturday evening, to a quick fifteen to twenty minute visit every evening. This gave them some quality time together but also didn't rub anything in Susan's face, which both thought was a benefit, and limited the chances they might get caught.

Tuesday had gone even better. His quidditch captain had scheduled a hellacious practice, which got Harry too tired to worry about anything. Hermione proudly reported all of his assignments were up to date.

So perhaps she could be excused for not seeing the confluence of events that had them, plus Sirius, Susan's Aunt Amelia, Harry's head of house, Prof. Flitwick, and Alicia's father going to the Headmaster's office after Harry had hexed Michael Corner.

Even though it was his own student being hexed, Prof. Flitwick was the most conciliatory towards Harry. It had been at his request that Luna had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and not in her apparent safety with Harry. He had hoped to prove her housemates weren't as against her as she and Harry believed. He accepted he was wrong, and gave her a dispensation to always sit with Harry. Flitwick was sad to admit he had probably gotten lax with his 'Claws, as they didn't cause trouble with other houses and usually had the top marks.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were most concerned with precedents, and what the school might devolve to if they seemed lax on vigilantes. Especially as it seemed Mr. Corner might end up with more punishment than Mr. Potter. Mr. Spinnet asked about the precedent of punishing a student for defending another.

This was when Albus brought up the fact that this was not Harry's first fight this week. Once the Gryffindors saw how quickly Harry dispatched Corner, they couldn't help letting slip about his fight with Ron. Exaggerated versions of what had happened were soon all over the Great Hall. The lesson though, was clear, mess with one of those girls and Potter will mess with you.

Amelia found Sirius to be of no use in the discussion of punishments as he insisted on being proud of Harry's prowess, both muggle and magical. Amelia was proud that he would stand up for others as well, but she knew when the time to express those feelings was, and in front of a disciplinary hearing was not it.

No one who knew his parents though, could argue Lily wouldn't have done the same.

Eventually, it was decided the boys would receive matching two week detentions and the loss of thirty points. Not that anyone thought Gryffindor would be upset as the most of the house applauded, literally, Harry's actions.

Harry would serve his two weeks alternating between Hagrid and Prof. Spinnet, who promised to work off some of the boy's steam.

The kids were soon dismissed and escorted by Prof. Flitwick back to their dorms, while the grown-ups stayed behind for an "adult" discussion. Albus had been watching one silver trinket in his office particularly since the events of Boxing Day. Whatever had happened between Harry and Sirius, the little device still whirred and gave out the occasional high-pitched whine.

Keeping it doing so was Dumbledore's primary reason for legging it out to Scotland as soon as Harry had confronted him at Amelia's house.

Which wasn't to say it was his only option, just the best. No, Albus had several contingencies planned already. Several hours at the chalk board had convinced him the true priority was maintain his influence in Harry's life while the boy spent most of his time at the castle.

Still, giving up too easily on what he had thus far fought so hard for would not do either. It would be a delicate balancing act. All these schemes and contingencies were enough to give a man a migraine, which he would suffer from regularly, except for the wonderful pain relief potion he regularly took, that had only an added twinkle to the eyes as a side effect.

So it began. Albus had thought Amelia would be a bit more reasonable than she was. He also noticed how his DaDA teacher and Asst. Headmistress had invited themselves to this meeting. Sirius though, he expected how vicious the boy was. The apple never fell far from the tree, even if it did later roll down the hill.

Albus had no doubt that the threats Sirius was communicating to him, underneath all the civilized veneer of their "adult conversation" were meant. Albus had seen Sirius given a lot of power in Wizengamot, as a wedge to keep him and Harry from having the time to properly bond. The whirring of his trinket attested to how well that had turned out.

And it seemed, Sirius had also acquired more on his own. The few men who had been innocent and the other dark side but non-Voldemort following families had turned to him for protection. As Sirius also stood for Harry, the symbol to many of the fight against Tom, he could offer a legitimacy no one else could.

The Grannies had also seen fit to throw their support behind Sirius. His story of personal loyalty to Harry was very powerful. It wasn't enough to get him a truly strong position, but enough to require any major initiative would need his support. He would, for example, have a say in who replaced Barty Crouch as the head of the Department of International Cooperation. Barty had been found dead in his home during the trials.

Amelia though, had been something of a revelation. Albus had thought her past her younger phase and willing to face the world and what needed to be done realistically. That was what had always made his dealings with Millicent Bagnold so worthwhile.

But no, she had clearly taken a maternal turn towards Harry, and was also determined to see right done by Sirius as well. As was evident by her offering both Sirius and Harry a permanent place with her, till they could get something of their own built.

After two hours, Albus gave up on what he had known he wasn't going to keep, and had won several concessions they didn't need to give, but still even he didn't feel like this was a victory. He knew one day they would miss having that one ultimate place they could stash Harry in.

Sirius apparated back to the "Boneyard" as he had come to call Amelia's family's home, due to his terminal need to apply nicknames to everyone and everything, a half hour after she did. He found her under going her evening ritual in her room. He knocked but didn't wait to be invited in.

She had let her hair down out of the bun she usually kept it in and was taking the potion which helped her maintain is dour grey color. Amelia had wondered what had taken him so long, as he had only sought to check in on Harry, but hearing his snickering already from across the room, she was half-certain she didn't want to know.

"Oh come on I know you want to ask me!'

"No I don't think I will, I'm sure you couldn't keep what kept you so long in anyway."

"You're no fun Amy."

"It could be because I am in fact Amelia, and there isn't an Amy anywhere in my name."

"No, that's not it"

"Well, out with it already, I don't know if this will make the Prophet, but we need to be prepared to head off anything the other side tries because of this temper problem Harry seems to have developed. Which I might add, seems to coincide almost completely with your arrival in his life."

"Bah, who cares? Plus, it seems more likely to be in Teen Witch Weekly, how he saves his maidens fair and whatnot."

"Sirius please, you are the head of a family, a small one yes, but important, and it will get bigger if Narcissa accepts your offer to deal with Lucius' debts."

"I half hope she doesn't, she was always the worst, even Bella wasn't so anti-muggle as Cissy, and that poncey inbred poof of a son of hers! No, they'll be in the carriage house or something."

"I had wondered if your even considered how this might affect Harry, having to live with the boy who the girls all told me was trying to make himself out to be Harry's "nemesis.""

"I hadn't thought they'd deal with each other at all, I was going to go along with Cissy and ship the git to Lithuania."

"So send him to Deatheater camp?"

"That's just a rumor, they aren't all pro-dipdemort, weren't even all for Grindlewald either. They like their dark arts, but they also got twitchy muggles, and they hate any one who rocks the boat, so to say."

"Still…"

"Still, it's his mum's say, and as long as she doesn't need me to sign a draft, he's going where she wants."

"Be good for him get away, be the fagger not the faggee, have to make his own way."

"They still do that?

"Please, I heard even muggle schools still do it, Hogwarts just ran out of enough purebloods dumb enough to do as firsties in order to get their own dummies as upper forms."

"Well, this is all well and good, but does not explain your chipperness and late return."

"Am I being clocked Amy? You worried you'll be all alone with out me?" She just stared at him, and like godson like godfather, he lacked the ability to raise a single eyebrow and thus had to retreat.

"Well?"

"So, John takes me up cause I don't know the password and the Fat Lady probably wouldn't let me in anyway. We get to Harry's dorm and they're all asleep except something's different about Harry's bunk. His curtains are almost rock solid and there's a silencing charm on."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, but not really, but it is good progress towards 'Oh No.'"

"Sticking and silencing charms?"

"And we know they don't teach the boys that, and it wasn't on the list John or I gave him, so it had to be a girl."

"Susan! Oh honey… no."

"Nope, not Red. It was Piggy!"

"Hannah? But Susan just barely broke up with him. It's too soon."

"Please, I can't believed you're shocked, call your self an inspector, she came over for New Years right away, didn't she? Stayed over Saturday night? Held his hand as we went to the Express. And you might not have noticed, but she had a good grip on him when we were at the pub after hearing about his contract."

"But, he has to marry the Patil girl."

"And? We've talked about this before."

"And that means there's no future there, what is she going to do?"

"Well she hasn't done what you're thinking… again, I had that elf of Harry's, Dobby, check on them and he was in his pajamas asleep, she was running her fingers thru his hair."

"Then why were you snickering?"

"Because the elf said the only magic working on either of them was a birth control potion she had taken, so even if they aren't there yet, she's thinking about it and won't be holding out on him."

"Oh my, should I tell Joe and Mary?"

"What? Merlin No!" Sirius exclaimed, "Don't ruin this for him. He needs this."

"He's thirteen, he doesn't have needs past candy and quidditch yet!"

"You don't know Amy, you don't know how he was raised, why I wont let him go back there, What he was suffering through while everyone else enjoyed their last twelve years. He paid for all of that and dearly."

She moved over to the couch and patted the spot beside her. He took the spot offered and after a few minutes, it all began to flow out of him; what he had seen at 4 Privet Dr., the cupboard, the barrenness of the boy's room, the casual cruelty of his guardians. He related what little he had over heard as Scruffy, and what the girls themselves, mainly Hermione, had managed to put together.

Then his feelings of guilt for not taking Harry from Hagrid emerged, for pursuing his selfish revenge instead of doing what was best for Harry. His anger at Remus for not being there for Harry, his rage at Dumbledore for not only allowing it, but standing in the way of any happiness Harry might have had.

They sat there for a while and she held him. Sirius didn't cry, it would have made him feel better, but Azkaban had taken his tears away.

Meanwhile across the country, John Spinnet was talking to his daughter about what she knew of Harry and Hannah's sleeping arrangements. Alicia was careful to dodge anything which might sound like the oath.

"So the potion, that was you?"

"Yeah, I knew she had no intention of talking to her mother and if I had reported her, she would've stopped talking to me."

"Putting yourself in like that is a bit of responsibility, are you ready for that?"

"She knows I'm on Harry's side, but I think she also knows as a girl too, I don't want her to get hurt either. I just wanted her to really see where this was going."

"So it wasn't just to keep us from having little Abbots, it was to give her a scare? That's okay for now, at least, and these fights he keeps getting in?"

"Harry will tolerate basically whatever anyone says about him, but his temper gets shorter for his friends, especially the girls."

"With the Lovegood girl eliciting the most immediate response."

"Yeah, then Hannah and Hermione."

"Good to know."

The next two weeks were a blur to Harry. Each day marched in to the next, but pleasantly so. He always had company and something to be doing. Hagrid altered his usually dangerous detention tasks to allow Harry to attend most of Wood's practices. Prof. Spinnett kept his word and had Harry dodging and casting till he had nothing left but a desire for sleep.

At the end of each day he'd retire to his four poster after a hot shower to find Hannah waiting for him. If he had been with Hagrid, they'd talk and compare their days activities. If he had been with Prof. Spinnet, he'd most likely just fall asleep as soon as she began futzing with his hair. Her mania to get it neat had yet to abate.

Another fine thing which took Hermione to point out was the lack of any guff from Draco. Hannah thought he had probably learned Michael and Ron's lesson, though even Luna thought such unlikely.

Soon the fifth and seventh years were back to their studies, and the sixth years had to act too aloof to be interested in the comings and goings of a third year, even if he apparently had a harem, so much of the whispers and looks ceased.

The Hufflepuffs had seen enough bits to know that while no one was still talking about why Harry and Susan had broke up, it wasn't something Susan held against Hannah or the reverse.

The two girls had even gotten back to eating together a few times, when Hannah was certain Luna and Hermione would with Harry. Though he admitted seeing the two friends together again made him feel so much better, and less guilty, he wouldn't have minded otherwise.

At the end of the month, Harry received a letter from Sirius which he felt required him to solidify what his relationship with Hannah was.

"You, Harry, are my boyfriend," then she indicated herself, "Me, Hannah, your girlfriend."

"Okay, I just…"

"What?"

"I got this letter from Sirius and he says…"

"I'm not sharing you."

"Huh?"

"I hope he doesn't think I didn't notice how he would smile when he saw all of us with you. Well, you're mine now and that's how it's going to be for while yet."

"No, he says this next Sunday, the thirtieth is my mum's birthday and he's going to take me to where they're buried, now that he's found out himself."

Hannah went over and put her arm around his waist. "I wish I knew what to say." She said. He reciprocated by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And… he said I needed to tell him if you were coming to, he called you my girlfriend, and said he'd have Amelia get permission from your folks to join us."

"I'd be honored to."

"And I just realized I've kinda been taking you for granted… I needed someone and there you were, but I didn't know if it was just till I have to get married or if Susan wanted me back or…"

"I told you everything on the train and I meant it."

"I feel bad I haven't kissed you."

"That's sweet, but why?"

"Susan was kissing me all the time to tell me how she felt about me, but I haven't…"

"That's Susan, Harry, and neither of us are her."

"But all I know is..."

"Honestly Harry?" He nodded. "All I know about being in a relationship is what I saw of you and her and my mum and dad. But we're not them. So, we're going at our own pace. But if you really want to kiss me, I have to say the idea certainly has some merit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if my boyfriend kissed me once and again, every so often maybe, even surprised me with some kisses sometimes."

He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss which she returned. They looked at each other smiling, and then head back for another kiss at the same time.

"I know its hard for you, not knowing if what you want is okay with me or even how to ask me, so maybe it seems like what you want or like might be wrong, but it won't always or even usually be."

"I don't want you to think I'm a perv like Ron or Dean."

"Harry you're a teenage boy, of course you're a perv, and we girls don't make it easy on nice boys I'm sure. Not that we would know what to do with a nice boy if we found one."

"So, you will come with me Sunday then?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good."

Pansy Parkinson slinked back into the shadows and headed back to Draco. He had been cooking up his "master plan" for most of the month now, with the help of whatever it was in that book he read. He never let her peek at it.

She knew this was the sort of thing he would want to hear. It would be too poetic to pass up, to end the life of Potter on the day his mudblood mother was born. Draco swore he had everything planned out, what they would do, and where'd they go after Potter died.

He said not telling her was a test of her trust. It turns out she didn't trust him, not really, and certainly not the way his blood-traitor wenches trusted Potter. Still as much as Draco had lost, Pansy found she couldn't refuse him, so despite all her misgivings, she was helping him plot to murder Potter.

The day of the visit came and it was as sad as anyone might have expected. It was especially hard for Harry to stand in front of Lily's grave when he hadn't worked out yet what he wanted to say. He still had her letter, the one that came with her will, unopened in his coat pocket.

He wanted answers but was afraid what he might find in the wax sealed envelope might ruin his image of his mother. Hermione understood, she said Harry had put her on a pedestal, and it would hurt if she fell off, like it did when Dumbledore fell off his.

It was also strange to stand there with Hannah. It was like officially introducing her to his parents, but she wasn't the one he was going to marry, was she? Still, it was better with her there than when she and Amelia had given Harry and Sirius some time alone.

Though Sirius had more or less pegged Harry, the opposite was not true. Harry had never met someone like Sirius, and he often didn't know how to take the things he said. Hannah could "interpret" for him but even that wasn't perfect.

Still the trip was a healthy chance to deal with something he hadn't realized he was sad about. He had always thought he had managed to get past the fact he would never know his parents, but meeting the girl's parents and getting a surrogate one of his own in Sirius had unfortunately re-opened that wound.

As they returned to the castle, Hannah said she was going to seek out Susan for some girl talk. Harry said he'd look for Luna or Hermione in the library and find some way to amuse himself till the evening. Hannah gave him a goodbye kiss and headed towards Hufflepuff.

Harry climbed the stairs to the third floor and was waiting for the staircase to return so he could get to the fourth when he saw one of his quarries. Luna was standing off to the side near a portrait of Gwendolyn the weird.

Harry wasn't the most observant boy ever but there was so many things different about her he noticed right away. Her shoes were the standard black leather ones most girls wore, and with matching socks, she wasn't wearing her butterbeer cap necklace or normal(for her) radish earrings. Her hair also appeared to have been combed.

"Hello, Harry." she said as she walked fairly determinedly towards him. Luna got right up in his face, which put him a bit at ease as it actually felt normal for her to disrespect his personal boundaries. She also had the same wild flower smell that Harry associated with her.

"Hey, Luna, I'm glad to have found you, as you are one of the people I was looking for."

"How fortuitous." She looked up at him with an almost sad smile.

"Luna, what's with the different things? Your stuff isn't missing is it?"

"No, I am… experimenting with Hermione. You know how she is, she won't believe what is in front of her with out two independent sources." That seemed true enough to Harry.

"I guess, but you shouldn't have to change to be treated with respect."

"You respect me."

"Yes."

"You like me."

"Very much. I am very happy we met."

"I like you too, very much." Then Luna reached up and gently brushed her hand on his cheek. Harry shivered at her light touch.

"I'm sorry your day was sad." She traced the edge of his ear with her fingertips.

"It wasn't all sad."

"Nor is it over. If you join me I have something I want to…show you. I think you'll like it more than flying." She took the glasses of his face and wiped the lenses, then kissed the end of his nose, put the glasses back on then began to walk towards a very familiar room to Harry on the third floor.

He stood there, watching as she walked to the door, turned around, blew him a kiss and then went on inside. Though he sat there like a beefeater, a war raged inside him. Different parts were shouting full steam ahead, while others were for reverse or calling on the wireless for a tug.

In the end, it was his disbelief that someone as smart and wonderful as Luna would want the jumbled pile of emotional mess he was, that won the day. Another part of his psyche took hold and began a single word chant, in what might have sounded, had he considered it, like Sirius' voice.

The voice's sole command "Think!"

Inside the room, on the third floor, Luna entered to face Draco Malfoy. There were markings on the walls in different runes, they weren't to terribly visible because the stone was dark and the required candles didn't set off the blood properly.

"Is he coming?"

"Give it a second, I think I might have broke him."

"He better, this will be our perfect revenge."

"There's no way he's fucking all those girls. I doubt he's shagged any of them yet, he could barely handle me acting like "Looney""

"Language, Parkinson, there's no need to stoop to the mudblood's level. Remember who you are."

"Please, like we both didn't hear Lucius and Severus say three times worse every day, especially where Potter was concerned."

"See? He caused them to lower themselves and look where it got them."

"Is it ready?"

"Oh yes, took a bit of doing, but my trap is complete. Severus will be pleased."

"So that's what's in the book? Severus' spells and plans? It's his grimoire?"

"One of…"

"Potter's going to die." And for the first time since this all began, since Draco approached her and asked for her help, Pansy really believed it. Draco though wasn't smiling.

"He can't die out there Pansy, where is he?"

"He be along, it's only twenty feet."

"No, I will not let you ruin this!"

"Me? Whose the one doing unknown spells and had to beg for potion ingredients?"

"I don't have time for this Pansy! He needs to be in here and dieing now!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I go out there and tart it up some more, I might scare him off, you said he needs to enter willingly, I can't just stun him and drag him in."

Draco suddenly looked at her like the last oasis before the Sahara. She did not like that look. "Give me your knickers, Pansy." She began to back away.

"What? No way, if that's what you wanted we could've been doing that this whole time, we're pledged to each other, I'm…"

"Dammit Parkinson! Just…Imperio!" A wave of good cheer washed over Pansy and she did as he asked. She stood there watching as he began to write something on the back of her knickers. Then he looked at her. He made more suggestions. She turned around and bent over the desk in the corner, spreading her legs. He entered her, it hurt but the pain felt distant, like a bad memory. A few seconds later he was done and she stayed as she was, waiting for his next great idea.

Harry stood outside wondering what to do next. Dobby had confirmed who ever that was in the room it was not Luna. Suddenly something was tossed out of the room.

Harry ran over and picked it up. A pair of girls' knickers, not as fancy as some Susan had teased him with, but certainly not bloomers. There was righting on the back.

"_Come and get her or she'll never be seen again_."

The front was soiled, the white panel stained in something he had smelled enough from various quidditch injuries, blood. Who ever this was, if he was willing sacrifice who ever was either polyjuiced or transfigured to look like Luna, she might not have been doing what she had willingly at all.

Harry put the knickers in his coat pocket and opened the door. He entered the room to find Malfoy in the center. He knew it couldn't be good for him if Draco was smiling. In the corner, was the girl with Luna's hair and robes, bent over a desk, a trickle of blood going down the inside of one of her thighs.

"Finite Incantatem." Draco intoned. And the sound of several locks clicking shut came from no where. At the same time, whatever he had done or undone had caused him to lose his control of un-Luna, who promptly wailed in anguish and crumpled to the ground.

Harry began to rush over to her, when Draco got his attention.

"Don't worry about her, Gryffindork, you've got bigger fish to fry."

"I'll be sure to handle it once I see it."

"You have no idea do you? Of course no one does, not even Dumbledore. This is all new, from the mind of the Half-Blood Prince himself."

"Who?"

"I don't think I'll tell you, you can die without knowing, and you will die, he had too long to prepare to cover every eventuality."

"But he's not doing this great plan himself? Letting you of all people give it a go? Good help must be hard to find."

Harry finally made it over to un-Luna, she looked up at him with a pained grimace, it caused something to steel inside of Harry. He knew she wasn't Luna, but she had Luna's face, Luna's voice, and had been hurt because of it, because of him.

As far as his heart was concerned, she was Luna, and had all the rights that earned, the foremost being to his protection. His mind put the clues together, the knickers her position, the blood, and he knew what had been done to her. This Luna had been raped, just to get a rise out of him. Draco was still talking as all this stewed in side Harry.

Harry suddenly called out. "Dobby, get her out of here." Draco didn't get chance to recognize his former house elf as Potter's lackey. The bright flash of elf apparition was matched by another and he found himself hanging by his ankle in the air.

Potter yelled out "Expelliarmus!" and Draco and his wand were separated with Draco being flung to the other side of the room. Potter began marching towards Draco, who he hit with a Flippendo and set him into the stonewall. As he walked across the room candles would light or go out in no discernable sequence.

Draco grabbed on to the edge of a student desk only to have his hand hit with a Diffindo and leave the ends of his pinky and right ring finger behind. Harry didn't give a chance to do much about that as he was then hit two bludgeoning curses on his chest and a Reducto on his left knee.

The fight was over, Draco was cradling his right hand in his left elbow and couldn't get up due to his now useless left knee. Harry Potter though, wasn't done. He began to hit Draco about the face and got in several blows until he heard a crack and felt like he had broken his left hand. Harry then resorted to kicking Malfoy about the chest and stomach.

Finally done, Harry began to walk back towards the door when he noticed Dobby and un-Luna were still there. Dobby looked at his large feet, shamefully. The girl was still curled up next to him.

"Dobby what are you doing her? I told you to take her and go, she didn't need to see that."

"Yes, I did." Came the sound of Luna's voice.

"I am so sorry Harry Potter, sir, but there seems to be some thing preventing me from leaving with Miss. I can come and go as I please but not with her or I suspect you."

"Use the door then."

"It is locked Harry Potter, and reacts most terribly to whoever tries to touch it."

"Get Prof. Spinnet, then get Madam Pomfrey, let them know where we are and what's going on." Not waiting for praise, Dobby just popped away. Harry sat down as close to un-Luna as she seemed to be comfortable with.

"Polyjuice?" She nodded. "How much longer?"

"Half hour at most."

"Do I want to know who you are?"

"No."

"Fair enough."

John Spinnet arrived with Harry's excitable little friend to discover that not only could Dobby not pop anyone out of the room he couldn't pop any one in. The door seemed just as violent on the outside as the inside. The DaDa professor began casting revealing charms and searching for wards but was quickly becoming quite concerned for what was keeping that poor kid inside that room. John sent Dobby to get Prof.s Dumbledore and McGonagall, and then on for Sirius Black and Amelia Bones.

The head Master and Asst. headmistress arrived to what was becoming one of the most horrific things in their tenure at the school. Draco Malfoy had set a death trap for Harry Potter complete with a rape victim as bait.

Albus began to cast revealing charms and ward searches and suddenly blanched. He turned so the others could see his face then ran back towards his office. Minerva summoned one of the other Hogwarts house elves and confirmed that the inability to get past whatever shielded that room was not solely Dobby's.

Amelia Bones was laying back in bed looking at the just sleeping form of Sirius Black. This was not their first time sleeping together since Harry's disciplinary hearing, but it was different. All their previous times could be considered something other than the loving act of a committed couple, but this time, just after he had finally gotten some time alone with Harry and visited his friends' graves, even Amelia knew something was going on between them.

Neither of them had ever even spoken of a future together past her helping raise Harry. Sirius was young and would need to get married and have an heir. She was committed to her job and the politics of the Wizengamot.

It had been a while for her since her last boyfriend, there were plenty of muggles in London and while her hair and schedule might scare some away, her vitality and determination attracted more. But eventually, they all got tired of being third or fourth on her totem pole(whatever that was).

Sirius, she knew, had been introduced to several young women, a few just out of Hogwarts, but while he could talk to them, socially, civilly, they couldn't understand him.

All that was submerged though, as Harry's elf, Dobby appeared in her bedroom, looking for her and Sirius. They got dressed and made for the floo as the elf returned back to help his friend whom it seemed was trapped in another drama.

Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones had been have a good time together. Harry being the only awkward topic between them. A dull throb had been building in Hannah's chest but she hoped Hermione or Luna would take care of it.

After fifteen minutes the pain increased and she called out for Dobby.

"Yes Miss?"

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

"Yes Miss."

"He is trapped in room on third floor by nasty former master." He made to punish himself for speaking ill of the Malfoy's, but Susan stopped him and Hannah continued her questioning.

To John, Poppy, and Minerva's eyes they all appeared at once. Hannah and Dobby, Sirius and Amelia, and Prof. Dumbledore. As everyone began to ask every one else questions Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, which was given.

"I have investigated this and know what Mr. Malfoy has done. He has somehow set a blood ward up. It is in essence very similar to the one that protects Harry at his Aunt's home."

They all looked suitably horrified.

"How could that git do something like that?" Sirius demanded.

"My suspicion is he found some notes Severus might have kept on the blood wards at 4 Privet Dr., even though I asked him never to write any of what I told him down."

"And all of us obviously don't fit the criteria for admittance, however he set them up."

"Indeed, Amelia."

"Dobby, tell Harry what the Professor just told us and have him see what he can find out from Draco." Before the Headmaster could argue the elf was gone.

It was a tense several minutes until Dobby returned. "Harry Potter says, the wards are set to his and bad master's lives…one must die for the others to leave."

They all gasped, even Sirius and Prof. Spinnet, who had thought they'd heard everything. Hannah began crying. Amelia wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry he won't die he's safe." Amelia whispered.

"He won't die, Draco couldn't, didn't, beat him, but there's a girl in there who needs help. Harry will do what he has to to get it to her. I don't want him to have to kill again."

Minerva looked to Albus. "Headmaster?"

"Even with how much more powerful I am, it might be weeks or months till I could bring these wards down."

Sirius looked at Dobby and bent down to the elf's eye level. "Dobby, tell him he has my support, and to do what he thinks is right." John and Amelia indicated likewise. Hannah had no idea what she could say.

Dobby popped back in the room, where Draco's moans now were louder than un-Luna's. He relayed the message from Sirius to Harry, plus the other's well wishes. Harry looked up from Snape's grimiore to acknowledge the elf and thank him.

He looked at un-Luna. "We'll be out of here in a jiffy."

"Oh, you think so Potter?" Draco wheezed.

"Well, that was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"What?" Un-Luna screeched.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm sure he told you a bunch of lies about revenge, or my death or some such, but that isn't what this book says. But then she wouldn't have helped you otherwise, would she have, Draco?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This book isn't his grimiore, but just a series of plans for revenge by Snape against Potter, doesn't seem to matter whether it was Potter, James, or Potter, Harry."

"So how does that equal you not dying."

"Because whatever else he was, Snape apparently knew he could never kill me. These aren't plans for my death, they're plans for the ruining of my life."

"…Fucking kidding me."

"I'm afraid not, though if Draco had followed the directions completely this would have worked like a charm but he isn't brave enough for that is he?"

"What?"

"He couldn't kill himself any way so how could he have done this right?"

"This isn't a death chamber, at least not for me. It's a suicide machine for him. If he had killed himself, I would've had to have killed you to get out of here before whatever poison is on the walls killed us both."

"You son of a bitch..." Un-Luna was looking for her wand.

"Killing some innocent girl just to save my neck would've hurt, probably… well, any way. I had all these questions a minute ago, Draco. Why, what could be so bad, but now I don't care. You want to die? Don't want to face the world on its terms? Whatever."

Harry looked at un-Luna. "Can you get up?" She nodded and raised herself up. "Okay, go stand by the door but don't touch it. And don't look over here." She did as she was told. If Draco had something to say it wasn't going to be heard as Harry had him silenced.

Harry hadn't been taught any specifically killing spells. He petrified Draco so he wouldn't have to do this twice. He looked at Draco, raised his wand, gave a downward slash, an upward flick, then another downward slash ending with his wand pointing at Draco's feet and incanted. "Razonde!"

A magical bolt of lightning ran thru Draco's body. The silencing spell prevented the crack that usually accompanied such. All the candles in the room went out.

After what seemed like a lifetime to them, the door opened and Harry poked his head out. He called for Dobby and then the elf appeared next to Madam Pomfrey to take her to the hospital wing to heal a patient.

A moment later he walked from the room into the corridor. Hannah burst from Amelia's arms to engulf Harry. She began inspecting him for any signs of damage. Harry looked at the Headmaster and apologized for the mess.

Harry thanked John for teaching him the lightning spell, as it made it quick and bloodless. Sirius got his hug and told Harry he had done what he had to do.

"I'm not proud of what you did, but of the way you did it." John clapped the boy on the shoulder. Hannah reclaimed her boyfriend and began to cry again.

Albus had so many variables erasing and changing in his mind he had needed to take several surreptitious swigs of his potion, as a result his eyes were twinkling like mad.

He offered Harry and Hannah a few days away, to collect themselves, which they took and after saying he would see them on Wednesday, he went into the room to see what damage had been wrought.

John went to inform Hermione and Alicia of the latest tragedy to befall their friend. Minerva followed Albus into the room where she gasped at the smell and the visage of the blackened remains of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Albus, that poor boy! What will this do to him?"

"Nothing we'll like I'm afraid, my dear. I had hoped he would have a childhood, before all of this set upon him, but so many others work against it."

Back at the "Boneyard," Harry and Hannah were tucked in and she was whispering what she could think to say in his ear. He rolled over and looked her in the eyes and pulled her as close to him as he could manage.

"Please… Don't… leave…"

"Never, remember I said even if you were wrong, but you weren't, you were right. I'm still here and I'll be here tomorrow." After about fifteen minutes a hearing her affirmations, he finally fell asleep.

A/N Next time, Valentines and Quidditch. I swear!


	10. Halcyon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title**: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" **Ch.10** "Halcyon"

**Synopsis**: Sirius just wanted Harry to be happy but was no longer in a position to ensure it. Hannah and the others want him happy too, but so many others are working against it.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Harry Potter, still being just a boy, but already in possession of part of his fortune, and having his wedding already arranged, was in need of a girlfriend. Hannah Abbot had volunteered for the post and had filled it most admirably.

The two days after Harry had killed Draco were the best they could be for the boy-who lived. This was not an accident, or some gift of fate, but the determined actions of a group of people. Hannah being chief among them.

Andromeda had been called to deliver the news of her son's death to Narcissa and head off any attempts at revenge by her sister. Not that she tried though, this was simply too much for the youngest black daughter to deal with.

People had been very surprised by the amount of grief she showed at Lucius' death. She seemed to miss her husband more than the money or their lifestyle and had been planning along with Sirius to send Draco away in order to keep the boy away from his father and godfather's foolishness.

That he had died while executing some crazed plan of his godfather's would cement the hatred Narcissa felt towards Severus for the rest of her life.

Sirius had, for his part, had his fight with Remus over why Harry had even been in that situation at all outside, where the kids couldn't hear it. Like their last meeting, it began with a punch from Sirius.

"Where were you Remus? They were paying you to watch him!"

"They switched me a week before to watch the Ravenclaw girl instead."

"What?"

"They thought that any attack against Harry would start with an attempt against her, so I was told to keep her safe and ergo Harry would be safe too."

"Damn, I can't argue with that, who knew that git'd get his paws on polyjuice?"

"Apparently Severus had a secret annex where he sold dark potions and ingredients and kept his more questionable stuff."

"They find it?"

"Yes, the girl told Dumbledore what she knew and he had the elves looking based on that."

"I can't believe Dumbles just let Snivellus do whatever in some secret lab. Didn't he have his pet Deatheater on a leash?"

"Draco still needed to get other ingredients so they're still trying to find out where the rest came from."

"Not that that matters. I hate the idea of Harry having to wait until the next kid in that castle gets unstrung and has a go at him."

"You can't protect him all the time, Harry's not a hot house flower, he needs to be outside."

"That's not what Dumbledore was trying to do, kept him locked up at the relatives of his like a mushroom…anyway what about now?"

"We're focusing on the quidditch match on the twelfth, and the Valentines stuff in Hogsmeade the next day."

"I don't want Albus to have any reason to try and keep him in the castle, if Harry and his girl aren't having a romantic time that Sunday, I'll be quite cross."

"'Quite cross'?"

"What?"

"Since when does the infamous Sirius Black talk like that?"

"Since what I say could cock things up for Amy and Harry."

"'Amy'?"

"Going deaf Remus?"

"I think I might be, or nutters at least, you almost sound respectable."

"I haven't sold out like you, I'm still a scoundrel."

"Could've fooled me."

"Get to work, Moony."

"Yes, sir." Remus walked away happy he had been called Moony by Sirius for the first time since they were reunited.

Amelia had managed to head off an attempt in the Wizengamot to bring Harry to trial for Draco's death. Between her, Sirius' and Dumbledore's voting blocks, her report stating Harry had survived only to see Draco fall into his own trap that he had set for the Gryffindor Golden boy was accepted as fact.

Everyone had agreed not only did Harry not deserve the notoriety for killing Draco, but the concept and strength of blood wards was something that didn't need to be public knowledge.

Hannah and Harry had each woke the other up several times during the first night with nightmares. His centered on Draco's captive being the real Luna and hers on if Draco had managed the true plot and forced Harry to kill an innocent girl to save his life.

As a side note, Hannah had discovered why Susan had always worn a quidditch jersey when in bed with Harry. No matter how cold it was outside, once under all the bedclothes and in full pajamas, two people just generated too much heat for her taste.

Downstairs her mother, Mary and Mrs. Weasley were sitting and wondering just how long to give the two children. Unlike the Bones', the Abbots were both muggle born and so were less likely to play the pureblood games or even give them much credence. Mary hadn't said anything about the other girls sharing a bed with Harry over Christmas because Hannah wasn't involved then.

Now though, Hannah was apparently Harry's girlfriend and Mary was awakened at eleven at night to a somber floo call from Amelia about Harry's latest tragedy and how her daughter was now at Amelia's house to help comfort the boy-who-lived. It was only her lifetime of respect for Amelia that kept her from dragging her daughter away.

Mary loved her best friend Ellie and her family very much, but never understood why they engaged in all the pureblood lunacy like Tony's plan to marry Susan off to a boy who would take their family name.

So now she found her family tied to one of the people who best represented the worst in pureblood society. Harry was either beatified or vilified depending of which side you talked to, all without any consideration for who the boy really was. And he was in bed with her thirteen year old daughter.

Before she could build up enough of a head of steam to go up there and pull them apart, the two kids descended the stairs, Harry being pulled into Molly's grasp and Mary taking Hannah. Molly began tutting over Harry's scrawniness and dragged to kids into the kitchen to stuff Harry silly.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall surveyed the lunch crowd unhappily. Miss Parkinson had been required to take classes despite her trauma in order to maintain the cover story the Headmaster had devised. Minerva couldn't decide if this was fair as she was a party to the tragedy or unfair as she had been victimized herself.

Harry's usual companions all sat at the Gryffindor table under the watch of Miss Spinnett. Misses Granger, Lovegood, Spinnett and Bones had been told the truth as they would've heard it eventually from Mr. Potter anyway. The other girls had all been told the cover story which the first girls were sworn to uphold.

Minerva cast a baleful glance at the Slytherins. One of their own was gone and though it now seemed he hadn't been at all popular among his housemates, it was still to be seen how his death would affect the rest, who were already dealing with so much. Minerva wished Horace would take a firmer hand with them, but she knew that was not his way.

She knew it would fall to her and the other head of houses to deal with primarily. Albus had been called to the carpet in the Wizengamot to explain Severus' activities and how he could have amassed his little trove of dark plans and potions while under Dumbledore's supervision.

After their lunch, Harry and Hannah sat in the conservatory on a couch reading school books. Harry had his head in Hannah's lap and his book floating in the air above him. She was leaning against the arm of the sofa and had her book floating just above his. She would just fiddle with is hair every so often and jerk it if she heard him snore.

After an hour, Harry grabbed his book out of the air and removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You Okay?" She asked.

"Tired."

"We slept in and you just had what amounted to an hour long nap."

"Not physically tired, I think it'd hurt to try and go to bed now. But I'm tired mentally."

"Sick of all this stuff happening to you?"

"Yeah, I mean it hasn't been all bad, I guess you could put you , Hermione, Luna, and Susan in "this stuff" but still , yeah, it'd be nice not to be targeted for once."

"Well thank you, I'm glad I'm not all bad."

"You have your moments."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you remember last Thursday you had that snack for me after I got beat up by Alicia's dad? Brilliant."

"So I make a good waitress and what, a pillow?"

"Head masseuse or whatever too."

"It's nice to be appreciated." At that Harry rolled over and looked into her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't know what do without you right?"

"Doesn't hurt to hear it. How you're lost and adrift in life without me." Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"Basically. You're my safe place." She kissed him back then gave him a look. He admitted he got the phrase from a book Hermione gave him on surviving traumatic situations

The adults kept working at it and by the time Tuesday evening rolled around they both felt ready to go back to Hogwarts. They rejoined their classmates for dinner which was noticeable only for the extra long hug Harry gave Luna the first time he saw her.

"I knew it wasn't you, she wasn't you, that she was polyjuiced, but I was still so scared, I still am. So if I act funky or overprotective or whatever, well, just go along for right now please?"

"Barring a nargle infestation or wrackspurts, I will let you protect me Harry Potter."

"I'll trust you to keep me clean then."

"Agreed."

All the girls had banded together and came up with a plan to keep Harry busy. Though it depended greatly on Oliver Wood who would work the Gryffindor quidditch team to it's greatest heights in preparation for their match against Ravenclaw. Harry, who still held a grudge against the Eagles for their treatment of Luna, needed no encouragement.

Prof. Spinnet also helped out and several nights Harry showed up at his bunk completely knackered. Hannah kept up her nightly visits despite her mother's voiced concerns, which kept her and Harry apart the night before they returned, though not too far apart, she just had a bed moved into Harry room.

Harry wasn't unaware that the Valentines day celebrations would be the day after the match as the day itself that year fell on a Monday. He also knew from having seen the upper year boys the last two years that flowers and chocolate and cards were the regular type of gift. Jewelry indicated a more pronounced commitment.

He wanted Hannah's first valentines with a boyfriend to be nice but he also didn't want to make Susan cry. Harry normally would've gone straight to Hermione or Luna but after they had bolted when he heard of his contract, and Hannah had given him a clue as to why, he felt maybe asking them was weird, so he turned to the only girl left he could trust.

"So nice, but not so nice it makes Susan cry?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't want Hannah to go without either. It's hard, I don't wanna hurt Susan, or Luna and Hermione for that matter, but Hannah deserves her day and to be my priority."

"Very grown up, Harry."

"I dunno 'bout that, but when I'm thinking about her the other stuff doesn't seem so bad."

"Nothing wrong with that, so I'm thinking private and low key. Keep the gifts small, but maybe a bit fancier than usual and personalized."

"How?"

"Anything big between you two yet? Like a song or a movie or something? Pet names?"

"Not really, everything I've done with her, Susan and the others were there for, except our nightly visits, and those two days after Draco's stupidity, and New Years, but you were there for that…"

"Oh I got it!" And with that Harry had a plan for his first Valentines as part of a couple.

The day of the quidditch match arrived with all the usual pomp and fanfare. Harry was eager to get in the air and so ate a filling but light breakfast. Luna had crossed house lines and would be rooting for the Lions and was wearing a lion shaped hat, she was sad she didn't know how to animate it yet but Hermione promised they'd figure it out by next year.

Oliver gathered his team together for this important match that would decide if they were going to compete for the Quidditch Cup that year, his last. He announced they had set Cho Chang a fourth year as seeker. Harry didn't know her, but once it was mentioned she was friends with Marietta Edgecombe, that was all he needed to hear.

As they walked down to the pitch Harry was stopped by Hannah who was wearing the quidditch jersey he had given Susan. She looked pretty good in it, Hermione added a Gryffindor scarf to complete the ensemble.

"What? How did you…"

"She insisted, said it was the property of your girlfriend, which was me now. Susie's keeping the Catapults one though."

"You okay wearing it?"

"I'm proud of you, that's all this says. I never would've met you if not for her. And I never would've demanded this or even asked for it."

"Kiss your girl and let's go Harry!" Oliver bellowed. Harry complied.

They took to the air and all the joviality ended, this was business. Madam Hooch let the bludgers and snitch go and tossed the quaffle in to the air to start the game. The difference between the two teams was apparent immediately.

Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup Harry's first year and fielded a good school side. The Gryffindors were, to a player pro league quality and flying on far superior brooms. Roger Davies and his bunch never saw what hit them.

Lee was in his finest, most biased, form. He could only complain that none of the Gryffindor chasers would date him. Fred and George, who had taken a shine to Luna as well, saw this game almost like a quest, to defeat the evil ones and restore the princess to her throne. They were keeping the Ravenclaws beaters from doing anything that could considered helpful to their offense.

Harry for his part, took great delight in flying in and among the Eagles like a peregrine falcon. A series of feints and fly-bys kept the Eagles nervous. An hour in to the game, their only shots came on penalty chances when Madam Hooch would call Harry for blatching.

Cho Chang had taken to marking Harry but not following him into the middle of the pitch. Not that Harry minded, if she didn't want to look for herself it just gave him more freedom. Once they were up by eighty though, Oliver gave the signal and Harry went to looking for the snitch full time.

It was a bright clear day and Harry soon saw it hanging around the Gryffindor goal posts on the other side of the pitch. Harry took off, flying directly through the rest of the players, avoiding bludgers and the beaters of both sides. Chang sped off as well but was taking a circular path to avoid the main dangers in the middle of the pitch. Going slower and the long way didn't give her a chance and Harry had the snitch in his hand before she passed the teacher's stands.

The Gryffindors all descended and began to celebrate their win, which put them back in the competition for the Cup. The chasers all gave him a kiss as did several other girls, some he hadn't met yet. He saw Hannah and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloves, before approaching her.

"Not bad Potter."

"Thanks."

"Don't know if that'd beat a good team like the Badgers, but a win's a win."

"We do what we can."

"Guess it'll just have to do." He got a congratulations kiss and hug but was then sent post haste to the showers.

Rather than risk more unknown kisses, Harry led the gang to Hagrid's hut for tea. The giant was in a grand mood. With both Malfoys gone, the case against Buckbeak had as well. Hagrid insisted Harry take the hippogriff on a celebratory flight, which Hannah and Hermione both turned down but Luna accepted happily.

The gang made it back to the great hall for dinner and enjoyed themselves. Susan even stopped the Gryffindor table and offered Harry her congratulations. He discovered he had a lot he wanted to say to the girl, but only managed to stand up and say, "Thank You."

Meanwhile back at the Boneyard, Amelia had managed to get Sirius to stay home after the news of the Gryffindor victory cam from Remus, who Harry still didn't know was guarding him. They were sitting down for tea after dinner as the their discussion erupted again.

"I don't know what the problem is, he needs to know, I doubt that whale Dursley ever told him anything worth knowing."

"Sirius, honestly, he knows all he needs to at thirteen, to be polite and considerate."

"It's Valentines, something might happen, how do you know Piggy doesn't have something planned? He needs to know how to handle things so he doesn't feel like an oaf."

"Given how Ellie told me Mary took Hannah's becoming Harry's girlfriend, I'd be shocked if she has much more than a few chaste kisses planned. Plus as the boy, it really is Harry's job to do the planning anyway."

"You're right of course, maybe he won't let me down. Besides the boy could use some lovin'"

"I don't understand this obsession you have with Harry getting intimate with these girls, Sirius. What happened to letting him be himself? And the idea of them at their age…" Amelia didn't finish that statement as she suddenly put her hand in front of her mouth. Sirius looked on as she began searching for something, which when she found it, seemed a wastepaper basket. A second later her dinner was in the basket. With her hair still in the bun he didn't need to hold it, so he would cast Dentiscourgis and breath freshening charms between heaves.

"I know he scrawny but he's not disgusting, really Amelia." He got a foul look for that one.

"It's not about him, it's about…" She didn't finish that sentence either. She sat back in her chair a few minutes later once her stomach emptied and Sirius had cast the last of the freshening charms. He was busy ordering Pixie and Harry's elf, Dobby, to help get things ready for her upstairs.

"You wanna try some broth maybe? Do you have a fever? Or is it just stress? you've had all this Wizengamot stuff and your regular work to do lately." Amelia sipped her tea to get rid of the dryness those charms left in her mouth and let him go on. He was at his best when he was thinking about others.

She agreed to try the broth in her room and let him arrange things. This little bug, which is what she was sure it was, had at least got him off topic, which could be counted as a blessing. Which is why she tolerated actually being carried up stairs by him. Though she did undo the lightening charm he had put on her once they were up the stairs and let him carry her full weight to her room.

Sunday started off auspiciously for Harry. Hannah received her invitation to join him in Hogsmeade as many girls were getting their only remembrances of Valentines day, a card.

Luna, Hermione, Alicia and Susan would find their cards and candy on their beds when they went back to their dorms. Hannah accepted and Harry felt, by looking at her smile he had done all right.

They walked hand in hand since it was such a fine day and avoided the carriages. Stores were visited and windows were shopped. They filled up on their faves at Honeydukes, which got Hannah's pig tails a twitter as she was sure he would have told her she didn't need to get more.

At lunch he led her to a private booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks where a small box wrapped in gold paper was waiting for her. She tried to poke it and shake it but it was magicked to the table.

They enjoyed a nice lunch, it in fact seemed a bit fancier than Rosmerta was known for making. They talked for a while and purposefully kept the conversation light. Eventually Hannah couldn't stand it any more and began to fidget.

"Harry! I want my present Harry!" He smiled at her. That was what he thought of when Hannah came to mind. Susan was warmth from all the hugs, Hermione, the smell of all the books she read, and Luna evoked the sound of a brook, with her soft voice.

But Hannah was smiles, his, hers, everyone else's. She just knew, it seemed to him, how to get a smile out of anyone, and how to get anyone to see what they had to smile about. He thought that was especially precious given his life.

Harry tapped the box and it was in her hands. The wrapping paper offered no defense and soon it was down to the dark blue velvet covered box. Hannah stared at it for a while, wondering what was inside but not opening it, as though the magic would end and it would be some gag gift he got from the Weasley twins.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a muggle style women's wristwatch. Made of gold, it's face was in mother of pearl with a single diamond where the twelve might've been. When she turned it to read the back plate, instead there was an engraved message from Harry.

"From Me to You, So you know when I'm thinking about you."

She was smiling and crying which kind of spooked Harry a little, but it needn't have. This was the perfect gift, fancy but not showy, grown up but not too much. Hannah held out her wrist and he locked the clasp shut.

She came around to his side of the booth and expressed her pleasure physically in the manner of their first snog. After a minute of that, Harry would've been hard pressed to remember his own name.

They exited the pub an hour later. Gregory Goyle watched as they exited hand in hand. He had hoped to catch Potter in good mood or at least in good behavior in front of his girl. Still, Greg figured there was always tomorrow, at least for him if not for Draco, and Potter might appreciate hearing Greg had left them alone, and what he had to say wasn't important to Potter, just to him, and he had to recognize that.

Back at the Boneyard, Sunday had gone no better for Amelia, and Sirius was beginning to get concerned. She agreed, though more with her stomach than him, to sit out Monday and see her Healer. While Harry and Hannah rejoined their friends for dinner, to the curious glances of the girls who didn't see any obvious gift to show why Hannah had that big a smile, Sirius sat in a chair next to Amelia's bed and read her various reports. She couldn't look at their tiny squidgy writing without getting sick.

In Ravenclaw Tower, one single present had just been delivered. It's recipient had not been expecting anything and was pleasantly surprised to see the card waiting for her on her bed. The card was simple, and held several gold foil wrapped Galleon shaped coins made from her favorite dark chocolate, though the calligraphy used was not. It's message read.

"Thank You for helping Luna, from, Your future Valentine."

**A/N** Well, here we are half way! Yes, ten more chapters and all will be answered, H/H, H/P, Hvs.T et all.

**Next time**, Hannah's birthday, Easter, that damn trinket on Dumbles desk explodes and the Quidditch final!

Props to Aeshan for noticing and naming the books from whence they came of all of the famous first lines which start each chapter!


	11. Family Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" Ch.11 "Family Way"

Synopsis: Sirius just wanted Harry to be happy but was no longer in a position to ensure it. Hannah and the others want him happy too, but so many others are working against it. Will he find his own happiness?

Everyone had always said that Amelia would be an Auror when she grew up, just like her father. She had been a great one till she was given a desk job, one someone had to do. Now it seemed, she would be given something else.

"How the hell did this happen?" Amelia Bones shouted at her Healer, not believing the prognosis.

"Amelia, If I have to tell you that, well, would you like the puppets I use to explain it to the kids?" Her healer was enjoying this too much.

"I know how it happened, I was there, but how could it have happened? I'm fifty-three."

"Well, dear, the same increase in metabolism we witches enjoy that keeps us youthful longer and makes it harder for sperm to get past our well, defenses, also extends to your eggs. A witches egg's are good generally to the last one."

"Oh God!"

"I get that a lot from witches your age."

"That means this might not actually be the last one?"

"Technically …no. You could in fact get pregnant again after this child, assuming no complications."

"Complications?"

"Yes, you're fifty-three and having your first child, this isn't ideal. Still, if you listen to me and I listen to you, we'll get through this."

Amelia sat on the exam bed and looked down at her tummy and put her hands there.

"Lower, Dear. That's your spleen." Her healer turned and looked concerned for the first time in a few minutes. "You won't be alone in this, will you Amelia? I didn't know you were dating again, you hadn't mentioned anyone since Mark."

"No, I hadn't dated since Mark, but the father and I… we've gotten close, I don't think either of us are ready for this. Merlin, Martha, this will change everything, for me, for him."

"I wish it wasn't that way Amelia, but yes, it will." Martha looked on at her friend of more than two decades, she knew Amelia had served the wizarding world happily for over thirty years, but none of that was going to matter when compared to the fact that she was pregnant, and now expected to be married.

"It's really new, we haven't even really talked about "us" yet." Amelia admitted.

"He's not married is he?"

"Martha! No! but he's younger and…named"

"Amelia! Well, you don't do things by half do you?"

"It's not like I was on the prowl! Our lives just intersected and there we were."

"He's the one who was annoying my staff wasn't he?"

"Sorry about that, but we just his godson more or less squared away and now he needs another outlet."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"No, this is just me forgetting he isn't muggle, and to take my potion. One time deal."

"That's what I said three of them ago."

A voice is heard from the front of the office, a lady calling "Sir! Sir!" and telling a man he needs to wait till his family member was done with the healer. Amelia and Martha looked at each other and laughed. They said their goodbyes and made promises to meet for lunch soon. A promise which Amelia would be in a position to keep for the first time, as she was about to lose her job.

Harry Potter, conversely, had almost no concerns, past having Hermione approve of his homework, Luna of his diet, and Hannah, his kissing technique. Though they had started snogging, he and Hannah usually reverted to the regular style of kissing which they both seemed to prefer.

Oliver had toned down the practices so the girls on the team could study for O.w.l.s. Mr. Spinnet had even toned down his practices, so Harry might only leave them winded these days.

The only surprise for Harry, besides Sirius' increasingly random letters, was the appearance of Gregory Goyle one night at the Gryffindor table after dinner. If Goyle had had a hat, it would've been in his hand. Curiously, his appearance didn't surprise Hermione or Luna as much as everyone else.

Goyle walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table making sure he and his hands could be easily seen by them. He walked up next to Granger, across from Potter, who tensed up at his approach. Goyle was certain Potter, Lovegood, and Abbot all had their wands in their hands, he also knew several of the older years were staring in his direction.

"What are you doing here Goyle?" Potter began.

"Granger said…" Goyle stopped there as suddenly Potter's attention turned completely to Granger, who also began staring at him. This carried on for a minute until Potter sighed and started again.

"How can I help you Gregory?"

"Huh?" He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you know with Draco and his dad gone, along with a lot of others, including my dad, there's been well a shake up in the families."

"Yeah, I saw Crabbe following Nott around I think."

"Well, things have changed and now I'm kinda head of my family." Potter continued to stare at Goyle. "If it was just me, I'd do what I want and take my chances, I got my pride. But I got a mum and a sister and two girl cousins to look out for now."

"Okay, still what's this got to do with me?"

"I don't wanna be a Deatheater, and I don't want my sister married to one or even a sympathizer. If my mum wants to find someone else someday, I want her to find someone to treat her right."

"That's completely reasonable, but I'm thirteen like you, how am I supposed to do all that?"

"Your godfather, he's taking in a lot of families, helping them out, I want you to ask him to help mine too." Goyle finished. At that Potter began another staring contest with Granger, but it ended with Lovegood taking his hand and giving him a smile and that seemed it.

"Deal. I don't want to hear about you reverting to type."

"Good. No I just want to get my marks up so I can get a good job and handle my business."

"Then I think we can live with each other." Potter offered Goyle his hand, which was accepted. Potter turned to talk to Abbot, who Goyle heard say how proud she was of Potter, while Lovegood waved him over to the side doors and out into the area past the Great Hall.

He tried not to stand too close to her, everyone knew how protective Potter was of her. She turned and had a serious look on her face.

"Thank you for joining me Gregory, I may call you Gregory I hope?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, well then Gregory, let's get to business then shall we?"

"You're not scared?"

"Of what?"

"Me, a Slytherin, and you're alone in the hall with me." She actually laughed at that.

"No, I assure I am not the one in danger here, in fact Gregory the longer we take, the worse it maybe for you, so we should really get this done shouldn't we?"

"Okay."

"Good, I think you know who Draco's accomplice was. The one polyjuiced to look like me?"

"Yeah, we don't say nothing in the dorm, but we all know it's…" She put a finger on his mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"No, don't say her name, someone might hear, and Harry doesn't want to know, it's enough that we know for our purposes."

"He doesn't? You'd think he'd want revenge or something."

"Harry's a bit more complicated then that, and he dealt with Draco, who was the true instigator and he seems at peace with that."

"His business."

"Yes, and to keep the matter closed we have a request of you. Hermione helped you with your meeting, got Harry to listen and he acted just as we said he would didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So then you won't mind helping us out won't you?"

"You want me to "deal" with her for you?" Goyle asked. Lovegood looked at him like he had lost his mind, which given her reputation was disconcerting.

"No. Gregory, we want you to protect her. Keep her safe, so Harry doesn't have to worry about her."

"How's that?"

"I could explain it to you, but it might make your head hurt, the short version is, by being hurt to get at him while looking like me, some of his protectiveness of me was given to her. If he knew who she was, he'd feel the need to protect her, but he still is angry that she was willing to be part of the trap anyway."

Goyle grabbed his head. "Short version hurts too, hate to hear the long one."

"All you need to know is keeping her safe and out of Harry's …well, hair, helps him out and pays your debt to us. Fair?"

"Deal."

"Done and done." She almost floated away back to the Great Hall. Greg Goyle was now left with his assignment, in exchange for Potter's help he had to protect Pansy Parkinson. Goyle hadn't ever liked her, she had been snobby and mean, but after she had been sullen and withdrawn. But since she wasn't part of the fight for dominance in Slytherin, this shouldn't be so hard.

February left and March came with still no adventures or surprises for Harry. It was a function of how he grew up that he never stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he was able to enjoy each moment for what it was a little bit longer each time it wasn't ruined.

The Sunday before they would have their Easter break was Hannah's birthday, but Harry knew he wasn't the only one who might want to plan a party for her so he took the opportunity to finally seek out Susan Bones.

He finally found a chance after herbology and tried to get her alone. At first they just stood there for a minute staring alternating at each other and their shoes.

"I miss you." He blurted, finally.

"I'm sorry." she managed.

"What for?" He asked, but then she just started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she was done. He even offered her the fancy handkerchief he started carrying around when Luna mentioned how a gentleman wasn't complete without one.

Finally she was done and he tried to introduce the concept of Hannah's birthday to their conversation. She smiled and they agreed she deserved the best party possible, which they'd hold after dinner in one of the deserted classrooms.

They talked about Hannah's favorites for a few minutes, some Harry knew, some he didn't. Susan, if she had entertained thought of doing what Hannah had done, claim him till the wedding, realized she had lost him, he seemed all about Hannah.

Harry walked away happy that they could still be friendly and plan Hannah's party together. Susan stood there and wondered just what Hannah would do when she had to give him up to Padma. Susan promised herself to be there for her friend as best she could.

While Sirius' letters had yet to make any sense to Harry, the girls had taken to trying and decode them like some spy thriller. The one thing he was sure of the week would be busy. Hermione would be staying behind to work on her essays. Harry still hadn't figured out how she was taking all those classes.

He would see either Hannah or Luna everyday though so he felt good about most of his itinerary, except for the visit he had to pay Snape's house to see if there was anything he wanted from there. It hurt to find out if he had done so when Dumbledore had suggested it the first time, he might've prevented Draco from finding the book that led to his death.

The night before he left was April fool's, and the Twin's birthday, and they gave everyone the present of a new hair color. Black haired kids got Red while Blondes became brunettes and vice versa. With Hannah and Hermione switching as well as Susan and Harry. It wouldn't wear off till they were half way to London.

The sixth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects, who were usually the only upper forms going back for Easter, appreciated having an extra wand along in the person of Alicia Spinnet. The rest being back at the castle revising for exams.

She patrolled the hallways of the train which was even lighter than it had been at Christmas. She was happy to see Hannah and Susan in a compartment getting along, laughing.

Harry and Luna were also sharing a compartment, with him working on his runes. The girls had all gotten together and told him how hard protecting any of them would be if he didn't understand runes, which were the basis of wards and enchanting.

He soon found himself in a Hermione designed crash course, which would hopefully have him up to speed with his class so he could join them the next year.

Luna, having grown up with such inventive and inquisitive parents as hers, knew all about reading runes. So much so, she would often help Hermione with her assignments. So, they had a pile of her father's tabloid, The Quibbler between them and were doing the cross-rune puzzle.

Since the runes could mean completely different things rotated just a bit, it would require them to turn the magazine in several directions. Harry had his opened sideways, the way one might look at a centerfold when Hannah returned to their cabin.

"What's she got I haven't got?" Hannah asked hoping to tease him a bit.

Harry looked her up and down and then checked his Quibbler and said. "the girl in the picture got these huge.." which he did not finish as Hannah grabbed his copy from him violently.

"Oh he didn't! Daddy promised he wouldn't anymore!" Cried Luna.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Hannah yelled.

"It's right there Hannah, look, but not too closely, don't try and read the runes, just see them as squiggles." Harry suggested. "See, it's three year old Luna, in her birthday suit, and the two biggest puffskeins I've ever seen."

Hannah tried and tried but couldn't make the image out in her head, though Luna, once she saw the issue, apparently had no problems.

"I have tried and tried to tell him, but he just…" Luna seemed near tears.

Harry slid next to her and put an arm around her. "It's not so bad Luna, I mean, yes, he should ask before doing it, but I think it's a lovely image. You were a beautiful baby and seem so happy."

Watching Harry console the girl gave Hannah a new feeling, this one in the pit of her stomach, it was cold and tight, but very distinct from her vow pain. She had always liked Harry came out of his shell to comfort someone, but this, felt …not wrong but bad to her somehow.

The feeling went away when she saw him looking up at her pleading for some assistance. She took up the space on Luna's other side and helped him by rubbing the girl's back.

Luna was over her worry by the time they arrived in London. Alicia had been consulted, and she agreed with Harry that only a muggle-born or raised reader was likely to see the image as muggles often did the same thing.

Still as they disembarked, Luna grabbed her father and sped him towards the public floo stations. Since they had left their trunks at school since they were told they'd need new outfits for their many tasks this week, Harry lugged his and Hannah's duffles over his shoulder and walked towards their group.

Sirius stopped talking to an woman with auburn hair about shoulder length and came up to Harry and gave him a hug. Hannah and Susan found their parents and more hugging commenced. Harry looked around, a bit confused.

"Where's Madam Bones? I thought you said she was part of this stuff we have to do?" The auburn haired woman snorted.

"I can't really look that different to you can I Harry?" He looked at her confused, till she opened a case and put her monocle on.

"Wow, what, did you do to your hair?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it's a bit of a change, caught me by surprise the first time I saw it, I'll tell you." Sirius interjected.

"I had to.." Aunt Amelia began, when Hannah and Susan suddenly burst into giggles and hysterical fits of jumping.

"I knew it!" Hannah crowed. "Hehe, I win, pay up!" Susan reached into her bag and removed a single gold galleon and flicked it over to Hannah.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"Not here, we'll tell you everything, but this shouldn't be said in the open, not everything is ready." Aunt Amelia interrupted the girls with a glare that proved who she was to Harry.

They began to march through King's Cross to a group of security people who Harry recognized. He also saw two stretch limos, one of which he also recognized.

"Cars again? I thought we could go by floo now?" Harry asked.

"That's another thing to discuss, when we get there." Sirius said.

"Promise?"

"I swear Pup, as much as I know myself, but it isn't all bad, some of it's fairly brilliant as far as I'm concerned." Sirius answered.

The trip back to the "Boneyard" was uneventful save for the number of times they needed to stop for someone, Harry wasn't going to say it was just the women, but it was, to use the loo. He ended up with Alicia, her dad and Sirius and Aunt Amelia. Alicia loaned him her rune book so he could see where all the learning might lead, while she hit her arithmancy book.

They all filed into the library silently, save for Hannah and Susan who were still in some discussion which ended with Hannah saying she knew, whatever it was she knew, because "He looks just like the bloke who played Dracula in that movie."

Harry sat at the left end of the long couch and Hannah took up the seat to his right with Alicia on his left and her father next to her. Everyone eventually found a place except for Sirius and Amelia who remained standing.

More people began to enter; The Weaselys and Grangers, Luna and her father, and some Harry didn't recognize. A couple Harry suspected from their looks, and Mr. Spinnet confirmed, were Padma's parents, the others, Sirius introduced to Harry as his cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted.

Once it seemed everyone who was to be in attendance was, the talking began. Though after the first few salient points, that Aunt Amelia was pregnant and going to marry Sirius, Harry heard almost none of it.

After their big presentation was done and everyone seemed satisfied they turned back to Harry. Sirius was a bit concerned, the boy hadn't reacted in any real way, maybe Molly had been right and it was just too much all at once, but Amelia had been so sure he could handle it.

"So Harry, you got all that? What do you think?" Sirius asked.

"You got her pregnant," Sirius nodded, "She isn't mad and will marry you," Amelia smiled, "And even though you're going to have a real family of your own, you want me in it too?" His eyes were glistening and his hands were beginning to shake a bit.

Amelia walked up to Harry and took his hands in hers. She looked him as clearly in the eye as she could. Sirius walked up and put his arm on her shoulder, smiling.

"Our real family wouldn't be real without you Harry, even before the sprog, we agreed, we'd do the best we could for you. There wasn't anyone other than Amelia I would trust with the most important person in my life Harry…you. I knew in Azkaban, I knew, you were out there somewhere, and you needed me. It wasn't a happy memory, so they couldn't take it away"

"We want you Harry. I want to be your mum, he wants to be your dad. We want to give you as much love and affection as you could possibly stand. All you have to say is yes, it's in your mother's will, since her's was the one that's legal, it's allowed, we can adopt you, and we want to do it as part of our wedding, well Harry? Do you feel like being a big brother?"

Harry looked up at her, his bottom lip quivering, he was waiting, steeling himself, for what would happen, for something to break in and ruin this and take this dream he had ruthlessly beaten down in himself away. The tears were flowing now. His nose began to run. Some of the things on the mantle began to rise and spin.

The log in the fireplace burst into flame. Luna, who had been sitting in Alicia's lap, kicked Harry in the bum and it came out.

"Please don't be fooling me, please… cause I'm so tired, of being alone, and having to do all of this by myself. I'm tired of running and fighting for my life. I don't want to be cold or hungry anymore. I want someone to listen, someone who'll care, and not tell me it's me, I must be wrong. I promise I'll be the best big brother ever. No one will hurt him or chase him or call him names, I'll tie his shoes till he learns how and make sure he knows I'm proud of him when he does. I swear. Please."

"Welcome home, Harry." Amelia said. She gave him the biggest most motherly hug she could manage, Sirius joined in, as did Luna and Hannah.

Hundreds of miles away in Scotland in the Headmaster's office, two trinkets on his shelf began to vibrate, then rose and began to spin. Albus Dumbledore just watched as all his plans ended, few days early than he expected. The one tied to Harry's well-being having been running on so low for so long due the overall neglect he faced couldn't withstand the feelings of love and acceptance he was feeling and exploded into over a hundred pieces.

The one tied to the wards on his Aunt's house similarly exploded, which caused Dumbledore some worry. He apparated to Surrey to find the Dursley home in flames. He tried to douse the flames, but found magic only increased them.

He began to take magical scan after magical scan, looking for the Dursleys. Though he soon saw Petunia walk from the back garden to front of the house. She looked pale.

"Petunia!" he cried out. She only gave him a blank stare. He legilimized her. She had been in the back garden when flames had erupted from every window of the downstairs. Dudley had chosen to stay at Smeltings for the week.

Vernon though, had been home, it being the second and Saturday. He had been inside when their house exploded. Dumbledore began casting revealing spells trying to find Vernon. They indicated he had been standing in front of the cupboard under the stairs when this happened. He was surely lost.

The flames were deconstructing the house as quickly as possible, There was creaking and moaning sounds to be heard. The whole first floor just collapsed. There was another explosion from the front of the wreckage, Albus assumed it was the fuel tank of their automacar.

As he heard the fire brigade sirens he grabbed Petunia, who he knew might let something slip in her condition, and apparated to a place he knew he could stash her for a moment.

The week went by so quickly, Harry was amazed. That Sunday had been Easter and they had spent it with Hannah and her family. Many of her extended relations didn't know about magic, so all they knew was, here was their favorite little girl, bringing her first boyfriend home, from that fancy school in Scotland her parents had met at.

As much as he was looking forward to having his family, this was too much too soon. Hannah was reduced to literally beating her aunties off of him with a stick.

Even the trip to Spinner's End and Snape's house wasn't bad when compared what he was looking forward to. He let Mr. Spinnet, Sirius, and Prof. Lupin, who also showed up, sort thru all of the various books and trinkets. The only thing of interest to Harry was a set of Potions books. Snape had somehow managed to steal his mother's Potions book every year while they were in school.

Normally, he'd have joined Sirius in his outrage at Snape's thievery, but he was so entranced by this real solid connection to his mother, he didn't mind. She had scribbled new and different instructions all over the books. Hermione would be aghast. Slughorn hadn't been lying about his mother's Potions prowess.

Harry felt the letter his mother had written him as part of her will. He still hadn't read it. But he felt good knowing it was there and one of the things she wanted for him was going to happen. As far as he knew the other would as well.

Their wedding, as a wizarding ceremony, was different than what he'd seen on the telly, the few times he'd been able to watch. It still included the part where the officiator asked if any knew why they shouldn't be married and then the doors to the small hall blew open and Harry had his wand out to deal with any intruder, as did Sirius and Aunt Amelia.

It was only Luna though, who had got Dobby to take her to Hogwarts to bring Hermione back. Luna thought she deserved to be part of this big day for her friend. Harry thanked Luna and Dobby and then asked the elf if he wanted to be a part of Harry's new family, too. Dobby couldn't say yes fast enough and after Harry was adopted by the newly married Sirius and Amelia Black, Dobby became a Potter family house elf.

Sirius and Amelia left that Friday night for their wedding night and mini-honeymoon in the Algarve. They had to back for the Wizengamot Monday morning, when Tony would be introduced as the new Head of the Bones family and take Amelia's seat. She would in turn take the Black family seat as Sirius' wife. Sirius would take the Potter seat, as Harry's guardian, cementing even more his role between the dark and light families. His alliance now also including the Goyles.

The kids last day of holiday before they would return to Hogwarts that Sunday was spent having as much fun as Hannah's mother would allow. The Abbots and Bones had come with their children to stay with Harry at the "Boneyard," it having the most protection.

Which was important since they had explained, Barty Crouch jr., Deatheater, was now listed as missing, not dead. When the man who thought he had bought the Crouch elf at auction called the creature, it refused saying it still had a master. An investigation was launched. The body in what supposed to be his grave, was that of his mother, and a new examination of his father's body revealed more obscure dark magic than was normally scanned for.

None of that dampened their spirits though, and indeed was firmly in the back of their minds that Saturday. There was music and dancing and joking. Though both Luna and Susan noticed a slight shift in Hannah. She no longer smiled as much when Harry danced or hugged or smiled at another girl. She wasn't scowling or pitching a fit by any means. Her reaction being subtle enough to evade Harry's notice, but the other two girls caught on. They would discuss this with Hermione.

A very different Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts that Sunday night. A smiling Harry Potter. A laughing Harry Potter.

He was certainly more talkative, though still not about his life before Hogwarts. And he only froze at being touched unrepentantly, instead of his usual flinch.

He contributed more in class and in their study group. He even flirted with the Gryffindor chasers at practice. Then when Fred and George made like they were jealous he was ignoring them, he played along.

The next Saturday brought the Quidditch final against Slytherin. This was a straight up match. Gryffindor's demolition of Ravenclaw and what the Snakes had accomplished meant who ever won, got the cup. For a house so down and divided since what they had taken to calling "the Purge" earlier in the New Year, this match took on an even greater amount of importance.

Yet the air was quite different than the previous matches against Slytherin Harry remembered. Flint and the others were gone and the team that was left played rough, but fairly. Also Terrence Higgs was back as seeker, he had some ability and would be on an equal broom to Harry's.

The stands would be different as well. Unlike the usual everyone versus Slytherin dynamic, Harry's feud with Ravenclaw, plus their continued smarting from their loss left the Eagles supporting the green and silver.

If he didn't have enough pressure, the Nimbus people would be on hand hopefully to get a photo of Harry holding the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup while riding their brand of broom.

Happy Harry though, barely noticed, and was in fact looking forward to the best final Hogwarts had seen in a long time. He spent the morning before the match eating whatever Luna put in front of him, and laughing and teasing his teammates.

Sirius, who had acquired a Governors position in one of his alliances, was sitting in the teacher's box with Amelia and Remus. Despite his assertion she was, in fact, carrying a Gryffindor, she couldn't bring herself to actually sit in the Lion's area, even to support Harry.

They watched as Madam Hooch let out the bludgers and the Snitch and the game began. Harry began looking for the snitch immediately, he would only pull any stunts if he knew he wouldn't get called for a foul. It was low scoring to begin with. The Slytherins employed a tactic of flooding the middle of the pitch and preventing movement towards the goals, at the cost of even their own offense.

The score was still nil-all when Harry first saw the snitch. It was just over where the Slytherin beaters were camped out. He rocketed towards it, Higgs behind him. Their beaters, thinking he had returned to his tricks of the Ravenclaw match put themselves in position to draw a blatching penalty.

To avoid the beater, who couldn't hear Higgs or their Keeper yelling to get out of the way, Harry dropped and did loop around the batsman, being completely inverted when he grabbed the snitch. Harry did a reverse sloth-grip roll to avoid Higgs and raised his fist with the snitch in the air. Half the stands erupted in cheers. The Gryffindors flooded the pitch, while the team flew their victory lap.

Wood landed and took the Cup from Madam Hooch and raised it in the air, he had only been reserve Keeper when they last won with Charlie Weasley, now he had his own championship to his name.

Fred an George flew by and took it raising it together and giving it a kiss, each of the chasers did the same. But when Harry flew up, Alicia pointed to the stands and said "give it to her Harry!" He was confused, handing it to the head of house was normally a captain's privilege, but Wood was similarly telling him to go.

Holding like he might have his future brother, Harry floated over to the Teacher's box, where he could see his family, Sirius was hooting and hollering singing a song about how there was "no time for losers because we are the champions," he began to sniff the second he thought, "his family," thankfully in moments like this no one questions why a bloke is crying. McGonagall was crying too and happily took the trophy from Harry, raising it in the air.

The Nimbus people got their picture.

Harry got a hug and a kiss from his new mum and after rubbing her just showing baby bump, floated down to the pitch and his friends. He was mugged immediately. He was kissed by several girls, including two on the "ten feet away" list, until Hannah ran them off and took her rightful place. Padma and Susan had congratulations for him as well.

Though she had to allow the chasers, Hermione, and Luna to congratulate him she didn't have to like it, but remembered this would only be once a year, and she'd have him to herself later that night. Which she would put to use, applying a most heinous hematoma(aka hickey) to Harry just below his left ear where he couldn't hide it, marking him for all the world.

A/N The good times continue for Harry, but with storm clouds brewing at the edge of the horizon, how long can that last?

Next time, Harry's animagus form, one I'm sure I've never read in another fic.


	12. Something So Strong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title:** "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour"**Ch.12**"Something So Strong"

**Synopsis:** I almost didn't get his chapter out. I am not addicted to WoWarcrack, I can quit anytime. But shouts go out to my level 70 Epic Muse for the information and inspiration. Animagus stuff pushed back to next chapter.

In the week before their departure to Godric's Hollow, when all the final scurrying about had reached a nearly unbearable frenzy, an old crone came to visit the mother of the boy, Harry. The boy's father and godfather only saw the woman arrive and leave. Whatever she said, his mother took to her grave, but set her on a course that lead to the events thus far, ending with our young hero responding to a summons in the owlery of Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tied a quickly scribbled note, and after assuring Hedwig she would get her quality time with him later, sent her off into the afternoon sky. The owl had been edgy lately and had taken to giving Hannah the most heinous of looks. Harry had thought all the post back and forth between him and his new parents would please the owl, alas no.

Luna had suggested a solution, and Hedwig seemed to calm after Harry took it and told his owl she deserved some time with her human. That Hannah had then appeared with a huge(and alive) lemming as a peace offering sealed the deal with his albino avian familiar.

Still, he hadn't counted on the Headmaster ruining their alone time as he hadn't called on Harry at all since the events surrounding Draco's death. Harry followed the firstie, who had been sent to fetch him, back towards the castle and the Headmaster's office.

He hoped Hedwig would get to Sirius or Amelia in time if Dumbledore was up to his usual shenanigans. Harry always felt a sense of loss when dealing with Dumbledore. Once he had viewed the headmaster as a kindly grandfather, but not anymore.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair awaiting Harry's arrival. He had put off speaking to his pupil about his aunt and her situation for a month but now it could wait no longer. Spiriting her away had caused her to come under suspicion of arson and murder but after Albus had cleared all that, her other problems came into focus.

How Harry dealt with her would also shed light on to how far he would need to be bent to fulfill his role that Dumbledore saw in the upcoming drama. That Crouch Jr. was suspected of still being alive, and now with Karkaroff's disappearance, Dumbledore was sure dark times were soon to be upon them all.

The boy-who-lived entered, and seemed cautious. Harry sat as far away as possible and, of course, refused the proffered lemon drop. Harry looked around for Fawkes, who was not on his perch at the moment.

"I wished to talk to you Harry about something concerning your family."

"I'm sure if something was up concerning us, my mum and dad would've chosen to talk to me about it themselves." Harry still got a sense of warmth whenever he referred to Sirius and Amelia as his parents, he felt almost normal.

"No, I meant your aunt and uncle, Harry."

"They were never my family."

"However you may feel about them, something has occurred I think you need to know about." Harry just stared at him, so Albus continued. "Your Uncle Vernon is dead." That got Harry's attention. "He died in a house fire recently. Your aunt and cousin were not in the home at the time and survived."

"The house was destroyed?"

"Yes, it burned to the ground. I had cast alarm charms which informed me of the blaze too late to save him, but I did find your aunt and took her to safety, your cousin was in school at the time."

"So, no matter what happens, you couldn't send me back there even if you wanted to?"

"Harry, your uncle has died…"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to pretend I ever felt any affection from or towards the man?" Harry gave a deep sigh as his shoulders slumped. "They never cared about me, and me… I don't care about them."

"Harry you certainly can't mean…"

"I won't need time off for his funeral, Professor."

"Well then," Dumbledore said, "That only leaves us with the matter of your aunt and cousin."

"If they leave me alone, I won't bother them." At least the boy wasn't looking for revenge, that was a start, as far as Albus was concerned.

"Unfortunately, whatever skills your Uncle had, finances were not one of them."

"No." Harry said quickly and evenly.

"As I said, the "assurance" had questions about how the fire started and how your aunt disappeared and so they declared the fire a "questionable act" and are refusing to pay whatever they might normally."

"No." Harry repeated.

"Petunia only has the clothes that were on her back when the fire started and Dudley only what he took to his school for the term." Which Harry thought was a hell of a lot more than they had ever given him. "She is burning through their savings and won't have enough to send him back to school next fall." Dumbledore was almost pleading now.

"No." He said again. "I refuse, not one knut or pound. I am well shed of them and the only way to keep them away is to make sure they know they will never get a quid from me."

"Harry, I can not believe you would sentence your own aunt to destitution."

"She can get a job, he can go to Stonewall, they can buy their things at the second hand store. It's where they got my glasses. Good enough for me, good enough for them." Harry turned and walked towards the door. "Is that all, Professor?"

Dumbledore thought the better of criticizing the boy for basically dismissing him, and sent him away. Before he had the chance to replay this encounter in his mind though, the floo erupted with the dulcet tones of a four month pregnant Amelia Black. Albus hit his migraine potion.

Harry walked down the hall very confused. While he had gotten used to feeling his feelings since he had first met Susan, actually thinking about them, the why and wherefore still eluded him. He needed someone who would tell him the truth.

Hannah was spending her quality time with Susan, while she thought Harry was with Hedwig. Hermione, though, and Harry felt bad even thinking this, didn't always accept she could be wrong, and so mistook her opinion for the truth. Neville was a good listener when you could distract him from Ginny, but wasn't confident enough to tell you were being a prat.

That left Luna, Harry felt bad again, but this time that they had all made plans but not included Luna, and now he was crawling to her for advice. If she wanted to hit him for it, he'd let her, not that he'd ever raise his hand or voice to her.

He settled on sending Dobby for a box of those Danish butter biscuits she liked.

Sophie Formica was having a terrible day. She, and every other Ravenclaw prefect, plus Headgirl Clearwater had been called to the carpet by Prof. Flitwick about the hazing of some second year.

Apparently the third and fourth years, who weren't studying for exams, thought stealing the bint's stuff was hilarious. Sophie had been too focused on her Owls and prefect duties to keep an eye on whatever stupidity the ickle third years were up to, which was Flitwick's main complaint.

That muggle-born swot Clearwater had been ready for this, and could prove that not only was she not aware, but had been on Headgirl duty at the times Flitwick cited as when the second year, named Lovegood, had her things taken.

The rest of them were not getting off so easily. She and Edwin, the boy's fifth year prefect had lost their badges. So had both of the other female Ravenclaw prefects and the boy's seventh year prefect. Then they had been made to sit through the longest, most heinous diatribe anyone could remember coming out of Flitwick.

Clearwater got out of it due to some, no doubt pre-arranged, need of the Headboy for her assistance. Everyone knew they were dating.

The two who got to keep their badges ran as soon as he dismissed them. Flitwick himself left to pass out the one new female prefect appointment he would make, to a sixth year who had been sick with dragon pox those days.

The rest stayed and began to stew in what the usually avuncular Professor had said. They had lost the Quidditch Cup and now, with the points the Professor had taken from his own house, were sure to be last in the House Cup competition. It might be years till another Ravenclaw got a headship. There might not be a fifth year boy or girl prefect next year.

The topic soon turned to the second year, Luna Lovegood. There were no lack of rumors about her. She was apparently linked to Harry Potter and a member of his "harem," which explained, in their minds, the actions taken by Flitwick.

The oldest girl, who had the memory of how unpleasant her deflowering had been fresh in her mind, and had winced internally at the thought of dealing with that when so young, doubted a twelve year old was sexually active. But they could all see how a girl might get taken advantage of by a celebrity like Potter.

Potter had broken up with or dumped his other red head girl friend over Christmas and taken up with her blond haired friend. The message that sent seemed unmistakable, "Do what I want, or you're gone," and for a lonely second year who didn't have other friends to begin with? Maybe she would.

Potter, had also apparently issued a muggle style beating to one his own friends who requested a turn with Lovegood. They had all seen with their own eyes the magical thrashing Potter had given fellow third year Micheal Corner for just bumping the girl.

Any discussion of Potter never failed to include how he had killed Draco Malfoy. No one really believed Malfoy had been killed by his own trap. Why would Potter need two days away then? The most believed version had Potter escaping the trap and just dealing with Malfoy permanently. The sixth year girl had heard that, guess who?, Lovegood, had been the bait in Malfoy's trap.

So now they were discussing a violent and moody Potter, who had gotten away with literally murder and two beatings. He had enough sway in the school, from his previous actions, to get them all sacked as prefects because his favorite piece of tail got her feelings hurt.

A half-hour later Sophie left the Charms classroom not angry at herself, or Flitwick, or even Lovegood, but Potter. She was dreading having to owl her folks and tell them she had had her badge stripped. She could deal with her mother's expected anger, but her father, he would be disappointed and that was worse.

All that formed a sick mess inside her. She knew there was nothing she could really do to Potter. His godfather had married the former head of DMLE a few weeks ago. Dumbledore let him get away with most anything.

Still it wasn't right. He had all the money and fame and three girls. Sophie doubted anything could be done about Lovegood. She had heard from her aunts and grans that girls in those sort of relationships didn't get out till they had hit bottom.

But the other two, the blond Huffleslut, and Granger, girl wonder, maybe they could be peeled off. A plan instantly formed in her head the second she saw the blond girl in the hallway, and heard one of her friends call her "Hannah."

Sophie straightened her robes and makeup and made to approach the girl, hoping to at least cost Potter something, just like he had cost her her badge.

Ten minutes with the girl was all it took.

Sophie walked up and after pretending to need to confirm the girl's identity as Potter's girlfriend, began to "praise" her for being so open and trusting with someone so famous and popular. Sophie said she wished she had let her first boyfriends also kiss and cuddle other girls. She had Hannah's full attention with that one.

Sophie said Hannah was a role model for other girls who got too serious, too fast with their boyfriends. She also said since Potter felt no need to hide his meetings with these other girls, there would be no secrets or lies to hurt feelings later.

The blond couldn't excuse herself fast enough. Sophie followed her at a discreet distance until she heard the girl almost cry in horror and then run straight to the girl's loo. Sophie peeked out the door and saw Potter sitting on a ledge with none other than Lovegood in his lap, almost straddling him, feeding him biscuits. This could not have gone better.

Happy with her mischief, Sophie turned to to re-enter the castle. Perhaps to gloat about putting one over on Potter with her friends when she came face to face with the Gryffindor girl's fifth year prefect Alicia Spinnet.

Sophie tried to get around her, but found her way blocked by the other two Gryffindor chasers, who together were also known as Potter's security detail. None of the other girls were smiling.

Ten minutes later, Alicia had found Susan and they were searching the girl's loos on the ground and first floors. It hadn't taken a second past when she saw Sophie wasn't wearing her prefect badge to figure out the girl's scheme.

The only thing worse than the banality of it was it's effectiveness. Alicia knew, better than most just how seriously Hannah Abbot took the wellbeing of one Harry Potter. She was certain along the way it Hannah had fallen for the boy-who-lived.

So she found Hannah's best friend and they were looking for her before her grief at whatever Formica had put in her head turned to anger, at Lovegood or Harry. Alicia remembered when Katie and Angelina had done the same for her.

They found Hannah in a loo on the third floor by the Infrimary. There was a firstie guarding the door.

"Someone's in there." The firstie warned.

"It's okay we're her friends, thanks for guarding the door." Susan said.

"She was nice to me once, my first week here." The younger girl answered then walked away.

Alicia walked in first calling for Hannah. They could hear her sniffles.

"Go away!"

"Hannah, sweetie, why are you in here?" Susan asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Hannah, honey we can't leave you in here like this, come on, we can go somewhere and talk about it." Alicia offered.

"No."

"Hannah, we care and we want to help you, but we can't if we don't know what's got you upset." Susan stated evenly as she and Alicia faced the stall Hannah had locked herself in.

"I don't wanna talk with you about this."

"You know you can talk to us about anything Hannah. Think about the stuff we've already talked about, this can't be worse can it?" Alicia said.

"Is it about Harry? Honey, what did that girl say to you about Harry?" Susan asked her best friend, not being used to being on this side of the stall door.

"It's not what she said, it's what I saw."

"Hannah, sweetie, you need to know that girl… she just lost her badge for not protecting Luna. She's mad and wanted Harry to suffer too." Alicia hoped that would get through to her.

"I know what I saw, why she said it doesn't change that." Guess not.

"Maybe it does, maybe it changes what you saw. If she hadn't said it, would what you saw seem so bad?" Susan reasoned.

"Yes."

"Tell what you saw and what you're sure it means." Ordered Alicia, hoping saying it out loud would help Abbot hear the crazy.

"Luna was straddling his lap and feeding him biscuits. She's in love with him and wants him for herself. She's going to take him from me!" Alicia and Susan stared at each other, this was the worst because there was just enough truth in what she said for the rest to seem believable.

Hannah caught on to their silence. "See! Even you know what's going on, I was stupid, I knew I should've put a stop to it, all the hugs and kisses on his cheeks, they way she's always holding his hand."

"Hannah, honey, be honest, what girl wouldn't fancy Harry?" Susan asked, getting an idea.

"He is just about perfect." Hannah admitted, Alicia thought he could stand to gain a stone or two and a few inches in height, but wasn't going to mess with forward progress.

"Yeah, so there's going to be a lot of girls would want your spot, but would Harry really want a new girl? Or would he want the only one who was always on his side?" Alicia looked at Susan questioningly, but Susan just waved her off.

"But he lets her do whatever she wants; hug him, kiss him, take his hand."

"That's right, do you hear yourself Hannah? HE lets HER. I don't need more than two hands for all the times I've seen Harry initiate anything." Alicia cut in.

"Honey, sweetie, you won already, you got him. When we all ran away, you stayed. He's your boyfriend." Susan added.

"Hannah, he sees those girls like sisters, he just doesn't know it yet, cause he's never had siblings, has he?" Alicia stated.

"Yeah, see, the only way he'd start thinking of them otherwise is if you put the idea in his head. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy." Susan finished.

"Think about your…heart, Hannah." Alicia said hoping the girl would get her true meaning. "If you made Harry sad by making him choose, even if he chose you, would it be…happy?"

"Nooo." Finally, progress.

"And they way he is, do you really think he'd ever break your heart? That he could be happy himself after doing that to you?" Susan wondered.

The stall door opened. "No." Hannah was bleary eyed and drippy nosed. It did give her a bit of rosy color in her cheeks. "It's just, I love him. I knew the second my mum got all shirty about us sleeping in the same bed. If I had to choose, I'd choose him," She looked at Alicia, "Just like I promised."

They all gathered for a group hug and let Hannah vent all the stuff she had been holding in. Her jealousy towards Hermione and Luna, the insecurity she still felt where Susan was concerned, and her conflicted feeling towards Padma Patil.

They exited the loo ten minutes later to find Harry himself waiting outside. He had a uncomfortable look on his face and a bouquet of different colored roses.

"I'm sorry." he said, pushing the flowers towards Hannah.

"Why?" She asked as though they had just been gossiping in the loo.

"I don't know, but this firstie just walked up to me while I was talking to Luna and told me I didn't deserve you, and then kicked me in the shins."

"Poor baby!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"It hurt!" he protested. "So I went looking for you, and found you three here, and well, started working on my apology."

"What were you talking to Luna about?" Hannah asked

"Nothing I wanted to burden you with, I know how important your time with Susan is and I didn't want to ruin that."

She just stared at him.

"Dumbledore wanted me to give money to my aunt, apparently my uncle died and now she's…well, broke."

"And you said no, but then thought maybe you should've and felt bad for it." Alicia said.

"Kinda, I just got all confused and…"

"A boy actually wanted to talk about his feelings! Didn't we read about that in one of Nostradamus' quatraines?" Susan joked.

"Don't mind her Harry, so you thought I was busy and Luna…?"

"Was willing to listen to me after I bribed her with a tin of butter biscuits."

"Well next time I hope you'll be willing to let me help you." Hannah said

"It's just you do so much for me already and I don't really, I mean… I must be a rubbish boyfriend, but I hope you'll keep me."

"Well, some more flowers, and a few peppermint toads and I'll see what I can do." Hannah teased him.

The young couple went off in search of a vase or something to transfigure into one. Alicia had Susan tell Hermione that they'd all meet later that night to set up new ground rules for PDA vis a vis Harry. Alicia would tell Luna and Hannah.

That night before the elf went to go get Hannah, Harry had Dobby give a thank you note to Luna. He never would've gotten out of that jam with Hannah without her help, he appreciated having friends like her.

The girls managed to have their meeting without Harry knowing. They also managed a minimum of hurt feelings. Hermione and Luna had mainly chose to feel complimented the traditionally pretty Hannah saw them as well, rivals. Susan, as much guilt as she had for how it happened, was silently relieved she had run from the will reading, she knew it would only get worse for Hannah, now that she had admitted to being in love with Harry.

Later that night, Hannah thought Harry deserved a surprise for being so quick to apologize and for getting her those flowers. She showed up in his four poster via "AirDobby" as they had taken to calling it, in only his quidditch jersey and some really nice knickers, that he would just have to take her word were nice. Other parts he could tell for himself.

The last month of school passed peacefully. Gryffindor, on the strength of their Quidditch Cup win, and without Snape to deduct points crazily, won the house cup handily with Hufflepuff a distant second.

The kids exited the main entrance to the castle to some brilliant sunshine. Harry took Hannah's hand and they walked towards the carriages. Hermione and Luna followed deep in conversation, already at work at trying to animate her custom lion hats for next quidditch season.

Before they got in their buggy, Luna turned around and said, "Thanks for protecting me," to no one the others could see. They were about to ask, when their DaDa teacher from the first term, Prof. Lupin disillusioned himself.

"You were always watching her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, They thought keeping her safe was keeping you safe." Harry looked at Luna and then looked at his former teacher.

"Thank You very much." He offered the man his hand.

"You're welcome." They shook. Harry gave his hand to Luna to help her up and then Hannah, who also claimed a kiss.

On the way down towards the station, Harry admitted this would be, the first time, even with all that had happened to him the first few years, that he would be happy to leave Hogwarts, and had more to look forward to at home.

Hermione admitted she had signed up for way too many classes and meeting those obligations kept her feeling apart from her friends too much. She said she'd dropped muggle studies and divination. She was sad to actually being going away with her parents, it seemed unfair when she wanted to do those sorts of things there wasn't time, but now that she was finding her own life they wanted to see her.

Harry gave her a long look, which she returned. It ended with her raising her left eyebrow and giving him a hug. "When did you get so wise?" She asked.

Luna took her turn and admitted she was looking forward to her trip with her father, but now had other things to look forward to as well this summer. Hannah said they'd have a girls-only slumber party they first night they were all back in town.

Hannah said it would be different to spend her time with so many people after it just being her and Susan for so long. Internally she was pleased her first and best friend was still the same person. She knew though, as unthinkable as it would've seemed to her a year ago, if she had to pick…well, she already had.

From the shadows, Barty Crouch Jr. watched the carriages approach the train. He was able to pick out at least ten security people, and as they were an unknown, he waited. If an opening didn't present itself, they always could use the master plan. His father's wand began to vibrate and he checked the time, the next step to return his master to the land of the living was at hand. Covertly, he apparated away.

**A/N** Had to push the animagus stuff back due to WotLK, will be first thing next chapter, as we begin to move into GoF territory, eight chapters remain.

**Next time**, we see Harry's form and he sees Hannah's too!

**p.s.** If you do ride your bike tonight, Do wear white.


	13. Advent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title:** "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" **Ch.13** "Advent"

**Synopsis:** Sirius just wanted Harry to be happy but was no longer in a position to ensure it. Hannah and the others want him happy too, but so many others are working against it. Will he find his own happiness?

Mr. Sirius Black, who was usually very late in the mornings, save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was kept up all night, was seated at the breakfast table. "This," said Sirius Black, holding up a vial full of a glowing grey mixture, "is, other than the map we made, the highlight of our achievements, even more so than becoming animagi ourselves."

"Map?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we made a map of the school, complete with everyone in the school, which updated itself real time." Remus added.

"Cool" Harry said admiringly.

"Very." Sirius admitted. "Sadly, Filch got it off us seventh year, probably still has it." Harry seemed sad at that, a real connection to his father, locked in Filch's office. "I'm not saying your marauderhood requires you to liberate it, but it does."

Harry saluted his adopted father while his adoptive mother, Amelia rolled her eyes. The two had been a mutual admiration society since Harry had returned from school. Still, since Harry had promised his friend Hermione he'd wait to take the animagus potion till she returned, they didn't have much more than that and dueling practice to do.

Amelia was now six months pregnant and getting bigger everyday. Harry and Sirius had been sure this child would be a boy despite no evidence to show and yet they had been proven right.

Amelia watched as they returned to their dueling practice. Harry was getting faster and better all the time. His tutors from the security company though had noted an unhappy tendency to wade into fights he should be retreating from. They wanted him to learn how to stay alive, not be a hero, she agreed with them.

Though from what she had seen Sirius and Remus weren't egging him on towards heroics, but it was more an inbuilt thing. Once his instincts took over Harry Potter stayed and fought. He wasn't the first person she'd seen so constituted, Edgar had been the same way, and it got him and his family killed.

Amelia waddled over to Harry's girlfriend, also of six months, Hannah Abbot, who was busy making plans for Harry's first proper birthday party. She seemed troubled by something. Amelia had gotten closer to the girl in the past two weeks, while her mother hadn't been vocally against her involvement with Harry, she knew the girl needed someone.

"Problem?" Amelia asked?

"No… yeah, it's just… I don't know if we should even invite Padma or not. I mean we're supposed to keep that secret, but then would it be rude if we didn't? Plus, its not like she was really friends with us this year." Hannah answered.

Amelia knew there was more than what she was saying bothering her. She sat next to Hannah, the way she would sit next to Susan, and asked a simple question.

"And?" She gave Hannah a supportive look.

"And… I don't want her there, I don't want to have her near him. I don't want to have to hand him over sooner than I have to. I don't want them getting closer"

"Honey, you knew… it's why Susan broke up with him, he's promised. It's nice for you to be together now, but it will happen."

The girl was starting to cry and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She turned to the older woman who had guided her best friend so well.

"It's just," She whispered, "I love him, so much, and I know we're only fourteen but I need him as much as he needs me, it's not fair she gets to just waltz away with him. She doesn't deserve him."

Amelia was about to say something when they both noticed Harry suddenly right there. He reached out to his sobbing girlfriend and she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She just shook her head. He looked to Amelia who mouthed "She'll be okay," and left the two kids alone. Harry kissed Hannah's forehead and told her as many comforting things as his limited experience could manage.

"How's Piggy?" Sirius asked when Amelia got over o him.

"Okay for now, but if something doesn't happen… she's so attached to Harry. I tried to remind her, but she doesn't really hear it." She answered.

"Poor girl, she's a good egg, Harry's lucky to have her." Sirius said.

"Yes, they are both lucky to have each other, but promise me, promise me you won't try and speed things up with them. It's different for girls, you may have had fun at Hogwarts, but she'll get her heart broken." Amelia said.

Sirius looked down at his wife, about to protest how he'd never do such a thing, when of course he already had. He didn't want a marriage like his parents had, and Amelia had given him and Harry so much, she deserved better.

"I promise." She looked at him and seemed happy with that and gave him a hug. Remus had a tear in his eye, that his friend, the most juvenile of them all, a loving family man, was really wonderful. Not that he wouldn't take the piss out of him over this later.

Which came the next night as all the men folk were evicted for Hannah's planned girl only slumber party. Security reasons led to the party being at the Boneyard. The men then, also including Mr. Spinnet and Neville, took in a quidditch match as part of Harry's contract with Nimbus Brooms.

After watching Wimborne get pounded by the Tornados, the group, minus Mr. Spinnet, ended up at the three broomsticks after dropping Neville off at home.

Sirius had been noticing how serious Harry and Hannah were about each other and was hoping to find a way to have the talk with Harry without violating his promise to Amelia not to prod the boy towards becoming more intimate with the girl.

Remus was not being helpful at all. He seemed to find Sirius' dilemma delightful.

Sirius let the conversation wander for a few butter beers, they talked of what Harry could expect taking the animagus potion the next day and Sirius' own first adventures as Padfoot.

"What I don't understand is, why you didn't sell it and become rich? I mean who wouldn't want an easy way to a form if they have one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, you see while we certainly discovered it…" Sirius began.

"What your dad is having a hard time admitting Harry, is that while they did discover the animagus potion, they didn't invent it." Remus explained.

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Turns out they had it in the Colonies for a hundred years. Some shaman had discovered it in the 1800's. But European wizardry being what it is…"

"They don't really think something exists unless they invent it." Remus finished for Sirius.

"Or think it can be improved on by someone else." Sirius pointed out. "Once he got settled into International Co-operation, Scrimgeour went nuts when he learned of all the things foreign aurors are taught."

"How'd he take that?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The move to International Co-operation instead of getting the head of DMLE."

"Not too badly, it gets his name out there, and he knows going in Gawain doesn't have any aspirations for office like he does, so Rufus is still able to make his move towards the Minister's chair if he wants. Amelia really wanted a work a day type in the DMLE spot to keep watch on the aurors."

"So the stuff I've been taught, British wizards might not even know?" Harry asked.

"That lightning spell John taught you? No, I doubt many English wizards have seen that or some of the other tricks they showed you."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Oh they showed me lot's of spells they've picked up over the years," Harry said happy to impress his father and newly minted godfather. "Razonde, of course, and the Japanese banishing charm, "Hashin," that one's nice because you can do it blind. They also showed me, in case of emergencies, Curse 187."

"They did?" Remus asked, shocked. "Might not want to let Amelia know, don't know how she might take it." He added.

"Take what? What's Curse 187?" Sirius demanded, for the first time concerned about Harry's time spent with the security men.

"Tell him Harry." Remus said.

"Curse 187 is the American killing curse. Emdeekay."

"What?!" Sirius exploded.

"Calm down, Sirius, it doesn't work like Avada Kedavra. I doubt Harry has it in him to use that one." Remus tried placate his once again friend.

"But he can cast this one!"

"Yes, but it doesn't work on emotions, and while deadly, it isn't considered dark."

"Wait up! A killing curse that's not dark? How's that work?" Sirius seemed as reasonable as could be again.

"Avada Kedavra…" Remus began.

"That's one of the unforgivables, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. The use of it or the other two, Imperio and Crucio, in wizarding Britain is a instant trip to Azkaban," Remus explained, like he and Harry were back in the classroom, "because of the mind frame a person has to be in to use it effectively. But Curse 187 doesn't require such."

"But it's got "Killing" in the name!" Sirius interjected.

"It does, but the name was given after the spell was invented, once they saw what it did." Remus continued.

"It will kill anything magical, but leaves mundane stuff, like muggles and non-magic animals alive." Harry said, quoting Mr. Spinnet. "Plus, it causes no property damage."

"The last two reasons are why the Americans and others use it, Avada Kedavra will kill anything it touches, and if what it hits is inanimate, it causes an explosion." Remus finished for Harry, then he continued, "and when I say anything magical I mean anything, including ghosts, spectres, inferi, etc."

The mood was somber afterwards and Sirius and Harry returned to giggling still occurring in the library as they trooped up to their rooms. Harry wished Remus had stayed so he could ask what was bothering his dad. Harry had only just graduated to talking about his feelings, thinking about another bloke's was still too strange for him.

As soon as he got in bed, Hannah was popped in by Dobby. She immediately sensed his disquiet and tried to comfort him. It didn't take her long to suss out his hidden fears.

"You aren't a disappointment to him. He thinks you're just perfect. He's sad you had to learn that in the first place." She reasoned.

"How's your party?" He asked, hoping to brighten their time together.

"Quite splendid." She said, beaming. "It's Susie and my first real girl slumber party, like in the movies. We talked and played games and gossiped and ate like we weren't at all concerned about gaining weight."

"You're not…" He began automatically.

"Good answer." She said cutting him off with a rather indulgent kiss.

Since he seemed to not know his own name after the kiss, Hannah considered her work there done and made for the door telling him to have sweet dreams. Which he did.

Sirius was far less at peace. He crawled into bed with Amelia and began his nightly confirmation that she was still pregnant. Satisfied, he put his head on her belly and just held the rest of his family for a few minutes. His, thoughts though, were with the family member on the other side of the house.

Amelia waited for him to get whatever it was out of his system and then began stroking his hair. Having been in love before, she knew she couldn't say she was in love with him now. But she also knew it wouldn't be much longer till she was.

"You hired those guys to protect him from me. Right?"

"Yes. They came with world wide recommendations."

"And none of them are gonna try and turn Harry dark or anything?"

"What's brought this on? Most of those men I served with in the first war."

"It's just… the stuff he's learning from them."

"Had you very proud yesterday."

"Yeah but, the responsibility, he knows stuff that can kill and now he has to hold that in somehow."

"So does every witch or wizard after they get their own wand." She said.

"Not like this, this stuff it's specifically for…"

"Avada…" Amelia suddenly had an image of Harry in Azkaban.

"No," he said, "it's an American one, apparently." That didn't make her feel much better either.

"Well, if he wouldn't even use it against Malfoy, I think he's shown he does have the restraint." She said.

"He shouldn't have to deal with this," Sirius complained, "he should be trying to charm Piggy and get away with pranks, flying his broom, not working to save his life."

"Harry does though, and if he needs to learn this early, then they are the ones I would want teaching him. My concern is his inability to retreat. He needs to learn when to run."

"Until they had him, I never saw James or Lily run from anything."

"That's a plan then, we'll include the girls in his exercises, get him used to they idea of not fighting to win, but seeing them to safety." Amelia said, after a burst of inspiration.

"Brilliant, how'd I marry such a smart woman?"

"We had to get married."

"Are you… happy? With this" he said pointing at their child, " and all of this?"

"I can remember being confused and amazed but never sad or angry. This has cost me, but I've gotten too." She said drawing him up for a kiss. "So yes, all things considered I am happy."

"Good. I am too."

The next day was an exciting one. The girls had all stayed to see the big event. The security people had created a pen that would hold Harry whatever he was. The personnel who were also animagi came to help control him if he was a predator or huge.

He was led to the paddock by Sirius who it seemed had to re-explain everything every other moment to Hermione who was furiously taking notes. Since the potion was made specifically for each drinker, only Harry was learning his form this time.

After a hug from Luna and a kiss from Hannah he walked in to the enclosure and began following the instructions Sirius and the other had given him. He had given Hannah his wand and taken his shoes off.

He held the vial in his hand, and sat on his knees. He gave his supporters a wave and with that downed the curiously not unpleasant potion. Harry closed his eyes and began running through his memories. They told him that would help him remember himself and stay dominant over the animal spirit inside he was letting loose.

Starting at the beginning, with his days at the Dursleys in his cupboard. Then the times he had ran from Dudley and the gang. He felt warm and nervous. He heard a deep thumping inside, in time with is heart.

His breathing deepened and slowed. He fell forward and held himself up by his hands. He remembered the time at the zoo and meeting Hagrid. The thumping continued.

He remembered his first broom ride and quidditch match. Being trapped in the same room as Fluffy. Now it seemed like his heart was trying to keep up with the beat. He began breathing through his nose rather loudly.

Harry began to feel very different, stronger, braver yet calmer too, as though there was nothing he couldn't fix and nothing that could stop him once he decided. He remembered the troll and the basilisk, rescuing Ginny and seeing Hermione again after she was cured.

He fell on his bum and felt amazingly at peace. He remembered dementors and Susan, meeting Luna, and kissing Hannah. The world became very simple for Harry, there was only life to be lived. He wasn't tired, hungry or cold, so he was all right.

A scream from the edge of the paddock took him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes as his mind still connected that voice as important as someone he should know, someone who was in his group, his band.

He made his way over fairly quickly except they all jumped back at his sudden arrival. He looked around for the threat yet saw none. They all seemed to be looking at him. He began a patrol of his area, sadly he could see no trees.

Outside the containment area his family was engrossed in a serious debate, what his form meant his marauder name would be. With Hermione shooting most of their choices down.

"Clyde."

"That was an orangutan."

"Bonzo."

"Chimpanzee."

"Gordo."

"Squirrel Monkey."

"Tarzan."

"Have you read the books?! They feature every sort of thing I would not want in Harry's head. Besides… Human."

"What about Hulk?" Hannah asked. "If he was green instead of black they'd be twins." Remus explained the concept to Sirius.

"Hmmm." Everyone was willing to pounce on the first name Hermione didn't dismiss right away.

"Mooney, Hulk, Padfoot, and Prongs? Sounds good to me." Sirius said.

With that settled, everyone wondered how long it would take for Harry to come to terms with his inner Mountain Gorilla. Hannah began to make for the gate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelia asked.

"He's just sitting there, he wont hurt me." She said.

"Actually they do tours in Africa where people can get up close to them," Hermione couldn't resist saying. "It should be safe as long as she doesn't make any fast moves."

"What do mean should be?" Susan wondered.

"Well," Luna cut in, "He is the same height but I would suspect almost two and a half times to three times in weight. And it's mostly muscle. He might hurt her not even meaning to."

"I'll be careful, but still, it's Harry. Sirius said this isn't some new thing, but it's always been inside him, and now it's outside too." Hannah said, already undoing the lock.

"Just take it easy, you don't have anything to prove, let him come to you." Amelia yelled out to her.

Hannah called out to Dobby and a second later a feast of fruits, including bananas was in her hands as she entered the enclosure. Hulk wasted no time in coming over.

He looked at the female who brought him food. She seemed familiar, she was, despite her appearance, part of his band. He felt he should know her. The concern over her identity was a distinctly un -Gorilla one and led to others which led to Harry reasserting himself over Hulk. Still he stayed in his form. There was a simplicity to life as a gorilla, that Harry had never known.

He looked at his girlfriend as she watched him eat. She was smiling at him, proud, though the potion had done all the work. He reached over and brushed her fringe, she didn't flinch, she just closed her eyes and continued smiling.

After that they played, he would chase her and then the others around. Sirius joined in as Padfoot. Luna tried her hand at grooming him. Soon though, they all began to leave till only Hannah remained. Eventually though she got up and made to leave too. Hulk and Harry didn't want that. They/He marched over and got in front so she'd stay.

Hannah looked at him. "It's time to go Harry, we have to get ready for dinner." He snorted, exhaling loudly to let her know what he thought of that. She called Dobby and he popped her to the gate which she opened. Hannah turned around and held out her hand. "Let's go inside Harry, this will be here tomorrow."

Hulk took off after her, but when he reached the gate he was Harry again. Hannah took Harry's hand and began to lead him back up to the house. "You can tell me all about it later," she said.

Harry smiled then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Harry!" She yelled, through her giggles as he carted her off towards the dinner table.

The next two weeks were filled with summer assignments and his defense lessons along with more animagus training. It had taken him some doing to stay conscious the whole time he was transformed. Sirius pointed out though that Harry didn't need his wand to change unlike Peter.

The best Harry could explain it, Hulk was in him where his heart and lung had been, like a monster in his chest. Harry said he was there and he could feel him, his mentality, all the time. Hulk had no problem letting Harry know how he felt in any situation.

Harry wondered if this is what had changed Peter. If having Wormtail inside him all the time, yelling to do anything to save his own skin had warped him somehow. Sirius and Remus couldn't answer that.

Hermione thought it was silly, since Wormtail had always been a part of Peter. He was the way he was anyway. Also she pointed out the good characteristics other cultures assigned to the rat. Like charisma and leadership. Things Peter had never shown.

The most intense change due to his transformation was in his sleep. Before, whether nightmares or anxiety, Harry had been a light sleeper. But now, he slept soundly and deeply. Hulk it seemed, like his forty winks.

After some consultation, it was decided to have a pre-party party on Harry's birthday, with just him and the girls before everyone showed up for the big event. Magic made constructing a temporary swimming pool a snap.

Dobby served a nice light lunch while the Bones' elves were busy preparing for the main event. It was as beautiful day as could be asked for on a summer day in England.

Susan and Luna wore the traditional bathing costume for pureblood young ladies, a very covering two piece that didn't so much leave things to the imagination as require it. Hermione wore a sensible one piece that was built to actually be swam in.

Harry wore the trunks that Hannah picked out for him, but the lack of a shirt cause him some concern. He was very self-conscious about his scars and thought the sight of them would end the party before it started. He was glad he could talk to Amelia about it, though she only told him after seeing them for herself that he would be all right. Secretly, she went to the girls and warned them so no acted surprised.

Not that Harry had any thoughts about it after seeing Hannah. She wore, what might have been the most conservative white Bikini since the very first one. But the effect it had on Harry was akin to the effect the bomb had on the atoll that gave the suit it's name.

The rest of the day was something of a blur, except for one present at his birthday party that evening. The twins had noted in their card that as he had a girlfriend now, he might have more need of their gift than they did. It seemed a blank piece of parchment, but Sirius and Remus recognized it immediately. Harry knew what it must be from their reactions.

As his guests left, Harry pulled out the sheet from his pocket. Hannah came over and watched as he spoke the activation phrase he had memorized so he could free the map from Filch. It sprang into life, showing an empty castle and declaring the genius of Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

With this second real connection to his father, James, Harry began to cry, Hannah wrapped her arms around him and told him that crying for something like this wasn't just all right, it was perfectly healthy.

Harry turned the map off and put it next to his mother's letter, still unopened, in his pocket. He took Hannah's face in his hands and tried to communicate to her all he felt in a kiss. All the things that as much progress as he had made, from the boy he was walking back from Gringotts that New Year's eve day, to the person he was now, he still didn't have the emotional vocabulary for.

Judging by her smile and the kiss he received back, she understood. Everyone else had stopped and watched the two young lovers in their moment. Even Mary, who knew the heartbreak ahead for her daughter, was glad Hannah could have a moment like this in her life.

Only one woman knew that there would be precious few moments like this for the two in the year ahead, but the old crone who had visited Lily hadn't spoke a word in thirteen years. When she looked and saw what lay ahead for Harry in the year to come, the crone, a true seer, would cry.

**A/N** And so the good times end for Harry as we move closer and closer to the end, and into the events of GoF. Seven chapters remain.

**Next time:** The Quidditch World Cup.


	14. Manifest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title:** "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" **Ch.14** "Manifest"

**Synopsis:** Chapter fourteen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. The fight continues but the stakes are raised, from his mere happiness to his life.

Like the brief doomed flare of exploding suns that registers dimly on blind men's eyes, the beginning of the horror passed almost unnoticed; in the shriek of what followed, in fact, was forgotten and perhaps not connected to the horror at all.

So it was that no one thought much of the deaths of two apparent muggle grave robbers, especially as they were robbing muggle graves. That the old man had been the care taker of the family home of the man whose grave had been dug up only solved the crime in the eyes of the inspectors. Though it did leave them a subject at large.

Paperwork filled out in a slip shod fashion, then entered into the computer system without question led to the grave of the man who was exhumed being labeled as Thomas, not Riddle. So the various ways Amelia and Albus had of combing through the news and reports would not hit on that as being in their purview.

Thus life continued for people much as it had the day before, unaware of the looming threat. In homes like the Boneyard, it was business as usual.

The Hogwarts letters sat in a pile in the kitchen unopened except for Hermione's, who opened her's right away, and Harry's, which Hermione opened to make certain again that he had passed his runes test and would be joining her in runes as expected. He had also dropped divination, citing his particular aversion to the subject and teacher.

He would use his divination period for an extra defense lesson that Mr. Spinnet, who, like all previous defense teachers was not returning to teach DADA this term, would set up with the security staff.

None of that was the point of main interest for the teenagers in residence in the Boneyard. Rather, it was the requirement to bring dress robes and what that could entail.

Sirius and Amelia knew as they had seen the reports, as several people necessary to that years "big to do" had been replaced by the Wizengamot. They considered keeping the surprise until Sirius remembered his quasi-promise to keep Harry in the know and spilled the beans.

What had seemed fait accompli, that Harry would ask Hannah to the Ball was derailed when they learned third years, like Luna, could only attend if a fourth year or higher asked. Hannah knew her boyfriend wouldn't allow Luna to sit at home or in Ravenclaw Tower the night of a Ball. So, to take the bull by the horns, so to say, she preemptively TOLD Harry to take Luna if she wasn't asked by someone else, and then set Hermione to work up Harry's dance card, with the proviso Hannah get, at the least; every third dance, the last song and half of the slow numbers.

The trip to Diagon Alley had never been so miserable for Harry, as the girls spent at least an hour having him try on dress robe after dress robe, trying to find something that would go with both what Hannah and Luna would want to wear. Thankfully, the two girls were able to make this color co-ordination work.

Harry wasn't so dense as to not realize what Hannah seemed willing to share, the "princess moment" he had seen all the girls wanted, and was very thankful for how his girlfriend handled things. Later that night, after she shared how her mother and Aunt Amelia had told her how proud of her they were, he shared their sentiment and promised her that while she might be sharing him on Yule, New Year's Eve would be all hers.

How they celebrated their mutual happiness with each other, put, for the first time, the idea of being intimate with Harry into her head on its own. The subject was usually broached by her mother, Aunt Amelia or Alicia, all of whom somehow expected her to wait for some mythical understanding she would reach, most likely in her twenties, on the night of her honeymoon to someone who would not be Harry.

She didn't think there was, given all they had been through so far, much more to "understand" that she would just suddenly realize when she turned seventeen or left Hogwarts. She had heard several of the older girls talking and they didn't know, she thought, much more than she did.

Harry's hands had become a bit more daring since he had been adopted and he had certainly gotten better at following her hints at what she wanted and had been more willing to ask for what he might like. He was still a bit reticent than the average boy, though that just made him seem more respectful.

They had learned all sorts of thing about each other, like where he could just barely kiss her right behind her left ear to make her knees buckle, and just how ticklish he was.

Hannah decided that since they couldn't or shouldn't just jump into having sex, she would begin the process of moving them along that night. She stopped kissing Harry and pulled away for a second, getting a good look at him.

His eyes were focused on her. He reached up and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She didn't see anything but affection in his eyes. Slowly she grabbed the hem of her pajama shirt and raised it up over her head.

Harry froze for a good minute, not only at the sight of her in only her bra, but her total appearance, with her hair down sitting as she was. Just as she was about to give him some more literal guidance, he made a move.

Harry reached forward slowly and traced his finger along the edge of her bra, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He sat up on his knees and pulled her by her waist closer to him.

"I love you," he said, for the first time, "All of you," and began slowly and softly kissing her lips again. He moved down to her bottom lip, then her chin and along her cheek bone. He continued placing small kisses down her throat and then towards the beginning of her cleavage. Which is how they were when her mother found them together by almost kicking the door in.

Mary Abbot had been so proud of her girl, thinking she was in fact becoming a woman, by being so gracious with the Lovegood girl and had told her daughter so. After tucking her in and heading down for night cap, Mary felt the need to talk with her daughter again. She was sure the girl wasn't asleep yet.

She climbed back up the stairs to find Hannah's bed empty, and no sounds coming from the loo. A quick Revelio spell showed only she and her husband were in the house. She went to the floo thinking she might have stepped through to Susan's. But Susan's giggle when Mary asked her if she knew where Hannah might be had ended any question as to where her daughter was.

Mary knew the password to get thru the floo to the Boneyard without being invited and made beeline for the room she remembered Harry sleeping in. Where her daughter was. Half dressed. In bed with the boy. His face in her chest.

Mary reacted swiftly, grabbing the half naked Hannah by the arm and dragging her from the boy, the room, down the stairs, past a bewildered Amelia and Sirius and back home through the floo.

Amelia and Sirius were about to begin their nightly ritual of him reading her reports in between snack runs by him for her, when Mary Abbot strode by dragging her technically topless daughter behind her. Harry came bounding down the stairs after them similarly undressed but too late. He tried to activate the floo, but it was locked on the Abbot's side.

Harry turned around when he heard the giggling, to face his parents. Amelia was pinching the bridge of her nose ,while Sirius fought to keep from laughing outright, mainly at the large hickey Hannah had put on Harry as had become her custom. Though after the debacle with the first one, she at least put them where no cursory examination might reveal their location.

"My boy!" Sirius began, almost giddy. "Your father would have been so proud." Harry perked up not expecting that. "He and I used to.."

"Enough!" Amelia interrupted. "Both of you, to your rooms…now!" Harry and Sirius both knew the business voice and got to moving. Amelia stood there wondering if her unborn would be just as trying.

She entered Harry's room first to find him holding Hannah's pajama shirt. Harry was truly afraid her parent's might not let him see her again. Her anger at Harry dissipated as she heard his side of things, that brazen girl had been the aggressor. Somewhere in her mind, a voice asked why she always thought the worst about Hannah, who she had been praising not a few moments ago?

She took the shirt and apparated over to the Abbot's house just in time to hear the worst of Mary and Hannah's blow up. Hannah had decided to take the tack of shocking her mother, and so was telling her how she was the aggressor with Harry and the one who initiated everything between them. Amelia was suddenly glad she was having a boy.

There was two big shouts of "Fine!" and then slammed doors before Mary entered the hallway to find her best friend's Aunt, a women she had always admired, but now seemed to be in the enemy camp. She didn't think Amelia was there as her friend, or Ellie's Aunt, but as that boy's mother, which she was now.

"I don't want to hear it," Mary began, "how great he is, or how good for him she is, I don't care." Amelia put the shirt on the table and looked Mary in the eyes. "He saved the world and lost his parents…whatever. It does not entitle him to anything with my daughter."

"He doesn't think…"

"Maybe he doesn't, but I know the rest of you do, that he deserves something for how he was raised, and what he's done at school. Fine. Give him Susan, or Granger, or Lovegood, but not my girl"

Mary clearly had her Irish up, so Amelia returned home to deal with her husband. She believed him when he said he wouldn't egg them on, and now it seemed he hadn't even needed to, but she wanted them on the same page as to "The Talk" Harry would be getting.

That was harder than it first sounded. Balancing giving Harry a positive view of intimate relations while stressing the all too many negative outcomes, especially for Hannah and him wasn't easy.

The talk was terribly embarrassing for Harry as they had settled on a mostly practical version, with equal emphasis on the good and the bad. Harry had to admit how little he knew, not just about Hannah's plumbing, but his own. And then to have to listen as his father rectified such deficiencies while his pregnant mother listened and corrected often was a new low for him.

It got a little better after Amelia left for a nap when Sirius took him aside and gave him some more practical advice. "Our muggle cousins," Sirius began, "Have to work on trust and faith, poor saps, but we wizards Harry…we can make sure." Sirius then began a edited version of what he and James had always intended to tell Harry, the missing parts were so he could still keep his promise to Amelia.

Not that Harry had any opportunity to put any of that to work, as he didn't see Hannah till the Quidditch World Cup seven days later. They had taken to passing notes to each other every night through Dobby who was able to go back and forth between them as Hannah had let her mother believe she flooed to the Boneyard. But a ward around her house prevented him from taking her without seven alarms ringing.

Not surprisingly, their letters allowed them communicate more than they would have in person. Hannah shared her dreams for the year ahead, where Harry wouldn't have Quidditch taking up his time, since he wasn't trying out for the Hogwarts team. And with the attention on whoever was picked as Hogwarts champion, which wouldn't be Harry, as he promised not to even try to enter the tournament, they could enjoy a year as close to "normal" as they would ever get.

She laughed out loud as she read his report of "the Talk," though she refused to say what had been said between her and her mother, hoping to keep him clear of their fight.

Hannah was only allowed at the world cup since, due to security, Harry and his family would only be attending the final match and not staying in tents like everyone else. They hugged immediately and stayed connected by hands almost the whole time.

They didn't really notice the match except for some of the more amazing moves by the Bulgarian seeker. Harry had also been far less influenced by the Bulgarians Veela supporters than any other male in the Minister's box.

Most of the images in his omnoculars were of Hannah to tide him over. They knew with the tear her mother was on, they might not see each other till school started and tried to pack as much in as possible.

As they were walking Hannah back to her and Susan's tent, there was explosions. Lights and noise soon began to blanket the area.

Mr. Spinnet, Remus and Sirius immediately formed a guard around Harry and Hannah. Four other security personnel Harry recognized suddenly came into view.

"Hey John, you Brits sure throw a party," the first, Kerby Dirwood, said.

"How are we getting him out of here?" Mr. Spinnet asked.

"This place is warded against apparition and port keys, we need to get to one of the outbound stations." Remus added.

"Wait," Harry said, "What about…Dobby?" Everyone waited for the pop of the ever ready to please elf, but nothing happened. Harry called for him again, nothing. Siruis called for Pixie, Dixie, and his family's elf Kreacher, he also got no response.

"Damn." Sirius' remark seemed to summarize things well.

A green light filled the sky and a giant skull appeared in the air, a snake wrapping around it. The sounds of spell fire were becoming more pronounced. A wave of people began to flow against the group, propelled by fears they had long forgotten.

The men tightened their formation around Harry and after a Point Me spell gave directions, began moving them towards an outbound portkey station. Hary held on to Hannah for dear life. The assembled fathers all stood at the back of their convoy between their families and whatever was behind them.

The explosions jumped to the middle of the crowd they were in causing a stampede. Out of habit, Remus kept his eye on Luna, while the other security men took his cue and paired up with a girl and father.

The next blast was just to the front of their group. "We're being tracked!" Mr. Dirwood yelled. They hit an area with a lot of tents and flags, they had to recast the Point Me several times.

Two successive blasts hit at the front and back of their group, throwing them all against each other. When the dust cleared, they all began to check for injuries when Hannah began to scream.

"Harry! Where is Harry? Harry!" Sirius' blood went cold. He looked at the girl sitting on her knees in the dirt, reaching out left and right for her boyfriend. "Harry! Harry!" She continued. Everyone began looking for the boy but to no avail. "Oh God! ," she screamed, "I found his wand! Where's Harry?"

The boy who lived was gone.

The various mothers all heard of the attack on the match over the wireless and began floo calling amongst each other for help and emotional support. Amelia immediately took charge and had everyone come to the Boneyard as a central station for regrouping.

An hour after the attack, the whole of the Hogwarts PA and their families were there and all were aware of Harry's disappearance. Gawain Robards and the new Chief Hit Wizard Kingsley Shacklebolt promised as many men would be looking for Harry as could be spared. Remus, John Spinnet, and the others had already left to marshal the available security personnel and search as well.

Hannah Abbot had to be stunned. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood's silence seemed almost worse to bear than the other girl's episode. Ginny Weasley had taken to consoling her once best friend, while Susan did the same for Hermione.

Everyone's worst fear, though it had remained unspoken, was put to rest by the appearance of the Patils. Mrs. Patil produced their copy of Harry and Padma's marriage contract. The magical document was tied to both children, Padma, the paper, and Harry, the ink.

Once the contract had become valid, the words had appeared magically. Should either child die the contract would become null. As long as Harry was alive, the ink would remain on the page.

Dobby and the other elves had to be stopped from trying to kill themselves for their failure in defending Harry. Once they had been calmed, they reported being held at bay by other elves, who would be the only ones who could do that.

"Crouch had an elf didn't he?" Mr. Dirwood asked. "Said it still had a master didn't it?" He took a deep drag of a cigarette. "Glad we don't have to deal with those things in the States."

Amelia had years of training and experience at crisis situations to use to keep her feelings at bay, she looked over at her husband who didn't. Sirius was clearly blaming himself for walking into if what Gawain had found was true, a trap. Robards reported the area being littered with small explosives waiting for a reason to explode.

But this was the first time it was clearly in doubt Harry might live, she remembered not being worried for his life, but his soul, in his fight against Draco. But as long as the writing remained on the contract there was hope.

Albus Dumbledore marched into the auror's cordon as if he owned the place. He set himself immediately to doing detections of all kinds, hoping to find Harry before Tom or some misguided follower did something unfortunate.

He was quickly running out of options though. None of the Hogwarts elves could find or track this elf who appeared to still be folowing Barty Jr., Winky. There was no trace of Portkeys or apparition, which wasn't surprising given the wards still in place.

Albus gave a deep sigh, so much, too much, depended on Harry, not fair for him or the wizarding world, but it did. Very few people knew the full extant of what Harry had gone through in his life. Albus did, having condemned him to most of it. He was left with an almost unshakable faith in the boy's ability to live through even this, Harry was just a survivor.

Tom had blundered almost too perfectly the first time, which had allowed Albus to formulate his current plan, which he knew, if carried out, was almost fool proof. But all that depended on the person he couldn't find right now, Harry. Fawkes flamed in, his sorrowful warble all Dumbledore needed, but didn't want to hear.

Harry Potter awoke to massive pain. He was cold and hungry, but none of that mattered to feelings of ruin his ankles were communicating to him. He tried to move, get away, but he was tied by his arms and legs to a board.

Harry Potter had never to his recollection been in a church. The Dursley's didn't attends even on holidays. If they did go somewhere on Sunday dressed up, it was to breakfast, without him. His lack of indoctrination didn't stop him from realizing exactly what his board, or boards, really was. He was being crucified.

He looked down, a metal bar protruded from both sides of his ankles, passing thru the upright. His shirt was missing and he had a new cut on his chest, in the shape of the scar on his forehead.

All that was not the worst part of his dilemma.

A voice he had only heard those few times the dementors had gotten too close, but now haunted his dreams filled the silence as he stopped yelling. It came from a shape, draped in a robe, the hood drawn. The area only being lit by the curious floating crystals, which glowed green and purple.

"Hello Harry Potter." Harry's voice was too hoarse to respond. "Do not worry I shall not mind your lack of manners, I know you were raised by filthy muggles." Voldemort continued. Harry tried to raise his head but couldn't, he could only make out three accomplices for the killer of his parents.

"Yes, as you can see, and would congratulate me, I know, I have returned, your previous victory over me is undone." He twirled around began walking away from Harry. "Not that that has been your only success I see, how many of my servants, loyal or not are dead now due to you?" He continued as though Harry had in fact answered him.

"Yes, so many, but fear not Harry, I am not alone, and soon those you didn't kill will be returned to me, my most loyal and true." One of his leftenants turned and faced him, speaking in whispers. "Yes, Yes, we must go I am afraid, but perhaps, we shall meet again, and allow me one last consideration before I go."

Harry would have screamed if he could as two more spikes pierced his wrists. Voldemort then vanished the ropes tying him to his cross, leaving Harry to hang by only the bars bolting him to the wooden beams.

Almost directly after Voldemort left, the strange crystals would, one by one, stop glowing and fall to the ground. As soon as the last one fell two hours later, almost in unison the head of every house elf tasked with finding the boy turned in the direction of his torment.

At the Boneyard, Dobby squeaked loudly, "Found him!"

Sirius, Remus and Kirby being the closest held out their hands and said "Take me!" They popped away.

Dumbledore, Robards, Shacklebolt and Minister Fudge arrived barely a split second later. They found the first group staring in horror at the sight before them. Harry Potter a silver collar on his neck, slumped forward on a cross. A small sign nailed to the top read "HPEU."

Sirius was so shocked he didn't notice Dobby blink away. Just as he was first stumbling to Harry, the sound of five other pops filled the open meadow where they were. Sirius turned to the sound in time to see his wife and the girls, he tried to jump in front and block their view, calling out to all the elves who were loyal to him to keep people away, but it was too late.

Molly Weasley fainted dead away. Hermione fell to her knees crying. Luna just stared ahead blankly. Hannah began running straight towards Harry but was caught by Sirius.

Dirwood and Robards began co-ordinating to get him down. As Remus said "Three," they vanished the bars holding him top the cross and Harry floated slowly forward. Dumbledore broke out of his trance to step forward and perform the diagnostic spells he knew. Dirwood pulled an emergency portkey from his pocket and said he was taking him to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore immediately began charming a stick on the ground to follow, which Sirus and Amelia grabbed as Remus promised to see everyone else off. With the civilians gone, Robards and Shacklebolt began to seal off the area.

Things had just died down at St. Mungo's, though now the hospital was rife with rumors that the boy-who-lived had been kidnapped. Still, all the emergency staff remained, so as Dirwood first appeared there was no shortage of healers ready to see Harry.

Kirby has hesitant to answer their questions except to say Harry had been hit by "projectiles." Part of his briefing was that the British looked at the boy funnily and he wasn't certain how the truth might be taken. When Sirius and Amelia arrived, he was more than happy to leave them to make those decisions.

The Chief of Emergency Healing, who was treating Harry, had to be sworn to silence before they would tell the whole story. He was able though to soon give Harry a good prognosis. Unfortunately, due to the dark magic in whatever spell was used for the spikes, the holes on his wrists wouldn't be closed for a few days. His ankles, though, were very damaged and would be a much slower process. He might not go back to Hogwarts under his own steam.

Remus soon showed up and they gave each other an update. He told them, the Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow, while Hannah and Luna had been admitted to the Hospital. Hermione's parents had joined her and Susan's family at the Boneyard.

"When will he wake up?" Remus asked.

"They don't know, but they say the longer he sleeps the better. They got that cut treated, but it will scar they say. Other than the obvious, they're also worried about his throat, they said he was…screaming a lot." Sirius looked at his wife, who winced at that statement. He was so glad to have her, being strong for her gave him something to think about besides how he had failed Harry.

"Did Dumbledore say anything?" Amelia was surprised Remus would ask that given what a sore issue Albus still was between them. She was so glad to have Sirius, it was one thing when something horrific happened to an auror, but Harry was just a sweet, innocent boy.

"Not really, He made sure Harry wouldn't be disturbed then went off after Fudge and Robards." Sirius said. They all turned and looked in the room of the boy who was current focus of their lives.

Harry was awakened by a chill and tears entering his nose two days later. Light kisses being placed all over his face. He opened his eyes to a forest of blond hair. His girlfriend was on her knees on top of him, holding his face in her hands.

"…nah" He managed.

"Harry! Oh God Harry! You're awake!"

"…now." More kisses. Her eyes were bleary and her cheeks red, her nose was a little runny. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

He tried to reach up to hug her but found while he could move his arms, his hands and wrists were petrified, and covered in gauze. His feet and ankles were the same way.

"I swear I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again, and Dobby will watch you in the loo. When you were missing was the worst time of my life, they had to stun me because…I was a little upset." She said, touching her forehead and nose to his.

"…Sorry." Was his reply.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. It was those sick freaks, even though I thought they got all his followers in the trials."

"Not followers… him." Harry said. Just then they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Hannah turned quickly with her wand out, to find it pointing at Sirius, she quickly lowered it. Sirius held his hands up, smiling.

"It's okay, Piggy. We all have to be more vigilant now, I guess." He said then made room for Amelia who went straight for Harry. "Do you mind if we talk to Harry for a bit? Not too long and then you can get back to "applying treatment."

"Oh Gosh!" Hannah exclaimed. "I have to tell Luna!" She lowered herself off his bed and began to make for the door after another kiss to his cheek.

"Not hurt is she?" Harry asked, more able to speak after Amelia gave him some water.

"No, at least not physically." Amelia answered. "Hannah and Luna…didn't take what happened to you so well. Hannah had to be stunned and Luna went almost catatonic, they had to stay here for their own safety."

"Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Harry, except for being so wonderful they care about you so much. I suspect they'll both make remarkable recoveries now." Amelia smiled her first real smile in days.

"Hate to bring it up, Harry but we need to know what you remember before those two get back." Sirius said.

Harry looked away from them to the ceiling. He took a deep breath. Amelia adjusted his bed to a more upright position. He looked at his parents and saw worried faces.

"Voldemort…" He began, they both flinched. "Was Voldemort, couldn't scream, throat hurt. Has a new body. Told me he'd have his followers I didn't kill back."

"Did you see anyone you could recognize?" Amelia asked her training taking over from her maternal instincts.

"No. Only their feet. Three of them."

"You're sure it was You-Know-Who?" Amelia felt ashamed she couldn't say his name, but this wasn't the time to face that deficiency.

"Know his voice. Hear it when dementors…" He said, struggling now as the memories of his ordeal were becoming more real in his mind.

"Anything else you think we should know?"

"Couldn't feel Hulk, like he was in a cage. Crystals… floating glowing."

"There was a collar inhibiting your magic around your neck when we found you, it also made you more susceptible to the dark magic they used on you. And the crystals were used to keep us from finding you." Sirius explained.

"But, can you feel Hulk now?" Amelia asked, hoping there was no long term magical damage.

"Yeah, in bad mood tired, hungry."

"Well, some bananas coming right up." Sirius said with his first real smile in days. He turned as he heard a commotion coming down the hall, he turned back to his family, whole again with an even bigger smile.

"Harry's about to have some visitors, we'll give you a few minutes with them, and go talk to some people. I'll be back soon with those bananas though."

"…'Kay." Harry said as he received a kiss on his forehead from Amelia. "Baby okay?" He asked.

"Kicking up a storm since we lost track of his brother, but now that you're awake he's been calmer." She replied holding his hand to her belly even though she knew his petrified hands couldn't feel it.

Hannah, Luna and Mr. Lovegood soon barged in.

"See!" Hannah said, "I told you he was awake!"

Luna Lovegood stood there with the same blank face she had carried the last few days. Slowly as she saw Harry's face smiling at her happy to see her, it began to change. Her bottom lip quivered, she squinted her eyes, which were quickly tearing up. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Luna stumbled forward towards Harry, who she considered her first true best friend. He caught her under her arms as she draped herself over him and began to cry. He could only pick out every other word but it was enough, he understood.

Amelia and Sirius took that as their opportunity to leave and tell the men waiting for them in the Ministry what Harry had said, Voldemort had returned.

The news of Harry's awakening soon spread and everyone was eager to welcome him back to the land of the living. They had to be quiet though, as Luna was asleep in his lap. While the Ravenclaw had been uncommunicative, she hadn't actually slept while he was unconscious, and now was catching up.

Slowly the group got smaller and smaller, till only Hannah, Hermione and her family remained. Eventually the Grangers all left, leaving Harry and Hannah all alone again. Hannah took the opportunity to join Harry under his covers and snuggle up.

Sirius did return, though the bananas were topped with ice cream and caramel sauce, neither teen complained. Harry's hands were positioned so he could theoretically use a spoon himself, but in practice, well, Hannah insisted on doing it for him.

Sirius said to save half the sundae to wash down the nutritional potions they had been banishing in his stomach but now would insist he drink normally. Harry agreed they were so nasty Madam Pomfrey would be proud.

Amelia soon joined them as did Susan and her parents. They discussed what would be done if Harry wasn't walking by September first. Harry wasn't happy at the idea of a wheelchair even if it floated and had no actual wheels. Even Hannah asking for a ride, didn't make it all right, it did make it better though.

At eight Hannah's parents came by after finding Hannah not in her room. Her mother, Mary was a healer herself and had logged a very long shift in the hospital and knowing her daughter was safe in St. Mungo's, used her free time for sleep. Her father, a former auror who had been let go just after Harry had defeated Voldemort the first time, had gone into wizarding law and made his practice guiding the muggle-born and raised through the antiquainted magical legal system.

Both took a dim view of wizarding customs, but Joseph, dealing with people struggling to find their way in world they were born to, yet not raised in, was less strident than his wife. Not that he had ever publicly disagreed with her.

Entering to find her daughter AGAIN in bed with the boy was like waving a red flag in front of her eyes. Mary had actually been more horrified than others at the thought of what Harry had been through, as a health professional and a former catechism student, she knew just how crucifixion was supposed to be both painful and lethal.

None of that overrode her first concern though, that Hannah had gotten involved with the most targeted boy in Britain. She was in danger just for being near him. It was so dangerous Amelia had to hire security so Susan could invite him home for Christmas, and the Lovegood girl now apparently had her own guard as well.

"Hannah! What are you doing? Get out of his bed this instant!" Mary yelled.

When Hannah didn't instantly comply she made a move to grab her daughter by the arm and drag her home only to find herself at the business end of Hannah's wand. Amelia, Susan and Ellie gasped. The men were suddenly on edge.

"No." Hannah said simply as she sat up but never taking her eyes or wand off her mother.

"Hannah?!" Harry said just as surprised at the adults reactions as Hannah's action.

"What do you think you're doing Hannah Beth Abbot?" her father asked.

"I'm not leaving Harry." She said.

"Hannah! Don't, this is wrong!' Susan cried.

Harry wouldn't understand till later but Hannah had done the worst thing a child in the wizarding world can do. In some of the darker families it was even worse than murder. She had purposefully pulled her wand on her mother.

Mary leveled her best glare on her daughter, Harry flinched but Hannah didn't. Slowly she stood up and took a step back, Hannah's wand stayed pointing at her nose.

"Fine." Mary said, even her husband looked at her surprised. Amelia and Ellie looked at Mary sadly.

"Mary what…?" Ellie tried to ask but she was cutoff.

"You want her? She wants him? Fine." Joseph began to see the wheels in his wife's head and didn't like the direction this was heading.

"Mary…No." He said.

"No, Joseph. This is obviously the way they want it. Though what she'll do when he marries that other girl is beyond me, but it isn't my problem anymore. She needs to learn from her mistakes, and you learn by suffering the consequences."

"No, Mary, I wont just turn my back on her just because I don't like her boyfriend." Joseph said.

"I am done Joseph. Her life has been all about him for the past eight months. She admitted she ignored my expressed wish to not share a bed with the boy, not just once but every night! I'm just supposed to watch her get pregnant or worse get killed? Because you can't say it's at all safe around him!"

"It's not Harry's fault…" Amelia interjected.

"I'm not stupid, I know he never asked for this life, but it's what he has, and now he's dragging my daughter into it. Will she get her own guard now? You can't even say she'll be safe, can you? And I'm supposed to live like that? Waiting for the call from Dumbledore or Robards one day, that she's been maimed or killed? No. I refuse"

"Mrs. Abbot…please…Hannah…maybe you should…" Harry said but he was so conflicted, he didn't really know what to say.

"No, Harry! I made my decision, and a I chose you. I need to be with you." She answered.

"But…"

"But, nothing! You're stuck with me."

"Till he gets married." her mother reminded her, again.

"Forever." Hannah said defiantly.

"I hope so for your sake. Harry? What is the name of that elf of yours?"

Her question was so non sequiter he answered it without thinking. "Dobby." Mary called for him and he appeared.

"Dobby, my daughter will be moving in with Harry. Will you move her things into his room please?" Mary asked, as if she was asking for tea.

"Yes, I'll move Harry Potter's Miss Hannah's things right away!" The elf said happy to help, and then he popped away. Her face twisted into bitter smile at his name for her daughter.

"Joseph, I'm going home." Mrs. Abbot said then she just walked out of the room. He stood there watching her leave.

"Joe…" The Bones' said at the same time.

"Daddy…" Hannah said sadly.

He turned and looked at her and couldn't help but notice just how much she favored her mother. "Not now Hannah, stay with the Blacks, till I can figure out what's going to happen." She agreed, and he turned to the Bones'. "Tony, I might need the couch for a few days."

"We got the spare room open."

"Thanks." Joseph turned towards Sirius, "Take care of her, please."

"Like she's our own," Sirius replied. Mr. Abbot just nodded and walked out the room.

Susan hugged Hannah as her family made to leave and get things ready for Mr. Abbot if needed. They were whispering quickly at each before Susan finally left. Leaving only Harry, Hannah and his family in the room.

Harry sat there feeling useless, while Sirius rubbed Amelia's shoulders. She took a deep breath and then the yelling began. Harry and Hannah were told in no uncertain terms just how miserable their lives would ever be if either of them pulled such a stunt ever again. The penalty would be just as severe and twice as swift if Hannah failed to take her contraception potion. Neither teen, as cowed as they were by Amelia, felt brave enough to interrupt her and mention they were still virgins.

They were only saved by a wave of nausea that hit Amelia, requiring Sirius to take her home. The kids were alone again. Hannah climbed back in to bed with Harry and he put his arm around her. She began whispering to him, about how much she loved him and her plans for their nice, normal year together.

Slowly, the weight of what she and her mother had done hit her and began to crush her heart. Her sweet nothings were replaced with sobs and she began to let it out. Harry held her as best as he could. Harry promised himself if he could fix this he would, but barring that, he would do what he needed to make this sacrifice worth it for Hannah.

Meanwhile, in the Ministry building, Dumbledore was still meeting with Scrimgeour, Robards and Shacklebolt. Fudge had refused to believe Harry's assertion that Voldemort had returned with no proof. Though if they were honest, Gawain and Kingsley had their doubts, too. But they both also believed the possibility, especially given the credence the Headmaster was giving it, was too dangerous to ignore.

With the Wizengamot in very different hands than before, it would be possible to go around Fudge and get things done. Plus, Rufus and Albus might be able to get support from the nearby countries who would be interested in keeping the fight this time in England's borders.

Dumbledore seemed almost more concerned that You-Know-Who had a small group of supporters as compared to before. But when he explained it meant more of his missions actually done by the Dark Lord himself, they shared his fear.

Albus though, was glad he had pushed to have the tournament renewed and at Hogwarts this year, unity among the houses and international co-operation had never been needed so much since that fateful Halloween. And with Alistor Moody as DaDa Professor, the visiting Headmasters and their teachers, plus the people hired to protect Harry, the school would be as safe as could be.

**Next time:** Harry and Hannah deal with their new status quo. Harry has a request of Mr. Dirwood. The All-Hogwarts Quidditch team is picked. The Goblet is lit and the Champions are chosen. Dreams are dashed.

**A/N** Susan's parents- Ellie and Tony

Hannah's folks- Mary and Joseph

Padma's parents- Smita and Sanjay

Hermione's folks- Jean and Lionel


	15. Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" Ch.15 "Bound"

Synopsis: Chapter fifteen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. The fight continues but the stakes are raised, from his mere happiness to his life.

He had the story, bit by bit, from various people, and, as generally happens in such cases, each time it was a different story. He had never really found out what happened that night in 1981. Harry doubted he would. Still, his life since then, until Hogwarts is what made him able to be there as he was for Hannah.

Hannah got almost no sleep that night. Fading in and out between bouts of crying at the dissolution of her family and her abandonment by her mother. Harry held her the whole night. Hannah finally succumbed to exhaustion at four a.m. but Harry couldn't stop thinking, and stayed awake running his fingers through her hair and squeezing her, whisperings that he loved her every time she seemed close to waking.

At seven a.m., Mr. Dirwood popped his head in to check on the kids. Harry saw him and waived him inside. It took him a minute to get out of Hannah's grasp. Mr. Dirwood, cottoning to what Harry wanted, pushed the wheelchair Harry would use over towards Harry's side of the bed. After he levitated the boy into the chair, he pushed him out the door and having no where else to go, went towards the cafeteria.

They found a table and after he got them a hot cocoa and black coffee respectively, Kirby Dirwood erected several privacy fields and waited for Harry to speak.

"Can I ask you for a favor, Mr. Dirwood?" Harry asked.

"Please call me Kirby, "Mr. Dirwood" is my father, and yes, you can ask. I reserve the right to refuse, of course." Kirby said.

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

"How far away am I?"

"From?"

"Being able to fight them, to win, on my own."

"Honestly?"

"Please!"

"It won't be anytime soon. You cast quickly, but you're not at silent casting yet, even if you were, you don't know occlumency," at that he saw Harry's confused face, "or even heard of it apparently. Some people can read others minds, that's legilimency. Occlumency is how you block that."

"They could read my mind?"

"Yeah, dead useful against someone who can cast silently and a total advantage over someone who can't, because you know what they're going to do two or three moves ahead."

"And occlumency blocks that?"

"Yeah, a standard Protego does too, I know you know that one."

Harry produced the parchment with the spells he had learned on it, the front side being the six he learned from Scruffy's notes, the back being the ones he learned from the security men. Kirby looked it over and was fairly impressed.

"This is something to be proud of, knowing all these," Kirby said, "It's a good start anyway. Thing is, they've been teaching you this European dueling thing, like it's tennis, but a fight is nothing like that, you need to learn how to fight."

"I've been in fights."

"But how many have you solved with spells? I heard you got lucky a few times. There's nothing wrong with luck, it'll often save a man if his courage holds, but you don't want to depend on that do you?"

"No, I didn't even have a chance when they took me and after they had that thing on my neck, I couldn't feel my magic. If I can't even take care of myself ,how can I keep the girls safe?"

"Learning when to run might be a good start."

"Huh?"

"Look, in war the goal of each side is to end the other side's ability and willingness to fight. If you run, you can still fight later, meaning even if you get your butt kicked, they still didn't win if you can comeback tomorrow."

"I don't know how I'll learn that, once we get going I want to stay and win."

"That's your pride talking, listen to your inner monkey, he knows when he's lost a round and needs to scram. You're no good to anyone dead."

"Okay," Harry said, not entirely convinced, but knowing it was at least something to talk to Sirius and Amelia about. "What else?"

"You don't chain your spells yet, I've never seen you use transfiguration in training and the higher level casters use transfiguration almost exclusively. Your movement and use of cover is good. I doubt you've learned summoning or conjuring yet. I'd like to see you train in your form as well, it's such a huge advantage especially the one you have. I've read of other simian animagi being able to cast in their forms, so if you could learn that, it'd be a huge plus."

Harry sat there as Kirby named everything he was behind on feeling more and more shocked, he had thought he was getting the best magical instruction possible but clearly he was not where he should be. Kirby saw the look on Harry face and went to keep his spirits up.

"Look, you asked kid. You asked where you at fourteen were compared to where you need to be to fight adults with years of experience and a willingness to do horrible things. And here it is, no where near, but that doesn't make you stupid, just make's you young."

"What about non-magical stuff?" Harry asked, staring him dead on.

"You asking what I think you're asking?"

"Well I'd like to be able to fight without my wand so unarmed….and armed, yes."

"A gun, you want a gun."

"Yes. That's something they won't be expecting, the purebloods discount anything muggle."

"You wouldn't be the youngest kid in the world who had a gun, but it'd have to be something small enough so you could use it in one hand and your off hand at that. I'll have to get back to you about that, your parents and other stuff aside, there's practical reasons that might not work."

"That's all I can ask." Harry said.

"The rest of it I can get with John and see where he was going with your training once you're out of that chair and see what I can contribute, plus I'll find something for you to do while you're in it."

"Will you train me? To beat Voldemort?"

"Kid, if someone knew how to beat him well enough to be able to teach you how, they'd've done it themselves by now. I can't teach you how to defeat this Voldemort guy, but I can teach you how to survive, and as long as you're alive, there's hope."

Whatever Harry was going to say next would have to wait as Dobby popped in and excitedly told Harry Hannah had awoke and was upset he was not with her. Harry looked at Kirby with an expectant look on his face. Mr. Dirwood got up and go behind Harry's chair and began to push him back to his room.

"Come on kid, best get you back to the little lady."

"Yeah."

A few minutes after he returned to Hannah, his parents arrived and told Harry and Hannah they, and Luna, were being released. They both had ideas for what they wanted from the next twenty one days till they returned to Hogwarts, but whatever was in their minds was not what they received.

To begin with they did not return to the Boneyard, but rather Sirius' family home, 12 Grimmauld Place, in London. The house was in a row of other mansions not far from King's Cross. At three floors plus an attic and basement, it was much larger than the Boneyard, but the colors and dark materials reminded Harry of his cupboard and gave him a claustrophobic feeling.

The ground floor was where the kitchen and main dining room plus the everyday family room was. The fancy salon and the library along with a few master bedrooms occupied the second floor. The third held more bedrooms while the attic was a largely open space previously used to school the Black children before they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hannah found themselves quartered on the third floor, in what had been Sirius' childhood bedroom, it was decorated in blaringly bright Gryffindor colors and had posters of his favorite quidditch team, Puddlemere, along with several muggle posters of girls in very revealing bikinis.

While Hannah was unhappy with those, she was thrilled at the size of their closet, though all of Harry's clothes would fit in his bureau with a drawer to spare. They also had their own bath.

The bath would be useful because it wasn't just Harry's family living there. All his friends and their families were to be living there, or would be soon, as well. The only ones not sure were Hannah's parents. Hermione's parents would live at 12, but would still work at their practice, having been fitted with emergency port keys tied to an anti-wizarding ward placed on their business, any witch or wizard who wasn't keyed to the ward would initiate their escape.

While the Prophet and the Ministry's official line was he had been kidnapped and abused by "DeathEater Sympathizers" enough people had overheard them talking at St. Mungo's for the rumor of the Dark Lord's return to spread. This was vociferously denied by certain elements in the ministry and the Prophet. Harry being portrayed as having been "out of his mind" during his ordeal and unable to discern what really happened.

Secretly, though Sirius had told them, Dumbledore and several members of the ministry were taking what he said seriously and were preparing for when Voldemort might begin public actions again.

Sirius, Amelia, and Susan's dad left after dropping Harry and Hannah off to participate in trial between the family of Gilderoy Lockhart, who had gone missing from St. Mungo's, and the hospital itself. Their suit was unfortunately timed as the medical center was riding a high approval rating for its handling of the injured from the World Cup disaster. They also had the normal amount of silliness to deal with in the Wizengamot.

Harry could get up and down the floors of the house by way of a magicked in mini lift. Which he made use almost immediately after his parents left as that was when the other girls came in their room and began to help plot how Hannah would be redecorating. The sense he got from watching the other girls when Hannah couldn't see their faces was this was an attempt to keep her mind off things, so he left them to it.

Harry's chair was the sort that floated and could move on its own but needed the witch or wizard inside to direct it, since Harry was still unable to use his hands, Dobby pushed him. Once downstairs being in the chair was the only thing preventing Mrs. Weasley from hugging him within an inch of his life, and she had a thoughtful look on her face as she regarded the chair.

Neville, the twins and the rest of the male Weasley children were there as well, Bill and Charlie having decided to stay in England with the current crisis. Ron made himself scarce generally, which Harry didn't mind, even if due to recent events he had lost all anger at his first friend

Just before dinner Madam Pomfrey came and checked on Harry, atrocious tasting potions in tow. After several minutes of scans she declared Harry's hands at least ready to be de-petrified. She warned him his ankles might not be so quick, especially if he hoped to avoid a limp for the rest of his life.

The wraps gone, Harry looked on his new scars for the first time, they were nothing like the stigmata Hermione had described, which pleased him. The inside ones were basically a circle, while the ones on the backhand side of his wrist were a series of wavy Xs.

All at once, Hannah and the girls, Neville's Gran plus his and Susan's parents entered the room to find Harry wiggling his fingers and cracking his knuckles, a bad habit Hermione had yet to browbeat out of him. Everyone hopped on this bit of good news like ravenous hyenas and a party almost began, stopped only by Mrs. Weasley announcing dinner.

Dinner was a large an mainly happy affair, brought down not by the appearance of Hannah's father, but by his lack of any news regarding her mother or their situation.

Harry thought it strange she didn't seem upset, but rather took it all in stride. So when she went out of her way to fill his plate and cut his food up for him, he didn't complain, no matter how much the twins snickered. Nor did he draw the line at her spoon feeding him the treacle tart Mrs. Weasley made for pudding.

Later, as Harry and Hannah got ready for bed, after Dobby helped him with a bath, Harry wondered just how or even if he should bring up her family situation. She had gone through something traumatic but wasn't used to the drama like he was. He finally settled on letting her decide, it wasn't like she was reticent about saying what she felt.

Harry was floated into bed while Hannah went through what was apparently her nightly ritual. Harry knew better than to criticize, as her efforts, however unneeded he thought them, were for his general benefit. If Susan was an English beauty, then Hannah was a classical beauty.

Music played from a small cassette stereo on her vanity. Hannah had been thrilled to discover this home wasn't so magical as to preclude the muggle conveniences she was used to, or at least, their battery powered counterparts.

Hannah entered their room, now covered in a feminine, but not extremely so, beige wallpaper, with vines going along the length accented by small pastel flowers. It certainly served to lighten the darker woods of the bed and floor. Harry was glad the red and gold was gone, and knew she'd be happier without the nearly naked girls and thus he would be happier.

She was again, only in his quidditch jersey, which he noticed covered just a little less than it did the last time he saw it on her. Hannah danced to the tune that was playing, a strange, slow song that Harry knew from her previously reciting the lyrics was "Come Undone" by Duran Duran.

She stopped, noticing him looking and twirled a bit to give him a better view. She resumed her dancing, which resembled a slow hula, or at least as close to such a fourteen year old white girl from England could manage. Her audience, however, was appreciative.

Harry knew this wasn't only her favorite song, but her mother's as well. The song ended and the tape shut off, but she kept moving. Slowly she turned and faced him, her eyes squinted, though a few tears had escaped.

He held out his hands for her, she smiled and accepted his invitation. Hannah got on their bed and crawled towards him. Stopping as she reached his feet to pull the covers down and straddle his stomach.

Harry put his hands on her knees, and just enjoyed moving his fingers over her warm legs. Hannah stared at him and began running her fingers in his hair, trying to get a semblance of a part or any hair style. Harry enjoyed her ministrations, as futile as they were. It felt good, not just from her soft hands, but that she cared, and thought he was worth trying to improve, there was also a current of possesiveness to her actions that filled a part of his heart.

Harry ran his hands along her thigh to her bum and then to just above her waist where he wrapped his arms around her. Proud of himself for being quite the gentleman, he was surprised then when she took his hands and lowered them back to her bum.

He looked up at her though she just smiled. Hannah leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then his nose and then finally, his lips. They shared a series of long slow kisses, the kind they had learned to their satisfaction over the previous six months.

Hannah raised herself back up and leaned back, then made to apply a new hickey to Harry, on his neck, large and unmistakable. Harry jumped as she bit him there as well. Hannah sat back again and admired her handy work

"Hannah…" Harry whispered, though she immediately silenced him with a finger to his lips. She pulled his hands away from her bum and held them in the air. When she let go, he kept them there while she removed his t-shirt leaving only his boxers, then she returned his hands to their designated position.

She traced along with her fingertips, his new scar on his chest, cruelly done in the same pattern as the one on his forehead. She pulled his right hand away and did the same to the new marks on his wrist, though after she added a kiss to his scar, then did the same for his left.

Harry tried to talk again only to be stopped before he got out a syllable. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his jersey and pulled it over her head, revealing her lack of a bra. Her intentions were now crystal clear.

Fifteen minutes later it was all over. He had remembered only about three of the spells Sirius had drilled into him for pleasing your witch. He hoped it was enough, Hannah for her part hadn't complained and seemed happy.

Hannah lay completely on top of him, holding him tight, still whispering in his ear. She had thought they'd wait till Yule or New year's but in the immortal words of so many before them, "it just happened." She was his and he was hers, she now had a part of his life that Susan or Padma never would, as his "first."

Hannah knew they probably hadn't got it right, but given his injuries that might be a while, still there was something to be said for repetition, and they had all the time in the world to practice.

The next morning at breakfast, which they were late to due to "practice," if anyone thought anything of the grins on their faces, his hickey or just how close they were, no one said anything, most believing they were already intimate. Though his father and Remus exchanged several looks over breakfast which Amelia picked up on.

Molly Weasley, who had tried to move Hannah's things out of Harry's room twice, only have the elves lock her out of the room, sat silently despite the offense to her sensibilities. They were just too young, let alone not married, and not only that, they would never be married, what with Harry promised to that Patil girl, barring some unfortunate accident.

Harry and Hannah spent the rest of their summer in their own little world. A world made mostly of their room, the bottom floor and the mini lift, which was often the best place for privacy.

A few things they couldn't help but notice, like Greg Goyle and his family moving in after he had received a "courtesy call" from his now former friend Vincent Crabbe, warning him of the consequences for not remembering where their family's loyalties lied.

Harry and Hannah were conspicuous by their absences which Hermione could soon predict with unerring accuracy. Any bad news or criticism of Harry from the Prophet and in five minutes they were gone for a good half hour, though not always in their room. A visit from Hannah's father or Madam Pomfrey would have them gone within ten minutes and away for at least an hour and a half, locked in their room, unless it occurred after dinner, then they wouldn't be seen again till morning.

The twins had in their own inimitable style accused Harry of being "whipped" by making sounds like the crack of whip every time they were near.

Not understanding the joke, he could only reply, "She doesn't whip me."

Which always garnered a "Yet!" from the boys.

If the other girls had hopes of getting their respective friend back when they returned to Hogwarts by forcing them to separate due to their different houses, Professor Dumbledore showed up to dash those.

"I know from Madam Pomfrey the situation with Harry's ability to walk. Even though she does expect it back before the first, she says it would do only damage to have Harry walking up the stairs everyday. So Professor Flitwick has donated the Ravenclaw Head's suite on the second floor for your use this year as you may need it."

The wheels in Hannah's head were turning so loudly they needed grease. This though, only became another feature of their "year of normalcy" the grand plan she shared with him first in their letters and then in his arms at night. He always remembered to thank her for being so understanding about his need to see Luna having a good time as well.

"Don't think I don't have plans for her as well." She said in the mini lift making her self comfortable in his lap.

"What?"

"I said you should take her if she didn't have a date, I fully intend to see her have one."

"Who? If he doesn't…" She giggled.

"Simmer down, Hulk. I think it's sweet how protective you are, and it's done her a world of good to have so many friends like Hermione and Susan, so she's not some hot house flower you need to watch all the time. She's a big girl, and gets those jinxes you're learning almost as fast as you do."

"Still…"

"She's a girl and becoming a pretty one and I know at least two boys in this house have noticed."

"Who?"

"Neville and Gregory."

"Neville and Goyle?"

"Yeah, especially after Ginny dumped him." He looked at her strangely. "You didn't know Ginny dumped him? Where have you been?"

"With you."

"That's no excuse, I've been with you and I noticed. Neville's been looking at Luna and Hermione, So has Greg."

"Goyle's been looking at Luna?" He made to get out of the lift but she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Where do you think you're going 007? If she wants to have anything to do with him it's her decision, she has his total respect. Plus, it makes more sense than Greg and Hermione, they'd have nothing to talk about."

"Why did Ginny dump Neville? He about worshipped her."

"I have no idea what's going on in her head, nor if she's going to dump a sweetie like Neville do I want to. But it does leave things open for him and Hermione to get together."

"Sounds like you have it all planned." Harry said, admiring his clever girlfriend.

"I don't have anyone in mind for Susie yet, but I will soon I think."

"You're a good person."

"Do I get a reward?" She asked, leaning back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. A half hour later they emerged from the mini lift to get Harry a new shirt as she had popped then lost all the ones on his previous shirt. That he was wearing a new shirt after a disappearance would not go unnoticed.

A week before school started he finally got his ankles de-petrified. Though he didn't have the use of them right away. They buckled the first time he put weight on them. Still, Hannah watched him like a hawk and made sure he did every exercise and stretch the healers wanted. Every potion they prescribed was either bought or brewed by Hermione and drank no matter how nasty.

With all their stuff packed the whole gang made it down to King's Cross well in time for the Express's departure, no matter how the Weasley children tried to hold up the process.

They all split up when they got on board. Susan pulled Hannah, Hermione and Luna away for some girl time, while Ginny and the twins went to find their respective friends. Alicia went to the prefects compartment, which left Harry, Gregory and Neville to find their own compartment.

Harry hadn't been as close to Neville as he might've liked this summer, he felt uncomfortable after hearing how Neville might fancy one of his friends and he didn't know how he might broach the subject of Ginny. Though he did want to console his friend.

They all settled for a comfortable silence, reading various books during the journey. Harry read more in his mother's potions book which he would use this year. She made corrections in the potions, marking out and writing in steps as the recipe went along. She had also constructed in the back cover a kind of table of reactions so he could tell what might happen by combining any two ingredients. He had always been told she was smart, but to have such proof in his hands was brilliant.

At the front of the train, Ron Weasley sat alone, just one compartment from the prefects. Life had not been easy for him since he had forsaken Harry's friendship. Without Hermione's help his marks had dropped precipitously. He was a constant subject of ridicule by his brothers and now after comparing their scores even Ginny was getting in on the act.

This had been the year he thought he'd take his place on the Gryffindor team only to hear from Hermione there wasn't going to be a house cup this year but rather a series against the other schools coming for this tournament.

Still, the one thing he knew, the one thing he breathed, was quidditch, if he could get on the school team, make the plays, it would change his life. Then they'd see, then all eyes would be on him.

Not like now, with Harry the prime topic of every conversation. He knew Harry was shagging Hannah, and now they'd have their own room, and all the time in the world to do what they wanted. Ron had by now discovered girls, but couldn't see how they could be worth how Harry treated Abbot. He barely had time for anyone else.

Still Harry's injuries had been a real reminder of all Harry faced, and if he stayed safe cause people knew they were on the outs it was okay with Ron.

The door to his compartment opened and closed suddenly the person who entered, the back of their head a shocking blue, had their back to him looking out for something, or someone.

Satisfied, she turned around then jumped at the sight of a stranger, once she identified him, that red hair was good for something, she settled down. As she lowered her hand from her face he recognized her too.

Ron decided just to keep his mouth shut and turned and went back to reading the Prophet's sports page. Pansy Parkinson, who for the first time in months actually missed Greg Goyle's presence, sat down silently as well.

Neither looked up or over except to confirm the other was still their the rest of the train ride.

Harry sat as far back as he could during the Sorting feast. The whispers and stolen glances were worse than last year. It also made him more self conscious about the slight shuffle he now walked with. Though they were required to be at their house tables for this and the leaving feast, Luna was on the bench next to his and Hannah was on the closest seat her house had.

Soon it was all over, though dinner was excellent again, and he was being led to his new quarters by Alicia. Setup in case both heads were from Ravenclaw, it featured a main room connecting two bedrooms which each had their own baths. Hannah had to make at least an appearance in Hufflepuff as it was the first night.

Alicia, who was waiting to give Hannah her contraceptive potion for the month, took the time to have a nice conversation with Harry.

"So, are you going out with us for the school team?" She asked, confident quidditch talk would set him off guard.

"No, I promised Hannah, there would be no adventures this year, so no tournament, no all-school team, nothing more exciting than a trip to Hogsmead."

"You can go? I would've thought…"

"As long as I take a carriage and don't try and walk it I should be okay, and my security people have told me where in the village I can and can't be protected, so I'll have folks around me."

"And in the castle?"

"I don't know what and who but someone's watching most of the time, not just me but Luna and Hermione too."

"And Hannah?"

"Well, we're usually together."

"You guys are doing well?"

"Yeah," He said as a sudden goofy grin took over his face. "I don't think we've ever fought, not really, course that's mainly as I just give in."

"Smart."

"She makes it easy. To say yes, to let her in, to tell her what she wants to know. She helps me figure out how to say it, too."

"Have you guys talked about Padma?"

"No. I don't want to think about that so I'm sure she doesn't either."

"Harry…"

"All I know is right now I'm happy. Everything that's happened, my whole life and she makes it okay." He said holding his hands wide apart as if to illustrate. "And all the crap I can look forward to, if she's there, holding my hand, squeezing my arm, I can get through it."

"What about her? Hannah…"

"Has told me so many times she's not leaving, I know that's what's best for her, to leave, get her family back, go away, be safe. But she's said she knows and she's not leaving, and I'm… I'm not going to ask her to. I don't want her to go."

At that, Hannah, who had been listening in since Dobby had popped her in to his bedroom right about when he admitted they never fought, called out like she had just arrived. Alicia couldn't help the sad look on her face at the mess these two were getting themselves in but handed the goblet to Hannah, who downed it promptly. She gave them each a hug then went up towards Gryffindor to see if she could get a hug too.

Hermione was the center of attention in the tower as with Harry not around, she was left to answer all their questions. There was a lot to digest where the boy who lived was concerned and that most was true made it harder not easier. Alicia soon arrived to help out and everyone had their answers even if they didn't all believe it.

The first month back passed fairly quickly if you were Harry, he quickly settled into a workable schedule with his studies, now including runes, and his personal defense practice, which Mr. Dirwood had indeed revamped with Mr. Spinnet.

The only hiccup was in Potions class where Madam Pomfrey was now the teacher. It was apparently easier to hire a new medi-witch than a potions mistress, though she was one of those as well. Harry had been using his mother's book and methods which usually led to him beating Hermione, who was using the author's recipe.

Hermione had even gone so far as to tell Madam Pomfrey he was using his mother's book which only got Harry praised for cleverness. Harry offered to share with her, and many others, most notably Neville started do much better when cribbing off of Harry' mum that she became more and more frustrated.

Harry thought it was kinda funny at first, but as her attitude carried on through September, even after he gave her a full set of the potion books with all his mother's corrections for her birthday, he became concerned and then frequently annoyed.

In the end it had taken a horrified Neville to set her right. Hermione had started refusing to aid anyone who used Lily's books, then expanded her embargo to other subjects. After Neville got rebuked quite snippily for asking for assistance in charms he said exactly what he felt.

"I can't believe I fancied you. You're not nice." He turned and walked away. Hermione sat there shocked, first that he had admitted to liking her, then that he felt she was less than generous with her time. She got up and turned him around and demanded an explanation.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant what I said, I thought you were pretty and you seemed nice, but you're not, it's just an act. You only help people so you can act smart."

"I do not!"

"You do so, You've got your knickers in a twist because Harry is actually doing well in two subjects. One you could forgive, like you don't mind me doing well in herbology, but Merlin forgive someone who out did you in two subjects."

"You don't know me at all!"

"Really? Harry gave you a complete set of those books, with every thing his mum wrote, just like his. Yet you've been a right bitch to him even still. That's his most prized possession, a true piece of his mum, the previous "smartest witch of her age," he shares them, but we can't borrow his, and he gave a set to you, "his best friend," but you just spit on them ,and him, and now since I dared to jeopardize your precious first place, me. Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood there aghast. Neville calling her by her last name, like she was a Slytherin was worse than if her had slapped her. And if what he said about Harry was true? Oh, and that Neville had said he "fancied" her, past tense, when the girls had all agreed he was the next best catch after Harry and any girl was mad to let him slip by.

Hermione stood there, breaking down in an existential crisis. She wanted to have the best marks, but why? Because it was the only way to get her parent's attention? Because marks were objective, something she could control, unlike her bushy hair, chubby cheeks and buck teeth? Because marks were permanent, unlike people. Because she wanted to shove it back in all the purebloods faces that a muggle-born can be the best witch or wizard? But Harry's mum had already proved that.

Oh God, Neville was right, Harry shared the most precious thing he had and got rebuked for his troubles. He had Hannah now, he didn't need Hermione. Hannah met almost all his needs, and then there was Alicia, Susan and Luna besides.

That was it. All of it because she wanted to be needed, by someone, something, somewhere, and she had been the whole time, by her first best friend, who understood rejection just as much as she did.

Hermione left her bag and books and ran as fast as she could to Harry's quarters. He seldom left except for classes due to his ankles. Mr. Dirwood had convinced him to avoid pain potions as much as possible so if necessary he could bare the pain.

She ran right up and banged on the door, Harry opened it up and was immediately bowled over by a bushy haired harridan. Harry looked up from his position on the floor, suddenly glad Hannah had added carpets to the room.

Hermione was gripping his chest for dear life and muttering what seemed to be apologies for slights he didn't remember, not that he had been very fond of her lately.

Still, she had been there for him since they met on the train, and had helped him so much that seeing her upset melted any anger towards her away. He began stroking her hair and mumbling how much he did forgive her and still loved her.

Hannah sat up in bed, with the sheet wrapped around her. She half contemplated going out in that fashion so Hermione could see what she had interrupted. Deciding against it and thinking those two needed to talk, she summoned Dobby to them some tea and biscuits and then had him take her back to her dorm for some girl time with Susan.

Hannah returned after not seeing either at dinner to find them on the couch and still talking. Seeing trays and empty plates, that would confirm he had actually eaten, Hannah walked into the bedroom, to let them keep talking, only interrupting to remind them that Hermione had to back in Gryffindor by curfew.

Three days later, They all were sitting as they watched the opening tryouts for the school quidditch team, which would face the teams of the visiting schools. People were shocked Harry wasn't trying out and it fueled speculation it was because he planned to enter the tournament.

Harry for his part was certain the other Lions still in school would take the spots on the team at their positions. The battle would be amongst the seekers for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the 'Puff and Slytherin keeper.

Ron Weasley thought differently, as he mounted Fred's broom for his tryout to be the Gryffindor candidate in the hoops. Ron was shocked at the number of kids going out for this. Fred hadn't been exaggerating too much about the nimbus, it was a great broom and reacted quickly, Ron felt he was a sure in.

He soon learned differently.

He survived the first cut, based on basic broom skills, but as he and the other two contestants began the real portion of the tryout, Ron began to get nervous, and lost his focus. The girls who had played with his brothers were not doing him any favors, they were in mid-season form, they simply moved and passed faster than he had ever dealt with at home.

The Gryffindor chaser attacked each hoop and made him sweat. Though it was taking them longer between each attempt, it seemed to Ron like they were speeding up.

Angelina blew the whistle and he floated down to watch the next two take their turns. Fred took the broom back almost immediately. Fifteen minutes later it was official, he wasn't even the best keeper in Gryffindor, let alone the school, and Vicky Frobisher would represent Gryffindor in the keeper competition.

Ron stood there stunned. All his quidditch dreams and justifications for not working on his studies more turned to dust and floated away. There was no way a one year starter could make a league team. The twins looked at him a moment, George put his hand on Ron's shoulder then they both turned and headed to where the rest of the action was.

The school was quiet and things seemed peaceful, even the barmy new DaDA teacher, known as Mad-eye had seemed to settle in. The fifteenth had brought a new change for Harry though, as Remus showed to announce Amelia had gone into labor. Harry, Hannah and Susan were allowed off campus for the glorious event, which had even Professor McGonagall smiling. Children were always welcomed in the wizarding world.

They made it to St. Mungo's just a little too late though, as Antares Edwin Black, at seven pounds and nineteen inches, had been born just a few minutes previous, with both mum and baby quite healthy.

Sirius was quite the proud papa and delighted in comparing the baby to himself and Amelia. Amelia was, for her part, counting toes and swearing their first would be their last. Susan's mum giggled at that.

Harry held his new baby brother for a moment, it was all he could manage before his anxiety over hurting the boy kicked in. Hannah and Susan seemed old pros by comparison, though neither had seen many babies in their lives. Hannah always had her turn cut short for some reason or another, as it was different each time.

Many photos were taken of the new addition and its sometimes unwieldy family. Hannah made sure to get at least one with Harry holding his brother and then one with him and his parents. He would be very grateful later.

Baby photos and news would be the big deal until the twenty fourth, when the two other competing schools arrived for a welcome feast in very dramatic fashion. Both schools arrived with as much pomp as could be mustered, and then they both entered the great hall with a choreographed march.

Beauxbatons from France wore light blue and were seated with the Ravenclaws. Durmstrang, who wouldn't reaveal their location, wore dark browns and sat with the Slytherins. Each school had a favorite to be chosen as its champion already.

The French seemed to bet on a sixth year girl named Fleur Delacour, who was half -veela. She seemed very pretty in a cold way to Harry, though Ron acted like he had never seen a girl like that before and said so.

Even bigger was the Durmstrang front runner, who was already an international quidditch star for his home country, Viktor Krum. Krum's flying skills were one of the few things Harry remembered from that match.

Soon everyone was eating, the French complaining and the Eastern Europeans were grunting. Harry and his friends sat in their usual spot discussing the rumor Durmstrang didn't allow muggel-borns when they were interrupted.

"Gabrielle Delacour." The eight year old in blue said, holding out her hand for Harry, palm down. Harry made the mistake of answering with one of the three French words he knew.

"Enchante." The girl then burst rapid fire French, peppering him with questions and telling him all about her, not that he understood. Hermione did, and thought it all quite funny. Gabrielle turned towards Hermione at hearing her laugh and began to jabber at her.

Hermione giggled again and then said "Non." and pointed instead at Hannah. The younger girl looked Hannah over and then snorted derisively and spoke to Hermione again. Hermione looked at the girl almost in wonder, "Vendredi? Vraiment?"

Gabrielle finally attached herself to Harry's open right arm and stayed there, intermittently saying things in French out of the blue for the rest of the evening. Finally her sister, the Beauxbatons favorite came and collected her, though with some protest by the younger girl.

As they walked out Hannah finally could get a word in edgewise to find out what had been so funny. Hannah looked at her for a moment then began giggling again.

"I'm sorry Hannah, it's just well, she's sure she will have stolen your boyfriend by Friday, so maybe its best if you just let him go now." Hermione managed to get out. Everyone thought it was quite funny, even Hannah, and as the first week with the visitors went on, everyone was in a grand mood.

Halloween night was when the magical Goblet of Fire would finally spit out he champion's names. Harry being happy to have the attention on someone else had tried to dissuade Hannah from them even going to the ceremony, resorting even to his sorry attempt at waggling his eyebrows. It didn't work.

They sat waiting after the Halloween feast, Harry and Hannah and Gabrielle, who had decided to leave Harry with Hannah as she thought he was too manly to stay abstinent till she was of age.

The first two names were fait accompli and then Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts to a round of generous applause. Everyone thinking the show over began talking about whatever again when a fourth piece of paper erupted from the Goblet.

Hannah Abbot didn't need to hear Dumbledore read the name on the paper to know he would say "Harry Potter." Still, knowing it, and expecting it, didn't make it easier to take and as she heard it, she lost her dinner on the floor. Hannah began to dry heave as the Headmaster began shouting for Harry to come up, Harry being busy holding Hannah's hair back and rubbing her back.

Hannah looked up as Hermione was pushing Harry towards the Headmaster. She held out her hand to grab him and keep him there, but he was too far away already. She watched as he was shuffled into a back room, and as she heard the click of the door in the now silent hall, it was like her hopes and dreams were locked in that room too.

A/N Next time, The first task, and two women from Harry's past return.


	16. Prescience

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour"Ch.16 "Prescience"

Synopsis: Chapter sixteen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. The fight continues but the stakes are raised, from his mere happiness to his life.

Gabrielle was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her pseudo-sister in the stands, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her friend was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Gabrielle "without pictures or conversation?"

It was all taking too long she thought. When it was obvious that Harry would as always triumph, though if Fleur did well as well, that might be nice. Well enough not to sulk, but not so well as that Daddy might fawn over her.

Harry Potter, for his part, stood in the visitor's tent, quite nervously. He was where his parents had fought very hard over the last month to keep him away from. With the other champions in this, what would be the newest, and last, tri-Wizard tournament.

That he was here was due mainly to nobody being sure if the cup would in fact take his magic for not competing. Hermione and Hannah had spent hours looking over everything that was known about magical contracts and promises and had found nothing conclusive.

None of the other champions seemed terribly confident either, all could hear the screams and roars of the dragon outside being moved into the arena. They had all prepared for the dragons, Harry knew Fleur knew and had told Cedric himself after Hagrid clued him in. Only Viktor exuded anything close to confidence.

Harry was prepared, he thought, to deal with the dragon. He and his team had come up with three plans, of which, actually killing the dragon was last. The first assumed the dragon would be tied down somehow, the second, if not, and the last was for the worst case scenario, all safety measures failing.

Mr. Scrimgeour came after Viktor shooed Rita Skeeter away after she took a photo of him and several of the girls. Skeeter had been warned about being anywhere near him by his parents.

Mr. Scrimgeour held out a bag that everyone took a model dragon, that moved lifelike, which would indicate their turn. Fleur, as a lady, went first and chose the second to last dragon, the Welsh Green. Viktor chose next and got the first dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback. Cedric got the second dragon a Chinese Fireball, which left Harry to go last with a Hungarian Horntail.

Soon, the head of Games and Sport came in and told them the particulars and all was set to go.

The other three watched as Krum strode from the tent down the tunnel into the arena. They heard the applause and then shock as the dragon was unveiled. The beast let loose a mighty roar.

The next sounds were not so encouraging.

There were screams from the crowd and the rumbling of the earth as Krum and the beast clashed. A distinctive smell, which they would recognize as dragon fire for the rest of their lives, wafted up the tunnel. The announcer wasn't able to stay impartial and began with a series of "Lookouts!" and "Oh No!s"

There was a cheer from the crowd as the announcer exclaimed "He's summoned his broom! He got away!" Harry winced at that to queer looks from Fleur and Cedric.

"That was my 'plan 'B'" He said sheepishly.

The announcer began stating that Krum had escaped the dragon but because he hadn't retrieved his egg only half point were possible. The judges gave him the full amount he could receive though.

Suddenly Fleur and Harry looked at Cedric, who was even more nervous than before. The older boy took a deep breath and said "This is what I signed up for isn't it?" and walked down the tunnel as they called out his name.

Harry and Fleur were then on their own. It was a long time since he had been around a quiet female and the silence was getting to Harry. He tried to start a conversation with the French witch. How Gabrielle had found out there was a spare bed in Gryffindor tower(formerly Sally Ann Perks') and got a set of Hogwarts robes was a good place to start.

They were discussing why she was even with Fleur when they finally announced Cedric's turn. It went bad almost immediately. The crowd was not just screaming but shrieking within ten seconds. The announcer yelled out "Sweet Merlin! No! Somebody save him!"

Harry and Fleur turned towards the tunnel waiting to hear the dragon handlers enter, but instead the announcer yelled out that the handlers were locked out of the arena.

Harry and Fleur looked at each other and began running down the tunnel. Harry began casting Serpensortia and directing his vipers to go for the eggs. Fleur cast Avis and set her Starlings to attack it's eyes. As a reat roar of approval leapt from the crowd at their arrival, horrible sight met them out of the tunnel.

On the ground, Cedric's feet were aflame, two other fires beside him, one a four legged former something and the other most likely his wand. The dragon had been doing a protective circuit of it's eggs as Harry and Fleur emerged.

Once it saw them, it sent another jet of fire towards Cedric. The duo jumped and cast the flame freezing charm at the same time. The dragon stopped and howled in rage that it's quarry was still alive. Fleur extinguished the fire on Cedric's feet while Harry began casting numbing charms. They then turned towards vanishing the chemical propellant in the fire off of each other.

Harry looked at Fleur and yelled "Get him out of here!" then set himself to getting the dragon's attention. He began casting Hashin and Flippendo charm frantically, trying to give the dragon something to think about other than Fleur and Cedric. Alternating between the two so the dragon couldn't focus just on his position, Harry began circling away from the injured competitor and their fellow champion.

Harry's snakes finally made it to the nest and began looking to make a meal out of the embryos inside when their mother noticed. Harry began summoning more snakes and sending them towards the nest too. The dragon sent a stream of fire towards the serpents and soon her eggs were safe once more. Harry began transfiguring and engorging his snakes to faster and larger King Cobras.

Fleur took advantage of the moment and began floating a petrified Cedric towards the exit on the other side of the arena. Harry began launching boulders towards the dragon from his side to keep its focus off them.

Deciding he wasn't going to get style points he summoned his broom and kept up the barrage of boulders. The dragon charged forward and pounced on one boulder while swatting the next with it's wing. Harry wasn't ready for this level of aggression, everything in his debrief on how mother dragons act said she wouldn't leave the nest yet here she was as his second wave of snakes made the nest.

This was bad though as Fleur was just then reaching the half way mark in the arena, slowly going over the boulders as she levitated Cedric behind her. The dragon turned as one snake began to strike an egg to open it, then loosed another torrent of flame.

Harry took a chance, they had assumed the gold egg would be unsummonable, but the real eggs? He yelled out "Accio dragon's egg!" focusing on one at the far end of the nest, one he knew the dragon could see too. It, and the dragon's full attention came quickly towards him.

Harry caught the egg and began summoning it's brothers. Setting it on the ground as his broom finally arrived, he caught the next as the dragon inhaled for another blast. Harry timed his flame freezing charm just right but he and his broom were now soaked again in propellant.

As the dragon inhaled he began frantically trying to Scourgify the stuff off of him. Harry began to run hoping to hop on his broom when the expected jet of fire didn't arrive. Instead he saw boulders flying at the beasts head from the other side of the nest, Krum had reentered the arena and was helping him escape!

With the reprieve, Harry cleaned himself off and flew away towards where Fleur was still floating Cedric, about a hundred feet from the exit. Harry turned and began launching his own rocks at the dragon hoping to give Krum a chance as well.

Krum circled the dragon then came behind Harry and took Cedric from Fleur and flew off to the exit. Harry swooped down and picked up Fleur and they flew away while the dragon turned towards it's eggs on the other side of the arena.

Madam Pomfrey and the new medi-witch, Madam Lawson, were waiting for them. Krum was soon hustled back to a bed before Harry and Fleur could even thank him. Cedric was taken by the two witches and they set to try and fix him up, though by their first reactions to their scans it didn't look good for the Hufflepuff.

Harry and Fleur were left alone for moment. They just stood there, staring at each other. Harry smiled at her, just happy to be alive at that point. Suddenly there was a commotion from outside the tent. Gabrielle burst in her eyes red with tears. Fleur got on her knees and held out her arms for her little sister.

Who promptly attached her self to Harry, running a mile a minute in French. Harry put one arm around his biggest fan and then looked at Fleur and shrugged, holding out an arm for her. An invitation Fleur accepted, Gabrielle moved to put an arm around her sister as well.

Harry reached into his outer robe and pulled out the favor Gabrielle had given him for luck and returned it to her with a fond "Merci beaucoup, Gabrielle." The little girl smiled at him, he had been the perfect first crush, treating her like a princess and had even taken her to see the unicorns in the forest.

The rest of their families swarmed in, unable to sneak or bully past security as quickly as the small girl. Harry was swept up by his parents and girlfriend. Hannah, who had been acting strangely since she began researching with Hermione, was looking him over and asking repeatedly if he had been seen by a healer.

Amelia held him by an arm and was repeating "One day, Harry Potter…" Sirius just stood there with a huge smile, every so often he'd ask Remus if he saw something amazing Harry had done.

Eventually all of the girls got in and could confirm Harry's health to their own satisfaction. Luna retrieved her own lucky charm, the butterbeer cap necklace her mother had made her as a child.

Eventually Dumbledore and the other Headmasters plus Scrimgeour entered and announced that it had been confirmed that all the dragons had been tampered with, two of the dragon handlers were under arrest for their part in what he would privately admit was a plot by Voldemort.

As a result, the rest of the first task would be cancelled and Harry and Fleur would be given their eggs and thirty points. Viktor would get his and forty points for escaping his dragon on his own and returning to help, Harry and Fleur applauded that. Cedric would get his egg and twenty for surviving, though the healers now said it was unlikely he'd be ready to compete the next time as he was losing his toes and had to have the skin on his feet regrown.

Soon, the words turned angry as Sirius and Amelia promised Dumbledore repercussions for this, what they called his "latest blunder." Fleur's parents and Cedric's were also not pleased with the running of the tournament so far.

Harry though, tried his best to keep his head down and out of the spotlight as much as possible. That had been hard when he had been called to the Wizengamot at the behest of the Grannies to confirm by magical oath he hadn't tried any means of entering the tournament.

It would also get harder as the picture of him and Fleur diving to cover Cedric's body with their own while casting a flame freezing charm would soon front the cover of all the magical papers in the hemisphere.

Two people remained as the stands cleared. Ron Weasley and his now constant, though silent companion Pansy Parkinson were the last to leave. Both had things on their minds.

Neither fit in with the new regimes in their houses. Pansy was disliked by the ones whose families disliked the Dark Lord while the students whose families followed him saw her as a follower of the previous top dog, Draco Malfoy.

Ron was hurt more by his own mouth than anything Harry had said. The girls in the tower had kept what he said about Harry's female companions to themselves out of Gryffindor loyalty but hadn't forgotten.

Ron was sure now he had once again sided wrong, having been convinced Harry had entered the tournament, but the way his family and the girls acted was not one of anger at him for trying but of fear for his life. His opinion having been an unpopular one in Gryffindor if not the rest of the school.

Pansy watched as Harry had defeated a more literal "Draco." Pansy's family had always supported the Dark Lord's purported aims but the purge had thrown cold water on their fervor. And now the symbol of resistance had escaped again with his life.

Contrary to Voldemort's aims, Harry's survival hadn't frightened the light siders but infuriated and emboldened them. Many of the older members of the Wizengamot had been told very gory stories about the magical persecutions of ages past, which would include crucifixions, and were shocked any magical person would do that to another.

Pansy's family was now one of the richer dark side families but her father was looking to jump ship. How Black had protected the Goyles didn't go unnoticed. But after what Draco had done to her, the old method of proposing an alliance by proposing marriage between children of the two groups wasn't possible. Pansy was used goods.

The began the walk back to the castle both deep in their own thoughts. Ron knowing he'd didn't know how to fix what was wrong and Pansy knowing it couldn't be.

She didn't see a stray root sticking thru the ground and tumbled forward, twisting her ankle. Ron stopped and looked down at her, rubbing where it hurt. She looked up at him, he shrugged then offered her his hand. She took it and he lifted her up then pulled one arm around his shoulder and they made their way to the hospital wing, together.

Later that night, the girls had a harder time dealing with the memories of seeing him with the dragon than Harry did. Hulk seemed to be willing to let it go and just enjoy his sleep, which helped Harry immensely. Hannah's presence didn't hurt either.

Even though they had guarded the secret of the location and existence of his private room from Gabrielle, He wasn't at all surprised when she showed up unable to sleep in front of his door, nor that Luna showed up five minutes later.

Hannah had been very understanding towards the girl, and was fond of her personally but she drew the line at her sharing a bed with them. So Harry and Gabby were on the couch while the girl told him in detail about her horrible dream, in French.

The light from the fire in hearth and some of Dobby's hot chocolate plus plenty of soothing words soon settled the girls. Hannah brought them out blankets, neither had the heart to wake Luna or Gabby up to send them away. After a kiss to both girls foreheads, Hannah on Gabby's and Harry on Luna's, Hannah took her immensely sweet boyfriend's hand and led him back to what had become their bed, which she had kept warm.

The older Delacour sister now joined Harry's group at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They both had received a standing ovation as they entered the hall for breakfast the next day.

The mood of the Hall was an anxious one. The tournament had all seemed like good fun until they had seen the first task. That the most accomplished wizard of their age group, already on his country's national side had only managed an escape with his life was eye opening.

And for the people who believed Harry about Voldemort's return, these events were doubly ominous. For those who knew about it from first hand experience, these events were ones they were glad they weren't reporting back.

Harry kept his head down though and as often as possible brought up the good things going on, like the daily pictures of Antares arriving from home, taken by proud papa Sirius and developed by Remus.

Their first Hogsmeade weekend after the first task was a busy one for all the friends. Everyone had lists of purchases they needed to make, since most would still be at the castle for the holidays, this would be their main Christmas shopping opportunity.

As such they weren't all together or even paired up as normal. Everyone was mostly on their own, except for their security. It was strange for Harry to stand at the end of the carriage path alone, like he wasn't wearing his jacket.

He had been in someone's company all the time for a while. Since that night over a year ago when a drunk and lonely boy made his way to a nice girls dorm on a mission. He had shown up to Susan's dorm on the anniversary of that night, to thank her for everything her actions that night gave him, even if it hadn't worked out for them together, and whose first relationship did? He would always think very warmly of his time and first Christmas with Susan.

Harry's ankles only really bothered him now in the cold, but as it was his first time out in a week he wasn't prepared for the creekiness and decided to not push himself and walked over to a bench at the end of the path to the Shreiking Shack.

He pulled out his Christmas list and gave it a once over. The girls had all helped him pick out each others and his parent's gifts. Some of the gifts were ones he was making for political reasons, Grannies or new converts who would appreciate a memento from the boy-who-lived.

He wondered why he had been so stubborn and not worn the cotton socks inside his wool ones when his question was curiously answered.

"Oh, you were just trying to prove you can get along on your own, it doesn't do to let them mother you too much." A old woman said. She sat on a rock not far from him. Her face was long and thin but had a bright smile. Her hair was white and she wore a kaleidoscope of colors in all her robes, mufflers , gloves and sashes.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked not believing she was really talking to him.

"Oh it's not your fault, you just had an especially rough time so they want to make your life better."

"How do you know how I had it?" Harry was now concerned, was she one of those mind readers Mr. Dirwood had talked about?

"I know because I saw it, before, during, and after. I did what I could, but the one thing I've learned is, I don't know very much really."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, there were too many people involved in his life as it was.

"Told your mother, went straight to her, lovely young woman, and told her all I saw." The mention of his mother sent his hand straight to the letter he almost always had with him. "You didn't read it yet, did you?" the old woman continued, "You're a good boy Harry, you are scared there's something in there you can't forgive and you'd rather have your dreams than the reality of who your mother was."

"I… How… It's complicated." He finally managed.

"Yes, Harry, it is. I told your mother what I saw and it caused her to do things, things you're dealing with right now, or maybe you're not." The old woman got up and walked over joining Harry on his bench, he got up and offered her the spot he had just finally warmed. She took it.

"You're a fine young man Harry. Lily would be pleased, if not with how that came to be. She didn't want you there and did what she could to prevent it, going around your father and her own dislike of those contracts. Worded it the way she did to give it the best chance to be upheld. Knew it was a long shot though, I told her it might only work if Dumbledore was dead first."

"He put me there, had Hagrid take me from the house, keep me from Sirius."

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore has much to answer for, more than you know or would be happy knowing."

"So what? Should I just forgive him and let him do it to me again? He tried you know, even after Sirius got free."

"Forgive….? Yes, Harry I think you should forgive him." At the look on Harry's face to that she patted his hands and continued. "Do you know the actual meaning of forgiveness Harry? Not what preachers peddle or what your parents might say but the actual definition of the word?" He shook his head. "Forgiveness simply means to stop trying to punish someone for something. That's all. You don't have to forget, or play nice, or pretend you trust him, just stop trying to punish him."

"I haven't…"

"You haven't been in a position yet to try and punish him, you mean." He nodded.

"You're an important young man Harry. One who I must say makes me feel better knowing you'll be the one making so many decisions. And that will be one of your decisions, one day, sooner or later you'll be in a position to punish him and you will be better served not doing it."

"But he…"

"Yes, I know, better than you in fact, but I have also seen that every time you choose to punish him, it turns out badly for you. I know it doesn't seem fair does it? It's like he's getting away with it, but no one ever really does. He will pay for what he has done Harry, in this life and the next. You aren't the only one he owes"

"Is there really a next life?"

"One of the benefits of being magical Harry is that we live with certainties. You've seen proof of souls haven't you? And that there is somewhere they go? Because you've seen that sometimes they don't go where they should."

Harry smiled at that knowing that he knew, he would see his parents, his birth parents again. The old woman gave him a warm hug. She wiped a tear from her eye, she really did love this boy, no matter how little she had been able to do for him.

"She loved you so much Harry. More than was healthy really, and I see such a big heart is genetic." He stared at her his mouth open. "What, a witch can read muggle magazines can't she? Helps bide my time between Magpie matches." His eyes got big. "What? And now I can't like quidditch? I'll tell you Harry the reason we play it, because it is the one thing in this world that is completely random, there are just too many factors for anyone, no matter how gifted to foresee. So it's the one safe thing to bet on in the wizarding world."

She stood and so did he, she gave him a hug and was happy to see he had no problem with that, there had been times she had seen that wouldn't have been the case. Those girls were doing wonderfully with him. She hoped she had time with his young lady before her next episode set in and she was trapped back inside her own mind.

Harry wandered back down the main drag. It was a lovely winter day and it seemed like half the wizarding world was out. Harry was conscious to signal his guards before he entered a store, and to stay in the area they had said was defensible.

After a quick lunch at the Three Broomsticks, everyone set off again, though Gabrielle had found him. Harry discovered he didn't mind and held the girl's hand as they went to shops and she dropped hints in French about possible gift ideas for her.

By late afternoon he was nearly done as they made to go back to the castle Harry turned around to take one last look at Hogsmeade and his list to see if he had forgotten anything, owl post was fine, but he really did prefer shopping in person, not that any of the girls would hear that from his lips.

As he looked back he found someone looking back at him. Someone he hadn't seen or thought he'd see ever again. A person he hadn't thought about in several years. There, Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter, stood, staring back at him.

That she was there in Hogsmeade began a domino effect of ideas in his mind, each progressively worse. Then he remembered the old woman's words when his train of thought led him to Dumbles-a-Bastard station.

Mrs. Figg turned and stepped towards him but he gave her a scowl and mouthed the word "No!" Gabrielle sensed his disquiet and asked if he saw someone. "No," he replied, "There was no one there." and at that he turned to walk the girl back to the carriages, though his parents would get a report later.

Hannah walked at the end of the security area again, knowing without a doubt the presents she wanted to give were held in the stores she had said she wouldn't go into. Still, today had been a good exercise in what Hermione called "retail therapy."

She was still uncertain about buying all her presents with Harry's money. She knew the practicalities of her being young and jobless, and with her family situation being what it was. an allowance wasn't really up for discussion, still… it didn't feel right until she saw the smile on his face when he was able to give her the bag of gold, that smile was the only reason she took it. It made him happy to give it.

She sat on bench and adjusted her socks in her boots, hoping Harry's feet stayed warm with only the one pair when she heard a voice from beside her.

"Oh, he was warm enough, though he might be in mood to listen more next time." It came from a old woman who looked like she was trying to get one thing to match every crayon in the box. Her face looked like it might be dour but then she smiled and she seemed like a magical version of Father Christmas.

"What ? How? Did you…?" Hannah blurted standing up.

"Yes, I did dear, I had the pleasure of meeting your young man not but few hours ago, quite the charmer. I see why you have to deal with all those other girls, part lost puppy/part white knight isn't he?"

Hannah began searching for her security persons but if they were watching they weren't acting. The old woman smiled and took a seat and patted the bench where Hannah had been sitting.

"Please do sit dear, we don't have a lot of time, me less than you and while I do enjoy this part of the game we do have a bit to cover don't we?" Hannah looked at the woman but did sit down.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Well, you have a lot of fears don't you, from what you've read. There are so many things burdening you, and he has begun to notice hasn't he?"

Hannah couldn't argue with that. The woman patted her hands, this was a really lovely girl for her Harry, time would, of course, tell if she was the one for her Harry.

"Well let's begin then…."

A/N Next time "Happy Christmas, Harry Potter!"


	17. A Greater Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" Ch.17 "A Greater Love"

Synopsis: Chapter seventeen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. The fight continues as the truth about the events of his past unfold.

Under certain circumstances there are few hours in life more agreeable than the hour dedicated to the ceremony known as afternoon tea. But tea was not enough to soothe the psyche of one young man.

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, The letter from his mother in his hands. The old woman had been right, he was afraid. Afraid of losing something he didn't know was so precious until now that he had to risk it. His image of his mother.

From the moment he had entered the wizarding world it had been shaped with all the praise, the almost reverent tone people took when mentioning his mother, as opposed to his father who most often inspired chuckles and rue-full glances.

The old lady was right again however, it was time for Harry to let his mother down off the pedestal and be a real person, his real mother, again.

He opened the worn and bent envelope, and three sheets of parchment the same size as muggle paper came out. He opened the packet and began to read.

As he went on his smile got larger and larger. A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders and his stomach. He held in his hand something very few people in the muggle world ever get. Irrefutable proof that he had been loved.

It was the information in her postscript that excited him the most, that he knew despite her warning, he would tell Hannah of immediately, though he would of course follow the rest of his mother's directions to the letter, he hoped they would both would understand that. It seemed bad to him to hold something like this back when she had given up so much for him.

Harry heard the outer door and ran out to meet Hannah. She stood there putting her things on a bookshelf, unwrapping all her winter layers. Hannah turned around and gave him the largest smile he had ever seen.

She went straight towards him and embraced him fully. It was very nice, they hadn't hugged like this since the ordeal with the first task began.

They let each other go, Harry made to try for another hug when she began undressing him and pushing him towards the bedroom. She silenced him with a kiss. Hannah waved her wand in the air mumbling the locking charms for the front and bedroom doors.

Afterwards, Harry lay in bed with Hannah atop him, he luxuriated in her warmth, and the flush in her skin it caused. He still wasn't sure they were getting things exactly right but he wasn't willing to go to Sirius to find out either. He wanted their lives to be their own.

Hannah propped herself up and began her daily attempt to style his hair. Harry looked up at her through her breasts. She still had that smile on her face.

"What got into you?" He asked hoping the answer wouldn't spoil her mood.

"Well, I had a talk today…" Hannah began.

"Me too, although mine was with this strange old lady who knew me when I was a baby." Harry interjected.

"Crazy dressed?" He nodded. "Big bright colors?" He agreed again. Hannah sat up and straddled his stomach, pulling a blanket around them and waving her wand towards the hearth. A fire erupted.

"That's the one, it was weird, I just talked to her like we were family, it never occurred to me to not trust her." He added arranging some pillows against the headboard and sitting himself up comfortably there then pulling her towards him.

"Me, too, though I don't think we talked about the same things you did."

"Mostly about my mum and Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, she said she had seen things and if I tried and punish Dumbledore for what he'd done to me, then it would turn out bad for me, she said to let someone else make him pay."

"And?"

"And that's what I'm going to do, while also trying to keep myself from being in the situation of needing him for anything…ever."

"What happened?" Hannah asked, noting the edge to the last statement.

"I saw someone, someone I didn't know was magical. Mrs. Figg…"

"The cat lady babysitter?"

"Yeah in Hogsmeade, when I was with Gabby, right in the middle of the road. And suddenly I knew, knew that she had been reporting on my whole life to Dumbledore, but why then would she have made the time I stayed with her so miserable? It was horrid sometimes, with all her cats and the bad food."

"So he knew…"

"Yeah… He knew how I was being treated the whole time and it was either no big deal to him, or worse, exactly what he wanted."

"So are you gonna say anything?"

"I sent Hedwig to my parents telling them, but if I went up to him it'd start a yelling match and I'd try and hurt him like he made sure I got hurt." Hannah took his face in her hands and began applying kisses to his lips, forehead, nose and chin. Harry held her tight.

"But you were happy when I got here."

"I'm always happy to see you."

"Correct answer."

"But it was mainly what she said about my mum, so I finally read the letter." Hannah looked at him shocked.

"You did? What did it say?"

"She loved me very much, and all of this she knew and did the best she could to prevent or mitigate the worst."

"The contract…"

"Yeah, and the adoption clause, plus…"

"What?"

"There is an out to the marriage contract." That one sentence was what Hannah had hoped to hear for so long she began kissing him quite deeply, and began to act as though she was ready for round two when Harry managed to speak and to qualify that last statement.

"But I can't use it till Voldemort is dead. My mum was very clear on that. It has to do with how the contract itself was made magically, legally, it's iron clad but she included a magical out for Padma and me."

That didn't really stifle her enthusiasm, there was now hope for her and Harry to stay together, and not just as illicit lovers with or without Padma's approval but truly and legally together. Hannah wanted to celebrate.

They fell asleep after round two more from the emotional upheaval than any exertion. Hannah awoke later with her head on his chest just above his new scar, to the sound of his beating heart. She could feel him running his fingers through her hair. She reached out and grabbed his hands with hers, intertwining his fingers, this was the time to say what she had to, to show that badger courage.

"She talked to me, too."

"What about?"

"You, me, us."

"Huh?" This was it now, Hannah knew she had to tell him so she did. It all came out, How she stopped Hermione and Susan from fighting and made her vow. How it led her to stay with him when Susan needed her too, how it led her to give her heart to him, to always put him first.

"Only it wasn't or isn't that simple is it?" Harry asked

"No, because what I haven't said but she knew was that…well I'd kind of had a crush on you my whole life." He looked at her weird, it wasn't a frown so she accepted it. "Well, we all knew what that night cost you, your parents, and it let me keep my Daddy, even though he got fired like the next day."

"But you never acted…"

"Because Susan had it worse than me, she was always talking about you, because she knew you were one boy she could marry and it would be her choice. And when you first showed up all short and sweet and shy it was like you were gift wrapped just for me. But you were all Susan could talk about too at first. So when she had her chance I decided I'd be the best friend and step aside and let you two be happy. But then she started in with Granger and…"

"What's going to happen to her now?" Harry asked. Hannah smiled, she kissed him very softly.

"Well, if our letters from home are any indication she's got a fifty fifty chance of getting her own way shortly." He had another strange look.

"Almost all the mums have caught "baby madness," well the younger ones anyway, from what we can read between the lines Susan and Hermione both might have little brothers soon."

"But you…?"

"Well, when Hermione began researching how the Cup might really compel you, I got worried, what if I was being forced too?" He frowned. "It's not that I'm unhappy but you deserved to be with someone who really loved you…"

"And… what did she say?" Harry was scared now, so much of his life was predicated on Hannah, who took a deep breath and continued.

"It was all in my head." She scanned his eyes looking for revulsion or rejection but all she found was honest confusion. "She had some big word for it but basically since I knew about oaths, my mind or my heart tricked my body into thinking I had made an oath so that I wouldn't feel bad about doing what I wanted to do anyway. So I wouldn't feel bad about betraying Susan or jumping in Granger's way like I did."

"But you didn't…"

"I know, in my head I know… but you know try telling your heart something logical… even now sometimes I feel bad, not enough to let you go, mind you, especially now, but I still feel bad."

"Doesn't that just prove you're a good person and therefore you have nothing to feel bad about?" He suggested, happy that they were now certain they wanted the same thing.

"Well anyway, she said that all I had to do was keep following my heart and things would go the best they could." Harry held Hannah close, glad that this bump in the road was behind them. He hadn't told her everything, but then he wasn't sure how he would if he did.

The next two weeks went by quickly. If Harry and Hannah had been annoyingly affectionate before, they were sickening now. Though they both also made an effort with their friends.

The effort paid off when they managed to convince Hermione to drop an elaborate scheme to make Neville jealous and just settle for apologizing and being honest. Hannah's efforts to get Luna and Greg together didn't go so well as Greg was now something of catch in Slytherin, it seemed. Greg had been found in Tracey Davis' company.

Luna though apparently didn't need Hannah's help as much as the older girl thought as Blaise Zabini asked Luna on his own. Blaise's family was another new member to Sirius' coalition.

Fleur was the first champion to figure out the clue in the egg. This was apparent because what she heard had her packing off Gabrielle back to France the next day.

Harry and Gabrielle's teary farewell was quite the scene. Harry was sad to see the little French girl who had brought so much color leave, but once Fleur shared what was in the egg, he had no choice but to agree.

Gabrielle clinged tenaciously to Harry until the very last second, when she took Hannah's hand and put it on Harry's then said something in French and walked sadly away. Hermione and Luna fell apart in giggles four seconds later. Hannah decided she didn't want to know.

Harry had hoped that would be the last of the drama till the Yule Ball but of course saying that out loud had jinxed it. It was a cold but bright Friday that Remus showed up and told Harry his father was in the hospital.

Harry and Hannah left the school with Remus for St. Mungo's to find Sirius near death. He had been in the ministry in the Department of Mysteries when he had been attacked by a snake, apparently Voldemort's familiar. No one was saying what he had been doing there.

It had been a ferocious battle and Sirius had killed the snake, whose carcass let the healers identify the toxin in his system, but not nearly quickly enough to prevent what was now the inevitable.

All of the PTA was there except for Mrs. Weasley, who was minding Antares at the moment. The air was solemn and morose as Harry and Hannah entered the magical creature ward.

Amelia rushed and hugged her oldest son, wondering how to tell the boy he would be losing a second father in his lifetime. Harry held his mother tightly and began asking questions. Answers were in short supply.

Dumbledore entered the ward and Harry knew without being told this was quite possibly all the old man's fault. Still, the words of the old woman, who he had taken to calling "Grandma" in his mind just to have a name to fix to the face, echoed and he bit his tongue.

Amelia had no such compunction. "Are you happy now? I told you and you wouldn't listen. This could have been dealt with easily enough months ago."

Harry looked at his mother and then to Dumbledore who wouldn't meet her eyes. He felt Hannah reach over and take his hand. He also noticed there were people in the room he didn't recognize, people who didn't seem as sad.

"What happened? Remus said he was attacked by a snake but how could that happen in England? In the ministry?" he asked out loud.

The silence was deafening.

Finally his mother began to tell him something when several of the new people started clamoring for her to stay silent. Harry and Amelia both glared at the people. She turned to him and said "Voldemort wasn't after your father, at least not specifically this time, but he was after something and your father was in the way."

Before he could respond, there was a series of beeps and howls from Sirius' room and several Healers ran into his room. Amelia gasped, and Sirius' cousin, Mrs. Tonks ran up and held her. It was several minutes before a Healer, apparently the head of this department came out, removed his cover and said simply "I'm sorry."

"Is he…?" Harry managed.

The Healer looked at Harry, then let his eyes wander to the boy's scar, then back to Harry. "No, but it wont be long now, the poison had a perfect lane to his heart and from there his other organs." Amelia cried in anguish. Harry looked to Remus who had tears of his own, and his head down.

Dumbledore stood off to the side, seeming much shorter and older than Harry had ever remembered seeing him. Harry thought about his mother, his new brother, how they would always have this hole in their hearts.

He looked around, everyone seemed to have accepted it, that Sirius would die, they all looked defeated. Even the new people were showing some emotion now.

Something inside of Harry flared. A part Hermione had named his "saving-people-thing" after his rescue of Cedric. Harry didn't understand how he knew it would be all right, but he did. More over he KNEW it would be himself who put it right.

"No." He said simply but forcefully. They all turned and looked at him as he said it again, "No!"

"Harry… honey…" Amelia began but paused, not knowing in all her experience how to tell someone something she herself didn't want to believe.

Harry looked at Hannah, her face shined with tears, he put his hand to her face and she titled her head to feel him more fully. He smiled, feeling all her love for him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Hannah looked at him confused now. "I have to do this. I won't let Antares grow up like I did."

"Harry…what?" Hannah and Amelia said in unison but he was already walking towards the door to his father's room. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do.

Harry opened the door and said "Out!" and his father's attendants saw his scar and hurried out as though the Minister himself had ordered them. Harry took out his wand and began casting every locking, security and protection charm he knew.

Sirius Black looked up from his bed to see his son enter the room and send his nurses away. He was glad he'd have a last moment for the boy who was seldom not in his thoughts. As much as he loved Amelia and Antares, it really was all for Harry.

Harry looked angry and Sirius knew his son wouldn't understand, why he was losing a second father and why Sirius was doing what he had been. Harry looked so much like Lily in that moment.

"Harry…" Sirius rasped. "I guess we don't have long to talk, so I'll try and say what needs to said. Be strong, for Amelia and your brother. You're the head now, of two families. I know you're too young to think of much more than practicing making babies with Piggy but you will have responsibilities now. Ones I dodged after school, but I'm afraid for all we've done, you wont be able too."

"I won't be doing any of that." Harry said, removing his outer school robe and setting it on the chair, getting comfortable.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to, your brother is too young, and you are still my heir, just as you have been from the moment you were born."

"No, you don't understand, I won't be here to do those things, they're still yours to do. Take care of my brother and mother."

"Harry I'm the one dying, you're still young and strong and you have a destiny."

"I know, and now I'm facing it."

"Harry, the snake did a number on me I don't have time…"

"You will."

"Harry! You need to listen!"

"No! You all need to listen to me. There's this thing inside me, it makes me do things, sometimes it helps me, Hermione called it my Saving-people-thing. How else does a firstie face Voldemort or a second year go up against a hundred dementors?"

"Amelia told me about that, what Hermione said, but that's just your heart, it's so big Harry, bigger than your mother's and I thought she was a busybody."

"No, it's real, and we've made a deal just now. I've done what it wanted for all this time since I got to Hogwarts and now it's going to do what I want."

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"The power… the power to defeat Voldemort, once I got around magic again it started piecing itself back together slowly but surely." At the hint of a certain phrase Sirius' face dropped.

"Merlin… What are you talking about?"

"Why my parents went into hiding, why he came after us, why Dumbledore saw to it my life was so miserable. They were all afraid of what was inside me. Not my mum though, but she knew, Grandma told her, no one would understand. I read her letter, it explained it all. She knew, she knew how it would happen and did what she could but it wasn't enough as long as Dumbledore lived."

"Harry, you need to let Amelia in here, we'll get through this together, my time is over, it was a good ride, got married, two kids, the middle was rubbish but my life's ending on a high note."

"No, she'd only try to stop me, except there's not stopping it now, not even Dumbledore could prevent this." Harry began to glow, softly, at first like there just were no shadows on him, like he was in perfect light but then slowly he glowed brighter and began to cast shadows across the room.

Outside, everyone had waited silently when Dumbledore and Moody turned towards the room at the same time and began to march forward only to be halted. Then the light began to penetrate the curtains and everyone could see it was Harry, by his outline, giving off the light.

The professors began waving their wands but couldn't undo all the locks that Harry had set up. Albus blanched after a moment, he had seen this setup before. "These are blood wards!"

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"These won't come down without the one who sets them's death." The professor said. Everyone looked on in horror as they realized that meant Harry.

Inside, Harry began to glow even brighter on one particular spot, his scar began to emit a strong orange light. Sirius looked on as the bright light which at first seemed to emanate from behind his scar lengthened along his face and down Harry's body. Soon new lights just as bright emerged from places Sirius knew Harry had scars and ones he didn't.

Outside Hannah and Amelia began pounding on the glass hoping to get Harry to bring the wards down and to stop what he was doing. Amelia wondered just where he learned whatever it was he was attempting, from Snape's journals, like the wards?

Inside Sirius could only stare at his son in awe as the boy's lines of light began running across the floor and straight towards him and everything else.

The same lines began to appear outside and first everyone avoided them until one touched Hannah and all she could do was smile and say as sadly as possible, "Oh Harry!" She grabbed Amelia's hand and held to a stream of light and Amelia felt it too, Harry's unadulterated love for her.

Inside Sirius was now bathed in the light streams and his breathing and heart rate became normal, even old bits of his incarceration which had been still evident faded away. Soon he jumped out of his bed and ran towards Harry, hugging his son.

"Sweet Merlin! It worked Harry I better than I ever have, you can stop now."

Harry looked sadly at his father and then said simply "No, I can't, I knew this was a one way trip, you don't get something for nothing. It did what I wanted and now I have to owe up to my end."

"Harry! No! I would never want this at the cost of…"

"But it's what I wanted and now you have to go and take care of our family. And Hannah…please take care of her, I hate to think I'm leaving her alone like this especially after all our good news recently. Luna…please be there for Luna, I don't think she'll understand." And with that Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared took Sirius by the hand and popped them outside of the ward.

Amelia Black looked on her husband, now healthy was dropped off by Dobby who immediately left. Her silent prayers had been answered in the worst way possible, she had no doubt now this would cost Harry his life because Sirius immediately turned and joined Hannah in pounding on the door.

Inside Harry thanked Dobby for his friendship and service. When the elf asked if there was anything else Harry wanted. The boy smiled, and said "Yes, there is something else."

Outside the effects of the lights were pronounced, Moony and Mad-Eye would need new nicknames, half of those present had some scar or spell damage that just suddenly disappeared.

Now elves from all over were popping in and leaving people behind. Dobby himself returned with the Longbottoms, and finally with a woman that Hannah called simply Grandma, but many of the older ones present recognized as the former Divination professor, Madam Spyglass.

The whole hospital was in an uproar, patients all over were suddenly cured and walking around. Healer Abbot, who had been taking extra shifts when she wasn't meeting with her husband to work things out, knew that Sirius had been in the Dangerous Creatures ward but hadn't approached as her last conversations with Amelia weren't happy ones.

Still, as this all happened she knew somehow Harry Potter was involved and rushed as soon as the lights reached her ward to where she knew her daughter, and trouble, would be.

Mary reached the Creatures Ward to find people she knew to be werewolves standing around laughing while her daughter pounded on the door in front of her begging her boyfriend not to leave her alone in the world. Sirius was hugging Amelia tears rolling down his face but he should have been on his death bed. Mary burst forward and as soon as Hannah saw her mother she attached herself fully and began wailing in anguish.

Mary held her little girl as she began to hear bits and pieces of the story from all sides. "Harry Potter…Cure…Sacrifice…Like new…" Mary looked inside the room to see a silhouette in light as the lights grew stronger and brighter. There was a sound, like a choir of children practicing their notes.

Finally, Dobby appeared and said, "It is time." He handed Sirius a wand, and Hannah fainted. The lights turned to flames and spread out like a wave seeking every crack and crevice. The light inside the room was pure white and then no more.

Everyone stood there, looking at each other, finally Remus and Arthur went to help Frank and Alice Longbottom off the floor, as they wondered where they were, the last thing they remember being in their own home. Madam Spyglass had Mary put Hannah on the bench where she began to sing a song to the young girl she was so fond of in whispers.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius finally reached for the door which opened for him, revealing an empty room. Everything that had been in the room was destroyed, the only thing remaining being a pile of ashes in the center of the room. Sirius summoned Pixie and had her bottle every bit of the ashes, before anyone could despoil his son's remains.

The former werewolves were all singing Harry's praises until they realized exactly what had happened, and the price of their freedom from the curse that had ruined their lives.

Soon the only sound in the ward was that of Madam Spyglass singing to Hannah, though as Hannah regained consciousness her tears returned as well. The former professor did her best to calm the girl but it seemed a lost cause.

"Harry is dead!" Hannah wailed.

"Oh child! Do you think he is really gone? That was love, in it's pure elemental form. Do you really think love would've killed that darling boy? I have no doubt he thought he was dying, goodness knows he hasn't had much experience with love, enough to trust it yet."

Every face turned towards her, with Sirius Black looking at his former professor angrily, "So where is he? Where is my son? He exploded! And now you're trying to tell us he survived? I saw his ashes!" Amelia buried her head in his chest, he held her tight.

"He is where he felt the most love, where he would go to feel safe and sound, because he is terribly in peril now, no, that boy did not die as we understand it, so much as he was reborn, though I can see how the two can be mistaken."

At that exact moment, in Gryffindor tower, a man's body lay on the floor of the common room, starkers. Alicia Cask followed Hermione Granger down to the common room to find several second years staring blatantly at the bloke's bum. "Hey!" Alicia yelled. One turned around, a galleon in her hand, Hermione shooed them away.

"He just showed up on the floor, like that," she said, "he's warm and I felt a pulse, but he's otherwise non-responsive." Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't feel the need to cover him, Hermione?" Alicia asked as she transfigured a pillow into a sheet.

Hermione sidled up close to the sixth year prefect and whispered, "Well, it does look like you can bounce a galleon off of it." they both giggled.

"Well let's get him downstairs, do you recognize him? I don't."

"He's bald and there isn't a student like that right now, plus I can't seem to open his eyes, so nothing there." Hermione said. They turned him over, his eyebrows were gone too. "Weird, do think he was trying to get through the wards or something? Maybe he splinched his hair?"

"I know you've read "Hogwarts, a History" as well as I have Hermione so we know he wasn't apparating, and I've never heard of a portkey splinching so, there's that." Alicia reasoned as she levitated the body while Hermione went to open the portrait hole only to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them on the outside.

"Ah I was looking for the two of you and Longbottom as well." Their Head of House seemed oddly…antsy.

"Neville's with some other students for dance lessons, Professor." Hermione answered.

"Yes, well, would you mind fetching him Miss Granger, and Luna Lovegood if you can as well?" Hermione looked to Alicia.

"I've got it Hermione, go get Neville and Luna." Hermione said she would and took off. Alicia floated the body of the man out of the common room and into the hallway, completely giving McGonagall her first full look at the man in the sheet.

"Good Lord! What is that Miss Cask?"

"I don't know, he showed up naked and hairless on the floor of the common room not fifteen minutes ago."

"If it's not one thing, it's another" McGonagall said as she turned and sighed. "Well, I guess it's off to the hospital wing then?"

"Yes Ma'am," was Alicia's reply. "Should we also be getting Harry and Hannah?" Alicia asked.

"No, they are already…there." That sounded ominous enough to stave off Alicia's curiosity. She followed her teacher down the stairs, the body floating right behind her.

Back at St. Mungo's, the healers were looking over everyone who had been cured and not so much as a sniffle could be found. Amelia estimated just from a hand count that ninety nine percent of England's werewolf population was suddenly normal.

Professor Moody, who had a new eye but still needed his prosthetic leg, revealed it had been crushed by a boulder and was not considered spell damage.

Suddenly Madam Spyglass spoke aloud "He has been found, and by those who love him, he is safe."

"Where?" Amelia demanded.

"I'm sorry dear, he's still unconscious, and doesn't know himself yet." Hannah held on to her for dear life. "You see?" She said to Hannah, running her fingers through her hair, "I expect a happy reunion with in an hour."

The elves though couldn't find Harry anywhere, though Dobby could sort of feel Harry but not enough to pop to him unless Harry called him. They had been looking in all the usual places and nothing, leaving him to be somewhere other than the Boneyard, his room at Hogwarts, or 12.

At Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey stared at the results of her scans and wondered if she had done them correctly. Her second and third attempts made her feel no better and so she decided to send him on to St. Mungo's not having had her wizarding wireless on and unaware of the bedlam there.

She gave Minerva the use of her office when all of the requested children arrived a second after she sent the man through, to give them the news which was still breaking Poppy's heart, that of the death of Harry Potter.

The Casualty Section in the Emergency Healing Annex was empty. Only a receptionist and one healer, who was dogged in his pursuit of her, remained. She hadn't so much as led him on as not turned him down explicitly. She appreciated his attention was going to milk this for as long as it could last when the Hogwarts medi-witch's head popped up in the floo and told them she was sending one thru.

The body landed on a awaiting gurney and the young Healer set to it immediately, hoping to impress her with his acumen, only to become as frustrated with the results as Pomfrey had been.

Sadly, he parted the receptionist's company and took the John Doe upstairs to a specialty department. His patient began to frustrate a horde of healers, all of whom had had nothing to do since Harry Potter had cured almost all of their patients, only those who suffered mundane injuries and non-magical maladies remained.

Once it was read that the man had been found on Hogwart's property and that the headmaster was in the building, he was summoned. Dumbledore was more than happy for the excuse to escape the bitching out he was on the receiving end of from Amelia Black, who had nearly lost Sirius and Harry that night. Albus was certain that he would soon lose all of his positions save his Headship.

No, it was not to be however as Amelia followed him down the hallway towards the spell damage ward, no one daring to get in front of her while she streamed invectives and epithets his way.

Madam Spyglass lifted Hannah up and followed them out a few seconds later, with Sirius behind them.

Amelia finally stopped to allow the attending Healer to explain just what was so curious about the readings of a man they found naked in the Gryffindor common room not more than three quarters of an hour ago. This was in her mind another strike against the old man, that this stranger could just pop in unannounced.

Dumbledore stared at the man's eyebrow less face to see if he could recognize him. Fifty years of students filtered thru his occlumency enhanced mind till he finally gasped "James!" and stumbled backwards. Hannah and the two adults were just in time for that outburst.

The healer continued to mention what they could ascertain, that he was in perfect health except for an extreme case of magical exhaustion, and his body seemed not just fit but…new.

Sirius started laughing, and Madam Spyglass had a big smile on her face and pushed Hannah forward. As much as he knew people had said Harry looked like James they were often seeing what they wanted, Harry's deprivation as a child kept him far shorter and skinnier than James ever was.

The man on the table, the young man, was an almost total replica of James, Sirius was sad Snape wasn't here to see this. "Go on," he said, "Give sleeping beauty a kiss, then we can ream him a new one for that stunt he pulled."

Hannah edged forward next to Amelia who was staring at the young man's scar less forehead. She looked at his arms, those scars were gone as well, she intertwined their fingers, his hands were bigger than hers now. His face and nose were longer now, too.

She leaned forward and found he was taller so she needed to move forward to kiss him. Their lips touched and she experienced a quick electrical shock like she had been walking on carpet all day. She stopped then bore down on him and kissed him again. After ten seconds she felt him kissing her back, after twenty he returned her squeeze of his hand.

Hannah pulled back, he opened his eyes, whatever else had changed, they remained the same a lovely emerald green.

"Hey." Same goofy lopsided grin.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here in heaven?"

"What makes you think you're in heaven?"

"You look like an Angel."

"Good answer."

"Or is it just that you look like the people I love to make it easy on me?"

"Oh, I assure you I am no angel and you are not in heaven, Harry James Potter."

"Oh ho! The middle name…trouble!" Sirius snickered in the background. Albus had taken the opening and ran, Amelia had also left to retrieve her other son, needing to have all her boys in eyesight at the moment.

"I am most assuredly your intensely pissed off girlfriend." Harry grin faded.

"You didn't die too did you? I was sure it wouldn't hurt you."

"What, you thought watching you die wouldn't hurt me, when you are my happiness Harry ?"

"No, no, the light, I knew you'd be sad, and it's not like I wanted to die either, but I needed to keep Antares from having a life like I had, I wouldn't have been happy watching that."

"You did not die child," Madam Spyglass interrupted before she knew Hannah would get her Irish up. "The light sought to heal you too, but there was just so much wrong, it well, it gave you a do over."

"Grandma!" Harry exclaimed, she felt quite lovely at his salutation. "I'm not dead?"

"We've gone over that Harry." Hannah said, her anger fading, her happiness at his presence overwhelming.

"Get up Lazy, We need to figure out what happened and you need to promise you won't do that again." Sirius said.

Amelia returned with Antares who Harry hadn't seen since October. Harry slid off the table while Sirius transfigured his sheet into a school robe. Harry stood just shorter than Sirius at a little less than six feet. Hannah who had been his height before, now only came up to the bottom of his nose.

"I don't know if I can, it's all different now," Harry frowned "I can't feel Hulk."

"Oh he's there child," Madam Spyglass said, "And may I thank you for thinking of me, in what you thought were your last moments? It was very kind, I had gotten used to my life but still, I will be glad to be free again."

"As will the Longbottoms and the werewolves and anyone else in the hospital at the time." Amelia added.

"I remembered what Hannah said you told her." Harry told the old woman.

Harry and his family, now expanded by one, stood and talked and prepared to face not only those in the hospital, but the wizarding world at large as well.

Meanwhile, in Little Hangleton, in his muggle family's ancestral home, Tom Riddle nee Lord Voldemort lay in a puddle of his own drool. The pain and migraines he had suffered since almost immediately after his resurrection had culminated in a sudden and vicious attack this afternoon, following the loss of his familiar but the apparent death of his main political opposition, Sirius Black.

Once he truly understood the situation he had returned to, Voldemort had thought to do as much as he could himself, with his followers along to mainly tell his tale, but then the pain started and he was reduced to using them or other unwilling intermediaries as his magic didn't respond during these attacks.

He wouldn't have summoned aid even if he could, he dared not show any weakness, his forces were depleted enough as it was. If he was to force people into his service he needed to seem his former invincible self.

His true best supporters other than Crouch Jr. remained in Azkaban, though his deal with the dementors insured they were getting stronger and healthier all the time, soon they would be ready to freed.

At his height he had needed only sixty followers to bring wizarding Britain to it's knees. Now only those whose names he had kept to him self remained. His current cadre was, again aside from Crouch Jr., a joke. He took some pride in how he had twisted Gilderoy Lockhart but the man's uses were few. Kakaroff was a traitor who only lived as long as Voldemort had need of him. The rest were just from school and woefully incompetent, what had Snape been teaching them? Or they were the wives and Uncles of his dead followers, looking not to serve but for their own vengeance.

Still with nothing else to do till he had feeling in his limbs again, he stewed and plotted, hoping his plan to cause mayhem at the second task would not be put off by this. War was political, and he knew there were few with such will in wizarding Britain, he hoped Black would die soon and with that remove his widow as well.

Still, all the rituals and dark ceremonies he had used in his rise to power showed their use and within two hours he had use of several fingers, by midnight he would at least be able to right himself. There were few injuries he feared and he knew he could never truly die, just be put off a little.

And the last to put him off would pay the dearest of all, he would make an example of this boy-who-lived and with that break wizarding Britain like a stack of sugar quills.

A/N Next time: The truth about that Halloween night in 1981

In Memoriam: Majel Barrett Roddenberry, a great lady of Sci-fi and Fantasy


	18. Battle Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" Ch.18 "Battle Cry"

Synopsis: Chapter eighteen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. Tom's forces make their second attempt on his and the other champion's lives.

All children, except one, grow up. Ron Weasley is not that one and had been sadly, late to the party. Still, better late than never and it was now that he was learning to be a worthwhile human being. His teacher, a person as flawed as he, but someone who he felt the need to be better for.

Pansy Parkinson was where she would've thought she'd never go, the Gryffindork boy's dorm. It was here where her deep seated desire to attend the Yule Ball in an expensive and beautiful set of robes was forced to face reality. As stag was apparently not an option, there was only one boy in Hogwarts who could take her, Ron Weasley.

Her only companion, though a silent one, these past four months stood there sheepishly as she perused what his mother had sent him for formal wear. It was a mess, a maroon disaster. She had a hard time believing this was ever in fashion, with it's tassels everywhere.

"You are going to learn how to dance," was all she said as she set to work, for the first time grateful for all of the sewing training proper pureblood girls were forced to learn. Ron shrugged, but made note to follow Neville to the lessons he was taking.

Harry Potter sat cross legged on the exam table as his girlfriend's mother and others conducted magical exam after magical exam. He tried not to mind. Harry was focusing instead on his inside, in order to reconnect with Hulk, his animagus form.

To concentrate he sat in the most comfortable position he could, with Hannah in his lap, his arms wrapped around her and her arms around his. If her mother didn't like it, she was too busy to complain.

He was only allowing the exams as a favor to Hannah who hoped it would deepen and solidify the détente that had appeared in the wake of his "death." Truthfully though, Mrs. Abbot wasn't happy. One might think that she would be happy her daughter's boyfriend survived and did such good deeds besides. But, no, all she saw was that Harry always got away with his exploits and it was others who paid, like the Granger girl who got petrified and the Weasley boy who was assaulted by the chess piece.

Harry, while the hair growth potions were dong their work, with his eyes closed was trying to get back to where he was when he first took the potion and found Hulk inside of him. But the constant whisperings and conversations around him made it hard.

"Good Lord, Albus!"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must concur!"

"You mean he could have healed my Frank earlier?!"

"It isn't Harry's fault!"

"No, I believe we all know who is culpable here!"

"Never before seen, this will require a new category!"

"No, he can't, not again, it's…what did Madam Spyglass say?….Broken"

"Yes, indeed, it was not his mother's sacrifice, but his own magic that repelled the spell, though Lily's actions have had far reaching consequences."

"A full moon for the first since I can remember."

"Would you like some company?"

"Well…yes, thank you."

"We want to see our son!"

"A fourth year by now."

"Good Lord, James!"

That last one was accompanied by a thud which brought Harry to pen his eyes and find his head of house passed out on the floor of the exam room. Hannah hopped out of his lap and went to help her transfiguration teacher, with Harry right behind.

They put her on the bed and one Ennervate later she looked up at the face of a young man she hadn't seen in fifteen years, except his eyes were wrong and his voice far lighter.

"Are you okay Professor?" He asked, and the voice she suddenly recognized as her most troublesome student of late, Harry James Potter.

"My word! But, we thought…I was told…Oh Heavens! I told them…Oh no!" He looked at her questioningly.

"Told who what, Professor?"

"Miss Granger and the others, that you were lost to us in a fit of accidental magic."

"I never died, at least I think I didn't." He looked over at another face she hadn't seen in far longer.

"No child," Madam Spyglass said, "You did not die, you were reborn, still functionally it might be the same thing."

"Octavia?"

"Hello Minerva."

"But you… they said, Voldemort…did he?"

"He did, but young Mister Potter, who has I might boast taken to calling me Grandma, put me to rights, or at least as right as I might be."

"They think I'm dead?" Harry asked.

"I just told them and only came through to check on our mysterious visitor."

"And you can see he is well."

"Harry?"

"Yes as he should've been, were his parents wishes honored."

"But you said he couldn't do that anymore! Are you now saying he's all right?" Amelia asked.

"His body is as it should have been, but yes his magic, based on love as it was, is lost to us, ten years was simply too long, to live without it's fuel, it's power, love. It atrophied, yet we can still see so many ways it still affects him."

"I need to get there, I can't let them think this a moment longer!" Harry said.

"Yes, dear and I don't doubt the Longbottoms have waited for their reunion far too long as well, we shall see you soon though." Madam Spyglass said.

Harry nodded at her and after a hug for each of his parents and taking Hannah's hand they and the Longbottoms went to find the floo to Hogwarts. Almost immediately after they left, every face turned towards Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore though, was in no mood to fight. He often thrived on these battles of wit and will but now, the cost of his blinders hit him full force and he didn't want to wait for his punishments.

"I will of course resign from all my positions effective immediately."

"That would be best." Sirius said, doing his best to keep his cool, after having just what Harry endured spelled out for him. Amelia held his arm, immensely proud of the man he was and was still becoming.

"I have spoken of this to Harry and he has agreed, he wishes no charges to brought against Dumbledore for his crimes against the Potter family." Octavia said as though that settled things.

"We can not allow what amounts to line theft Octavia, the law must be applied, I don't doubt it will be a long time till you see the light of a sunny day Dumbledore!" Augusta Longbottom almost roared.

"I don't like the idea of him just walking away either." Amelia said. "If it was anyone but him I'd have brought him before the Wizengamot the next day."

"I have seen many outcomes to this moment and I know and Harry agrees, that it is not in Harry's interest to have Albus in prison. Harry will be best served by having Dumbledore where Harry needs him. The loss of his positions will have to suffice" Madam Spyglass said, both of his parents had a hard time imagining going against the boy's wishes and so agreed.

"A fine then, I want a public acknowledgement of his guilt, he can repay in gold for what Harry and we all have lost." Madam Spyglass thought a moment and then simply nodded.

"We are agreed then Augusta, now then, let us be off to Hogwarts and we may speak of our grandsons till then." Madam Spyglass walked over and took Mrs. Longbottoms arm and together they left.

"I hope you don't think this is the end of this Dumbledore!" Sirius snarled. "You stole more than some fancy magic from him, and if that's not all you've done I'll find out and you will pay!"

"I hope to only be able to help Harry face what is ahead for him."

"Then you'll start right now, by telling us exactly what you know about his battle against Voldemort." Amelia added. Albus' shoulders slumped, so many secrets so many horrible truths were about to be revealed. He nodded.

"Your offices then? In say, ten minutes?"

"One second late and I'll have a vigilante squad searching for you." Amelia threatened.

"No, I must simply gather some memories." And with that, he disapparated.

Meanwhile, it was a silent and grim time in the Hogwarts hospital wing. Hermione was sobbing quite profusely and had taken up residence on Harry's usual bed in the ward. Luna had simply retreated inside of herself, giving no indication of her feelings.

Though Susan and Alicia were both also very saddened, their grief took a back seat to caring for their friends. Susan was left to wonder just where Hannah was and if she knew or was suffering alone? Neville also sat their completely unaware of anything he could do to somehow ease Hermione's anguish.

So focused were they all they didn't notice the floo erupt or hear the sound of the Matron, Madam Lawson, hit the ground. Alicia had moved over and began to rub Hermione's back as the girl muttered about how unfair it was that Harry, who had survived so much would die in such a way.

"It will be okay Hermione, one day, and hopefully he didn't suffer." Alicia said.

"How? How will it be okay? How will it be all right? He was my first best only friend! My life revolved around him in some way or another. He was the first to remember my birthday. Even my parents would forget. He was the first person who wanted me around even if I didn't help him with his homework. What am I supposed to do now?" Hermione cried.

"Well, it would help if you dried your tears, you know I have a hard time with crying girls." Everyone turned around to see a stranger walking arm and arm with Hannah, but he had a familiar voice, and when they could see his eyes there was almost no question who the mystery person was.

"Har…ry?" Neville stuttered.

The stranger smiled and held open his arms.

"I'm sorry they told you that. It's me, just different…better." Harry said. Hermione flew into his arms to find he now dwarfed her by six inches. She looked up at him, his grin as goofy as ever. Though his scar was gone.

Neville had to that point never been so glad to see someone in his whole life. Though it soon came to be second as he heard two voices from behind Harry.

"Neville?"

"Son?" He knew their faces as well as any from all of his visits, but seeing them upright, walking was so strange as to not be believed.

"Mom? Dad?" Alice held her arms out and her son ran to them. This reunion now the focus off all in the room.

"But how? The healers said you would always be that way." He now hugged his father so tightly so as to make up for lost time.

"I don't know myself. Your friend, when he healed his father, healed all of us. There are almost no werewolves left in England." Frank said. Now every head but the Longbottoms turned back to Harry.

"I'm not really sure, but I could feel it inside of me, that thing, my saving-people-thing, and I knew, I just knew, and it healed me too, but not enough so that I can just do that again whenever I want." Harry tried to explain.

"Harry James Potter! I don't ever want to hear about you sacrificing yourself no matter for how many people! I won't lose you again!" Hermione shouted, and pounded on his chest to drive her point home.

"I had to Hermione, Voldemort had his snake attack my dad, I couldn't let my brother grow up like I did."

"No Harry! You let the adults take their chances and make their decisions." Hannah chimed in, totally in agreement with Hermione.

Harry turned towards Luna who was still non responsive . He knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair from her face. He smiled as big as he could.

"Hey Luna, I'm sorry if I scared you, they shouldn't have told you I died, it wasn't right, I didn't leave you and I won't ever leave you." She turned her head and looked at him, then tilted her head and threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Hannah sighed.

Harry began rubbing her back and repeating his living status. A minute later, for the first time anyone could recall since Harry's ordeal at the World Cup, Luna Lovegood cried, for herself and for friend who had so much more to deal with now. Tears also finally for her mother as she hadn't ever believed she might miss anyone as much. Harry kept telling her he wasn't going anywhere.

The next week went quickly for everyone but the kids, who were now all holed up in 12. Sirius and Amelia wanted to keep an eye on both boys and the girls refused to be parted from Harry, which led to sleep outs on the library floor. Harry and Hannah's private time was short and sweet.

So much was going on in the Wizengamot everyday Sirius and Amelia came home completely tired. Harry enjoyed his first real bits of quality time with his little brother allowing Amelia to fully attend to business.

The word of Dumbledore's betrayal of the Potter's as it was being called sent a chill over the whole body. It was hard to keep to Harry's wishes and hold off on any prison time for the old wizard, who found his enemies circling and his friends fewer than before.

Dumbledore's voting block formerly the largest group separated into three factions, one joined Amelia, one part still dubious of her husband's block found their own leader, Amos Diggory, while the last remained true to Dumbledore despite their displeasure. Line theft was a serious crime amongst the august body.

What had been unthinkable just a year before was now at hand, all of his political power was being chopped up and spread around. And just as she had feared before, those who should have had it the least wanted it the most. Though now that her block was the largest, Amelia was in a better position to block such, not that she succeeded every time.

Cornelius Fudge had been more or less a toady to Malfoy and Dumbledore since taking office, but now that both were gone he was forced by necessity to gain an edge of his own. While Amelia blocked almost of his candidates for Dumbledore's positions, he had used the stalemate between her, the hard line dark siders, and Dumbledore's loyalists to get his own person at Hogwarts, Delores Umbridge.

He hoped Delores would uncover more misdeeds by Dumbledore so as to firm up his position against Scrimgeour, who he knew wanted his job. Fudge also knew any more casualties in this blasted tournament, which he had signed off on previously, would now fall on his head as the remaining person from the group which got the idea okayed still in government, or alive.

January was a more or less quiet month. The Yule Ball had come and gone with Neville and the girls returning to school after the dance but Harry and Hannah staying at 12 till the new term began. Neville and Hermione were still together, though poor Blaise had been dismissed by Luna as too dull.

The big scandal had been the coming out of Ron and Pansy, not because they were from different houses but because of their mutual pariah status. Gregory made sure Ron understood the penalty for messing Pansy around.

Harry made sure he spent a moment with Hannah for all the little anniversaries they had that month, their time together at New Years, their first real kiss, his officially asking her to be his girlfriend.

Mr. Dirwood came thru with all sorts of spells for underwater use and Neville supplied the idea to use Gillyweed, which they acquired several doses of. Enough so Harry could practice without having to surface every thirty seconds.

Hermione and Alicia had done their best to quell the rumors but to no avail. Harry and Hannah realized he'd never have a normal life in wizarding England and for the first time discussed life past Hogwarts, Harry for his part was surprised that not only did he have a desire but now also the expectation to outlive his school years.

The new Headmistress generally made a nuisance of herself and clearly resented any attention Harry got, thinking it taken from Fudge, but had been held in check by the threat Harry's parent's were to the Minister. It was hard to argue though with her displeasure with Trelawney and Hagrid, though her methods were not the kindest. Hagrid might have mad less waves if he didn't insist on still defending Dumbledore.

The change in his magic which had kept Dobby from immediately finding him had also led the experts to believe the Goblet as well might have lost it's hold on him if any. Harry insisted on going forward though, if for no other reason than to be able to help if the other contestants got caught in a plan of Voldemort's to kill him.

Cedric would be back and continuing in the tournament, having been one of the ones healed by Harry at St. Mungo's. With the dragon fire damage undone, replacing his toes had been easy. No one really knew, now that it had been tampered with, how the Goblet might react and no one was eager to be the test subject.

January had also seen the beginning of the intra-school quid ditch tournament. Hogwarts, powered by the majority of the Gryffindor team had steam rolled the flyers of Beauxbatons. Harry had enjoyed just being a spectator and snuggling with Hannah in the cold.

Valentine's was another production for Hannah's benefit, though going to such lengths gave Harry something else to think on than his normal brooding. He was grateful it had occurred to no one yet he no longer needed his private room anymore, if they thought it no one had said anything, and he suspected the new headmistress didn't know.

It was the worst kept secret exactly where Hannah slept at night. The girls in her former dorm had gone so far as to convert her four poster into four vanities for themselves.

Albus Dumbledore was up bright and early for the morning of the second task, though it was now technically out of his hands, he wanted, no needed to be there to prevent or fix any malfeasance by Tom. He had been busy in the last two months without a job to go to and unwilling to show his face yet in the Wizengamot.

Sirius and Amelia had been rightly horrified by what he had suspected Tom had done to escape death. Then they had gotten angry, angry that in the face of such he had been preparing their son like a lamb to slaughter, he couldn't honestly argue with their summation of matters.

They were both certain, though Sirius especially, that he had done Tom's dirty work for him, neutering Harry's Amortomagus abilities, as Professor Tofty had named them. Harry, instead of being "the one with the power" was now merely Tom's equal in magical potency.

Still he had accomplished much in the last two months, six places Tom might have hid a soul jar were eliminated from consideration and one had actually been found. The locket Tom had stole from Hepzibah Smith had found it's way into 12 itself, revealed when Albus had performed the revealing charm in demonstration.

That left given Sirius' description of how the snake had erupted after it's death, three remaining containers. And he had good ideas about those. On his more productive days he even imagined one day getting Harry's respect and admiration back.

Harry stood on the dock with the other champions, they were just as nervous as before but more jovial with each other. Harry was certain that Hannah was his hostage, Cho Chang was Cedric's, and Padma of all people was Krum's.

She had been his date to the Ball, and apparently had won him over with her studious non-fan girl ways and exotic beauty. Harry had told her about the out his mother had left them and she understood if he wanted to use it but wasn't in rush either way herself.

He felt sad that Fleur had no idea who her hostage might be as she had made sure Gabrielle was still in France not fifteen minutes before. He was happy to hear his number one fan was safe and secure.

The gun sounded and Krum hit the water first, followed by Fleur and Cedric. Harry swallowed his dose and jumped and waited for the magic to work on him. Hulk didn't like the water, apparently bad things happened in the water so Harry was on alert.

It didn't take long for his simian alter ego to be proven right. Fleur was immediately best upon by very aggressive Grindylows and Kappas. Harry had no problems dispatching the creatures with an underwater ice missile spell he had learned. Harry offered Fleur a bite of Gillyweed but she declined so they took off towards where the hostages were supposed to be, the Mer-village.

They faced more Grindylows and a Selkie but made it to the village to find the hostages all quite awake and thrashing about apparently drowning. Harry panicked at the look in Hannah's face and freed her as Fleur freed a schoolmate. Harry handed her all of his Gillyweed then they turned to free the other two girls when several mer-men made to stop them, Harry waved his wand with as much menace as possible but the four guards advanced towards them, so he and Fleur attacked.

Harry's first two ice missiles hit their mark with deadly results. The blood in the water sent the other two in a rage and they flung their tridents, one hitting the slower Fleur in the calf and the other hit Cho in the arm. Fleur retaliated with an impressive spell of her own which gave it's victim a severe case of nitrogen poisoning. Harry's next missile took out the last guard, but now more seemed on the way.

He turned around to find all of the hostages had gills and were bandaging the injured. He began to try and shoo them forward but his voice and hand signs weren't the best, still when they all saw the reinforcements for the guards, they began to retreat, Fleur's hostage and Padma pulling Fleur along.

Harry also began to wonder just where Krum and Cedric were, but didn't know where to even begin to look. Remembering the new use for his Patronus spell he had been taught, he concentrated on his message then thought "Expecto patronum!" as strongly as he could. Stripesy, his Patronus emerged and took off as though they were on dry land towards his father.

His pursuers were gaining and not giving up the chase so he began firing off ice missiles haphazardly, one hit and blood filled the water which only attracted some passing Grindylows. Suddenly a blue light hit him and even though he had almost a half hour remaining he began to revert to human form, losing his ability to breathe.

He had learned the bubble head charm as a back up but hadn't ever cast it in water. The dome refused to form. He was suddenly taken in hand by the largest and cutest thing he had ever seen in the water, it was Mr. Dirwood's form, that of an Amazonian river otter.

He was hauled out of the water to see the girls all in a conjured tank waiting out their hour except for Fleur. He looked around hoping to see the other two champions, but nothing.

"Where are they?" He asked Fleur. She gave him a slight smile and walked over and kissed him on both cheeks. Neither saw the flash go off.

"Ze 'ospital tent, zey nearly drowned, zey were in the clutches of two Sirens, ze rest of ze mer-people had left to save them." Fleur said.

"How's your leg?" Harry asked, worried.

"Parfait, naturellement." She said and winked, Harry smiled. They were soon beset again by their parents and Gabrielle who seemed to cling to Fleur just a hair more than she did the last time.

The scoring took time since Cedric and Viktor both failed but they had been taken in by monsters who had not been part of the program and weren't supposed to be in the lake. A compromise of sorts was reached where Harry and Fleur would share first place going into the third task with Krum third and Cedric fourth.

The blame game had begun before Hannah had got dry. Madam Umbridge learned just how highly Fudge esteemed her when he hung her out to dry for the problems with the second task.

Remus Lupin, who had been sacked the year before from his professorship, was now back as the new Interim Headmaster till a permanent one could be found for the next term. Sirius and Amelia would never allow Minerva to move up given just how loyal she had been to Dumbledore over the years including her part in sending Harry to the Dursleys.

That night as Hannah finally went to sleep, after keeping an eye on him all evening, he wondered just when all of this would stop, it was then he knew if he wanted a normal life with Hannah he was going to have to fight for it and his next battle was already marked on the calendar for June 24th.

A/N Next time: the Final Chapter part one of two!

Happy New Year!


	19. The Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

Title: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" Ch.19 "The Alpha"

Synopsis: Chapter nineteen of twenty. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. Their final confrontation begins, to have what they want, one must kill the other.

Harry Potter lay in bed having awoke from a nightmare. Hannah lay asleep beside him. Harry was a "where angels fear to tread" sort of person and all his waiting and preparing for the third task and what he assumed was his next encounter with Voldemort was not easy for him.

Hannah, though slept easily, her light snore filling their room as much as the remaining fire light did. Harry turned towards her and began running his finger lightly along her cheek. They were too young to be as serious about each other as they were, but then, he was too young for most of the things he did.

They were only fourteen and were already discussing marriage, children, and where they wanted to live. The wizarding world gave women two options children or career, the only exception being Wizengamot membership like his Mother had, quidditch, or healing like Hannah's mother.

Hannah had always assumed she'd be a mother never having felt any call to a vocation as yet. Harry had always wanted a family of his own, though he now had that in Sirius, Amelia and Antares, it was still strongly felt in him to not be the last Potter.

Hannah had been quite vocal in her hope it would be his children she'd be having. She gave him the feeling she'd being willing to get pregnant now, even before their Owls, something they just couldn't do, especially as Voldemort was still alive, still at large.

The fact that life in the wizarding world would be very difficult for them was also on their minds. Neither believed that they could have a life they would want in the wizarding world, which left living as muggles and hoping not to be found, or living abroad.

Hannah though felt she had already made that decision and had proven she would choose Harry over everyone else, she even liked to use the traditional phrase from the wedding vows, "forsaking all others."

Harry had returned to wondering why she chose him despite all the negatives life with him entailed. There was no reasonable explanation for her doing so.

"Exactly," she had said when she had coaxed him into revealing what he had been staring at her and thinking about recently.

"Huh?"

"Love has it's own reason's, Harry, whereof reason knows nothing. It can't be put in an arithmetical formula, which is why they can't make or destroy love with magic, it just is."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Harry, magic. You do believe in magic don't you? The magic of a young girl's heart?"

"I've heard that song I think."

"Good, I was about to say…"

"But why? Why me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I do believe it is."

"Not one I understand."

"It was meant to be Harry, don't you listen to Madam Spyglass? Every moment is like a pyramid, the top point being now, every choice I ever made led me to you, and when you heard about the contract and they left you, I had, in that moment, another choice, and I chose you, because I wanted to, because choosing you was also choosing me, being true to me, who I am, the person I chose to be couldn't help but love you."

"So you don't know either."

"Are you happy with me Harry?"

"Very."

"Do you want someone else?" Harry became very serious at her question.

"Don't leave me."

"If anyone leaves, it won't be me Harry Potter, you are my happiness, I expect my happily ever after."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask."

He had heard the girls talking as more of his life with the Dursleys had come to light and they felt they understood why he acted the way he did. Hermione had told Hannah he might be waiting for the shoe to drop for the rest of his life. Harry hoped not.

It had been Neville who had given him the most useful advice, "Just be grateful Harry, they're all to good for the likes of us, just don't take her for granted and you'll be okay." If Neville had changed from their first year, it was nothing on the changes that had occurred since his parents had awakened.

Having his parents, especially his father, had been as good for Neville as getting adopted had been for Harry.

So Harry kept his questions to himself, knowing his doubts hurt her feelings. He ended up with nightmares sometimes, some where she died, some where she left him.

Hannah turned in her sleep to face the warmth of their hearth and Harry took advantage of the move to wrap his right arm around her and slip his left under her pillow. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the vanilla smell of her shampoo. It always calmed him.

Hannah smiled a little smile. She didn't mind being woken up by his roving fingers and often hoped he might start more, but understood, from the books Hermione and Mrs. Granger gave her how Harry needed to deal with his feelings.

She felt a flash of warmth which meant Dobby had stoked and added a new log to the fire. Harry's nose was suddenly in the back of her neck indicating he was taking a whiff. She wriggled into him just a little more and hoped he'd get some sleep, he had a long day coming.

There was a gathering for the families of the competitors. Harry was glad to have a moment with his family. He held his little brother who was rapidly becoming the image of their father. Harry had to admit Antares didn't look like much of anything at birth, no matter what Amelia and Hannah had said they could see.

They were soon joined by Gabrielle, who had arrived at the second task five minutes after the start and had been sad to leave again soon after, but her mother had come to enjoy their time together before she too left for school.

Fleur and her parents also made their way over when Gabrielle refused to return when they called her. Gabrielle had attached her self to Harry's left hand and wasn't letting go.

Harry's relationship with Fleur had changed after the second task. There was some awkwardness now between them, before they would just talk freely, mainly about Gabrielle, but now they often stood there silently.

He knew better than to bring it up with Hannah and his father could be counted on to use it to tease him which left his mother. Amelia had been very touched that Harry would share something like this which boys might always look to repress with her.

Harry was different though, How he treated others was important to him and he hated thinking he was not being fair to Fleur. Harry had, after a Socratic questioning, been forced to admit it was like when Hermione had slept in his bed at Christmas, he felt as awkward with Fleur as he had with Hermione after that.

The idea of him being attracted to Fleur made him very nervous though. Amelia did her best to calm him down. Yes, he loved Hannah but if he saw traits like Hannah showed in other girls he'd be attracted to those wouldn't he? And wasn't his real concern not being fair to Fleur in the first place? So he had to accept Fleur was a great girl and anyone would be attracted to her and then realize he was happy with Hannah and not going anywhere.

Needless to say Harry had put on an extra big production for Hannah's birthday after that talk.

The quidditch tournament had also wrapped up with Hogwarts undefeated going into the championship match against Beauxbatons. Harry had been so sure they would win and win big he had said it in the great hall within Fleur's hearing range.

"Oh, you theenk so 'Arry?"

"I know so Fleur."

"Zen you won't mind a wager?"

"You're on," he said offering his hand, which she shook to seal the deal, "and the prize?"

"A kiss." Harry suddenly stopped. He knew there was now no way this could end up well for him.

"A kiss?"

"Oui. Should your team win by at least a hundred then you get a kiss from moi. But should you win by less, or as I suspect, lose, I get a kiss from you." Fleur said smiling, while Hannah simply walked out of the great hall.

Harry had to make up a reason to make this up to Hannah and came up with their sesquiannual anniversary. Hannah was impressed and Hermione for her help was glad to collect a ten galleon gift check to Flourish and Botts.

Hogwarts did win, but early and not by the required amount, so Harry being a man of his word set out to the Beauxbatons carriages to make his payment. Fleur had a big smile on her face.

"On your knees 'Arry." She commanded. He had images of kissing her bum in his head, which weren't half bad. He closed his eyes and was suddenly being smooched in a most forceful way, it had to have lasted for at least ten seconds. When he opened his eyes Gabrielle was there in front of him chattering away.

A person with a camera approached and Gabby began chattering away again only to look at him and ask "Et tus, 'Arry?" and then set to chattering some more. The girls all emerged from the carriage and had good laughs at Harry's expense, especially Hermione and Luna who could understand Gabby. Though if they had said she was now ordering her wedding gown, he would've believed it.

Hary walked down to the start of the third task with Hannah, his family, Fleur, her family, and Remus and his girlfriend of several months and new fiance, one Emmeline Vance. Ms. Vance, who had like Hermione and Susan's parent's had contracted "baby madness" and was now expecting the world's next Lupin.

Hermione's mum was pregnant and seven months along with a new girl Granger, to be named Portia. Susan's folks were expecting a little brother for Susan and more wonderfully for her, an heir who could continue the family name so she wouldn't be forced to.

Hannah's parents had also been caught up in the new "baby boom" though by accident. It had not improved things between her and her mother as she might have hoped. She had taken in her less happy moments to calling the child, a girl, the "new me."

The champions stood in front of the entrance and waited for the bell to signal their entrance. Harry and Fleur first, then Viktor, followed by Cedric. He could hear the cheers for them as the bell sounded and he and Fleur entered eh maze, at the first real intersection they each went their own way after a "Good luck," and "Bon chance."

Voldemort looked at the prison which was feared in the whole wizarding world as the worst place to be, Azkaban. Yet it was here that his most powerful and feared followers regained their strength. Here, where due to his deal with the Dementors, his final push to control wizarding Britain would begin.

He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles, a bad habit he picked up after his recovery from his 'episode' before Christmas. He would also summon and return his wand from its custom holder.

The wraith like guards parted as he approached, giving him free access to the main tower. He had a follower here who had also arranged for their meals to be healthy and tasteful. If there were aurors or guards not aligned to him, he didn't see them as he marched up to where his lost loyalists were kept.

They were waiting for him in one cell, their black robes simple, but clean. The men had shaven, Bella had been given a comb. The all bowed at his entrance.

"Antonin, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Mulciber, Augustus, Travers," he said, acknowledging the ones he could see. "You are, I hope, prepared to return to my service?"

"Yes, my lord," they all replied in unison.

"Excellent, for tonight will be the most famous night in the history of wizarding Britain, the night when Potter and Dumbledore die and all falls to me." He produced a long rope with a flourish. "Now, quickly! we are expecting visitors and don't wish to be tardy hosts."

They all grabbed on and in a flash Voldemort and his ten most loyal followers left the supposedly most impregnable prison in the world.

In the maze Harry began to have a very familiar feeling, a feeling of being herded. The few obstacles he had faced were not just up to the standard of the first two tasks but didn't seem the equal of what he had read of previous tournaments. He knew if it was easy for him it had to be harder for the others.

Harry turned and began running back towards the beginning of the maze hoping to meet the others. His thoughts on exactly what he was being herded towards. It was either the cup or some super monster lying in wait.

He heard Fleur scream and began sprinting towards her voice. He turned a corner to find Krum pointing his wand at his French friend and seeing the glaze in his eyes, Harry knew why he was attacking their fellow champion.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry shouted, causing Krum to turn and face him and take the dispell charm to the face. Viktor shook his head for a moment and then turned sadly to see what his mental weakness had wrought.

Harry straightened up Fleur and checked to make sure she wasn't choking on blood or her own tongue. He picked her up gently and pulled a small vial from his pocket, draining it down her throat, she relaxed almost instantly.

He turned around but Viktor was gone, probably ashamed. He turned his attention back to Fleur who was now coughing and showed signs of life.

"Fleur? You okay? We really can't stay here too long, there's no knowing what might walk around the corner." She managed to give Harry a dirty look. She tried to hold up her hand but it twitched constantly.

"I'd just throw up the sparks but somehow I don't think they'll be along to save us."

"Leave…" She whispered.

"Oh hell no. I'd never hear the end of it from Gabby would I?" She smiled at him. "Can you move your arms?" She lifted them and waived them around but the finer control was still beyond her.

He lifted her up and marveled at just how light she was. Even though it would still wear him out and slow him down after a while. A snort from inside his chest reminded him that while her weight would slow Harry down, Hulk could manage just fine.

"Okay," he began, "I'm going to have to piggy back you." he said as he began to transfer her to his back, "hang on." Harry then touched his inner core and the transformation to Hulk began. He felt Fleur adjust herself to be more comfortable and have a better view. Once he was settled they took off.

The person who had had the hardest time in this tournament had been Cedric Diggory. Twice now he had failed to complete his tasks, having been saved by Harry and Delacour in the first task and the mer-chieftaness in the second. No one had trained longer or harder for the third task. His grades and relationship with his girlfriend had suffered from his single minded determination to win in the maze and salvage a victory and his pride.

It was only barely going better this time.

He was still on his feet and still had his wand. He had heard the French girl's screams and wondered what could've caused that, and was thankful he hadn't had to face it himself. He had recognized several of the beasts from Hagrid's own menagerie, and wondered why only the armored ones were being used.

Cedric turned corner and came face to face with Krum. Viktor was usually one to try the stare down but now wouldn't meet his eyes. The two boys turned and saw the row they were in led to a large open space they both began to run towards the opening.

Suddenly vines from both sides lashed out and grabbed them. They both struggled as best they could. Krum had lost his wand and Cedric's hands weren't in a position to aim at his shoulder and arms to get free. They were though able to free his fellow champion, he aimed and suddenly Viktor was free and going for his wand. He then watched as Krum regained his wand and looked at him and…nothing. Cedric Diggory was cursing Krum's name as the vines dragged him away.

Harry/Hulk stood there as Fleur and the Sphinx conversed in French. They had gone forward to the place Harry had been when he turned around as neither had a clue where the other champions were. Harry/Hulk was certain their talk had nothing to do with the tournament and when the Sphinx brought her great paw forward to show off her nails… well Hulk had had it. He roared and snorted as loudly as he could, which only got the two talking more though now about him.

The Sphinx eventually turned aside and the two passed. Harry/Hulk was also certain the French girl had recovered enough to walk on her own by her holding her own nails out in front of his face and asking him questions she knew he couldn't answer even if she asked them in English.

They finally found the final straight away and saw Krum battling pests of every size at the end of it. Fleur jumped off his back and Hulk returned to his human form, Harry. They looked at each other and Harry bowed and said cheekily "After you."

They began to jog lightly towards the end. Harry took the moment to enunciate some of his concerns.

"Don't take the cup!"

"I intend to win 'Arry."

"Either there's a super monster waiting for us or the cup is charmed in someway." Fleur frowned.

"Our journey did seem very easy."

"Yeah, this can't be all that's intended for us."

"Togezzair zen 'Arry?" She asked holding out her wand. Harry smiled and reached out with his and crossed her wand.

"Together, Fleur."

They entered the clearing to find Krum running and dodging and cursing everything the maze could throw at him but nothing even blinked at them. They slowly edged forward, unhindered. Viktor saw them and his shame came forward but given his situation it propelled his anger.

They saw him running straight towards them and bringing chaos with him. As one, Fleur and Harry began picking of the stray stuff on the edges, small acromantulas and strange bunnies with antlers.

As soon as he had some space Krum went straight for the cup again. Harry, knowing that if the super-beast hadn't shown then touching that cup was death, tried to summon or launch it only find it quite fixed to the base.

"Viktor, don't! It's jinxed!" he yelled to no avail. Krum kept trying to make his way to the prize.

"Idiot!" Fleur yelled. "Think!" She did some thinking of her own and banished a dead acromantula into the cup sending it twenty more feet away.

Krum turned again towards them hoping they'd peel of some of his pursuers but found them casting at him too. Harry and Fleur were slowly losing patience with the Bulgarian as he would keep up his selfish and ignorant tactics.

Realizing he was running out of time he gave one last chance and tried to summon the cup, free from it's pedestal it flew towards his hands but had to pass between Harry and Fleur first. They turned and each thought to grab the cup and keep Krum and the other from being port keyed away. Harry and Fleur grabbed it at the same time and vanished.

Krum stood there dumbfounded, then he felt a bite on the back of his neck and lost sensation in his extremities. He stared in horror as ten more spiders jumped from the bushes and wanted a bite of their own.

Harry and Fleur had barely landed when the curses started flying. They turned and ran, pausing only to put up a shield or summon some cover. The running lasted for five minutes until Fleur was hit by a stray Crucio and resuccumbed to her previous symptoms. Harry heard her scream and turned to grab her when he was hit by a jelly legs jinx.

His wand left his grasp when he fell and he watched helplessly as a bright green light glowed from where he thought she was.

"Noooo! Fleur!" He screamed. A man came walking towards him, from where the light had been. Harry scrambled for his wand or anything to use against her murderer. The man kicked it away.

"Silence!" the man whispered loudly. "She is not dead, a simple 'Finite" will awaken her, you will have an hour to do so, then she will die. Though if you can not, her death will be kinder than ours. You will awaken from this in fifteen minutes." Harry saw the man's wand glow a bright green twice and then man said "Stupefy!" and Harry fell unconscious.

"Are they dead Igor?" A raspy, angry voice called from the distance.

"Yes, master." Karkaroff called.

"Bring their bodies, I will need to explain just what I have in store for all of them."

"Yes, master." Harry's body floated after Karkaroff as he went back towards the girl.

"Don't sound so sad Igor, I know you didn't expect to live any longer than the boy did, but I will let you live to see my final triumph!" Voldemort crowed.

"From his cry it seemed the French papers were correct about where his heart lied. Does this change anything master?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, dear Bella. All the ones young Nott noted must die, especially the mudblood. There must be no one left to rally around young Harry here's memory."

"All who dare will die!"

"Yes they will, Bella, yes, they will." Voldemort turned to his followers some twenty strong. "Do not forget your assignments! We must strike fast and hard. Anyone who might oppose me is here now. Bella; you and your team must see Scrimgeour, Robards and Shacklebolt dead. Dolohov; Diggory and the Longbottoms, Rodolphous; Fudge, and the Blacks, Barty;as many teachers as you can but especially Flitwick and McGonagall."

"Yes, my lord," they all replied.

"Excellent, and I will have Dumbledore for myself, it will be his death that truly breaks their will." He turned held out the rope from before. They all took hold, with Karkaroff holding Harry by his robes and Crouch Jr. holding Fleur similarly. Voldemort summoned the cup and as he grabbed it a bright light flashed and they disappeared.

The girls were all glued to their seats. No one knew why the cup had disappeared with Harry and Fleur, who Bagman had announced had grabbed it together. Luna sat on Hagrid's lap next to her father for a better view. Padma sat next to her, conflicted between concern for Viktor and anger at his refusal to help Cedric which had been seen. Hannah was simply afraid, Harry had walked into this eyes wide open, but unwilling to leave Fleur and Cedric to face dangers meant for him on their own. She and Hermione held hands, with Neville's arm around Hermione and Susan's around Hannah.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Robards, and Shacklebolt were on the ground in front of the entrance, they were once again locked out and unable to search for any of the champions. Lupin had been summoned by the Centaurs for what they claimed was an dire emergency. None of the teachers were having any luck getting inside. Scrimgeour had sent a message off for reinforcements when a giant light flooded the area in front of the stands.

For a second everyone froze as Voldemort and his followers appeared. Then Karakaroff and Crouch tossed Harry and Fleur's bodies on the ground in front of them and the screaming began.

"Wish you had given me that job now Dumbledore?" He said as his followers began taking aim and cursing the stands left and right.

A/N: Next time the final final chapter! I gave up the famous first line in this one, nothing fit. Kudos to Aeshan for picking all of the previous ones.


	20. The Omega

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title**: "Padfoot, Docteur D'amour"Ch.20"The Omega"

**Synopsis:** The final chapter. A different Harry must face the events of GoF in a different world. Their final confrontation begins, to have what they want, one must kill the other.

**Previously…**

_The girls were all glued to their seats. No one knew why the cup had disappeared with Harry and Fleur, who Bagman had announced had grabbed it together. Luna sat on Hagrid's lap next to her father for a better view. Padma sat next to her, conflicted between concern for Viktor and anger at his refusal to help Cedric which had been seen. Hannah was simply afraid, Harry had walked into this eyes wide open, but unwilling to leave Fleur and Cedric to face dangers meant for him on their own. She and Hermione held hands, with Neville's arm around Hermione and Susan's around Hannah._

_Dumbledore, Fudge, Robards, and Shacklebolt were on the ground in front of the entrance, they were once again locked out and unable to search for any of the champions. Lupin had been summoned by the Centaurs for what they claimed was an dire emergency. None of the teachers were having any luck getting inside. Scrimgeour had sent a message off for reinforcements when a giant light flooded the area in front of the stands._

_For a second everyone froze as Voldemort and his followers appeared. Then Karakaroff and Crouch tossed Harry and Fleur's bodies on the ground in front of them and the screaming began. _

"_Wish you had given me that job now Dumbledore?" He said as his followers began taking aim and cursing the stands left and right. _

**And now the conclusion of "Padfoot, Docteur D'Amour"**

Remus Lupin was not having a good night. He hadn't expected to, this tournament had cost the last two heads their jobs and he held no hopes of keeping the position into the next school year. He did hope though to perhaps be the Assistant, now that McGonagall was stepping down from that post, and to have another go at DaDA. He had a fiance and a child on the way to think of.

He had choices though, now that he no longer was held to the stigma of being a "dark creature." He and the other former werewolves had formed a group to help each other deal with all the new, and wonderful, challenges of life as full members of society.

Right now though, he had been summoned by Firenze to the forest just as the final task had begun. The centaurs didn't like to talk to anyone and he was sure the previous Head had only made relations worse, so if he was being summoned then something was bad.

He passed the first bit of the Forbidden Forest to find a scene from a horror novel, The centaurs were surrounded by a horde of invaders. The smoking husks of former vampires and several acromantulas littered the ground. The main force of centaurs were using extreme marksmanship to hold off three giants while the rest fought the four remaining werewolves in England, and their leader, Fenrir Greyback.

Firenze immediately drew his bow and began aiming for the werewolves. The arrow almost glowed as it flew forward striking true on one of the monsters, causing it to scream in anguish and claw at the bolt.

The other three immediately turned and looked at Firenze and Remus. Fenrir began to chuckle.

"Well lookie here, used to be a werewolf now he's just Black's dog!" Greyback cackled.

Firenze took advantage of their lapse to impale another werewolf through the eye. It immediately began screaming and then dropped dead. Remus looked at the centaur, shocked.

"Silver tipped." Firenze stated simply, taking aim at the other which caused Remus to begin to engage Greyback. The world seemed to die off around them, Lupin having hoped to have his revenge for his father's death and his own turning as a child. Greyback didn't seem entirely human but it wasn't a full moon, Lupin wondered what potion had him in such a state.

As Lupin charged he reached inside and connected with his animagus form, one of the first things he did once cured was to take the revealing potion. Nature, whether as proof of its sense of humor or perhaps due to his long affliction, granted him a wolf form.

Fenrir liked playing monster and enjoyed knowing that parents told stories, mainly true, of him turning children on purpose, in order to get them to follow rules. He had taken the potion Voldemort offered to get a portion of his alter's strength now.

Moony, though was now a real wolf, and not subject to any of the foibles that even men who pretend to be monsters have. The fight was short, Moony lept and took Greyback by his neck and bit down, thrashing. Fenrir's brain registered pain, then terror and then… nothing.

Moony howled into the night for all the pain he had suffered in life.

The giants and centaurs all turned when they heard the howl. The one on the far right turned just enough that bolts which would have bounced off his skull instead found soft(comparatively) skin instead.

The other two, already confused by the death of the one the Darkman had said would lead them to prey, now also watched as one of their number was felled by the horse-men. They turned and ran back into the forest.

Remus didn't wait and as soon as they left he wheeled around and sprinted back towards the quidditch pitch already knowing in his heart he would be too late. Firenze looked at his herd and then followed the wolf back to what he assumed would be a battle.

Harry first felt a very sandpapery tongue and then a few nips on his ear. He swatted the offender away, not quite sure whether it was Hannah or Hedwig.

"Lemme alone! Really…" Harry then got a swat to the side which almost caused him to lose his breath. The shock reminded him of where he had been and what was going on. But not sure who might be watching he very slowly opened his eyes and peeked around, only to see the talons of Hagrid's 'friendly" hippogriff, Buckbeak. Then he got up and immediately remembered the man's warning and saw Fleur just twenty feet away.

Harry searched his clothes and found his wand in his shirt. He pointed it at the French and called out "Finite!" She began to stir, he ran to her side.

"Fleur come on, get up we don't have time!" He picked the girl up by her shoulders and hoped she could stay on her feet. The shadows from the flames of what had been the quidditch stadium along with the accompanying smoke made it hard to see or hear anything.

Harry heard a girl scream and wrapped Fleur's right arm around his shoulder and they took off in that direction. It couldn't have been more than hundred feet but as slow as they were it seemed to be forever.

They passed a piece of the wreckage and what Harry saw turned his blood cold then hot with rage. Hannah on the ground cradling a limp Susan rocking back and forth saying "no, no, no, please…no, Susie!" Hermione lying flat on the ground just a few feet away. A man with long blonde hair standing over them chuckling with only Luna to oppose him.

Luna Lovegood knew this was bad and they all would soon be joining Harry and Miss Delacour in the great hereafter. She smiled at the thought, but was still trying to think of how so many reunions might be put off.

Though the shock of seeing Susan push Hermione out of the way of their former Professor's Obliviation only to then summarily be Avada Kedavra-ed for her efforts had broken Hannah. And Hermione had apparently injured herself in the fall and was of no help.

Luna had wondered how he had faked his stories in his books, the inconsistencies being so glaring, but was no happier now for having it demonstrated for her. She saw a new shadow and suddenly hoped maybe on of the other boys from the third task was on his way and switched from defense to stalling.

"You won't succeed Professor Lockhart!" She yelled the first thing out of her mind. It worked, he dropped his wand in shock she was still opposing him and not just accepting her imminent demise.

"Professor? Was I your teacher, child? I don't remember, not that I need to. The Dark Lord has shown me a new path, a new way to glory, in his service!"

"He doesn't share Professor, he won't want you hogging his glory."

"Enough, I have a list and will be the first to see his completed and with your two deaths I shall!" Lockhart raised his wand, "A…" was all he got out of his mouth as a giant lightning bolt struck him.

"Razonde!" a very recognizable voice from nearby shouted. Luna looked up as a shape came from the shadows, a person she hadn't thought to see again on this earth, and carrying an also alive Gabrielle's sister!

She stood up, and walked closer but didn't dare touch him in case she was dreaming. Lockharts body suddenly flew away in the direction Harry's wand was pointing.

"What happened Luna?" He asked.

"Voldemort," was all she could say to explain. Harry and Fleur hobbled towards her but before she could touch his face to be sure they heard an exasperated scream from the other direction.

"Don't you ever die?" The new medi-witch Madam Lawson emerged from the smoke of the remains of the injury tent.

"I'm not complaining" Luna said.

"Well maybe not you, but I've worked so hard to see him die, so his father can know the anguish I felt at losing my father, my husband, and my uncle!" She screamed.

Harry stood there, shocked, it made perfect sense, if Dumbledore had hired a decent DaDA and Potions instructor then of course the new medi-witch was the one trying to kill him!

"For fucks sake!" Harry screamed, his life was really getting old.

"Language, Harry!" Hermione moaned from the ground next to Hannah who was still non responsive. He handed Fleur to Luna, though both witches had their wands out.

"And you are?" Harry asked noticing she had suddenly pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Irma Crabbe, I understand you know my son Vincent."

"Yeah, you must be so proud."

"At least he'll live through the night."

"Not once I get to him."

"You'll be quite dead by then, and when I am the one who exposes Karkaroff's deception our family will have it's due in the new era." Harry filed that name of the man who had faked their deaths away for later. He was done talking to this hag but there was something different about gunning a woman down to killing a man with the killing curse on his lips.

"You can't believe you'll be the one to kill me do you? Your wand's not even pointed in the right direction." She looked down and confirmed he was right and moved her wand in his direction which gave Luna and Fleur the opening they were waiting for as they hit her with a stunner and bludgeoner respectively. Harry flicked his wand and she joined Lockhart in a pile.

He turned his attention to Hannah who was now just crying and holding on her best friend since she was four. Luna sat Fleur down on a conjured bench and went to help Hermione up.

"Hannah, honey …I'm sorry." He said closing Susan's eyelids.

"We were gonna be each other's maids of honor, and the godmothers to the other's kids." She said blankly to Harry but not really realizing he was there.

"Susan was the best." Harry agreed as he conjured a table to put Susan on, picked her up out of Hannah's arms and then conjured a blanket to cover her.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lockhart thought it'd be funny to take what was most precious to Hermione, her mind, instead of killing her, Susan pushed her out of the way, and took the Obliviate herself, then he just AK-ed her like that." Luna said.

"Where is everyone?" Harry hated grilling the girls but he needed to know.

"Most everyone fled to the castle, Voldemort and the Deatheaters followed. Hagrid took nine curses to the back protecting us, he died, so many other might have as well, they just started firing into the crowd." Hermione said.

"This has to end now." Harry stated.

"And what are you going to do about it?" a voice asked. Remus and Firenze emerged with somber looks on their faces. They found themselves faced with every wand but Hannah's. The kids dropped their wands.

"What I have to do, whatever that is." Harry said with almost no emotion. "I didn't want this responsibility, I don't deserve it, but I have it, because no one else can or will oppose him. It has to be me."

"Mars is bright tonight," Firenze said, "the ones you know as Leo as well."

Harry smiled, "No time like the present then." he turned to the girls. "Luna do what you can for them, I've been calling Dobby but nothing. They've had this planned a while obviously."

"Harry, wait," Remus said trying to grab Harry's shoulder, "maybe we can…" Harry turned and kindly took Lupin's hand from his shoulder.

"It has to be me, maybe because I'm the only one he will believe can kill him, maybe because something will happen, but it has to be me. Look for survivors." Buckbeak walked up and nuzzled him. "Okay, birdbrain, you can come, every knight needs a steed right?"

"What about a weapon Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I would've asked Dobby to fetch me the Sword of Gryffindor but since we're incommunicado I'll has to settle for something homemade I guess." He turned and found a beam on the ground and chuckled, he was going to fight the most feared Dark wizard in a hundred years with first year transfiguration.

The beam became a lance and after applying lightening charms and lashing it to his shoulder with conjured ropes he was ready. Hermione gave him Susan's wand and a kiss, "Just in case." Luna and Fleur added their own good luck charms.

Harry used the bench to step onto Buckbeak and turned to face his friends and girlfriend for one last time. "Thanks… for everything," he said, then Buckbeak shot up in the air.

Sirius and Amelia huddled behind a conjured berm taking stock of their situation, it was bad. Neither Remus or the medi-witches had been seen since the fighting began. Hagrid and McGonagall were confirmed fatalities.

Dead as well were Fudge, Amos Diggory, and Scrimgeour. Mr. Dirwood and half of the security teams were lost, their heroism allowed the students who could run to make it unscathed to the castle.

Still, they had something most of the other survivors, who knew they were all that stood between the children inside the castle and Voldemort didn't.

Hope.

Amelia pulled the Patil's copy of Harry and Padma's marriage contract out, the paper and ink were both still there. Both of their son's were alive. Despite what they saw, Harry was alive, and if Molly had gotten the message via patronus they sent, she and Antares were already locked down inside 12 Grimmauld Place with Kreacher, Dobby, Pixie and Dixie.

Whatever happened to them, Harry and at least one of the girls would survive and see the end of Voldemort. Should they die, everything he needed to know, that they had learned from Dumbledore was to be given him by the goblins.

No one else had hope because while Sirius and Amelia were staring at the map and hoping the students were escaping through the hidden passages, everyone else had their eyes on Voldemort, and his newest prize, the body of Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort and his remaining soldiers, not surprisingly all of the Azkaban group, stood a few dozen yards away. Each group had gotten at least one name on their list and knew where the others were.

The old man, the one they said was the only one he feared was dead, and he had hoped that would break their defiance, but the Blacks and Longbottoms had rallied their forces and created this stand still. Flitwick was also still behind there as well, with Robards and Shacklebolt.

"Come Black, you are defeated let us end this in the wizarding way!" Voldemort crowed.

"Actually Tom, my mother raised me not to talk to mudbloods." Sirius replied, narrowly avoiding a slap from Alice.

"What?" Bellatrix screamed.

"He didn't tell you Bella? No wonder, I'd be ashamed too if my mum had stooped to ensorcerling a muggle!"

"You lie!"

"Look at his face Bella, I'm not lying. Did you think Dumbledore wouldn't tell us Tom? Where you came from? What you really are? What Harry needed to know?" Bellatrix cringed as she could only tell her cousin wasn't lying, she was following a mudblood.

Tom stood there, firm immobile, if this was Black's best then he had won already. Even if his forces wanted to turn on him they couldn't, they were bound to him now, and soon they would all be replaceable.

"I remember Dumbledore's lesson's Black, I'm sure they were interesting but that doesn't change your situation, your "leader of the light" and "chosen one" are both dead, none of you dare oppose me. And now the piece de résistance, all your children are in that castle, trapped with my servants who were waiting for them." While Sirius didn't know if he was telling the truth about the students, Sirius knew he didn't dare refute Harry's death, the boy needed time to escape.

The thought of which caused Sirius to groan loudly, the others looked at him, thinking he had lost hope, when of course he had realized one salient fact, Harry never ran, ever. He looked at his wife and rolled his eyes, she snorted as she realized it too.

"I swear that boy's going to give me real grey hairs soon!" Alice and Frank looked at them queerly. "Antares is going to be a Ravenclaw if I have anything to say about it, you don't see them out here." She said, drawing a "Hey!" from Flitwick.

"Sorry, Professor." Filius looked around and sadly realized blue and copper were in short supply.

"Yes, well, what's going on?" Frank asked over Voldemort's continued pontificating on his power and victory. Amelia held up the contract, they had seen it and knew what it meant and had been just as shocked that Lily had done such a thing. "Ooohhh…" He and Alice replied, suddenly everyone was on the same page. Almost.

"So the boy just needs time to escape?" Alice asked.

"No, he's not escaping, he's not running. I wish he was, but he isn't. He's got some fool plan in the works right now I bet." Amelia growled.

"The best we can do is give Harry a blind eye, keep Voldemort's eye's on us, and stall." Sirius said. They all looked at each other, they knew what Voldemort would want to do with his time. They all nodded at once and stood up and walked on top of the berm.

Harry and Buckbeak were having a harder time of it than he thought possible. The lance's length made it unwieldy as fast as they were flying. It took him several minutes to get the thing situated right.

They circled out towards the front gate and then gained altitude and headed towards the main entrance. Two hundred yards out everything came into view. A group of ten had a similar sized group pinned down behind an embankment just before the front entrance.

Suddenly six of the pinned down group stood up, he couldn't make out anyone except one who had to be professor Flitwick, who promptly fell down twitching as the middle wizard for the attackers lifted his wand. Harry and Hulk snorted at the same time. It was now or never.

Harry kicked Buckbeak in the sides and said "Let's do it Bucks!" The hyppogriff inverted itself and began a tremendous dive. Harry though had three years of thinking fast at such speeds and knowing he was getting one shot as the little Professor probably couldn't take much more he pulled his wand and cast a Sonorus spell on himself for their attention and then began to aim for his second.

A double swish upwards, from his position, and his voice boomed as a spell he had been taught but could never practice brought destruction to his enemies.

"Gigazonde!"

The word pierced even Flitwick's screams as suddenly all of the Deatheaters were struck with what appeared to be snakes of white and magenta energy. Only Voldemort managed any sort of shield in time.

"Tom!" Harry's voice carried again as all who could looked towards Voldemort, in time to see a hyppogriff pull out of a dive at spectacular speed and then ram into the Dark Lord.

Inertia carried Harry forward off of Buckbeaks back and he and Voldemort flew forward. Harry and the lance, with Voldemort on it, impaled on the berm.

Harry vanished the ropes holding him to his weapon, and cast Quietus and numbing charms on his right shoulder, he'd have a while before he could use it again.

It was a testament to all the dark rituals and ceremonies he had endured that Tom wasn't dead, writhing around on the lance, stuck to the ground. This was a delay. He raised his wand to Potter, who would die now if he hadn't already.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

"Reducto!"

Their spells met in the middle and connected, forming a beam between them. Beads began to form in the beam and then as the beads finally touched Voldemort's wand, ghostly beings emerged from the twin of Harry's wand. Dumbledore and Mr. Dirwood were the first but not the last.

"Oh my boy…" Albus sighed.

"When it's over, you know what to do right?" Kirby asked. Harry nodded "Good," the ghost replied.

His parents appeared, they smiled at him then turned towards their murderer. The ghosts all attacked Tom, causing his wand to fly in the air, Harry grabbed it deftly in his left hand.

Voldemort, disarmed, unaided, ran through and held to the berm only laughed. "Do you think this is the end of me? I am immortal, forever, there are none who can outlast me."

"Yeah, right," Harry said, then raised Susan's wand and called out "Incendio!" The defenders and the Deatheaters who had recovered watched as Voldemort burned. Suddenly, a great plume of oily black smoke arose, laughing from his corpse.

"Please die," Harry said, "Soul jars are old school, time to roll with the new, Emdeekay!" A beam of black light burst from Harry's wand and the wraith stopped laughing, until two shackles appeared on his arms then connected to chains which extended into the distance and he began laughing again.

Harry turned and called out "Accio wands!" then turned and before the wraith knew what was happening had called out "Emdeekay!" again only this time with both of the brother wands, plus Dumbledore's(which gave him a warm feeling as he touched it) and Susan's. The four beams hit the monster and began running down the chains from the two shackles.

Voldemort could feel it happening, as the American death curse did it's dirty business and caused anything magical it touched to destroy itself. The chains that appeared with the shackles soon disappeared and then finally for the last time, Tom Riddle haunted the earth.

And then he was no more.

Harry turned around to deal with the Deatheaters only to find them stunned and bound by Professor Lupin and the girls. Bellatrix Lestrange just crumbled to her knees as the ropes from Luna's wand wrapped her, her Lord a mudblood, and now defeated, dead. The ensuing stunner from Fleur was a kindness.

Hannah stumbled forward grabbed Harry. They leaned on each other. He kissed her forehead and took a short hit of her shampoo. "It's over," he told her, "well, my part of it is at least."

"You are never leaving my sight again." She said. Harry smiled, that sounded all right to him.

**The End.**

**A/N** Shouts go out to Siriusblackisgod, witowsmp, wonderbee31, atlantis-rob, the breeze and Cateagle! Also ToManyLetters, whose stories got me on this site after I fled Siye and Oldcrow, Chemprof, Clell65619 and Rorshach's Blot who kept me here.

This story would probably never had been written and if it had would've been way worse were it not for my level 80 Epic Muse- Aeshan, all complaints may be directed there.

**Next Time**: the epilogue, which I hope you'll like.


	21. Ever after

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the properties herein nor have any knowledge of proper grammar.

**Title: **"Padfoot, Docteur D'amour" **C****h.****21**"…Ever after"

**Synopsis**: Ch. Twenty-one of twenty. Harry gets a chance to live.

**Previously…**

_Harry vanished the ropes holding him to his weapon, and cast Quietus and numbing charms on his right shoulder, he'd have a while before he could use it again._

_It was a testament to all the dark rituals and ceremonies he had endured that Tom wasn't dead, writhing around on the lance, stuck to the ground. This was a delay. He raised his wand to Potter, who would die now if he hadn't already._

"_Aveda Kedavra!"_

"_Reducto!"_

_Their spells met in the middle and connected, forming a beam between them. Beads began to form in the beam and then as the beads finally touched Voldemort's wand, ghostly beings emerged from the twin of Harry's wand. Dumbledore and Mr. Dirwood were the first but not the last._

"_Oh my boy…" Albus sighed._

"_When it's over, you know what to do right?" Kirby asked. Harry nodded "Good," the ghost replied. _

_His parents appeared, they smiled at him then turned towards their murderer. The ghosts all attacked Tom, causing his wand to fly in the air, Harry grabbed it deftly in his left hand._

_Voldemort, disarmed, unaided, ran through and held to the berm only laughed. "Do you think this is the end of me? I am immortal, forever, there are none who can outlast me."_

"_Yeah, right," Harry said, then raised Susan's wand and called out "Incendio!" The defenders and the Deatheaters who had recovered watched as Voldemort burned. Suddenly, a great plume of oily black smoke arose, laughing from his corpse._

"_Please die," Harry said, "Soul jars are old school, time to roll with the new, Emdeekay!" A beam of black light burst from Harry's wand and the wraith stopped laughing, until two shackles appeared on his arms then connected to chains which extended into the distance and he began laughing again._

_Harry turned and called out "Accio wands!" then turned and before the wraith knew what was happening had called out "Emdeekay!" again only this time with both of the brother wands, plus Dumbledore's(which gave him a warm feeling as he touched it) and Susan's. The four beams hit the monster and began running down the chains from the two shackles. _

_Voldemort could feel it happening, as the American death curse did it's dirty business and caused anything magical it touched to destroy itself. The chains that appeared with the shackles soon disappeared and then finally for the last time, Tom Riddle haunted the earth. _

_And then he was no more._

_Harry turned around to deal with the Deatheaters only to find them stunned and bound by Professor Lupin and the girls. Bellatrix Lestrange just crumbled to her knees as the ropes from Luna's wand wrapped her, her Lord a mudblood, and now defeated, dead. The ensuing stunner from Fleur was a kindness._

_Hannah stumbled forward grabbed Harry. They leaned on each other. He kissed her forehead and took a short hit of her shampoo. "It's over," he told her, "well, my part of it is at least."_

"_You are never leaving my sight again." She said. Harry smiled, that sounded all right to him._

**And Now, The Epilogue**

Harry stood there holding Hannah as the corpse of his bitter enemy burned. Remus Lupin had conjured a sheet and Dumbledore had been wrapped in it. The smell and the smoke began to make people's eyes water.

Amelia and Shacklebolt set to aiding the Charms professor, who would spend the rest of his life glad he had been able to see the end of Voldemort. His mother made a portkey and the Professor and Auror disappeared.

Three figures emerged from the haze, Pansy Parkinson and Cedric Diggory walked slowly as they carried Ron Weasley at his shoulders. Alice Longbottom began to see to the boy as her husband and the others turned to find out what had happened inside the school during the crisis.

Harry made to work his way towards the new arrrivals but his knees buckled immediately and he fell to the ground.

"Woah!," he said as Hannah sat down and took his head in her lap. "I don't feel so good."

"I'm not shocked Harry," Remus said, "you cast a powerful spell with four different wands simultaneously, I'd be shocked if you weren't a little exhausted."

"Four wands at once?" Cedric asked, "Good going Potter!"

"Glad to see you're all right Cedric," Harry said slowly.

"Yeah, it was close though, that new medi-witch killed Madam Pomfrey and would've done me too but then these two showed up and all heck broke loose!" the older boy explained.

"Ron broke his leg when we fell over the back of the stands, we were just trying to get some help." Pansy said almost apologetically.

"As long as you were in a position to help and you did it's all right." Harry said with a yawn.

"What happened here?" Ron asked.

"Harry killed Voldemort." Hannah said.

"With that four wand spell? Brilliant!" Ron said, smiling as he took Pansy's hand, "Now we can all get on with our lives." She squeezed his hand and smiled back.

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said as sleep finally claimed him.

**The Present Day…**

The Potter family lived in a modest, for the area, six bedroom manor home on Euclid Avenue in St. Louis, Missouri. The children were all just short of spoiled but had a sense of what was important that others respected.

Their home was headquarters for them and their friends, especially those whose parents weren't still together. The other children marveled at the dynamic between the Potter parents, Harry and Hannah. Mr. Potter might often be found chasing Mrs. Potter around the house.

The two girls agreed with their friends that their father was indeed handsome and understood if one of their girlfriends was crushing on their dad. They adored him, too. He never missed anything they were doing, games, recitals, all of it.

The two boys agreed that if any of their friends mentioned more than once how pretty their mother was he would not be welcomed back. They loved their mom, but she was a girl. They were proud though, that everyone agreed she was the best team/room mom around.

Harry and Hannah never fought and could never be played against each other. Harry let Hannah have her way with most everything, given the wonderful life she had given him. He would only put his foot down on the rarest of occasions, when he did, she accepted it.

The children warned their friends that even if they needed to find Harry or Hannah and they had looked every where else they should never look in their parent's room. Henry, the oldest, was still traumatized by seeing his parents kissing like that.

The twins; Eric and Hally(fraternal), and their older brother had grown up so far almost upset with just how normal their lives were. Their father left the same times every day and came home the same time. Their mother, who stayed at home, prepared the nearly same lunches and their afternoons were spent usually in the same way.

Yes, their parents had an incurable love of Mexican food, but they were boring. Their dad would giggle every day when he reported to their mother that in fact nothing had happened that day, the same as the nothing that happened every day.

It was only now that they began to notice the inconsistencies in their home. Their mother seemed to be a clothes horse and always was dressed fashionably, but never went shopping and had almost nothing in her closet.

They had taken the map out and checked according to the metro link schedule there was no way their father could leave when he did and arrive at his totally boring job on time.

Their mother always had enough food for who ever showed up for dinner, no matter how many, without ever going to the store more than once a week. Everything was always clean but their mother never acted like she was tired or complained about a lack of time like other parents they had met.

Their father had never gotten a haircut….ever. The lawn never grew either, it was always green and always the same height, he had laughed when Henry had asked for chores to do for an increase in his allowance.

People would often show up from back in England, their parents homeland, and want to talk to their father for some reason. Dad was smart but he was a bean counting, pencil pushing, worker bee, yet they acted like he important somehow. These people would often look at the kids weird.

Gramma and Grampa Black were weirder still. How he had landed Gramma, no one knew. Why they had named their uncle 'Antares' was another mystery. People acted like Grampa was important too, their Gramma they could see, she exuded inchargeness, but Grampa was a goof. Yet Grampa was always complaining about people blocking this or that.

Uncle Remus was the headmaster of the school they'd all go to eventually, he, his wife Emmeline, and cousin James seemed normal. So did Aunt Hermione, Uncle Neville and their daughter, Susan.

They seldom saw their mom's folks, though Grampa Joe visited in the summer with their Aunt Sarah, who like Uncle Antares was their age. She and their mom got along better as she got older. It wasn't hard to tell their Gramma Abbot did not like their dad and it made their mom sad.

Aunt Luna was another weird one, though they loved her dearly, they felt bad for her dates. She seemed to delight in bringing unworthy guys home for their father to tear apart. He could almost look into their eyes and see their every flaw. Sometimes, if he was extra unworthy, she'd call ahead so the kids could set up hiding spots to watch and then there'd be a game night for everyone. Uno and Chinese checkers were very popular.

She also had been adopted by Gramma and Grampa who were Blacks, but she was named a Potter like their dad. The kids though, after seeing her cry the first time, had never asked but the once about her birth parents.

Two things had happened to set their parents off further, one, Henry had reminded them that his eleventh birthday was approaching, which always caused their parents to often stare at each other for minutes on end and then hug a lot.

The second was an invite from Aunt Hermione to their ten year reunion, even though they hadn't actually stayed around for their last year and had left and gotten married as soon as their dad had turned seventeen.

He had only stayed that long due to some endorsement contract he signed which required him to play that game the British watched for four years either in school or turn pro.

Getting that bit of info out of Aunt Luna hadn't prevented the kids from poking further and discovering to Henry's horror that it was less than six months from their anniversary to his January birthday.

All that was on their minds one day when their father called them into the library and began to tell them a story…

Later…

Harry and Hannah stood on the platform as Henry carried his trunk on the train, eschewing his father's aid. The boy was serious about being seen as his own person and not Harry Jr.

They weren't really concerned, Antares(Terry), Sarah, and Portia would keep an eye on him. That plus the warding Harry and Luna had done on the hidden passages over the summer. Hannah had flatly refused to see any of the children be given the cloak or the map, Harry couldn't disagree.

They stopped and talked to Fleur and Cedric whose first born was also starting school, Marc seemed like a nice boy. Harry's remaining fellow champions worked for Gringotts and seemed very happy.

Everyone was invited to Peverell Hall, the rebuilt Potter family home, to enjoy the remains of Henry's going away party. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and the soon to be newest Potter, Ron and Pansy had asked if he was trying to out Weasley the Weasley's.

"No," Hannah said, "This one was a surprise, the move made things hectic."

"Yes," Harry said, "Potter addition may be a slower process than Weasley multiplication but its just as sure a one." Everyone laughed and agreed that the more Potters, the merrier. Harry turned around as he heard a flash to find a grown up Colin shooting away with his camera, though he seemed more interested in Luna now than Harry.

Harry half wondered if this was as good as life gets and realized he was perfectly fine if it was. He looked down at his wife, who he still sometimes wondered what she could see in him, but his lesson learned, he was always grateful she did.

"Thank you for everything Hannah." he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome Harry," she said turning around in his arms and pulling him down for a kiss, "let's go home."

Which they did.


End file.
